Addicted to You
by Rasen
Summary: No había manera de que él, Aomine Daiki, perdiera contra ella, contra aquella chica que había aparecido repentinamente en su vida para imponer sus propias normas, marcando su ritmo y lo peor de todo, osando en burlarse de su persona cada que tenía oportunidad. Definitivamente él no iba a ceder contra alguien como ella.
1. Capítulo 1

¡Hola! Antes que nada gracias por entrar a esta historia y darle una oportunidad : )

Aclaraciones sobre el fanfiction (para no crearles confusiones innecesarias):

**Todos los acontecimientos de este fanfiction tienen lugar en los años de universidad de Aomine y compañía, para comodidad mía y al mismo tiempo, evitar los spoilers del manga y demás.

**No hay parejas yaoi ni nada por el estilo. Si bien me gusta el yaoi y he leído fanfictions de esta serie con tal temática, no la aplicaré en mi historia; aunque haré bromas y parodias al respecto.

**Además de comedia/romance/drama, se podrán apreciar algunos partidos de basquetbol levemente descritos (porque no soy una experta en básquet ni nada por el estilo, además de que creo que no se me da este tipo de narrativa XD).

Solamente me queda decirles que espero que disfruten de este fanfiction y que le den una oportunidad, ya que después de todo, el primer capítulo nunca nos dice demasiado de la historia. ¡Nos estamos leyendo, excelente inicio de semana! :3 No olviden expresarme su opinión, quejas o demás. ¡Au revoir!

**Capítulo 1**

**Nuestro primer encuentro: Las impresiones que perduran**

Era imposible no escuchar todos aquellos gritos, ese barullo que siempre acompañaba a cada uno de los partidos de temporada en donde vitoreaban sin esfuerzo alguno a su equipo favorito. Simplemente se trataba de la ardiente pasión que empezaba a despertarse conforme las manecillas del reloj se acercaban al inicio de la competencia. Esa tarde se desarrollaría uno de los partidos más ansiados y espectaculares de la temporada.

Una vez más los aficionados volvieron a gritar, encorando el nombre del equipo favorito. Se trataba de la Universidad de Tokio, una de las más prestigiosas escuelas tanto en ámbito académico como deportivo. Era tanto respetada como admirada, especialmente porque dentro de su equipo se encontraban aquellos tres novatos considerados como verdaderos prodigios. No obstante, tampoco se debía subestimar a los contrincantes. Después de todo, la Universidad de Hokkaido lo había hecho mejor de lo que la gente esperaba.

—Como saben este es el primer juego de la temporada de invierno, por lo que deben de dar su mejor esfuerzo desde el inicio. No debemos permitir que nos intimiden ni mucho menos. Saben lo que tienen que hacer, ¿no es verdad?

—No tienes que repetirlo –masculló alguien con enfado. Odiaba esos sermones-.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde se encuentra él? –todos guardaron silencio sepulcral. Nadie iba a hablar sin importar lo que la entrenadora les dijera-.

—Más le vale que esté aquí antes del tercer cuarto –sentenció-.

No tenía problema alguno con correr a toda prisa, para él no significaba nada más que un mero calentamiento, sin embargo, existía algo que le hacía hervir la sangre de pies a cabeza, haciéndole fruncir inevitablemente el ceño. ¿Cómo se supone que reaccionara ante una bajeza como ésa?¿Es que ni siquiera poseía el valor moral de decírselo de frente, optando por la puerta de los cobardes? Sí, eso simplemente le fastidiaba enormemente.

Incluso con ese enfado presionando sus pasos, continuaba avanzando sin detenerse a tomar un poco de aire. No comprendía por qué había salido corriendo en el preciso instante en que recibió aquella noticia. Sencillamente era una completa estupidez lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Iba a perderse los primeros cuartos o posiblemente todo el partido, por algo tan insignificante como eso? Alguien como él podía lidiar con un hecho tan simple como ése sin problema, o al menos es lo que deseaba pensar en ese preciso instante en que sus pasos se dirigían a toda marcha hacia la estación del metro.

—¡¿Pero quién demonios te crees para hacer un estupidez como ésta, eh?! Tsk…Ya tendrás que escucharme cuando llegue…¡Más te vale que cierres tu bocota y escuches lo que tengo que decirte…!

¿De quién había sido la brillante idea de transitar por los pasillos de aquel alto edificio en lo que parecía ser una búsqueda frenética donde las manecillas del reloj amenazaban sobre el éxito de tan vital misión?¿Es que aquella mujer no tenía un poquito de consciencia considerando que ya pasaban de las diez de la noche? Para ella ni la hora ni el día eran excusa para no cumplir con las vitales responsabilidades estudiantiles.

Aunque tampoco es como si alguien osara meterse con aquella chica de cabello tono chocolate, no cuando iba literalmente custodiada por aquellos dos altos e intimidantes chicos que rozaban casi los dos metros de altura. Unos que preferían estar en cualquier otro lado que acompañándole para que literalmente les estampara el rostro contra uno de esos gruesos libros de texto que tanto aborrecían tocar.

—¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí, eh Riko? –preguntó con malhumor el pelirrojo mientras le miraba de forma acusadora-.

—¿Todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar? –le miró con total molestia-. Mañana los dos tienen un examen importante, ¿lo olvidan? Y si se les había pasado, deben mantener un cierto promedio tanto para conservar su beca escolar como para poder seguir jugando en el equipo –recriminó a los dos por igual-.

—Da igual. Lo pasaré de todas maneras –agregó sin mucha importancia el moreno-.

—Lo dudo…Justamente tienen examen en la materia que peor se les da…¡Inglés! No puedo creerlo, sencillamente no puedo entenderlo –se decía a sí misma con plena incredulidad-. ¡De Aomine-kun lo creo, pero de ti Kagami-kun!

—Con el lápiz de la suerte de Midorima todo quedará resuelto…-Daiki no dijo ni una palabra más, la mirada envenenada de la castaña junto con esa aura de asesino serial le hicieron callar de golpe. Ya había tenido la oportunidad de probar uno de sus lindos amarres de luchadora profesional-.

—Claro que no. Además no son horas para que estén molestándolo.

—Tampoco para que estemos afuera buscando dónde estudiar –volvió a hablar Taiga-.

—Kagami-kun, cállate –sentenció la chica sin más miramiento-. Por suerte tengo a alguien que se le da muy bien el inglés, por lo que le pediré de favor que se encargue de uno de los dos. No puedo hacerme cargo de dos idiotas a la vez.

—¡Ey!

Una parte de ellos agradecía que no tuvieran más que avanzar unos cuantos metros más antes de llegar al departamento correcto. Pero a la vez les fastidiaba la idea de que debían ponerse a estudiar a esas horas de la noche en que preferían estar durmiendo. Maldecían el momento en que la noticia del examen llegó a los oídos de Riko.

La chica tocó un par de veces antes de que escuchara que alguien ya se dirigía a abrirle sin tardanza alguna. La puerta se abrió de inmediato, dejando rápidamente a la vista a la persona que se encargaría de instruir a uno de los chicos por el buen camino del inglés.

—Lamento haber llamado tan de repente y de noche, pero realmente requiero de tu ayuda –comentó con cierta pena la chica. Se le veía tan inofensiva y linda que costaba trabajo pensar que hace una hora atrás los había sacado a patadas de sus casas para obligarlos a estudiar-.

—¡Riko! –le saludó entusiasta, echándosele prácticamente encima-.

Y no es que esos dos chicos fueran unos rotundos pervertidos, no, era sólo que la pose en la que habían terminado aquel par de chicas era demasiado sugestiva, al menos así era como ese par la apreciaban.

—¡Axelle, a mí también me da gusto volverte a ver, pero…!¿Podrías pararte?

—Disculpa, sólo me emocioné un poco por verte, Riko –le sonrió cándidamente tras ponerse de pie-.

Había dos cosas que de inmediato llamaban la atención al posar la mirada en aquella chica. Primero, aquellos vivaces ojos carmesí, tan rojos como la grana y al mismo tiempo, tan intensos como esas frías joyas denominadas como rubí. Segundo, el tono de su cabellera resaltaba entre la oscuridad de la noche; después de todo se trataba de un llamativo rubio dorado.

Su flequillo se ladeaba hacia la izquierda, mientras algunas hebras del mismo caían justo en medio de su sien, tocando su nariz. El resto del cabello yacía en capas cortas hasta su espalda baja.

Portaba un short corto y una blusa de tirantes, ambos de tono azul pastel y hechos de franela.

—¿Podemos pasar? –cuestionó la castaña por mera cortesía, ya se encontraba entrando-.

—Kagami Taiga –se presentó el pelirrojo-.

—Aomine Daiki –secundó el peli azul-.

—Daishi Axelle, encantada en conocerlos –les saludó con tranquilidad. No parecía importarle que unos completos desconocidos vinieran a tales horas de la noche a irrumpir en su apartamento-.

Muchos hombres seguramente matarían por entrar en el departamento de una chica y apreciar aquellos secretos que sólo se conocían a voces. Quizás hubiera sido su caso en algún momento de sus vidas. Pero en ese preciso instante estaban cuestionándose realmente si estaban o no dentro del apartamento de una chica universitaria.

Si bien las cosas lucían en aparente orden, se notaba a leguas que aquella chica no era muy propensa a colocar todo en su sitio. En cierto modo, se notaba el desorden a leguas.

Y cuando pasaron cerca de la sala sencillamente no se convencían del todo si esa rubia vivía sola o poseía un compañero de cuarto aficionado a los videojuegos. Después de todo, la tele mostraba una partida de un juego en pausa mientras el control estaba botado sobre el suelo.

—¡Ustedes dos, ¿qué creen que están haciendo?! No hay tiempo que perder…Perdona, Axelle, son unos idiotas y no saben comportarse como personas civilizadas –añadía con resignación. Ellas por su lado habían llegado prácticamente a la habitación de la chica-.

El tono azul cielo de las paredes congeniaba de maravilla con el blanco de todos los muebles, incluyendo el de la cama. Allí las cosas lucían en un orden aceptable. Sin embargo, la mirada de los dos altos chicos se posicionó de inmediato en uno de los estantes; allí había una gran cantidad de pequeñas cajas con nombres bastante empalagosos. ¿Acaso se trataban de más juegos?

—¡Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun! –llamó otra vez la chica. Les indicó claramente que tomaran asiento en el alfombrado suelo, justo frente a aquella mesa de madera rectangular. Ella ya se encontraba al lado de la chica-.

—¿De quién me haré cargo, Riko? –miró a su amiga y ella simplemente le señaló al serio moreno, mismo que le lanzaba una mirada no muy amistosa-.

—¿Qué es lo que se te dificulta, Aomine-kun? –le interrogó la chica. Como respuesta lo único que obtuvo fue el libro de texto de inglés del moreno-…Inglés Nivel Avanzado…Recuerdo estos libros, eran como los que daban en mi curso.

—…Se trata de los verbos frasales…

—Siempre son un dolor de cabeza –estipulaba la rubia al tiempo que examinaba el cuadernillo-.

—Te recompensaré después –le guiñó el ojo Riko-.

—Celebraremos cuando ellos hayan pasado con buena nota –soltó burlonamente la otra. Ambas rieron de manera amena, pero a ellos eso no les dio muy buena espina que digamos-.

Decir las cosas era mucho más simple que hacerlas. Pero es que ninguna de las dos se pensó que aquel par de hombres no tragaran el idioma sin importar lo fácil que se lo pusieran. Sencillamente aquello no les entraba ni a vuelta de rueda. La desesperación pronto se impregnó en sus rostros y más cuando contemplaban la hora que era.

—¡Si serás imbécil Kagami! –le gritoneó por décimo octava vez la castaña. Es que a Taiga simplemente la gramática no le entraba sin importar cuántas veces le golpeara para conseguirlo-.

—Repasemos nuevamente. No es tan difícil como te imaginas que es…Si esto no funciona creo que tendremos que recurrir a usar eso…-sentenció seriamente la chica. Ya hasta había sujetado su largo cabello en una alta coleta-. Pero primero comamos algo, me estoy muriendo de hambre –oración que hizo sonreír a Taiga, él también moría de inanición-.

—Creo que no estaría mal tomarnos un momento de descanso. Para recompensar la intromisión, yo misma les prepararé algo –se ofreció candorosamente. Actitud angelical que causó un estado de palidez extrema tanto en Taiga como Axelle; ellos conocían el sazón de esa mujer y si cenaban algo hecho por ella morirían-.

—No te preocupes Riko. Ya hay comida preparada, solamente hay que calentarla y estará lista –comentario que hizo feliz al pelirrojo y apagó el entusiasmo de la chica. Su vida estaba por delante-.

—¿Dónde está la cocina?

—Yo te llevo –agregaba la otra muy campante. Pronto aquel par de glotones se fueron de allí, dejándoles en completo silencio-.

—¿Por qué tienen que ser tan cabezotas para esta materia? –se preguntaba a sí misma la chica antes de estampar su cabeza contra la mesita. La verdad es que tenía unas ganas de aventarse por la ventana ante el caso perdido que tenía frente a ella-.

—Creía que Bakagami era el único con amigas extranjeras –mencionaba sin demasiada importancia Aomine mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas en el suelo. Estaba agotado mentalmente hablando-.

—Ella y yo nos conocemos desde la secundaria. Fue justamente cuando ella llegó a Japón…Desde entonces somos muy buenas amigas. Sus padres viven en Francia, así que ella se las ha apañado sola durante todo este tiempo.

—Ya se están demorando.

—Tienes razón.

Sin más reparo tuvieron que ir hasta la cocina, donde se toparon a aquel par de chicos totalmente concentrados en la faena de calentar la comida y preparar un poco más, por lo que todo el sitio se hallaba invadido por carne, verduras, variados productos alimenticios y un delicioso aroma a comida casera.

—Jamás me canso de ver a un hombre cocinar, especialmente si es comida japonesa –agregaba sonriente Axelle mirando de reojo a su compañero de cocina. Ella se encontraba preparando tranquilamente un fondue de queso-.

—Tu refrigerador quedará completamente vacío si ocupamos todo.

—Despreocúpate, mañana iré a comprar la despensa. Además la comida sabe mejor cuando la preparas en compañía de alguien –agregó con normalidad-. Y sinceramente muero de hambre.

—Todo lo que tenías preparado es muy…occidental –comentó sin despegar su mirada de la sartén-.

—Me disculpo por ello, pero no he encontrado a nadie que tenga paciencia para enseñarme a cocinar comida japonesa, por lo que preparo lo que sé hacer –suspiró con desánimo-. Pero suelo salir a cenar los fines de semana comida japonesa.

—No es muy complicado.

—Lo sé, pero…lamentablemente yo aprendo con el ejemplo. Y requiero que alguien me muestre paso a paso la elaboración de cada platillo. Es algo fastidioso –mencionó con cierta pena-. Pero tú eres muy talentoso. Ese yakisoba se ve delicioso –halagó-.

—No es para tanto -agregó con cierta vergüenza-.

—Ey ustedes dos, lucen muy acaramelados cocinando –agregó Riko con cierto malhumor clavando su fría mirada en aquel par, más que nada porque ya le habían hecho esperar bastante rato. Les fue imposible no sentir aquel escalofrío en toda su médula-. ¿Ya casi terminan?

—S-Sí, ya está todo listo –se defendió la rubia señalando la mesa del comedor. Había prácticamente de todo; incluso los platos estaban en posición, para que sólo se sentaran y degustaran su cena-.

—Ustedes siéntanse y empiecen a comer…-agregaba el otro con nerviosismo-.

La cena pasó rápidamente entre comentarios bromistas y uno que otro ofensivo por parte de la castaña hacia aquel par de chicos. No había absolutamente nada malo en relajarse y pasar un buen momento, el problema era que habían invertido demasiado tiempo en aquella tarea y ahora enfrentarían una cruel realidad.

—¡Tienen que aprender todo lo necesario en cuatro horas! –dictó Riko mirando a aquel par que empezaban a cabecearse sobre la mesa de estudio-.

—Increíble que hayamos pasado cuatro horas en el comedor –dijo Axelle a la vez que revisaba los ejercicios que le había dejado al moreno-. Tienes que volverlos a hacer, Aomine-kun –miró al chico, ya había caído en el quinto sueño-.

—No importa qué método uses, despiértalo –estipulaba Rika al tiempo que jalaba las mejillas del pelirrojo para que no se durmiera también-.

Axelle se desplazó hacia donde yacía el dormido chico y le observó con detenimiento durante unos cuantos segundos. Realmente estaba dormido profundamente, aunque conservaba una respiración apenas perceptible.

—No puedo hacer lo mismo que Riko, porque prácticamente somos desconocidos…Pero si uso esto podría funcionar –soltó tranquilamente. Ya había jalado lo que parecía ser un juguete de gato, de esos que agitabas en frente de ellos y éstos intentaban tiernamente pescarlo-…Aomine-kun tienes que despertar…

Lo aceptaba, era divertido pasar aquel juguete sobre la mejilla del moreno ya que hacía gestos graciosos ante la comezón que dicho producto le causaba. Y al mismo tiempo intentaba atraparle a la vez que se mantenía dormido.

Sin embargo, su diversión duró poco. El moreno se había despertado y le miraba con el ceño fruncido; estaba claro que se había molestado un poco.

—Sé que quieres dormir, pero tienes un examen que pasar en unas horas, Aomine-kun –señalaba la chica observándole calmadamente-. No creo que un chico tan seguro de sí mismo quiera ver una linda F en su boleta de fin de semestre, ¿verdad?

—Ya lo dije, aprobaré ese estúpido examen -¿acaso estaba desafiándole mientras insinuaba que era un engreído de lo peor? Eso simplemente le enfadó-.

—Bien, esa actitud me agrada Aomine-kun –le ofreció una sonrisa ladina-. Te aprenderás todos esos verbos frasales aunque sea lo último que haga en este país.

Los pasillos de aquella enorme y prestigiosa universidad siempre se encontraban en constante actividad, incluso a horas tempranas de la mañana. Es como si la mayor parte del alumnado hubiera preferido tomar los horarios matutinos antes que ir por las tardes y perderse toda la diversión que había en la ciudad por esas horas del día.

Pero aquello era algo que no tenía importancia para aquel par de chicas que conservaban entre sus manos un vaso de café. El sueño las estaba asediando y debían mantenerse despiertas unas cuantas horas más ya que sus clases darían inicio en poco y todavía les quedaba una larga jornada estudiantil.

—…¿Riko-chan? –interrogó entre con miedo e incredulidad aquella recién llegada peli rosa que había pasado curiosamente por allí con calma-.

—¿Momoi? –admitía que estaba sorprendida de encontrarse con esa mujer, esa misma chica que fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza cuando se enfrentaron a la Academia Too durante la Winter Cup-. No pensé que fueras a asistir aquí.

—Yo tampoco, Riko-chan –sonrió campantemente-.

—Bueno, es como recién ha dado inicio el período escolar y aquí hay numerosos campus…Es algo complicado percatarse si todos vinieron aquí o se fueron a estudiar a otro lado.

—¿Y qué estás estudiando, Riko-chan? –cuestionó con curiosidad-.

—Derecho –respondió con orgullo-. ¿Y tú?

—Educación –soltó felizmente-.

—Igual que Taiga –murmuró la castaña-.

—¿Y quién es ella? –sus ojos rosáceos se postraron en la desconocida chica-.

—Me llamo Daishi Axell, encantada.

—Soy Satsuki Momoi, el placer es todo mío. ¿Se desvelaron?

—No dormimos en toda la noche –respondieron al unísono. Aquellas ojeras respaldaban sus palabras-.

—Casi puedo imaginarme…el motivo…

—¡Riko, hola! –saludó vehemente un chico bastante alto y de cabellos castaños. Se trataba del carismático Teppei Kiyoshi-.

—¡Teppei! –le saludó alegremente la aludida-. Nuevamente nos veremos las caras.

—¿Así que tú eres Teppei Kiyoshi? –preguntaba emocionada Axelle. A lo que el chico simplemente asintió-. He escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti, eres excelente en lo que haces. Estoy feliz de poder conocerte al fin –ya hasta había estrechado las manos del joven-. Perdona, mi nombre es Daishi Axelle.

—E-Es un placer también –respondió apenado. Era la primera vez que alguien se mostraba tan entusiasta por conocerlo-. ¿Te gusta el basquetbol?

—Es de mis deportes favoritos –contestó de inmediato-. Pero soy pésima para él, de modo que me limito a ver los partidos.

—Con trabajo duro y práctica todo es posible, Daishi-san.

—Eso no se lo discuto Kippei-san.

—¿Kagami-kun, aún no sale de su examen, verdad? –aquella pregunta simplemente hizo a todos mirar en todas las direcciones posibles. ¿De dónde había provenido aquella voz?-.

—¡Kuroko-kun, no metas esos sustos, ¿quieres?! –recriminó Riko. Tetsuya continuaba sin ser detectado hasta el momento en que dijera algo-.

—Tetsuya Kuroko, de la Generación de los Milagros –enunciaba Axelle-. La universidad se ha llenado de personalidades bastante únicas. Mi nombre es Daishi Axelle.

—Gusto en conocerte, Daishi-kun.

—¿Y por qué no te comportaste del mismo modo con Aomine-kun y Kagami-kun? Sabías que los dos son unos malditos prodigios.

—Lo siento, es que me concentré mucho en que debía enseñarles inglés que pasé de ello totalmente. Además se ve que no son del tipo de chicos que les gusta que les digan lo que ya saben.

—¿Es que no pueden dejar de ser tan ruidosas? –mascullaba malhumorado el alto moreno. Al fin había salido de su infernal examen de inglés y ahora lo que menos quería saber era de la escuela-.

—Más te vale que hayas aprobado ese examen, ¿entendido? –Aomine sintió esa miradita helada y simplemente le ofreció una socarrona sonrisa-.

—Dai-chan –saludó animadamente Momoi-. Suponía que formabas parte del desvelo de Riko-chan.

—¿Cuál fue la nota? –interrogó con cierto temor Axelle tras ver que el chico llevaba consigo una hoja sospechosa en su mano derecha-.

—Salió mejor de lo esperado…-el examen marcaba una deslumbrante C+-.

—Bueno, al menos no reprobó…-mencionaron las dos fatigadas chicas al unísono-.

—…Kagami-kun…-todas las miradas se le fueron encima al pelirrojo-. ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

—Sobre eso…Me quedé dormido sobre el examen…-soltó sin tapujo y sin pena alguna. Era como si se sintiera orgulloso de algo como eso. Y esa simple acción hizo enfurecer completamente a Riko. Todos allí sabían lo que iba a ocurrir y no iba a ser agradable para el pelirrojo, claro está-.


	2. Capítulo 2

¡Bonjour criaturillas de la creación! Hoy al ser 30 de Abril, Día del Niño decidí adelantarles capítulo y traerles un presente en este día para que festejen con su niño interno, independiente si en el país que me leen no se celebra, ya se hizo o se hará posteriormente _9 La cosa es echas pachanga LOL.

Quiero agradecer enormemente a las dos personitas que me ofertaron los primeros reviews para mi fanfiction OwO No saben lo emocionada que estaba cuando los miré en mi correo. Se agradece enormemente. Debo de admitir que no sabía si me iba a ir bien subiendo una historia de este anime con un fandom tan orientado al yaoi, pero creo que por ahora las cosas van de maravilla. Así que chicas, no se corten y espero seguir leyéndolas de ahora en adelante.

¡Besos y abrazos bien fuertes para todos!

P.D.- La actualización de esta historia será cada domingo.

P.D.- Solapard, significa "cabrón"; ya la pillarán en la historia :3

**Capítulo 2**

**No siempre se empieza con el pie derecho**

El período escolar recién había dado inicio, no obstante, la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban sumamente atareados entre el proceso de adaptación con aquellos criminales horarios, así como por el exceso de tarea que los maestros dejaban sin compasión alguna. Y también estaba el tema de las actividades extracurriculares que tenían su propio peso dentro del promedio general de cada estudiante.

Existía desde el club de cocina hasta el más inverosímil de ellos. Sin embargo, estaban los más concurridos, en los que todos querían estar para resaltar en la universidad y tornarse terriblemente populares. Y claro, también estaban los que querían formar parte de ellos para hacer lo que más les gustaba.

Y como era de esperarse, siempre se presentaban conflictos entre determinados clubs, especialmente cuando del espacio se trataba. Caso que se estaba suscitando precisamente en uno de los dos gimnasios disponibles dentro de aquel campus.

—¿Qué es lo que se supone que están haciendo ellos aquí? –preguntaba Kagami recién entrando al gimnasio con su mochila sobre el hombro. El resto de sus compañeros yacía a escasa distancia del centro de la cancha de basquetbol-.

—Oh, Kagami-kun, llegas tarde.

—¡Ya te dije que dejes de aparecer de la nada, Tetsu! –le gritó el asustado pelirrojo. Jamás se acostumbraría a la escasa presencia que ese chico poseía-. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?¿Por qué está aquí el capitán de kendo?

—Al parecer algo ocurrió con el gimnasio que les asignaron y los han mandado aquí para que lleguemos a un acuerdo sobre el uso de este lugar.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

—Yo nunca bromeo, Kagami-kun.

—Aquí está el capitán del equipo de Kendo –se oyó una voz femenina. Al parecer un grupo de tres chicas había entrado justo detrás de Kagami-. ¡Kimura-san, necesitamos hablar con usted!

El aludido era bastante alto y robusto, propio de alguien que ha practicado por largo tiempo el noble camino del sable. Así mismo ya llevaba puesto los aditamentos y vestuario propio del practicante de Kendo.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? En este momento me encuentro resolviendo un asunto importante con los chicos del Club de Baloncesto –habló el mencionado mirando a cada una de las tres chicas-.

—Requerimos que el capitán del Club de Kendo apruebe la apertura del Club de Kendo Femenino –expresó una castaña, la más alta y decidida de las tres-.

—¿Ah?¿Un club de Kendo Femenino? Deben de estar bromeando. Con nuestro club es más que suficiente, no requerimos que un grupo de niñas estén por allí blandiendo una espada de madera –señaló con hosquedad. A leguas se le notaba que era un machista empedernido-. Así que olvídenlo.

—De igual modo tendrían que probar que su capitana es lo suficientemente buena y experimentada para que pueda entrenarles adecuadamente. Por lo que tendríamos que probar sus habilidades –masculló un chico del grupo de kendo; al parecer era el segundo al mando-.

—Lo único que tienen que hacer es firmar y listo. Nosotras ya tenemos otro sitio donde practicar por lo que no tendríamos disputa con el gimnasio ni nada por el estilo –agregó la segunda chica, una de cabello negro azulado-.

—Las reglas son las reglas –rectificó Kimura-. Así que lo hacen o no firmaré nada –ya habían escuchado que ese sujeto era detestable y egocentrista a no más poder, pero no pensaron que fuera tan intransigente-.

—¿Entonces cuáles serán los horarios para cada uno de los clubs? –allí estaba la temible Riko haciendo negociaciones con aquel grandulón mal encarado-. Nosotros tenemos preferencia al ser este nuestro sitio asignado. Además de que ustedes al menos dos días por semana se ejercitan en el exterior.

—La mayoría de los clubs inician sus actividades después de las dos de la tarde. De manera que ustedes podrían entrenar como a eso de las cuatro de la tarde. ¿Qué les parece?

—Me niego rotundamente. No es un trato aceptable. Ustedes deberían de entrenar a esas horas…O bien podríamos alternarnos con los días para que ambas partes experimenten los dos horarios.

—¿Por qué no lo decidimos en una sana competencia, eh?

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? –no le estaba agradando la idea en lo más mínimo-.

—Un encuentro casual entre tus chicos y los míos –sonrió burlón. Podía sentir la victoria en sus manos-.

—Simplemente acepta el trato y deja de fastidiarnos el día –masculló Aomine. Ya había soportado suficiente tiempo callado y ahora sentía la necesidad de poner a ese pedante tipo en su sitio. No le costaba en lo más mínimo intimidar a aquel capitán, especialmente porque era un poco más alto que éste-.

—…Aomine Daiki…-soltó el otro de mala gana. Conocía el mal genio de aquel moreno y lo caprichoso que podía llegar a ser cuando se metían con su preciado basquetbol-.

—Lo siento, pero no recuerdo cómo te llamas –mencionó sin darle importancia-.

—_¡Maldito Aomine, se cree demasiado sólo porque es considerado como un prodigio!_

—¿Todavía siguen con la disputa de los horarios del gimnasio?

—Daishi-kun –saludó el peli azul-.

—El capitán de Kendo es un pesado. Parece ser que no va a ceder sin importar lo que hagamos.

—Riko es muy convincente en determinadas circunstancias –agregaba sonriente la rubia. Kagami y Tetsu sabían a lo que se refería. Por alguna razón temieron por la vida del capitán de Kendo, pero después de seguir escuchando su absurdo parloteo les dejó de importar-.

No sabían cómo es que las cosas habían terminado de aquella manera, lo único de lo que estaban conscientes era que ahora se encontraban observando los encuentros entre el grupo de jovencitas y el grupo oficial de Kendo. La verdad es que no era alentador. Aquellos chicos podrían ser bocones y fastidiosos, pero eran buenos en lo que hacían, había que reconocerlo.

—¿Entonces cómo quedaron, Riko? –interrogaba Taiga observando de reojo a la castaña. Todos los jugadores permanecían sentados contra la pared del gimnasio-.

—Lunes, miércoles y viernes nosotros practicaremos de 2-4:00 pm, el resto de los días de 4-6:00 pm.

—Me sorprendió el modo en que lo convenciste, Riko –agregaba Axelle, sentada a escasa distancia de su amiga-. Esa llave fue simplemente impecable. Excelente trabajo.

—Estoy un poco oxidada al respecto –expresó con modestia-. Pensé que no vendrías.

—¿Y perderme la práctica? Me agrada poder ver cómo es que entrenas a los chicos, ya que sé lo estricta y seria que eres con estas cosas.

—¿Qué es eso? –le cuestionó tras mirar aquella especie de caja rectangular de tono rosa pastel-.

—Mientras esos duelos acaban, jugaré un poco –sí, aquello era una consola portátil de doble pantalla, misma que se encontraba encendiendo. Una canción bastante curiosa sonó al poco rato, al parecer el juego estaba dando comienzo-.

—Olvidaba tu vicio con los videojuegos –suspiró con una sonrisa de alivio. Al menos ella no había cambiado en todo ese tiempo que no se habían visto-.

Pero repentinamente se hizo un silencio sepulcral, uno que ni siquiera era interrumpido ni por la respiración de ninguno de los presentes. ¿Cómo se supone que reaccionaran todos ante lo que estaban viendo con completa estupefacción? Es que sencillamente no lo habían visto venir.

Los miembros del equipo de basquetbol tragaron saliva pesadamente al tiempo que se imaginaban lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Aquel pesado hombre se levantó con esfuerzo mientras sobaba su cabeza, aquel golpe tan directo le había dolido enormemente. Había subestimado a su oponente y había sido golpeado bruscamente, ocasionando que se estrellara sin escapatoria alguna contra la pared. Contra un área en específica en donde se hallaban sentadas calmadamente aquel par de chicas.

Lo siguiente que supo el hombre fue que el piso lo recibió con enorme alegría. Seguramente acabaría con una jaqueca marca diablo. Sin embargo, eso era lo que menos debía importarle en ese preciso momento.

A poca distancia del tumbado hombre permanecían aquel par de furiosas mujeres. La castaña con sus dos manos hechas puño y un par de venas saltadas, de lo furiosa que se encontraba por haber sido golpeada de un modo tan humillante. Y a su lado, aquella rubia con una mirada gélida clavándosele hasta lo más hondo de la médula, mientras de su mano derecha pendía lo que alguna vez fue una consola de juegos.

—¿Crees que es gracioso lanzar a tu compañero de esa manera, eh? –el tono de Riko era áspero, tirándole a lo cortante. El capitán se había enfadado con aquel chico que perdió ante una de las tres chicas, por lo que lo lanzó sin condolencia alguna hacia la dirección más próxima, es decir, hacia Riko y Axelle-.

—¿Acaso crees que no cuesta comprar algo como esto? –soltó la rubia con hosquedad enseñándole el cuerpo de delito al capitán completamente insrvible-.

—Ustedes tienen la culpa por estar sentadas allí, ignorando que aquí estábamos llevando a cabo un combate muy importante.

—…Salopard…-masculló la rubia-. Ofrece una disculpa ahora mismo.

—¿Qué harás si no lo hago, rubiecita? –arqueó una ceja con aire de grandeza-.

—Entonces recurriré a la fuerza –sentenció cogiendo una liga de su mochila para sujetarse el cabello-. Ustedes, ¿pueden prestarme su Bogu?

—¡¿Vas a enfrentarte a él?! –exclamaron las chicas al unísono con profundo miedo-.

—No voy a irme de aquí sin antes escuchar de su boca disculpas, tanto hacia nosotras como hacia ustedes.

—Él es muy fuerte, terminarás severamente herida –soltó una con preocupación-.

—Solamente préstenme uno de sus equipos y listo. No quiero escuchar nada más –expresó tranquilamente, pero estaba claro por aquel mirar que el enfado le carcomía el alma-. ¿Aceptas un amigable duelo conmigo? Quien gane podrá pedirle al otro lo que quiera, y con eso me refiero a que firmarás la hoja de esas chicas, te disculparás con nosotras dos y me comprarás una nueva consola –dictaminó ya con el cambio completo de sus vestimentas-. ¿Aceptas o temes perder contra una mujer? –aquel tonito de voz había terminado de irritar a Kimura-.

—Pero si pierdes no haré absolutamente nada de eso, ¿entendido? –la chica simplemente asintió-.

—Ey Riko, ¿vas a dejar que ella haga una locura como ésa? –comentó Kagami mirando a la castaña, se le veía bastante tranquila-.

—Cuando se pone de ese modo no hay nadie que pueda hacerla cambiar de idea.

—Parece ser alguien que adora meterse en problemas –masculló Aomine con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Admitía que deseaba ver quién de los dos le cerraba la boca al otro-.

Él tendría que aceptar aunque el orgullo se le mancillara, que ella era buena y que no había aceptado aquel reto solamente para quedar bien frente a aquellas chicas. Al parecer la había subestimado al pensar que no sabría ni mover adecuadamente aquella espada de madera.

¿Cómo podía ser tan escurridiza que era prácticamente imposible atestarle un mísero golpe en el antebrazo o en el abdomen?¿Es que le estaba provocando únicamente o midiendo su fuerza? Sin importar cuál fuera el plan de la chica, estaba empezando a sacarle de sus cabales.

Las espadas chocaron una y otra vez, sin descanso, sin permitirle a uno o al otro proseguir con su ataque. Por el momento se encontraban completamente empatados. Pero esa simple condición no complacía a ninguno de los dos contrincantes.

Velocidad sumada a unos excelentes reflejos eran una combinación deseable en cualquier practicante de Kendo, pero eran la ruina para quien se enfrentaba a ella sin contar con las mismas cualidades. Quedaba claramente marcada la diferencia entre ambos combatientes.

Durante unos cuantos momentos su cuerpo se quedó totalmente inmóvil. ¿Acaso por duda, por temor o porque estaba pensando el modo de mantener quieta a aquella chica el tiempo suficiente para ofertarle un buen golpe? Lo único de lo que se enteró fue que en el instante en que sintió que su golpe había dado en el blanco, su preciada arma salió disparada, lejos de él.

Un ruido seco y contundente se escuchó. Aquel hombre había recibido tremendo golpe sobre su cabeza. El ganador estaba más que claro.

—Estoy esperando que cumplas con tu palabra –le recibió con una sonrisa tras retirarse aquel asfixiante Men-.

—Tsk…Maldita mujer…-intentó ser sutil con el insulto, pero estaba claro que ella le había escuchado

—No escucho que te estés disculpando –sentención mientras movía aquella espada de madera. Si no hablaba ahora seguramente le daría otro buen golpe en alguna de sus áreas blandas-.

—¡Perdón, perdón ya!¿Feliz?

—Firma la hoja –señalaba infamemente la rubia la hoja que una de las dos chicas sostenía-. Y mi consola, debes comprarme otra, me la has roto.

—¡No pienso hacer algo como eso! –renegó-.

—Ya no las hacen como antes…-susurraba Axelle, aquel bokken se le había rotó tras golpear nuevamente al capitán justamente en la cabeza-. ¿Qué dijiste?

—¿En qué color lo quieres…? –interrogó al tiempo que se mantenía un en el suelo. Había comprendido la razón de por qué Riko se estaba riendo de él en el instante en que el duelo dio inicio-.

—En el mismo tono –estipuló con una pequeña sonrisa-.

—Eso fue increíble –soltó entusiasta una de las chicas-. ¿Te gustaría unirte a nuestro club?

—¿Desde cuándo llevas practicando? –preguntaba entusiasta la otra-.

—Ah…No, no estoy interesada en estar en ningún club en particular –respondió con amabilidad. Al fin se sentía más fresca, después de todo, el equipo de protección le acaloraba mucho, pese a que no había usado las prendas que generalmente empleaban los combatientes-.

—…Pero no está bien que desperdicies tu talento de esa manera, Daishi Axelle…-aquella voz provenía de la entrada del gimnasio. Allí permanecía una joven de estatura promedio cuyo cabello castaño claro, completamente rizado se encontraba atrapado en una media coleta. Sus preciosos ojos violáceos se clavaron en la rubia-.

—¡Capitana! –profirieron las chicas-.

—Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo, pero estaba arreglando el papeleo con el director –se disculpó-. Daishi-dono, únete a nuestro Club de Kendo. Después de verte pelear, no me queda duda de que debes formar parte de mi equipo.

—Lo siento, pero yo ya no practico Kendo. Lo dejé hace un tiempo por cuestiones más de tiempo que otra cosa –mencionó tranquilamente-. Tus chicas son bastante buenas, de modo que es mejor que enfoques tu energía en ellas –hizo un simple ademán de adiós y se dirigió de inmediato hacia su vieja amiga-.

—Capitana…

—No te preocupes. Por el momento marchémonos, ya hemos irrumpido demasiado en la práctica de estos chicos. Gracias por tu ayuda, Daishi-dono –hizo una simple reverencia y se marchó con el resto de su equipo. Pronto los varones hicieron lo mismo, no sin antes mirar con miedo a la tranquila rubia que les observaba desde el suelo-.

—Debiste de haber aceptado la propuesta de Nariko –comentaba Riko a su amiga. Para fortuna o desgracia de los chicos, su entrenamiento había dado comienzo y por ahora debían calentar dando unas cuantas vueltas a la cancha-.

—No lo haré, no después de lo que ocurrió ese día…Simplemente no puedo dar mi cara.

—Cuando una idea se te mete de ese modo en la cabeza, no hay quien te la saque –sentenció con cierto desánimo-. ¡Ustedes, corran más rápido! Parecen unos completos desganados.

—Kagami-kun, por favor apúrate. No queremos que por tu culpa nos castigue de nuevo.

—¡¿Eh?!¡Mejor apúrate tú! –le gritoneó a su compañero, mismo que estaba unos metros detrás de él. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle semejante cosa cuando ni siquiera podía estar a su ritmo?-.

—Bakagami, te estás quedando atrás –agregaba el moreno con una sonrisa burlona. Ya había sobrepasado al pelirrojo por bastante-.

—¡Maldito seas Aomine! –esos dos competían cada que tenían oportunidad dentro de la cancha. Lamentablemente no todos poseían esa increíble pasión y nivel de competencia. A muchos les aterraban un poco-.

—Pensé que el resto de Seirin se encontrarían aquí –habló Axelle-.

—Hyuga y los otros están bastante ocupados que terminan completamente muertos. Pero igualmente intentaré convencerlos de que se unan –sonrió con cierta malicia-.

—¿Hyuga…? –meditó un rato aquel nombre-. ¿Ese es el chico que te gusta, no es así Riko? –agregaba feliz de la vida-.

—¡Pero qué estupideces estás diciendo Axelle Daishi! –no solamente estaba que echaba humo por semejante insinuación, sino que también estaba roja como un tomate en temporada. Axelle sabía que sólo cuando su amiga estaba de verdad furiosa con ella le llamaba por nombre y apellido-.

—Pues…es lo que se rumorea…-dijo con lamentación. Ya tenía semejante chichón sobre la cabeza. Riko pegaba más duro que ella o cualquier chico-.

—Yo no he escuchado ningún rumor –contratacó. Simplemente no quería tocar ese tema-.

—Está bien, no le diré a nadie tu receloso secreto –no hizo más que ganar otro golpe por parte de su queridísima y frágil amiga-.

—Ponte a dar de vueltas…

—¿Cómo dices? –había escuchado bastante claro, pero quería cerciorarse por si las dudas-.

—¡Que vayas a correr ahora mismo! –le gritó como madre enfurecida. La chica simplemente hizo lo que cualquier otro ser humano con un poco de sentido común y deseos de vivir, haría: ponerse a dar de vueltas a la cancha-.

—Daishi-kun –saludó Kuroko con la mirada puesta en la chica que se había unido al equipo en aquel maratón infernal-.

—Los admiro por poder soportar los arrebatos de Riko –comentaba al tiempo que mantenía el ritmo de aquel chico sin problema alguno. Menos mal que había ido de zapatillas deportivas-.

—Deduzco que fue cosa de Riko –agregaba un Taiga bastante sudado. Junto con Aomine ya le habían dado más de quince vueltas a todo el inmenso gimnasio mientras el resto continuaban en la tercera. Por algo eran vistos como monstruos-.

—Digamos que le mencioné cosas que no debía…

—¿Molestándola con Hyuga?

—Exactamente, tú sí sabes Kagami –sonrió burlonamente-.

—Parece que vas a perder, Aomine –mencionó el pelirrojo campantemente aumentando la velocidad, dejando muy atrás a aquel par-.

—Ya quisieras Bakagami –soltó con mofa. Aquella sonrisa simplemente no se iba de sus labios, junto con esa mirada penetrante tan propia de él-.

—Esos dos son muy intensos. ¿Siempre son así?

—Aomine-kun siempre se toma muy en serio el basquetbol, y desde que conoció a alguien capaz de vencerlo, en lo único que piensa es en mejorar para derrotarlo.

—Pero los dos están en el mismo equipo. Eso no pasará a menos que uno de los dos se vaya a otra universidad –mencionó ella-.

—Quizás por ahora no puedan competir abiertamente el uno contra el otro, pero pueden hacerlo dentro del mismo equipo y demostrarle el uno al otro quién de los dos es el mejor.

—Eso explica por qué corren como si no hubiera mañana –ya empezaba a sentirse acalorada y su respiración no estaba precisamente ayudándole mucho-.

—Daishi-kun, pareces estar muy fuera de forma.

—Bueno, si consideras que eres un basquetbolista constante y que no eres capaz de correr más que yo, entonces la del problema no soy yo –mencionó a la vez que mantenía su mirada al frente-.

—¿Acaso eso fue un insulto hacia mi persona, Daishi-kun?

—No en realidad. Sólo digo que deberías correr más rápido y no ser tan amable conmigo. Yo estaré bien –le sonrió de soslayo-.

—Eres alguien bastante curiosa –expresó él antes de aumentar su velocidad. Realmente no fue mucha la diferencia, pero ella simplemente no dijo nada para no herir el orgullo del joven peli azul-.

Estaba feliz de poderse quedar a observar todo el entrenamiento, pero al mismo tiempo estaba ansiando poderse ir a casa y darse un buen merecido baño. Después de todo, había sudado como nunca antes en su vida, cortesía de su queridísima amiga que no sólo la hizo correr sino también ejecutar el resto de la rutina que aquellos jugadores realizaban diariamente.

—_E-Ella…es un demonio con la cara de ángel…-_espetó con cierto temor, uno que se incrementó en el instante en que sintió la dulce mirada de Riko sobre ella-._ ¡¿Ha leído mi mente?!_

—No, no la leí, eres demasiado obvia. Eso es lo que pasa –sentenciaba la castaña antes de dar un largo pitido con su silbato. Al fin el entrenamiento había concluido-. Bien chicos, nos vemos mañana. Descansen adecuadamente que mañana será ligeramente más pesado.

—¿"Ligeramente", eh? –farfulló Kagami. Ese cuento ya no se lo tragaba-.

—¿Temes a un poco más de presión, Bakagami? –allí estaba el moreno llevándole la contraria al pelirrojo. Seguramente en el fondo se apreciaban como amigos, muy en el fondo-.

—Bueno Riko, debo irme. Se me hace tarde y debo hacer muchas cosas –comentó Axelle-.

—Por cierto, a partir de mañana trae ropa deportiva.

—¿Como por qué…? –tenía miedo de preguntar y mucho más de la respuesta-.

—Porque a partir de mañana practicarás todo el día con el equipo –soltó con una frescura que golpeaba el frágil corazón de la rubia. Aquello sencillamente la dejó helada de pies a cabeza. ¿Ella entrenar a diario con esas rutinas espartanas? Tenía que estar bromeando-.

—¿Pero…por qué razón? Yo no juego basquetbol…Así que…

—Hasta donde tengo entendido tu padre aún no sabe que has dejado el Kendo, ¿verdad? Y mucho menos en qué has invertido todo ese dinero que te mandó durante esos años…

—Tú…no serías capaz de decirle algo como eso, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no, somos amigas después de todo, ¿cierto? Sería incapaz de hacerte algo como eso, Axelle-chan –tomó las manos de su queridísima amiga, mirándole fijamente. Había un ambiente angelical rodeando el mágico y conmovedor momento-. Así que te espero aquí mañana a las cuatro de la tarde, ¿entendido? No olvides traer algo de tomar y una toalla –sí, era el diablo en persona disfrazado de mujer-.


	3. Capítulo 3

¡Holaaaa a todos nuevamente! Al final sí decidí traerles otro nuevo capítulo, aprovechando que estoy muy picada con todo esto y literalmente no hago más que escribir de esta historia UwU Sé que mis otras lectoras no están felices por esta confesión, pero es lo que hay XD. Gracias a la personita que me comenta, la adoro mucho por eso 3 Y también a quienes me siguen =3 Tampoco olvido a los lectores fantasmas! Espero lo disfruten mucho! Al menos yo me di una divertida al poner a Axelle en semejantes predicamentos; situación que se repetirá muchas veces jeje (sí, soy una maldosa con mis protagonistas). ¡Nos andamos leyendo pequeñines! Besos y tengan un buen inicio de semana.

Traducciones de las oraciones en francés (perdonen si no están del todo bien, pero llevo más de año y medio sin tocar nada de francés XD y ya se me andan olvidando algunas cosas).

* Je suis désolé, mais je ne parle pas japonais. Je suis française: Lo siento mucho, pero no hablo japonés. Soy francesa.

* C'est pourquoi je déteste le plus de touts les hommes: Esta es la razón por la que detesto a la gran mayoría de los hombres.

* Je suis très contente!: Estoy tan contenta!

* Les homes des jeux otome sont les meilleurs: Los hombres de los juegos otomes son mejores.

*Y sí, el título que coloqué allí de verdad corresponde a un juego otome, pueden buscarlo si quieren.

**Capítulo 3**

**Porque a veces es demasiado tarde para huir**

¿Cuántos días habían transcurrido desde que empezó a compartir con aquellos compañeros de universidad algo más que unas cuantas palabras diarias? Lo único que sabía es que el cuerpo no dejaba de dolerle ni por asomo y que era un milagro el que pudiera levantarse cada día para asistir a sus clases. Para ella la universidad era una verdadera pesadilla y su mejor amiga no mejoraba las cosas.

Allí estaba de nuevo sentada sobre el suelo, con la toalla empapada de agua sobre su cabeza y la respiración que no le volvía a la normalidad. Ese día todo el ejercicio había sido duplicado gracias a la inconciencia de un par de chicos, Hyuga e Izuki. Los dos llegaron tarde y eso fastidió a Riko en enorme medida.

—Si…sigo así no llegaré a Mayo…-soltó Axelle mirando hacia la cancha. Ahora los chicos se encontraban practicando los tiros desde diferentes ángulos-.

Y aunque quisiera largarse de allí, no podía. Riko al parecer se le daba muy bien el uso de aquella espada de madera que ahora la llevaba a sus prácticas para poner en lugar a los revoltosos…Aomine y Kagami que se vivían compitiendo por todo.

—Daishi-kun, te ves fatal.

—Kuroko-kun, ¿podrías dejar de aparecer de la nada? Un día me dará algo si sigues apareciendo así como así –reclamó con sutileza-. Me obligarás a ponerte un cascabel.

—¿Un cascabel? –se imaginó por breves instantes un pequeño gato y a la rubia intentando ponerle fallidamente un cascabel-.

—Deja de imaginártelo –soltó, mirándole de soslayo-. ¿Ya te cansaste tú también?

—Solamente vine por algo de beber. No ha sido demasiado esfuerzo –comentó con frescura, pero estaba claro que aquel comentario había tenido doble significado. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella de forma sutil?-.

—_¡¿Me está insultando de manera indirecta?! Él…puede ser bastante malvado…y ser engañoso con ese lindo rostro que tiene…_

—¿Ya vas a arrojar la toalla? –reconocía aquel tono burlón y esa gruesa voz. Se trataba de él, burlándose de su falta de condición física por décima octava vez desde que inició la semana-.

—No, no voy a arrojar la toalla ni nada por el estilo –contestó intentando mantenerse tranquila. Por una razón las provocaciones de aquel moreno le crispaban el buen humor que tenía y le hacían quererse poner a su nivel. Pero bien sabía que si sus ataques no iban hacia su habilidad en el basquetbol, poco le importaban al chico-.

—Pues a este paso no durarás demasiado tiempo –sentenció con una tenue sonrisa socarrona en sus labios-.

—Bueno, eso podrías decir tú, pero yo tengo una opinión muy distinta –se puso de pie con las energías renovadas. La verdad el impulso que le permitía levantarse día a día y soportar toda esa rutina infernal, era la amenaza de Riko ante lo que pudiera confesarle a su padre. Benditos chantajes bien elaborados-. ¿Y qué tal la llevas con Kagami? Veo que están muy parejos en todo lo que hacen.

—Bakagami no tendrá ese gusto nuevamente. Me encargaré de superarlo las veces que sean necesarias –sonó tan decidido y confiado de sí mismo. Sí, él era Aomine Daiki, uno de los más fuertes y temidos prodigios de la Generación de los Milagros-.

—Y él hará lo mismo. Lo de ustedes es una bonita rivalidad –enunció sonriente, mirando de soslayo al alto muchacho. Fácilmente le sacaba más de veinte centímetros-. Lucen como un par de buenos y lindos amigos –molestó con cierta saña-.

—¿Amigos él y yo? Hmp…Por supuesto que no. No se puede ser amigo de un idiota como él –remarcó con el ceño fruncido-.

—Vamos, si los dos son malos en la misma materia…Y por lo que escuché sus notas no son precisamente las mejores de su clase…-chisme cortesía de la entrenadora Riko-.

—¿Quién demonios te ha dicho eso, eh Daishi? –interrogó con molestia. Odiaba que la gente se metiera en su vida-.

—Pues es lo que se rumorea por los salones de Ingeniería –expresó con naturalidad. No quería inculpar de momento a su amiga-.

—Deberías meterte en tus propios asuntos –señaló, clavando esos punzantes ojos azules en ella-.

—No hay nada interesante en mi vida de momento, no cuando Riko ha impuesto sus mandatos en mi vida –dijo con resignación-. Además, era un mero comentario. Estamos en la universidad, es normal que temas como las notas sean mencionados, ¿no? –le observó de soslayo, con un tenue sonrisa-. Igualmente, es muy divertido convivir con todos ustedes, por lo que la tortura de Riko no es tan mala.

—Diashi-kun, Riko-kun te está buscando.

—¡Te dije que dejarás de aparecer de la nada, Kuroko! –le gritó la asustada chica. Ese hombre iba a matarla un día de éstos-.

—Pero es que Riko-kun…

—No hay excusas, te lo advertí Kuroko.

—Me niego a usar un cascabel, Daishi-kun –renegó el pequeño mientras retrocedía, aquella rubia estaba acercándose a él peligrosamente, atentando con su capacidad de pasar desapercibido por todos-.

—Axelle –llamó la castaña. Justo detrás de ella permanecía el peli azul-.

—Hice toda la rutina que me pediste Riko. Y sí, sé que aún falta una hora más de entrenamiento…

—Quiero que me hagas un favor. ¿Podrías ir a dejarle esto a Nariko? –sobre la mano de la chica pendía lo que a simple vista no era más que un sobre amarillo un poco arrugado-.

—Está bien –tomó el pequeño papel, sintiendo de inmediato la silueta de las monedas. Al parecer se trataba de dinero-.

Ninguno de aquellos jugadores se sentía precisamente feliz por salir prácticamente a escasas horas de que la noche llegara, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer. Por el momento tendrían que soportarlo, al menos hasta que dejaran de compartir el gimnasio con el Club de Kendo.

Aunque a veces no se explicaban cómo es que todavía podía haber gente que quisiera mantenerse en las instalaciones del campus.

—¿Qué sucede Tetsu? –preguntaba el moreno a su imperceptible amigo. Ambos seguían el mismo camino a casa, por lo que al salir de las prácticas se iban juntos-.

—Parece ser que nos están buscando –mencionó tranquilamente. Momoi estaba parada justamente a la salida de la universidad, saludándoles animosamente-.

—¡Dai-chan, Kuroko-chan!

—¿Momoi-san?¿Qué sucede?

—Sólo decidí esperarlos e irnos juntos a casa –les sonrió tiernamente-.

—Mejor admite que quieres irte a casa a solas con Tetsu –soltó como agua fría el moreno. La chica simplemente se puso roja de la vergüenza mientras le indicaba con la mirada que se callara. El moreno rió por lo bajo y continuó su camino con tranquilidad-. Que se diviertan, tortolitos.

—¡Deja de burlarte, algún día pasarás por lo mismo! –lanzó amenazante-.

—Lo dudo rotundamente –comentó sonriéndole burlonamente. Y después de un rato prosiguió su camino-.

La ciudad era bastante tranquila por las tardes, algo que agradecía después de soportar a los escandalosos de sus nuevos compañeros de equipo. Después de todo, aún no se acostumbraba a cada uno de ellos, pero agradecía que su viejo amigo de secundaria estuviera de nuevo en el equipo. Aunque el que ese hombre estuviera allí también, le ponía tanto molesto como frustrado. Sabía que no podrían medir fuerzas nuevamente como antes a menos que uno decidiera irse a otra universidad. Situación que no iba a suceder.

Suspiró y se dirigió sin mayor titubeo a la estación del metro. Ya estaba acostumbrándose al gentío que se aglomeraba para la compra de los boletos. Todo aquello simplemente formaba parte de su rutina diaria.

No obstante, había algo que parecía estar desentonando por completo aquel día.

—_Quizás no la había notado antes _–no deseó darle mayor vueltas al asunto y simplemente permaneció sentado en una de las bancas desocupadas mirando hacia la vía sin demasiado interés-.

—¿Ya te fijaste en su cabello?¿Se lo habrá teñido?

—Seguramente así fue.

—Aunque es más alta que el resto de las chicas que he conocido –murmuraba otro sin pena alguna-.

—¿Será extranjera acaso?

—¿Por qué no le preguntamos? Además es algo mona, ¿no te parece?

¿Es que nunca antes habían visto a una chica de universidad ir por allí con un short azul rey y una sudadera color salmón, por las calles?¿O es que encontraban algún encanto en aquel suelto y dorado cabello que desprendía indudablemente el olor del jazmín?

—Ey señorita, ¿le gustaría ir con nosotros a pasear al centro comercial? –cuestionaba uno de los tres chicos que se aproximaron a la rubia-.

—Te divertirás con todos nosotros.

—Do you speak japanese? –cuestionó el tercero con una pésima pronunciación del inglés-.

—Je suis désolé, mais je ne parle pas japonais. Je suis française –expresó con un acento perfecto que dejó perplejos a los chicos, tanto por no saber qué les decía, como por el modo en que dijo aquella palabra. Ahora entendían por qué lo consideraban como el lenguaje del amor-.

—¡Es una francesa! –exclamó uno con aire victorioso, como si aquella verdad fuera la gran cosa-.

—Mejor aún.

—Ven con nosotros a divertirnos –pedía entusiasta el tercero-.

—…C'est pourquoi je déteste le plus de touts les hommes…-suspiró cansadamente y simplemente prefirió pasar por completo de aquellos chicos, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como por ejemplo probar su nueva adquisición-. Je suis très contente! –ella simplemente sacó de su mochila su preciada consola al tiempo que la encendía-. Les homes des jeux otome sont les meilleurs…-la pantalla de aquel aparatito mostró aquel vistoso título "Wand of Fortune"-.

Le fue imposible no sentir aquella mano sobre su hombro, logrando que postrara su atención en quien había decidido sobre pasar su área personal. Era uno de esos cansinos chicos.

—Aomine-kun…-susurró en el instante en que aquel alto e intimidante moreno se postró a su lado, asustando con nada al grupo de chicos-.

—Pareces divertirte haciéndole pensar a tus acosadores que no hablas japonés –mencionó casual-.

—Para mí es más fácil de esa manera –respondió antes de mirar hacia la estación. Su juego podía esperar hasta que regresara a casa-. No sabía que tomabas aquí el tren para ir a casa.

—Hasta donde tenía entendido tú vives más lejos que yo.

—Puedo tomar vías alternas. Me gusta ir por diferentes caminos a casa –mencionó sacando de su mochila lo que parecía ser un Taiyaki y empezaba a degustarlo-. ¿Gustas?

—Paso –negó con la mano-. Desde un tiempo para acá me lo he preguntado…¿pero qué demonios llevas en esa mochila? Siempre sacas comida, no veo que lleves ningún libro.

—Traigo comida, mi preciada consola y juegos…Ropa deportiva para las prácticas…Agua, una libreta y lapicera –enumeró tranquilamente-.

—Nada de eso te sirve para las clases -¿cómo podía echarle en cara sus notas cuando ni siquiera se tomaba en serio sus propias materias?-.

—Mis libros están en la casilla y sólo traigo conmigo a casa los que necesito –prosiguió-.

—Tus notas deben ser un asco…A excepción de inglés –soltó con burla-.

—Se hace lo que se puede para conservar la beca –indicó tras sacar otro apetecible bocadillo-.

—¡¿Es que piensas pasártela comiendo todo el día?! –le llamó la atención tal cual se haría a una niña pequeña-.

—Tengo hambre y demoraré en llegar a casa, por lo que como un tentempié –se defendió-.

—Glotona. A ese paso te volverás una bola.

—Pero seré una bola feliz –aseveró-. Mientras sea feliz, no importa que aumente unos cuantos kilógramos.

—No tiene caso discutir estas estupideces contigo…-suspiró exasperado-.

—Oh, ya llegó mi metro –soltó alegremente-.

El viaje no iba a ser rápido, nunca lo era, pero en esa ocasión seguramente iba a ser peor que en otras ocasiones.

—De manera que también esperabas esta ruta –comentó la rubia sujetándose a los arillos de la barra del metro para no caer o golpear a alguien-.

—_Mientras no se baje en la misma estación, no habrá problema alguno…Aunque eso no es posible, considerando la orientación de su casa _–a diferencia de ella, él sí había encontrado asiento. La caballerosidad podía esperar-.

—¿Y no extrañas a tus ex compañeros de equipo?

—En lo más mínimo –respondió rápida y tajantemente como le fue posible-.

—Eso es muy frío de tu parte –bromeó-. Imagino que el resto de la Generación de los Milagros deben de estarse preparando arduamente para la National Seven Tournament, donde las siete universidades más prestigiosas de todo Japón competirán para quién se postula como la mejor.

—Antes de eso tenemos el Summer Championship.

—Un pre calentamiento no va a caerles nada mal. Y sé que Riko les hará entrenar arduamente hasta desfallecer.

—Te aclaro que tú sigues metida en ese problema.

—Ya lo sé y no tengo modo de salirme de ello hasta que Riko…diga lo contrario –se le veía deprimida ante semejante hecho. Todavía le dolía todo el cuerpo-. _Nada está saliéndome bien desde hace dos semanas…_

Al fin podía respirar nuevamente el aire puro de la tarde. Apreciar los matices perfectos que coloreaban al cielo de tonos naranjas y amarillentos, así como apreciar el movimiento de la gente yendo y viniendo por aquellas amplias avenidas. Y al mismo tiempo percatarse que su día iba a ser todavía más largo.

En ese preciso momento entendió que no había sido buena idea desviarse del camino a casa. Ahora ambos caminaban en rotundo silencio, posando su atención al frente; era como si ignoraran el hecho de que traían a alguien a lado.

—Quién diría…que te ibas a bajar en esta estación…-intentó sonar casual, pero fue en vano-.

—Lo mismo digo…-a ninguno de los dos le hacía gracia tantas malas coincidencias en un día-.

—Todo por aquí es bastante bonito, ¿no? –ya habían pasado un par de tiendas departamentales y ahora transitaban por una zona de restaurantes familiares. No es que todo a su alrededor fuera glamuroso, simplemente los silencios le resultaban incomodos e insoportables-.

—Nada que no haya en donde vives.

—¿Eso es una indirecta de que no debía venir aquí? –arqueó su ceja y miró a su acompañante-.

—Tómalo como quieras –dijo secamente-.

—_¿Por qué es tan difícil hablar con él? _–suspiró y permaneció callada. En algún momento tenían que separarse, ¿no?-.

—Dai-chan.

—¿Dai-chan? –parpadeo confusa en el instante en que su mirada se cruzó con aquellos candorosos ojos, unos que miraban con enorme alegría al moreno-.

Se trataba de una mujer de estatura media, de facciones menudas y con esos llamativos ojos castaños claro que hacían que cualquiera le mirase a los ojos. El azul oscuro de su larga cabellera resaltaba gracias al pálido de su piel. Era una mujer bastante bonita y perfectamente preservada para su edad.

Aquella mujer había cruzado camino con ellos en el instante en que doblaron en la esquina más próxima.

—Madre –musitó él como sí nada. Se le veía neutral ante su progenitora-.

—Olvidaba que los martes y jueves llegas más tarde a casa. Aunque es bueno que vengas acompañado, así el camino es mucho más corto y agradable.

—_No necesariamente fue así, señora…De hecho dista mucho de ello…_-en ese preciso momento fue cuando recordó la nula caballerosidad del moreno dentro del metro o cuando se rió discretamente después de que tropezó entre el montón de gente que bajaba del metro mientras ella lo hacía. Ella había sido el chiste andante del peli azul-.

—Soy la madre de Dai-chan, me llamo Natsumi, encantada –sonrió con amabilidad-.

—_Ella es tan diferente a Aomine…¡Qué alegría!_ Mi nombre es Daishi Axelle, mucho gusto en conocerla.

—Tienes un nombre bastante curioso, pero es bonito.

—G-Gracias –soltó con frescura, devolviéndole la sonrisa-. El suyo también es muy agradable, significa belleza de verano, ¿no es así?

—Exactamente. Veo que estás muy informada al respecto.

—Formaba parte de la lista de nombres que mi madre tenía pensado para mí –comentó-.

—¿Así que son compañeros de carrera?

—_Ahí va de nuevo con ese tipo de preguntas…_-bufó para sus adentros Aomine-.

—No, no compartimos la misma carrera, pero estoy yendo a la práctica de baloncesto por cuestiones un tanto curiosas, así que de allí nos conocemos –respondió rápidamente-.

—Es bueno que las chicas se ejerciten también. Dai-chan ama el baloncesto, incluso después de que llega de sus prácticas se pone a entrenar. A veces me gustaría que saliera a divertirse con sus amigos o que trajera alguna novia a la casa…-relataba con cierta añoranza-.

—Aomine-kun es un chico bastante particular, Natsumi-san. Además, mi padre me decía que los chicos que mantienen ocupados su mente y cuerpo en los deportes, nunca caerán en un acto delictivo. Además, algún día le llegará el amor –sonrió con cierta burla. Admita que se estaba divirtiendo mucho soltando aquellos comentarios teniéndolo a él a lado. Sabía sin siquiera mirarlo, que le estaba ofreciendo una mala cara-.

—En eso tienes mucha razón, Axe-chan…Oh, perdona, ¿puedo llamarte así?

—Por supuesto, no tengo problema con ello.

—Dai-chan, ¿por qué no me contaste que tenías una compañera tan agradable como Axe-chan? –aquello parecía ser una especie de regaño-.

—_Más te vale que te vayas en este preciso momento…_-chisteó, mirando de reojo a la rubia. No había necesidad de palabras cuando esa mirada lo decía todo-.

—_No soy una majadera. Y no te preocupes que ya me estoy yendo…_-simplemente pasó de la mirada del peli azul a su amable madre-. Bueno, yo me paso a retirar. Que tengan una excelente tarde. Nos vemos mañana Aomine-kun –decía muy campante, pensando que escaparía de allí sin más. Grave error-.

—¿Por qué no nos acompañas a comer, Axe-chan? –pidió la mujer-.

—Es que…yo no quiero incomodar ni nada. Soy una desconocida prácticamente, no creo que sea buena idea. Además yo no vivo por aquí y no quisiera que se me hiciera tarde…-se excusó tratando de lucir lo más natural posible-.

—Le pediré a Dai-chan que te acompañe –dictaminó-.

—_¡Te dije que te largaras rápido!_

—_¡Eso fue lo que hice, pero mis excusas no surten efecto en tu madre!_ –pensó con exasperación observando al moreno de reojo. Estaba claro que en esos momentos de tensión y enfado sus mentes parecían entenderse bastante bien-.

—Dai-chan, ¿no hay problema en que se quede a cenar, verdad?¿Axe-chan, te quedarás no es así? –Axelle admitía que aquella pregunta había sido tan dulcemente que era imposible decirle que no a esa mujer. Y al mismo tiempo, podía presentir el peligro que se ocultaba detrás de esa despampanante sonrisa-.

—Umm…No, ningún problema….-expresaron los dos al unísono. Bajo amenaza cualquiera cede, ¿no?-.

El interior de la casa era sumamente acogedor, como muchas que se aprecian en las revistas donde se exhiben los hogares más primorosos y mejor decorados de toda la ciudad. Y sin bien era de un tamaño modesto, no por ello dejaba de ser esplendorosa desde la segunda planta hasta el portón de la entrada.

Frente a ella había un corredor, quedando más que claro que a mano derecha quedaba la sala, a mano izquierda la cocina y el comedor y prácticamente al fondo las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso.

—Debiste de haberte ido antes –regañaba Aomine en voz baja-.

—No es mi culpa que fuéramos hacia el mismo sitio. Además lo de tu mamá fue repentino, no lo esperaba y no podía decirle que no con esa bonita sonrisa –mascullaba Axelle con todo quedito. La madre del moreno ya se hallaba en la cocina mientras ellos todavía continuaban a pocos centímetros de la entrada-.

—Acaba de comer rápido y márchate –demandó-.

—Lo que diga el señorito –soltó con saña y él simplemente le gruñó con enfado. Las mujeres como ella le estresaban demasiado-.

Le era imposible no apreciar cada uno de los platillos que yacían sobre la mesa, no cuando éstos lucían tan increíblemente bien y desprendían un olor igualmente maravilloso. Sí, frente a ella se encontraban platillos tradicionales de la cocina japonesa, esos que tanto le fascinaban y que lamentablemente no sabía preparar aún.

—Todo luce muy bien –felicitaba la rubia que no sabía por dónde empezar a comer. Todo era demasiado atractivo-.

—Axe-chan, siéntete en confianza de servirte lo que quieras –alentaba Natsumi-.

—M-Muchas gracias –y sin mayor titubeo empezó con su preciada degustación. Había decidido servirse un poco de aquel humeante Sukiyaki-. ¡Esto sabe delicioso!

—Me alegra que te guste, Axe-chan. Por cierto, ¿qué estás estudiando?

—Me encuentro estudiando Ciencias Farmacéuticas –comentó-.

—Suena una carrera un tanto complicada.

—En lo más mínimo. Al menos a mí me encanta y me alegra mucho el haber tenido la oportunidad de entrar a la Universidad de Tokio. Mi segunda opción era la Universidad Privada de Hoshi –continuó con su relato tras beber un poco de agua-.

—Debes ser una chica sumamente aplicada –mencionó con cierta sorpresa-.

—No realmente. Digamos que tengo una buena memoria, es toda –dijo con cierto nerviosismo. Sus días de estudio se definían en el libro de texto botado en la sala mientras intentaba terminar uno de sus preciados videojuegos-.

—Dai-chan es bastante malo en inglés –comentó tranquilamente. Pero el moreno se encontraba que partía los palillos por la mitad al tiempo que miraba con odio puro a la rubia-.

—_¡Le dije que se apurara a comer y se largara de aquí!¡¿Qué es lo que pretende esta mocosa?!_

—¿En serio? No me lo imaginaba –mintió-.

—Pero él es muy orgulloso y no le gusta pedir ayuda nadie.

—Amonie-kun me parece alguien modesto, capaz de pedir ayuda cuando la requiere –prosiguió con una sonrisita, una que molestaba a Aomine. ¿Qué pretendía?¿Se estaba vengando por qué no le cedió el paso en el metro o por qué se burló de ella cuando se tropezó en la estación al bajar?-.

—Dai-chan, has estado más callado de lo usual –se dirigió hacia él su curiosa madre-.

—No creo que haya necesidad de que diga nada –se excusó con tranquilidad. A diferencia de aquel par de chicas ya había terminado de cenar, por lo que se levantó, llevándose con él su plato hasta la cocina-.

—Axe-chan, él es un chico difícil, así que no te desanimes –le soltó en voz baja al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo-.

—Lo de complicado ya lo había notado…_¡Momento!¡¿Qué está insinuándome?!¡¿Acaso piensa que estoy detrás…de su hijo?!_ _¡¿Cómo es que mis acciones se malinterpretaron?!¡¿Cómo?!¡¿Es el karma?!¡¿Es por que prefiero ponerme a jugar toda la noche en vez de estudiar?!_

—Así que tenle un poco de paciencia, ¿sí?

—Ah…C-Claro…Yo seré muy paciente –expresó con una pequeña gotita de sudor escurriéndole por la nuca. Se había metido en severos problemas. Todo se había malinterpretado del peor modo posible-.

—Ahora no seas tímida y sigue comiendo, que todavía falta el postre.

Por fin había llegado el preciado momento de marcharse, después de todo, el cielo en el exterior había sido tragado al fin por la noche y las manecillas del reloj apuntaban peligrosamente a las nueve de la noche. Y si bien había perdido el último tren, todavía podía recurrir a los servicios de un taxi.

Y de hecho ya se encontraba frente a la puerta, sintiéndose más que triunfal y llena de júbilo, hasta que ésta se abrió ante ella sin siquiera intervenir en el proceso.

—Ya llegué, Natsumi –gritó el recién llegado hombre desde el umbral-.

—_¡De ninguna manera! _–gritó desde sus adentros Axelle-.

—¿Quién eres? –le cuestionó con sumo interés el recién llegado-.

Ahora entendía de quién había sacado no solamente la altura sino también el tono tostado de piel y el tono celeste de sus ojos. Sí, de su padre, un hombre que seguramente rozaba los cuarenta, y que iba completamente trajeado.


	4. Capítulo 4

**¡Hola! Pues nada qué agregar, más que espero disfruten del capítulo :3 La actualización fija es cada domingo, pero puede que suba también los miércoles, así que estense pendientes :D Les mando abrazos y besos pequeñas criaturillas! Nos andamos leyendo.**

**Capítulo 4**

**Y el espectáculo recién empieza**

¿Cómo es que las cosas habían cambiado de una forma tan radical si hasta hace unos instantes atrás estuvo a punto de alcanzar su preciada libertad?¿Por qué ahora se encontraba sentada en la sala mientras observaba cuidadosamente la perfecta estructura de esa taza llena de té caliente? Lo admitía, se sentía como un preso al cual acaban de atrapar y le presionan para que confesase su crimen.

¿Pero cómo podía estar tranquila con esos punzantes e inquisidores ojos celestes clavados en su persona desde el otro extremo de la habitación?

—Así que te llamas Daishi Axelle –comentó el hombre. Su tono de voz era grueso e imparcial-. Mi nombre es Aomine Hideki.

—Sí, así es Sr. Aomine –respondió rápidamente al tiempo que tomaba la taza de té y bebía lo más educadamente posible-. _¡Yo sólo quería irme a casa, únicamente eso!_

—Oh vamos querido, no seas tan duro con Axe-chan –Natsumi había entrado a la sala con una charola llena de galletas caseras-. Harás que se sienta incomoda.

—No se preocupe por mí, Natsumi-san –sonó un poco más calmada-.

—Además Axe-chan ya estaba por irse, ya es bastante tarde y aún debe llegar a su casa.

—Así que aún no te ibas –estipulaba Daiki. Todo el ruido en la planta baja le llevó a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando. Si bien no le extrañaba la escena, sí le daba cierta mala espina que la rubia luciera tan fresca ante lo que parecía ser un interrogatorio-.

—Dai-chan, has aparecido en el mejor momento de todos. ¿Podrías acompañar a casa a Axe-chan?

—No hay necesidad –se paró de inmediato la aludida-. Tomaré un taxi y estaré en casa en breve, así que está bien. Además, Aomine-kun seguramente tiene deberes que hacer y no quiero que pierda tiempo en pequeñeces –ya no hallaba modo de salir de aquella situación-.

—Es muy tarde para que los dos anden por la ciudad. Puede ser peligroso –señalaba el padre-. De modo que pasarás la noche aquí, así que puedes usar el teléfono para que le avises a tus padres.

—Yo no puedo abusar de su cortesía –sus manos se movieron de derecha a izquierda intentando darle apoyo a su noción-.

—Tu novia es muy terca, Daiki –el padre suspiró y se cruzó de brazos-.

Ninguno de los dos dijeron absolutamente nada, no por que fueran incapaces de ofrecer buenos argumentos para que les dejaran abandonar la casa a esas horas de la noche, sino más bien por esa sencilla y comprometedora palabra que había condenado sus jóvenes existencias a un sombrío malentendido.

Estaban hechos piedra, con el alma literalmente escapándoseles del cuerpo.

—Se han quedado mudos de la emoción –expresó felizmente la madre. La verdad era una totalmente diferente-.

La habitación que le habían asignado correspondía a la de huéspedes; pero no por ello se encontraba desarreglada o descuidada, sino todo lo contrario. Yacía impecable, limpia e inesperadamente atractiva.

Una cama individual al fondo a la izquierda, un pequeño mueble con una linda lámpara en forma de flor pegada a ésta y un ropero, era todo lo que ese cuarto requería para hacer la estancia de cualquiera placentera.

—_Ellos tienen un poder de convencimiento increíble…Pero eso es lo que menos debería de importar, no cuando su padre piensa que soy…¡la novia de su hijo! Por lo que debo ir a aclararlo antes de irme de aquí_

—Te dije que te fueras inmediatamente de que terminaras de comer –allí estaba el moreno, parado frescamente en el margen de la puerta, luciendo unas bermudas color vino y una camiseta negra sin mangas-.

—Es lo que intenté, pero ya ves lo que pasó. Tu padre apareció de repente y las cosas terminaron así –dijo con pesar-.

—Y ahora tenemos "ese problema".

—Ya ni me lo menciones –suspiró con cansancio mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama-. Me encargaré de aclararle que…

—¿Aclarar qué? –la madre al fin había llegado cargando un par de toallas y un cambio de ropa para la chica-.

—Que mi padre no tiene problema alguno de que pase la noche aquí –soltó entusiasta-. _Aunque si mi madre se enterara seguramente rodarían cabezas…y la cosa no terminaría bien._

—Me alegra escuchar eso, Axe-chan. Aquí te traje un cambio de ropa, sé que no es mucho. Y no te preocupes, está limpio.

—No debía preocuparse por ello, igualmente podría haberme dormido con lo que traigo puesto.

—Claro que no. Por cierto, el baño está listo si quieres irte a bañar.

—Muchas gracias, Natsumi-san –le sonrió con amabilidad-. _Su madre es demasiado amable y linda, no como su hijo._

—Dai-chan, no vayas a espiarla, ¿entendido? Sé que andas en esa edad difícil, pero estás en casa, así que compórtate –señalaba la mujer mirando acusadoramente a su hijo. Las mamás de hoy siempre avergonzándote frente a las visitas-.

—¡Por supuesto que no! –gritó con molestia y ofensa. ¿Él espiar a una chica tan irritante como ella? Debía estar bromeando-.

—Eso espero Dai-chan –puntualizaba la mujer-.

—_No te rías Axelle, no te rías…_-se esforzaba para no soltar la carcajada ante la escena que estaba contemplando. Así que lo único que podía hacer era tomar sus cosas y dirigirse en automático hacia el baño-.

—_¡Ésta me la vas a pagar Daishi!_

Jamás antes añoró tanto estar en cama como lo hizo en el instante en que salió del baño y se colocó aquel suave pijama de algodón, consistente en una blusa rosa pálido y un short azul marino. La noche era lo suficientemente calurosa para dormir sin demasiada ropa encima.

—Al fin a descansar…-bostezó tras tumbarse en su cama, removiendo las sabanas. Estaba más que dispuesta a dormirse, lo estaba antes de que alguien sin sentido común encendiera la luz de su habitación tras abrir de golpe como si estuviera en su casa; que de hecho lo estaba, pero no era motivo suficiente para hacer algo como eso a esas horas de la noche-.

—Bien, sigues despierta –soltó frescamente el moreno-.

—No, no lo estoy –decía a la vez que se echaba las sabanas encima para no recibir la luz del foco-.

—Párate –ordenó-.

—Quiero dormir, ¿no puede ser mañana temprano?

—De ninguna manera –replicó-. Párate o te obligaré a que lo hagas.

—No serías capaz…-sentenció Axelle muy convencida de sus palabras-.

Esa noche había aprendido unas cuantas cosas más sobre Aomine. La primera, no retarlo a menos que se estuviera preparado a lidiar con las consecuencias. Segundo, se hacía lo que él deseaba sí o sí. Tercero, era terriblemente vengativo y lo que se le hacía, se lo cobraba.

Ya no sentía más la comodidad de su cama, sino la dureza y frialdad del suelo. Sí, aquel hombre la había sacado de su cama, cargándole como si no pesara nada, para dejarla caer sin condolencia alguna.

—Sabes que en este momento te estoy maldiciendo en más de tres idiomas, ¿cierto Aomine? –lanzó la chica bastante mosqueada-.

—Revísalo –fue lo único antes de pasarle aquel puñado de hojas. Al parecer se trataba de un ensayo-.

—¿Un análisis sobre la Divina Comedia? No sabía que en Ingeniería llevaran Literatura Universal.

—El maestro de inglés es un maldito aficionado a la literatura, por lo que sus tareas son referente a libros.

—Si les hubiera puesto algo así en el examen sus cabezas hubieran rodado –haciendo referencia a Kagami y a él-. Bueno, llevo leído un solo párrafo y ya hallé más de diez errores…

—Entonces sólo corrígelo.

—¡¿Qué?!¿Estás insinuándome que haga tu tarea de Inglés? –cuestionó con molestia-.

—No estaría pasando esto si no te hubieras quedado a cenar.

—¿Esta es tu forma de vengarte por el malentendido? –intensificó su mirada y el moreno hizo lo mismo-.

—Así es –él y su maldito cinismo-.

—¿Me dejarás dormir en paz si lo hago?

—Entre más rápido lo acabes más horas dormirás –espetó burlonamente señalando el reloj que colgaba de la pared. Eran ya las once en punto-.

—_¡Si será…!_ ¿Al menos leíste el libro?

—¿El resumen cuenta?

—¡Por supuesto que no Aomine Daiki, no cuenta!

—Da igual.

—¡Lee el condenado libro ahora mismo! –exigió-. O no corregiré nada –amenazó-.

—Estás loca, no pienso hacerlo. Tengo sueño.

—Yo también tengo sueño, Aominecchi –soltó con vileza-.

—¿Qué has dicho? –sólo había una persona en el mundo que le llamaba así, y era ese rubio fastidioso que de vez en cuando le sacaba de sus casillas, especialmente cuando le nombraba de esa manera-.

—Aominecchi –reiteró-. Lee el absurdo libro y ya, es mi única condición para corregir este insulto de análisis literario.

—Me rehúso.

Su noche no estaba yendo ni por asomo como la deseaba, de hecho ni siquiera se encontraba durmiendo en lo más mínimo. Es más, se encontraba ahora mismo en la cocina, ajetreada y cocinando, mientras su simpático verdugo se encontraba a la mesa leyendo ese grueso libro. Algo había salido mal en su planeación.

—¿Cómo la gente puede leer algo tan aburrido como esto?

—No soy fanática de Dante, pero es un libro bastante aceptable. El infierno es mi parte favorita –habló mientras batía aquellas claras de huevo con una pizca de sal del modo tradicional para no hacer ruido-.

—No le hallo sentido a todo esto.

—Es porque no estás prestando atención a lo que lees y estás hablándome cada tres párrafos.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

—Yo, macarrones y tú, leyendo. Concéntrate en lo que estás –regañó, amenazándole con aquel batidor casero. Aomine soltó una carcajada, se veía graciosa y nada amenazante-. Ponte a leer o no acabarás nunca.

—No sabía que fueras una ñoña.

—No lo soy –se quejó. Al menos sus claras habían alcanzado el punto turrón, por lo que había llegado el momento de agregar el azúcar glass-.

—¿Por qué demonios hay tantos simbolismos?

—Porque Dante quería inducir a la humanidad a apartarse del pecado, para que así optara por el camino de la virtud…Es por eso que hay un carácter alegórico en toda la composición de este autor. Cabe mencionar que escribió todo esto mientras permanecía en el exilio. Muchos dicen que escribió la Divina Comedia para ganarse el favor de la Iglesia y le permitieran regresar.

—¿Por qué demonios sabes todas esas cosas? Eres una traga libros después de todo.

—No soy nada de eso. Si a alguien debo de culpar es a mi madre…Es profesora de Literatura Universal y me ha hecho leerme las obras literarias más representabas de las corrientes literarias desde el Medievo hasta la actualidad –relataba a la vez que forraba una charola metálica con papel para hornear-.

—¿Tu madre es francesa?

—No, mi madre es japonesa. Después de que aprendiera francés se fue de intercambio a Francia, para estudiar un año de universidad.

—¿Y a qué se dedica tu padre?

—Él se dedica a la elaboración de vinos actualmente, más que a su verdadera profesión. Mi abuelo le dejó en herencia su viñedo y desde ese entonces se ha encargado de levantar el negocio familiar –ahora se encontraba precalentando el horno-. ¿Y tu padre, a qué se dedica?

—Es jefe de policía –respondió sin titubeo-. Y mi madre ama de casa.

—Al parecer eres hijo único.

—Lo soy.

—Yo también soy hija única…-comentó, aunque parecía haber algo en ese hecho que le hacía poner mala cara-.

—Ya me aburrí.

—Lo sospeché desde que empezaste a preguntarme sobre mi familia.

Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta en qué momento los rayos del nuevo día se habían asomado tímidamente por la ventana de la cocina, ni mucho menos el instante en que aquel par de esposos habían aparecido bajo la puerta de la cocina, incrédulos ante lo que estaban viendo.

Mientras el moreno permanecía totalmente dormido sobre la mesa del comedor, sujetando el grueso libro de la Divina Comedia, la chica permanecía de pie, dándole la espalda a sus espectadores mientras el sonido del aceite sonaba. Estaba preparando algo que olía espléndidamente bien-.

—Buenos días, Axe-chan –saludaba la madre, acercándose a la mesa. Sentía curiosidad por la pequeña cesta, llena de algo que no le era familiar, pero que poseía colores llamativos-.

—Me disculpo por usar su cocina sin su permiso, pero mientras terminábamos los deberes nos dio apetito y bajamos a cenar algo. Espero no se molesten.

—¿Qué es esto Axe-chan? –Natsumi hacía referencia a los llamativos postres-.

—Son macarrones. Los rosa son de fresa, los amarillos de limón, los verdes de pistacho y los café de chocolate. Y en un momento estarán listas las tortillas de huevo.

—¿Puedo probar uno? –preguntó el padre, la chica simplemente asintió-. Son crujientes y suaves. Realmente saben bastante bien.

—Dai-chan tiene mucha suerte de tener a una chica como tú de novia. Y mira que bien lo tenía oculto –comentó muy quitada de la pena mientras la chica sentía que se le iba el alma, de nuevo. Su buena atención sólo había complicado todo más de lo necesario-.

—_En este momento…desearía poder desaparecer mi presencia como Kuroko-kun…_

—¿Alguien dijo desayuno? –preguntaba un adormilado Aomine-.

—_¡Pequeño cínico! ¡Al final te quedaste dormido y no hiciste absolutamente nada, nada!¡Dante y tú merecen irse al infierno!_

Después del movido y ameno desayuno todos tomaron sin apuro alguno su respectivo camino. Y eso incluía a aquella desvelada joven que se mantenía despierta por su férrea voluntad, ya que ni la cafeína estaba surtiendo efecto en ese momento. Y el día recién había comenzado.

Omitiendo la aventura en el metro con toda esa cantidad de estudiantes empujándose continuamente mientras se luchaba por respirar un poco de aire fresco, las cosas no podían ser peores.

—_Y el día apenas empieza _–sorbió un poco de su preciada bebida caliente y miró a su alrededor. Había muchos universitarios con la atención puesta en sus móviles, chicas platicando sobre moda, hombres y trivialidades sin importancia; y también estaban las personas que deseaban llegar rápidamente al trabajo-._ Maldigo muchas cosas en este preciso momento…Como el calor que hace y a toda la gente que hay aquí. Pero me alegra que al menos Aomine-kun esté de pie igual que yo._

Aunque quizás no debió quejarse, no cuando todavía se podía estar en peor estado que ése. En la estación siguiente más personas abordaron, provocando el corrimiento indiscriminado de personas y la reducción del vital espacio personal.

Ella había quedado en una pésima posición, una que le limitaba a moverse y al mismo tiempo le impedía aferrarse de algo para no caer ante un repentino frenado del conductor. Y el moreno tampoco estaba en mejores términos. Para la desgracia de ambos habían quedado en diagonal dentro del vagón, valiéndose únicamente de su buen equilibrio y lo bien que plantaran los pies sobre el suelo.

Y también estaban innecesariamente demasiado juntos el uno del otro.

—Con esto acabo de recordar por qué razón no tomaba este tren para ir a la universidad…-mascullaba la chica, terminándose su bebida antes de que terminará derramándose en ella o en Aomine-.

—Entonces ya sabes que hacer la próxima vez –indicó. Estaba claro que era un reproche bien disfrazado-.

—Sí, no tienes que repetírmelo por novena vez desde que abordamos el tren.

No sólo era el chofer de la unidad el que no contribuía a mejorar la experiencia de viaje de sus clientes, sino la misma gente. Habían subido aún más estudiantes.

Horribles días de colegio.

—Ey, hazte a un lado. No estés tan pegada a mí –regañaba el peli azul, clavando su dura mirada en la chica-.

—No estoy así por gusto, Aomine-kun…Simplemente ya no hay más espacio y me han terminado empujando hacia ti –intentó moverse para darle espacio al molesto chico, pero le era imposible. Lo único que lograba era estresarse innecesariamente-.

—¿Segura que les dijiste que todo era un mal entendido?

—Claro que sí -¿por qué sólo la estaban empujando a ella?-. Pero no parecieron creérselo.

—Es tu culpa por ponerte a cocinar a media noche.

—Te aclaro que hice tu tonto reporte de lectura, además de darte de cenar. ¿No crees que fuiste el más beneficiado de los dos?

—El más perjudicado seré yo si ellos se siguen creyendo que eres mi novia –dijo tan casual que no sabía si enfurecerse por su aparente indiferencia o porque le hacía de menos como mujer-.

Lo único que notó fue un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica mientras empezaba a mirar en todas las direcciones posibles.

—_¡Primero Aomine-kun molestándome, y ahora un maldito depravado me ha puesto las manos encima!_

—¿Qué demonios te sucede ahora? –alzó su ceja derecha, mirándole como si fuera un vil juez-.

—Me toquetearon –expresó directamente al tiempo que mantenía su guardia en alto. No quería pasar por esa experiencia de nuevo-.

Y ella no había sido la única, al parecer había alguien intentando pasarse de listo dentro del vagón, ya que más de una chica había pegado un grito ensordecedor.

—¿Aomine-kun? –le observó con sorpresa. Aquello no lo había visto venir-.

—Considéralo mi paga por el reporte de inglés –él la había jalado hacia su persona, reduciendo aún más el vital espacio que quedaba entre los dos al tiempo su antebrazo rodeaba la cintura de la chica-.

—No tienes que hacer algo como esto –reprochó con la mirada puesta hacia su izquierda-. Iba a sacar mi Taser.

—Quizás me arrepienta de preguntar pero…¿por qué demonios traes una arma de electrochoque contigo?

—Mi padre me la obsequió cuando tenía doce. Es un tesoro muy preciado para mí.

—Empiezo a dudar sobre el trabajo de tu padre.

—Es un hombre bastante singular –comentó con una sonrisa antes de dar un largo bostezo. Le estaba dando sueño y el hecho de tener a alguien de recargadera, no ayudaba a mantenerse despierta-.

—No…me lo puedo creer…-suspiró con fastidio y al mismo tiempo, con incredulidad. Ella se había quedado dormida, de pie y usándole de soporte. ¿Se podía ser más desvergonzada?-.

Y después de algunas paradas más al fin habían llegado a su tan ansiado destino.

Mientras el moreno caminaba de lo más tranquilo la tremenda empinada hacia la universidad, Axelle corría tanto como sus piernas y capacidades físicas se lo permitían. A ella se le estaba haciendo tarde, de hecho ya había perdido prácticamente la primera clase y debía apresurarse si no quería que le pasara lo mismo con su segunda clase del día. El día apenas había empezado y ya era un verdadero asco.

—¡Je ne crois pas! –gritó con frustración. Nadie a su alrededor entendió nada-.

Entró a su salón de clases casi derrapando, dirigiéndose en automático hacia su asiento. Todos le observaban con asombro; sabían que ella era alguien sumamente puntual y aplicada por lo que estaban extrañados de que faltara a la primera hora.

Intentaba recuperar el aliento a la vez que sacaba su libreta y lapicera. La clase que tocaba ahora era sumamente pesada por todos los cálculos que se hacían en ella.

—¿Estás bien, Diashi-kun? –interrogaba una de sus compañeras que se sentaba justamente a lado de ella-.

—Me quedé dormida y por eso no llegué a la primera clase, por eso tuve que correr y estoy algo cansada.

—Realmente luces como si no hubieras pegado oreja en toda la noche.

—Es que me desvelé un poco…_No dormí absolutamente nada…_

—Daishi-kun, siempre eres tan aplicada. Seguramente pasaste la noche en vela estudiando para el examen de hoy. Te admiro, yo fui débil y salí a cenar con mi novio –comentó apenada-.

—Espera…¿has dicho examen? –algo en esa oración no le cuadraba del todo-. ¿De esta materia?

—¿Pues de cuál otra podría ser? Claro que es de ésta, de Precálculo –respondió seriamente-.

—…Yo…olvidé por completo que hoy teníamos examen…-confesó en automático, como si fuera un robot sin alma-.

—¿En serio? Pero si a ti jamás se te olvida nada que tenga que ver con exámenes y deberes. ¿Segura que estás bien? Te veo sumamente pálida.

—_¡Olvide por completo que tenía examen después de que terminé encontrándome con Aomine-kun en la estación! Después de todo yo iba a comprar el texto que el profesor pidió para hacer ejercicios de práctica_.

—Ya llegó, Daishi-kun. Mucha suerte –le animó la chica sonriéndole despampanantemente-.

—…_Estoy…jodida…_

—Buenos días, espero hayan estudiado como era debido. El examen de hoy vale el cuarenta por ciento de la calificación final –habló el pequeño hombre, de cabellos blancuzcos y cuerpo regordete-.

—_¡¿40%?!¡Debe de estar bromeando!_

—Si no aprueban el examen de este día me temo que se irán directo a Ordinario, ya que no hay exámenes de recuperación para mi materia. Así que esfuércense.

—_¡¿Ordinario?! Espera, hay que mantener la calma. Sólo hay un tema que no entendí muy bien porque fue el día que estudiaba inglés con Kagami y Aomine-kun. Así que estaré bien._

Sus frágiles esperanzas se desvanecieron en el instante en que la hoja del examen llegó hasta sus manos. El único tema que el examen manejaba, era el que vieron ese día que se estaba cayendo de sueño.

—_Hemos visto más de cinco temas y pone el que vimos hace dos semanas…_-rió con nerviosismo mientras arrugaba su examen en blanco-._ ¡Mi día es un rotundo asco!_

Aspiró profundamente, tomando su examen consigo. Era claro lo que tenía que hacer y aunque no quisiera hacerlo, no tenía más remedio, no cuando no sabía cómo hacer todos aquellos ejercicios.

Fue el momento más vergonzoso y lastimero de toda su joven vida. Jamás había entregado un examen en blanco, jamás.

—¿Señorita Daishi? Estoy sorprendido. ¿Usted entregándome un examen en blanco? Es de mis mejores estudiantes.

—Bueno, no tengo excusa al respecto…Simplemente…no estudié este tema en particular…-comentó secamente. Ya quería irse pero el bendito profesor no le dejaba-.

—Me temo que se irá a ordinario directamente –habló con pesar-.

—Sí, lo sé profesor. Prometo dar mi máximo en esa prueba.

—Es lo que espero. Por favor, no se olvide que mañana es la entrega del manual de ejercicios.

—_¡¿Manual de ejercicios?! Ni siquiera he comprado el tonto libro…_Ah, sí, claro que no lo he olvidado. Lo veré mañana profesor.

—Que tenga un excelente día, señorita Daishi.

—_Eso es lo que más quisiera en estos momentos._

Entre clases largas, aburridas y tediosas la mañana se fue relativamente rápida y pronto lograría apreciar la recompensa por soportar toda aquella faena y cansancio. Sí, había llegado la hora de salir y regresar al fin a casa para poder descansar apropiadamente.

No obstante, primero debía encargarse de su amiga. Misma que le esperaba en el pasillo; iba por ella por si se le ocurría escabullirse.

—Ey Riko, ¿podría pasar hoy de la práctica? No estoy al cien para soportarlo.

—La verdad es que luces bastante demacrada, por no decir que traes la misma ropa con la que te fuiste ayer –señaló con esa mirada inquisidora propia de ella-.

—Bueno, esto es una historia muy graciosa…de la cual no me pienso reír hasta que sea senil –contó-.

—Puedes contármelo de camino al gimnasio –sí, ella no iba a dejarla ir solamente porque se viera fatal y estuviera despierta por capricho divino-.

—_¿Espléndido día? Patrañas, esto es peor que Dante recorriendo el Infierno._

Sus pasos no demoraron en frenarse, después de todo, era complicado avanzar entre aquel tumulto de gente que se había aglomerado frente al área donde el periódico escolar publicaba sus primicias. Al parecer había un artículo interesante que todos estaban ansiosos por leer.

Las dos chicas simplemente se miraron y continuaron. Pero el gusto les duró poco ya que pronto tendrían encima las miradas algo asesinas y llenas de desdén de la mayoría de las chicas que se encontraban ahí.

—¿Pero qué demonios les pasa a ustedes, eh' –replicaba Riko con molestia-.

—Es ella, ¿no es verdad?

—Solamente porque es extranjera se cree en derecho de quitárnoslo –objetaba molesta otra chica-.

—Pues es claro, ¿no? Las francesas son chicas fáciles después de todo.

—¡Pero qué demonios…! Será mejor que se callen –sentenció una muy molesta Riko-.

—No te preocupes Riko, no me importa que digan esas cosas –dijo con una tenue sonrisa-. Lo que me inquieta es saber la razón de sus comentarios.

—¡No te hagas la inocente con nosotras! –gritó una chica señalando el periódico escolar-.

—Axelle, tienes que ver esto –llamaba la castaña a su amiga. Simplemente no podía retirar su mirada de aquel artículo, ¿pero cómo hacerlo con semejante título, fotografía y el enorme espacio que abarcaba en la hoja del periódico?-.

—D-De…ninguna manera…puede estar pasándome esto…-soltó de completo estado de shock mientras caía en el abismo de la desesperación y la confusión; sentía que la más pequeña brisa de viento podía tirarla. Sencillamente no sabía cómo reaccionar y sentirse en ese preciso instante en que vio esa comprometedora fotografía. Su vida universitaria estaba arruinada-.


	5. Capítulo 5

¡Holaaaa mis pequeñas criaturillas! Es domingo y les traigo más de este fanfic XD Bueno, aviso nuevamente que también subiré el capítulo los miércoles a menos que no tenga tiempo o suceda algún imprevisto. Disfrutenlo! Sé que ha quedado inusualmente corto, pero con posteriores capítulos no habrá esas quejas _ En fin, ríanse de los malos entendidos que les ocurren a esos dos jeje. ¡Sin más, tengan un gran inicio de semana! ¡Y gracias MyaBL26 por agregar mi historia a favoritas, lo aprecio mucho pequeña! Nos leemos pronto =D

**Capítulo 5**

**Coincidencias: Los dos caminos que se cruzaron entre sí**

No es como si siempre prestara atención a sus compañeros de equipo en el momento en que entraba al gimnasio, sino más bien que en esta ocasión todas las miradas parecían haberse colocado en él en el justo instante en que dio el primer paso hacia el interior. ¿Por qué demonios le miraban de esa manera?

Al final simplemente desistió, no tenía ni ánimos ni fuerza para preguntar. Por lo que optó por desplazarse hacia una esquina de la cancha y tomar asiento. La entrenadora para variar aún no había llegado y eso parecía estar causando cierto ruido en todos.

—Aomine-kun, felicidades.

—¡Ya te dije que dejes de aparecer así como así, Tetsu! –le gritó furioso-.

—Pero sí yo estaba aquí desde que te sentaste. Eres muy cruel Aomine-kun –le miraba de reojo, tan fijamente, que al moreno le dieron ciertos escalofríos-.

—Ya olvídalo. Y de igual modo, ¿por qué me felicitas? –había obtenido una A+ en su reporte, pero eso era algo que él no sabía-.

—Todos se están preguntando cómo es que lo conseguiste –continuó, sin dar explicación alguna-.

—Por eso, te estoy diciendo de qué demonios estás hablando, Tetsu –tomó su botella de agua, mientras apagaba la sed que le invadía-.

—Felicidades por tu noviazgo con Daishi-kun –esas simples palabras emitidas por el peli azul no sólo le hicieron escupir el agua que apuradamente habían ingerido, sino también le hicieron palidecer por completo-.

—Maldito Tetsu, querías que bebiera agua para decírmelo, ¿no es así? –bufó más que molesto y deseoso de ahorcar a su viejo amigo-.

—Creo que me estás malinterpretando, Aomine-kun. Solamente estaba esperando el mejor momento para darte mis felicitaciones –expresó calmadamente-.

—¡Es exactamente lo mismo que dije, Tesu maldito! –le volvió a gritonear-.

—Todos están ansiosos por que les cuentes cómo lograste conquistar a Daishi-kun, Aomine-kun.

—Para empezar…¡¿de dónde demonios has sacado tú esa idea?! Ella y yo no somos nada –replicó-.

—Esta fotografía no puede mentir, Aomine-kun –la prueba del delito estaba allí, a escasos centímetros de su alcance, moviéndose de derecha a izquierda a capricho del peli azul-.

—¡Dame eso! –exclamó furioso. ¿Quién se había encargado de tomar esa fotografía mientras viajaban en el metro y ponerla en el periódico como una gran primicia?-.

—Posiblemente lo que hiciste fue proteger a Daishi-kun de esos molestos chicos que no hacen más que dedicarse a tocar a las chicas en el metro, ¿no es así?

—Justamente eso.

—Es una pena que no vayan a creer en la palabra de alguien como yo. Además, la fotografía es demasiado sugerente para pensar que algo como eso es cierto –comentó muy quitado de la pena, como si le diera una inmensa gracia ver inmiscuido a su amigo en semejante chisme-.

—¡Tetsu maldito! –ya había tomado del cuello a su amigo mientras lo agitaba como muñeco de trapo-.

—¿Estás molesto por que Daishi-kun aún no ha llegado? Es normal después de que han estado separados por tantas horas.

—Tú quieres morir, ¿cierto Tetsu? Bakagami tendrá que conseguirse otra sombra.

—Ey Aomine, felicitaciones –allí estaba el aludido, saludándole cordialmente-. No pensé que las cosas entre ustedes dos fueran tan bien.

—A callar Bakagami –bufó-.

—¡¿A quién le llamas Bakagami, eh?! –allí iban de nuevo, a pelear como en cada práctica-.

—Kagami-kun, por favor entiende a Aomine-kun. Debe estar nervioso después de que su secreto es sabido por toda la universidad.

—¡¿Por toda la universidad?!

—Y que de ahora en adelante tendrá que esforzarse aún más para lucir bien dentro de la cancha, ya que Daishi-kun le estará mirando y apoyando.

—¡¿Por qué demonios sigues con el cuento si sabes que es mentira?!

—Kagami-kun, por favor no seas muy duro con Aomine-kun, después de todo él también tiene su lado sensible. Y seguramente ahora se siente apenado de que todos sepamos su secreto, por lo que debemos tratarlo como usualmente lo hacemos.

—No lo había pensado de ese modo, Kuroko. Aomine, disculpa, no sabía que te sentías de esa manera –se disculpaba el pelirrojo-.

—¡Par de idiotas los dos! –estaba que apaleaba a esos chicos, especialmente al callado y tranquilo de Tetsu. Se veía inofensivo e inocente, pero en realidad era un enano malvado-.

—¡Silencio ustedes tres! –mandó a callar Riko. Al fin había llegado, imponiendo el orden-.

—_Maldita sea, esto es lo que me gano por ser buena gente con esa mocosa. Y ahora toda la jodida escuela piensa que somos pareja…Tsk…¿Qué demonios hice para merecerme una humillación como ésta?_

—Sé que todos están muy conmocionados por lo que salió hoy en el periódico escolar, pero tenemos que entrenar, así que por favor alinéense y demos inicio.

—Por cierto, ¿hoy no va a venir a la práctica Daishi-kun? –preguntaba con inocencia Kuroko-.

—No está en condiciones para quedarse, por lo que la mandé a casa.

—Es normal, ¿no? Después de todo traía consigo las mismas ropas de ayer…-comentaba casual Hyuga-.

—No había notado ese detalle –mencionó Shun-.

—Claro que es algo que sólo nosotros sabemos, ya que la vimos cuando se fue de aquí.

—Es muy observador, senpai –elogiaba Taiga-.

—Entones es normal que falte hoy –el peli negro ajustó sus lentes mientras una sonrisa burlona se postró en sus labios-.

—Aomine-kun, de manera que eso fue lo que sucedió. Pensaba que sólo eras bueno en el basquetbol.

—Tetsu maldito, ¿qué es lo que estás pensando? –esos ojos celestes, tan penetrantes como desconcertantes se clavaron en él. A veces y sólo a veces, esa mirada le daba miedo-.

—Bueno, por algo es un miembro de la Generación de los Milagros –sentenciaba Hyuga campantemente-.

—¡Idiotas no es lo que están pensando! –vociferó a todos por igual-.

—Aomine-kun, estamos entre compañeros de equipo, puedes confiar en nosotros.

—¡En ti es en el que menos confío en este preciso momento, Testu idiota!

Su día había resultado una verdadera patada en el hígado, pero al menos agradecía que ya había llegado a casa y que no habría nadie que le molestase. O eso era lo que inocentemente pensaba. Ya que en el preciso instante en que cruzó el pasillo hacia les escaleras, allí se encontraba su madre platicando felizmente con su amiga de la infancia.

—¿Satsuki?

—Dai-chan –respondió sonriente-.

—Hola Dai-kun, me alegra que hayas llegado. ¿Hoy no viene Axe-chan a casa?

—Creo haber dejado claro que –no dijo más, había sido interrumpido por Momoi-.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en mentir, Dai-chan? –preguntaba molesta la peli rosa-. Ya todos en la universidad lo saben, creo que tus padres tienen derecho también.

—_Así que ella…también…se enteró…_-jamás había dicho tantas groserías dentro de su mente como en ese justo momento en que sintió que su mundo se había venido abajo por haber hecho algo bueno por esa chica-.

—Mi hijo siempre es reservado para su vida personal, es normal.

—Hacen una bonita y curiosa pareja –mencionaba Momoi mirándole detenidamente. El moreno estaba que se lo cargaba el diablo-.

—_El único consuelo que me queda es que ella también va a pasarla mal._

—No los distraeré más, después de todo, ustedes van a salir hoy.

—¿Salir?

—No me digas que lo has olvidado, Dai-chan –suspiró cansada. Su amigo siempre le hacía lo mismo una y otra vez cuando ella le pedía que le acompañara a algún sitio-.

—Umm…Sí, de hecho sí.

—Pues iremos a comprarte unos nuevos tenis, los que tienes ya están muy desgastados –anunció-. Así que apúrate para que vayamos de una ve.

Habían pasado innumerables veces por aquella pequeña cancha de basquetbol, tanto para apreciar algún juego como para ser partícipe de alguno. Y aunque por la tarde solía estar ocupada por chicos de secundaria y preparatoria, algo parecía ser diferente en esa ocasión.

A simple vista no eran más que dos equipos formados en ese preciso instante para pasar un rato divertido mientras jugaban basquetbol. Sin embargo, eso era ser demasiado superficiales.

No era fácil apreciar por completo el rostro de aquel jugador, no cuando portaba aquella gorra gris con blanco y aquel pañuelo carmesí alrededor de su cabeza, siendo amarrado por la parte posterior. Tampoco lo era seguir sus movimientos dentro de la cancha. Era condenadamente rápido, literalmente aerodinámico, por lo que cada uno de sus movimientos eran gráciles y precisos. Él sabía moverse espléndidamente bien dentro de la cancha y el resto de sus competidores no le veían ni el polvo.

¿Había algún problema con la estatura? Para ese chico de camiseta negra, pantalones cortos y grises, no era un impedimento alguno. Ya que incluso con su altura era capaz de llegar a la canasta y encestar sin problema.

En poco tiempo aquel partido concluyó con una avasalladora diferencia en el marcador.

—Es bastante bueno. Se movía muy rápido para su tamaño –pronunciaba la peli rosa. Tanto Aomine como ella se habían detenido a apreciar el partido-.

—Seguramente mida lo mismo que Tetsu, pero se mueve totalmente diferente. Incluso fue capaz de alcanzar el aro. Es como si tuviera resortes en los pies –había postrado toda su atención en ese joven, siguiendo sus movimiento y tratando de adivinar sus siguientes jugadas. Era bueno, incluso con esa limitada estatura no muy práctica dentro del basquetbol-.

—¡Es Aomine-san, es él!

—¡Tienes mucha razón!

Los chicos del barrio conocían de antemano a Aomine, después de todo había pasado varias horas de su tarde jugando allí con chicos que le superaban en talla y destreza.

—Ciao –les saludaba el extraño, con esos ojos esmeralda, tan profundos y enigmáticos. Sólo hasta ese momento se percataron del tono canela de su alborotada cabellera. Así mismo poseía un flequillo central en uve y otros cuantos segmentos de cabello alrededor de su rostro, alcanzando el nivel de su barbilla-.

—H-Hola…-dijo por inercia Momoi-.

—Me habían dicho que por esta zona vivía Aomine Daiki, uno de los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros –habló con un japonés impecable y fluido-.

—¿Quién eres? –interrogó el moreno-.

—Soy un gran admirador suyo, Aomine-san…Mi nombre es Marko Turletti, encantando.

—¿Acaso has venido a retarme?

—En lo más mínimo. Prefiero aguantar la emoción y hacerlo cuando llegue invierno –soltó con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios-.

—¿En invierno?¿Quiere decir que estás en alguna de las universidades del National Seven Tournament? –pronunció con asombro la peli rosa-.

—Exactamente, signorina. Estoy inscrito en la Universidad de Tohoku, por lo que podremos enfrentarnos a su debido tiempo.

—Entiendo.

—Oh, ya veo. No lo haces tan mal, te mueves rápido y aunque eres un enano, saltas bastante alto.

—Tomaré eso como un halago viniendo de usted, Aomine-san. Si me disculpan, debo irme o mi superior se enfadará por haberme escapado de mi práctica para venir hasta aquí –se despidió tranquilamente y emprendió su retirada-.

—Bueno, al parecer tiene tus manías Dai-chan.

—Tsk…Mejor vámonos de una buena vez.

—Había escuchado que habían llegado jugadores extranjeros para incorporarse a los equipos de basquetbol de las universidades que participarán en invierno, pero pensé que sólo eran habladurías. Tal vez sea necesario que investigue un poco al respecto.

—¿Y despedirme de la emoción? No Satsuki, no es necesario. Lo descubriremos sobre la marcha –sonrió ladeadamente. Estaba emocionado porque llegara invierno y probar fuerza con ese jugador que a su punto de vista era bastante prometedor-.

Intentó atender la puerta lo más rápido que le fue posible, después de todo, recién había salido de la ducha y lo único que llevaba puesto era aquella albina toalla. Tras unos minutos de pelearse con su ropa, al fin logró vestirse apropiadamente para atender a su visita.

—Hello, Taiga –le saludó amistosamente el recién llegado, clavando esos penetrantes y dorados ojos en él-.

—Hadrien, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí en Japón?¿Y cómo diste con mi dirección?

—Es fácil después de que te tornas toda una celebridad en el basquetbol –indicó con una sonrisa ladina-. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Por supuesto.

Era tan alto como Taiga, aunque su complexión era un poco más delgada. Aunque no por ello carecía de una buena musculatura. Así mismo su albina piel contrarrestaba menormente contra la del moreno.

Su cabello color vino no parecía estar lo suficientemente domesticado, por lo que las curvadas puntas apuntaban en direcciones como su derecha o izquierda, dándole una consistencia y atractivo peculiar. A la vez toda su frente se hallaba cubierta por un flequillo cruzado, enmarcando sus rasgados ojos. Mientras que sus patillas le llegaban hasta donde terminaba su cuello.

Un chaleco negro y de cuero sobre una playera blanca en conjunto con aquellos pantalones vaqueros lila, recreaban su vestimenta. A su vez un par de muñequeras negras y un cinturón rojo eran sus únicos accesorios.

—Tu departamento es bastante amplio y ordenado, Taiga –estaba sorprendido porque un chico mantuviera su casa tan ordenadamente-.

—¿Te apetece algo de beber?

—Un refresco por favor –pidió a la vez que recibía la bebida carbonatada en una simple cachada-.

—Ahora cuéntame qué es lo que andas haciendo por aquí –sentía curiosidad de por qué aquel viejo amigo suyo había llegado a territorio nipón-.

—Me inscribí en la Universidad de Hokkaido, Taiga. Y como sabes, estoy dentro del equipo de basquetbol.

—Pero si estaba yéndote muy bien en América.

—Es aburrido si no tienes un buen rival, Taiga. Además siempre quise jugar contra algún equipo japonés y bueno, aproveché que mi padre cedió a permitirme matricularme en una de las universidades de Japón –bebió un poco antes de proseguir-. Sé que estás en la Universidad de Tokio, por lo que nos enfrentaremos en invierno seguramente.

—Va a ser un buen campeonato, sin duda –sonrió lleno de satisfacción-. Por cierto, ¿qué hay de Marko y Leo?

—Marko está en la Universidad de Tohoku y Leo en la de Osaka –comentó con emoción-. Íbamos a entrar a la misma, pero entonces a Marko se le ocurrió la idea de que nos enfrentáramos para ver quién era el mejor de los tres. Ya sabes que es el más competitivo de todos nosotros.

—No podría olvidarlo. Cada que se escapaba de sus clases retaba a todos los del barrio y gracias a que es capaz de manejar el balón con las dos manos era un verdadero fastidio.

—Eso es lo de menos ahora, ya que salta más alto que antes. Parece una liebre –bromeó-.

—De modo que todos están en Japón, no me lo puedo creer.

—Vimos tu partido contra Himuro. No había punto de comparación –felicitaba el oji dorado-. Estuviste excelente.

—Sería bueno que los tres nos reuniéramos y echáramos una reta, ¿no?

—Me parece bien. ¿Este fin de semana puedes?

—Por supuesto –asintió entusiasmado-. ¿Estaría mal si invito a mis compañeros?

—Claro que no. Sabes que tus amigos son nuestros amigos, Taiga –agregó cordialmente el chico-.

—No han cambiado en nada, ¿cierto?

—Sólo estamos más viejos y más altos…Bueno, menos Marko, él sigue midiendo 1.75 m –se mofó con enorme gusto-.

—¿Sigue con ese mismo trauma? –preguntó burlonamente-.

—Por supuesto, jamás lo ha superado.

—Tampoco es un impedimento para él –mencionó con seriedad-. Tiene su propio mérito.

—Sí lo sé. Por cierto Taiga, ¿ya te has hecho de novia? –cuestionó con curiosidad-.

—¡Por supuesto que no! –le gritó apenado-.

—Sigues siendo tan inocente –se carcajeó-.

—¡Olvidaba lo fastidioso que eras!

—Nos vamos a divertir mucho, Taiga –amenazó sonrientemente-.

Podía jurar que alguien tocaba vehementemente a su puerta, pero prefirió ignorarlo por completo. Se encontraba demasiado cansada como para estar de humor de atender a alguien en ese preciso instante. Y aunque el golpeteo frenó, ahora era su celular el que no dejaba de sonar una y otra vez; para su mala suerte se encontraba en la sala y ella en su habitación. Necesariamente tenía que ponerse de pie.

Tras mucho esfuerzo sobrehumano llegó a la sala, tomando el teléfono. No reconocía aquella voz o quizás se debía a que estaba más dormida que despierta.

—¿Acaso te desperté?

—Umm…¿Quién es? –preguntó literalmente más dormida que despierta-.

—¡Eres tan cruel conmigo, Axelle!¿Ya te has olvidado hasta de la voz de tu padre? –preguntó lleno de pesar y dramatismo-.

—¿Papá?¿Realmente eres tú? Te escucho diferente.

—A ti te oigo dormida. ¿Otra vez desvelándote jugando videojuegos hasta el amanecer? –interrogó con cierto reproche-.

—Bueno fuera, pero no. Estuve haciendo un análisis literario de la Divina Comedia en inglés –un sonido secó se escuchó repentinamente. Sí, la rubia se había tumbado de lado sobre el suelo-.

—Mi preciosa hija siempre tan aplicada. Seguramente has obtenido una nota sobresaliente.

—No lo sé –bostezó y cerró con lentitud sus ojos-.

—En serio que te oyes terriblemente cansada, Axelle. Quizás deberías tomarte una semana de descanso y venir con tu amado padre a Francia.

—Si mi madre se entera nos hará lo que la Iglesia le hizo a Dante.

—Tu madre por el momento no está, se fue con sus amigas de viaje a unas ruinas o algo así, la verdad es que dejé de prestarle atención después de que mencionó a todos esos pintores.

—Igual se enterará y nos matará lenta y dolorosamente, como siempre lo hace –habló sin mucha alegría-.

—Pero Axelle, desde las vacaciones de diciembre no te he visto.

—Estamos en Mayo ya, ¿no? Solamente han pasado unos cuantos meses.

—¡Casi medio año! –lloriqueó del otro lado de la bocina-. Sabes que tu papá te ama mucho y siempre está preocupado por ti.

—Estoy bien, soy una adulta joven responsable –mascullaba tranquilamente-.

—¿Entonces no te importaría que te visitara, verdad Axelle? –soltó en un tono tontamente acaramelado-.

—¡¿Visitarme?! –aquella palabra había logrado quitarle de golpe todo el sueño habido y por haber-. ¡No, no puedes hacer eso! Espera a que llegue verano.

—Axelle, no seas tímida. Papá te ha echado mucho de menos y te ha comprado muchas cosas bonitas. En este preciso momento estoy llegando a Japón, así que nos veremos pronto mi pequeña Axelle.

—¡¿Papá?! –ese hombre ya había colgado, dejándole hablando sola. Su pesadilla recién estaba dando inicio-.


	6. Capítulo 6

¡Holaa! Bueno, como os prometí, acá les vengo a dejar la actualización de la semana de este fanfiction XD Y bueno, no tengo más que agregar que...después de todo en esta historia se maneja el basquetbol además del romance y la comedia LOL

Capítulo 6

**Repentina confrontación: Los amigos del ayer son los rivales del futuro**

No es como si existiera algo interesante que admirar desde la azotea de su facultad, pero era mucho más cómodo que ir al comedor y tener que soportar todas aquellas miradas asesinas y molestas hacia su persona. Era como si le acusaran de uno de los peores delitos en la historia, cuando claramente no era más que una víctima de los malos entendidos y la prensa amarillista de la universidad.

Había acabado su desayuno en tiempo récord, por lo que simplemente se limitó a observar la maravillosa vista desde aquellas alturas, antes de aburrirse y ponerse a jugar.

—Al menos entregué el cuaderno de ejercicios y por ahora las cosas van bien, exceptuando a las enardecidas fans de Aomine-kun que no me quitan la mirada de encima. Supongo que pronto se darán cuenta de que todo no es más que un mero rumor.

—Así que aquí era donde estabas –resopló desde la puerta que permitía el acceso a aquella zona-.

—¿Escondiéndote de nosotras, Daishi? –soltó otra chica con molestia-.

—¿Y ustedes son? –les miró confundida mientras yacía sentada sobre el suelo con su nueva consola-.

—No te hagas la inocente con nosotras. Sabemos que estás saliendo con Aomine-san.

—Si en todo caso fuera cierto ese rumor, es un hecho que a ustedes no tendría por qué importarles. Él es libre de andar con cualquier chica que quiera y no por ello deben intentar hacerle la vida miserable. Ya son lo suficientemente grandes para este tipo de cosas, ¿no?

—¿Nos lo está diciendo la persona que está jugando en esa tonta cosa? –reprochó la segunda, clavándole como navajas sus afilados ojos-.

—Quizás les haga falta jugar algo como esto para que dejen de meterse en la vida de las otras personas –expresó secamente-. Y como ya les dije, entre él y yo no hay nada. Somos meros compañeros y en esa ocasión él me ayudó para que no pasara por un mal momento en el metro.

—Solamente lo dices para que dejemos de molestarte.

—Vayan y pregúntenselo ustedes mismas, les dirá exactamente lo mismo –recalcó-.

—¡No te vas a salir con las suyas tan fácilmente, Daishi!

—¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí?¿Por qué tanto ruido? –Axelle reconoció de inmediato aquella voz pese a que únicamente la había escuchado un par de veces. Se trataba de Nariko, la capitana del Club de Kendo Femenino-.

—Tsk, ya nos ocuparemos de ti después rubiecita –soltaron las dos a la par-.

—Debe ser un verdadero fastidio andar con alguien tan cotizado y popular como Aomine-san.

—Es que yo no ando con él, ¿cuántas veces debo decírselos a todos? –hizo una mueca de total fastidio. Ese día hasta el desayuno le iba a caer mal-.

—¿En serio? Pero si es lo que todos están diciendo. Incluso hay una linda foto de ustedes dos en el periódico escolar.

—Pues es una farsa. Él sólo me ayudaba en el metro para que no me toquetearan, es todo. Alguien tomó la foto e inició todo ese rumor –agregó-.

—Eso es algo verdaderamente ruin –soltó con molestia. Odiaba a las personas que se vivían levantando farsas y chismes a las personas-. Entonces debes hacer algo al respecto.

—Con el tiempo se darán cuenta de que todo es falso y se les pasara.

—Pero mientras ese momento llega, las chicas se meterán contigo.

—No es la gran cosa –musitaba la rubia tras tirarse sobre el piso. No le importaba mucho que su ropa se ensuciara un poco-.

—Sé que no tiene sentido que te insista más, pero, me gustaría que unieras al Club de Kendo. Tu talento nos será de gran ayuda en las nacionales que se celebrarán a finales del año.

—Ya te dije que renuncié al kendo hace tiempo atrás y que no iba a volver a participar en ningún torneo.

—Dejaste el kendo…¿por lo que pasó en las nacionales hace dos años atrás, no es verdad? –preguntó seriamente, sin dejar de mirar a la chica. Y aunque había sido prácticamente imperceptible su reacción, la había percibido en sus carmesí pupilas-.

—No sé de qué está hablándome, Nariko-san.

—No lo niegues, Axelle-dono, no cuando yo estuve participando en aquel torneo.

—¿Cómo dice? –aquella simple revelación le hizo ponerse de pie bruscamente-. De ser así te reconocería.

—Yo te conocí a través de los combates que mi equipo y yo mirábamos antes de las finales. Estuvimos a punto de vernos en persona, después de todo tú venías representando a la Preparatoria Rakuzan, mientras que yo iba por la de Shutoko. Ambas escuelas llegaron a las finales.

—De manera que tú eras la capitana de ese equipo. Escuché que eran sumamente buenas.

—…Aunque al final me fue imposible medir fuerzas contra ti, Axelle-dono…ya que en el combate final nunca llegaste. Y lamentablemente, tu equipo perdió. Después de ese suceso, escuché que te retiraste y no volviste a practicar kendo.

—Estás mejor informada de lo que pensé. Pero no cambian las cosas…

—Axelle-dono, tú amabas el kendo tanto como esos chicos adoran el basquetbol. Admiraba el modo en que combatías y la manera esplendida en que lograbas hacer caer a tus contrincantes. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? Tenías un gran futuro por delante en el kendo.

—Algunas cosas pasaron, es todo. Nada por lo que hacer un melodrama –mencionó tranquilamente-. Tus chicas son buenas, sólo requieren practicar más y estarán listas para las nacionales.

—No me rendiré tan fácilmente, Axelle-dono.

La rutina impuesta por aquella confiable entrenadora había sido más de lo que esperaban. Pero no se le podía culpar, no cuando tenían pronto una competencia en puerta, que si bien no era la de mayor peso, les ayudaría para entrenarse y contemplar algún punto flaco. Después de todo, su mayor aspiración era la copa de invierno donde las mejores siete universidades más acreditadas de todo Japón se jugaban su prestigio deportivo.

—Por cierto, antes de que se marchen, quisiera invitarlos a jugar basquetbol mañana a medio día, en la cancha que se encuentra cerca de la estación del metro –pronunció Kagami tranquilamente, observando a cada uno de sus compañeros de equipo-.

—¿Jugar mañana? –Hyuga sabía del enorme amor que Taiga le profesaba al basquetbol, pero no esperaba que después de aquel diabólico entrenamiento todavía tuviera ganas de jugar el fin de semana-.

—¿Contra quiénes, Kagami-kun? –preguntó Kuroko, tomando a todos por sorpresa, como siempre-.

—Unos viejos amigos míos están ahora en Japón. Ocasionalmente jugaba con ellos allá en América. Y uno de ellos me invitó a jugar, así que decidí preguntarles por si gustaban unirse –confesó bastante animado-.

—¿Y son buenos? –todos sabían de quién provenía aquella pregunta-.

—Ve mañana y compruébalo contigo mismo, Aomine –le sonrió desafiante el pelirrojo-.

—Me encargaré de poner en su sitio a tus pequeños amigos –sentenció sonriente el moreno-.

—No bajes la guardia o podrían hacerte pasar un mal rato –indicaba deliberadamente Kagami-.

—Oh, suena bien.

—Ahí van de nuevo –suspiraba Riko-. Bien, ya que es una petición de Bakagami, mañana todos asistiremos a ese juego. Lo usaremos de práctica. Así se distraerán un poco en cambiar de oponente.

—¡¿A quién le llamas Bakagami?!

No se podía pedir mejor mañana de sábado que ésa. El sol lucía imperioso desde lo alto, mientras las blanquecinas nubes eran apenas visibles ante la mirada de un buen observador. El día simplemente era perfecto si lo que se buscaba era salir a divertirse o enfrascarse en una buena práctica de basquetbol.

Aquel grupo de chicos habían sido impecablemente puntuales, portando ropas cómodas y una mochila con todo lo necesario para soportar el calor abrumador que se encontraba haciendo.

La cancha casi en su totalidad yacía vacía, exceptuando a unos cuantos chicos que se encontraban levantando sus cosas mientras se les veía charlando amenamente. Y a la vez unos cuantos más se detenían de momento a observar a los recién llegados; los reconocieron de inmediato.

Colocaron sus cosas sobre los banquillos que dentro de aquella cancha existían y miraron en todas direcciones. No se veía indicio de que los susodichos amigos del pelirrojo estuvieran próximos a llegar. Aunque claro, todavía restaba un cuarto de hora para que dieran las doce.

—Creo que hemos llegado bastante temprano –indicaba Hyuga observando hacia los alrededores-.

—Faltan unos cuantos minutos –Shun le dio un rápido vistazo a su reloj-.

—Bueno, igual no recuerdo que fueran los más puntuales del mundo –indicó Kagami muy quitado de la pena-.

—Kagami-kun, ¿ese chico no es conocido tuyo?

—¿A quién te refieres? –Kagami no fue el único que posicionó su mirada en dirección al centro de la cancha. Efectivamente había alguien, tumbado y con una toalla encima de su rostro. ¿Se habría desmayado de la insolación?-.

—No me digas que es…-el pelirrojo se puso de pie, caminando con cierta desconfianza hacia el sujeto desmayado. Tragó saliva y simplemente levantó la toalla con cautela-. ¿Puedes explicarme qué demonios haces aquí tumbado?

—Umm…Al fin has llegado Taiga-chan –le respondió con una amplia sonrisa-.

—¡No me llames así! –se enfureció de inmediato-.

—¿Ya son las doce? –cuestionó el castaño, antes de flexionar sus piernas y ponerse de pie de un simple salto-. Sabes que Hadrien y Leo no son muy puntuales.

—¿Y qué hacías ahí botado, eh?

—Esperándote –respondió tranquilamente-. Llegué demasiado temprano, así que me puse a jugar con los chicos de por aquí. Los japoneses son interesantes.

—Nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad Marko?

—Incluso has traído contigo a Aomine-san –sí, había pasado del comentario de Taiga y sin decir más se había aproximado a los chicos con una sonrisa candorosa. Incluso su gorra ya no se encontraba con él, permitiéndole a sus rebeldes cabellos hacer lo que ellos quisieran-. Soy amigo de Taiga-chan, mi nombre es Marko Turletti, encantado.

—Es el chico de la vez pasada –soltó Momoi-.

—Hola de nuevo –saludó-.

—Él es uno de mis amigos –indicaba el pelirrojo-. Te presentaré con cada uno de ellos.

—No hay necesidad, los conozco a todos…Aomine Daiki, Juunpei Hyuga, Izuki Shun, Rinnosuke Mitobe, Satsuki Momoi, Aida Riko y claro…Kuroko Tetsuya. Corrígeme si me equivoco.

—Estás bastante informado –estipulaba la castaña-._ Aunque su rostro me es familiar de algún lado…Umm, ¿pero de dónde?¿O quizás solamente estoy pensándome las cosas más de lo que debería? No obstante, ese nombre me suena de alguna parte, ¿pero de dónde?_

—Mi padre siempre me ha dicho que la llave del éxito es conocer a tu enemigo –comentó sin mucho interés-. Además el entrenador me ha hecho instruirme sobre los mejores jugadores de todo Japón. Ya que al ser extranjero, sabe que no conozco nada de por aquí.

—¿Qué les parece si calentamos un poco antes de que lleguen los demás y formemos equipos? –no era una pregunta, era una orden expedita-.

—¿Yo también puedo hacer calentamiento con ustedes? –todos miraron entre confusos y sorprendidos la petición del castaño-.

—Claro que sí, aunque espera un momento. ¿Podrías quitarte la camisa? –el chico se sorprendió un poco ante tan rara petición, pero al final terminó accediendo. Riko observaba cuidadosamente el marcado abdomen del castaño. Su buena vista siempre le ayudaba a obtener información sobre la condición física de cualquier jugador-….Vaya, no tengo nada que objetar. Tu cuerpo es algo que muchos jugadores envidiarían.

—No recibo comentarios como esos siempre. Estoy sorprendido de su habilidad, Riko-san –le sonrió tan galantemente que le fue imposible a la entrenadora no sonrojarse. Aquel italiano tenía su encanto-.

—¡Deja de seducir a nuestra entrenadora, idiota! –ya se había encargado de golpear en la cabeza al pobre chico-.

—Yo no estaba haciendo nada, sólo le elogio. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

—Que ella es una entrenadora monstruo y esos halagos no van con ella. Además si le dices esas cosas después no habrá quién le soporte…-fue lo último que dijo antes de tener un acercamiento entrañable con el suelo-.

—Qué buen brazo tiens, Riko-san –felicitaba el chico-.

—No creo que sea para tanto –respondió gentilmente-. Sólo hice lo que cualquier otra entrenadora haría.

—Disciplina ante todo.

—Marko-kun, tú no necesitas calentamiento, ya que se ve que has estado jugando. De hecho deberías descansar un poco.

—No te preocupes por él…Estará bien incluso si lo pones a correr unas veinte vueltas…-era Kagami hablando desde el suelo-…Es un obsesionado con el ejercicio, que estoy seguro que al menos estuvo en dos partidos antes de que llegáramos.

—De hecho tres, pero no es algo que interese –afirmó mientras le ofrecía una mano ayuda a su amigo-.

—Lo sabía, sigues con esa energía inagotable, ¿cierto? –al fin se había levantado, observando al oji esmeralda. Le sacaba bastantes centímetros de altura-.

—Pues sí me canso, Taiga. Me haces sonar como si fuera un monstruo como tú.

—¡Cállate pequeñejo!

—Igual voy a acabar primero las vueltas –sentenció al tiempo que empezaba a correr a toda marcha. Taiga le alcanzó en breve-.

—¡En tus sueños!

—Aomine-san también está bastante motivado –aquella escena podría parecer encantadora para muchas mujeres, pero no para aquellos jugadores que observaban todo desde la banca. Después de todo el italiano yacía entre esos dos altos hombres, unos que no estaban dispuestos a permitirle que se les adelantara-.

—¿Tres juegos y todavía tiene energía para correr así de rápido? –el de gafas sencillamente parecía estar frente a otro subnormal como Kagami y Aomine-.

—Diría que sus piernas son el área más trabajada de su cuerpo, pero estaría mintiendo. También lo está el resto de su cuerpo en el mismo nivel. Es claro que su resistencia está por encima de muchos jugadores y ese podría ser un problema para vencerle.

—Pero si no posee una buena técnica entonces de nada sirve que tenga tan buena condición física –señalaba Shun-.

—Él tiene buena técnica. Sabe moverse dentro de la cancha, aprovechando su velocidad y elasticidad, por lo que puede dar giros inesperados que para muchos jugadores resultaría imposible –mencionaba la peli rosa pensativa-. Pero dudo que eso sea todo lo que tiene por ofrecer.

—Otra vez lo ha hecho –dijo suspirante el recién llegado. Aquellos ojos dorados simplemente se posicionaron en Riko y los demás-. Hola.

—Debes tener mejor modales, Hadrien. Lo primero que debes hacer es saludar y como estamos en Japón no olvides de agregar el honorífico correspondiente al final del apellido de la persona –indicaba su acompañante, un chico igualmente de alto que él-.

—Tú y tus formalismos, Leo –le fastidiaba que él fuera de ese modo-.

Sus ojos eran tan azules como el cielo mismo y a la vez, bastante vívidos. Contrastando de un modo sumamente particular con el tono canela de su piel. Era una combinación bastante única pero favorable, especialmente cuando se le añadía el tono albino de su cabello.

El flequillo que poseía se encontraba peinado hacia atrás, despejando su frente, pero a la vez siendo incapaz de contener aquellas largas hebras de cabello de sus costados.

Ambos vestían ropas deportivas, llevando consigo sus respectivas mochilas.

—Hasta que llegan –regañaba Taiga tras detenerse y recuperar un poco el aliento-.

—Es culpa de Hadrien, se entretuvo con una tontería a medio camino –criticaba Leo mirando de reojo al causante de la tardanza-.

—Tú fuiste quien se tomó más de media hora decidiéndose qué ropa ponerse. A veces eres peor que una mujer en su primera cita –recriminaba a Leo-.

—Mejor cállate y mueve tu trasero a la cancha, que ya están calentando –el oji dorado simplemente bufó y saludó a todos de manera general antes de dirigirse hacia donde el pelirrojo y los otros dos permanecían-.

—Discúlpenlo, no ha sido educado adecuadamente –estipulaba el peli blanco, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Todos estaban sorprendidos por sus buenos modales-. Ahora si me permiten, empezaré el calentamiento para que podamos iniciar con nuestro juego amistoso.

—Ah, no hay problema –agregaba Riko con cierto nerviosismo. Esos tres poseían personalidades muy curiosas-…_Tal vez esté pensándolo de más, pero ellos quizás sean…_

—¿Qué te parece si damos un par de vueltas más y empezamos? –interrogaba entusiasta Taiga, mirando fijamente a Marko-.

—Suena bien, Taiga-chan.

—¡Ya te dije que dejes de llamarme así, idiota!

—No te cortes Taiga-chan, y sigamos corriendo –aquel condenado jugador ya había iniciado su maratón-.

—Está muy entusiasmado –agregaba Hadrien-.

—Es que hay buenos jugadores. Ya sabes, en su universidad se encuentra Himuro y no se llevan demasiado bien.

—¿Himuro se encuentra en la Universidad de Tohoku? –cuestionó Taiga con sorpresa-.

—Así es…Él es muy bueno, pero con su talento no es suficiente para que el equipo de basquetbol pueda dar pelea durante el National Seven Tournament, por lo que trajeron un jugador del extranjero, a Marko –informaba Leo, quien ya se había puesto a correr junto con el resto-.

—En mi caso no hay tanto problema, ya que Murasakibara se encuentra en nuestro equipo –indicaba Hadrien campantemente-. Además de que tenemos otro talento en nuestro equipo.

—De modo que Marko tiene las cosas difíciles.

—¡Se están quedando muy atrás! –les gritoneó el castaño-.

—Eres más rápido de lo que pensaba –el italiano admitía no haber visto el momento en que Aomine le alcanzó. Estaban peligrosamente parejos-.

—Me ha sorprendido, Aomine-san –felicitaba sin bajar ni un poco la velocidad, es más, había incrementado su trote-. Sé que aún no soy lo suficientemente bueno para enfrentarme uno a uno contra usted, pero haré lo que sea necesario para tener una oportunidad como ésa en el torneo invernal.

—Suenas como un fanático empedernido –soltó con burla-.

—Admiro su juego, Aomine-san…Admiro esa forma tan libre de jugar baloncesto –expresó tan seriamente que incluso aquella relajada mirada se había helado por completo-.

La hora del pre calentamiento ya había pasado y ahora mismo se estaban terminando los preparativos para iniciar el juego amistoso. Aunque lamentablemente las retas debían ser de tres contra tres debido a la falta de jugadores.

Los primeros en ir a la cancha, por haber salido victoriosos en el piedra-papel-tijera, fueron los superiores. El resto debía seguir lamentándose en la banca.

—Maldita sea Kuroko, ¿por qué eres un asco en ese juego? –masculló Kagami con malhumor-.

—Kagami-kun, tú fuiste el que decidió el juego.

—Sólo serán quince minutos, así que dejen de quejarse par de idiotas –regañaba Aomine-.

—¡No me des órdenes Aomine! –chisteó el pelirrojo de inmediato-.

—Solamente cállense y vean el partido –amenazaba Riko con sus manos hechas puños-.

El partido recién había dado inicio, logrando de inmediato apreciarse las posiciones que cada uno de los jugadores desempeñarían durante el juego. Podían observarse de inmediato a Hadrien y Mitobe parados a poca distancia de la canasta; ellos se encargarían de ser el pivote de ambos equipos.

Tanto Hyuga como Leo representarían el apoyo necesario para aquellos dos que fungían como la escolta del equipo.

—Hadrien, no dejes que ni una sola entre –sentenciaba Marko al tiempo que hacía unos rápidos estiramientos-. Leo, no te confíes demasiado y cuando tengas oportunidad tira, no te detengas por nada.

—Seguro tu actitud debe molestar al capitán del equipo, ¿verdad? –se burlaba Leo-.

—Posiblemente ya hasta se agarraron a golpes por eso –se rió el oji dorado-.

—Hyuga.

—Ya lo sé, en cuanto tenga el balón intentaré encestar. Lo que quisiera saber es que tan alto es capaz de llegar ese chico.

El sonido del silbato se escuchó por toda la cancha, y fue en ese preciso instante en que los jugadores empezaron a moverse, listos para iniciar la contienda.

Podría considerar como un grave error el haber parpadeado durante unos breves instantes, justo cuando aquel castaño se encontraba dentro de su campo visual. Ya que fueron esos segundos de nula concentración los que ese jugador había usado para pasar de él.

Pero la cosa no iba a ser simple, no cuando había alguien más esperándole. La confrontación uno a uno fue inevitable. Tenía que bloquearle en ese preciso momento mientras Shun hacía lo mismo con su otro compañero de equipo. El duelo de miradas dio inicio.

El balón botó hacia la derecha y posteriormente hacia la izquierda, en un ir y devenir. O ese chico era demasiado hiperactivo o estaba tramando algo no demasiado agradable.

Giró sobre su pie izquierdo, volteando ágilmente. ¿Es que acaso estaba decidido en pasarle el balón a Leo?

Sus piernas se flexionaron, más que listas para mandar aquel balón en una parábola perfecta. Pero pronto aquel intento sería rápidamente interceptado. Y eso era justamente lo que él deseaba.

Con esa misma destreza volvió a girar hacia el sentido contrario, iniciando nuevamente con el bote del balón e incrementando la velocidad de sus pasos. Pero en su camino había un enorme problema bloqueándole la canasta.

Sonrió animosamente, como quien está a punto de experimentar un suculento placer. Estaba emocionado por tener que encarar a aquel enorme japonés.

El intento de robo había sido bloqueado por el moreno, alguien que se movía rápidamente entre la cancha y que no estaba dispuesto a que fastidiaran el avance de su amigo.

Simplemente se detuvo, saltando prácticamente de inmediato.

Aquel sonido fue seco y bastante duro; el castaño había regresado a la seguridad del suelo mientras aquel balón rebotaba en la cancha tras haber ingresado magníficamente en el aro.

Mitobe no había alcanzado a bloquearlo gracias al tiempo de retraso que el tiro poseía, lo que hacía más difícil calcular el momento correcto para interceptarlo; aunado a su magistral orientación. El enano sabía tirar muy bien pese a su estatura.

—No bajen la guardia chicos, que el encuentro apenas ha empezado y seguramente después de esto no nos permitirán acercarnos ni remotamente a la mitad de la cancha –indicaba Marko limpiando el sudor de su frente con su camisa-.

—Jamás me canso de ver los saltos de Marko –agregaba alegremente Hadrien-.

—Bueno, así compensa el ser tan bajo.

—¡Los estoy escuchando idiotas! –les regaño enfurecido. La estatura era un tema tabú para él-.

—No les dejaremos las cosas fáciles –sentenciaba Hyuga-.

—Eso está bien, porque odio las cosas fáciles –sonrió de lado el castaño-.

Nadie podía objetar que era un juego aburrido, ni por asomo. Ambas partes se encontraban dando lo mejor de sí, pero tampoco era demasiado difícil darse cuenta de la diferencia en habilidades y resistencia que cada uno de esos extranjeros poseían en comparación con Hyuga y los demás, era lo suficientemente grande como para asombrarse poco del marcador final.

Hadrien no sólo saltaba alto y era capaz de bloquear literalmente cualquier tiro sin importar por dónde viniera, sino también era rápido y un experto en envolver a sus adversarios en fintas estilizadas que hacían que hasta el más experto se las comiera sin problema alguno. Por lo que además de fungir como Pivote, era un férreo Delantero de Poder.

El peli blanco tampoco se quedaba atrás, no cuando era capaz de ofrecer tiros desde la esquina más lejana de la cancha, logrando encestar desde cualquier ángulo sin importar lo complicado de la situación, resultando así un peligroso adversario. Él podía fácilmente pasar de un magistral tirador a un Ala-Pivote.

Marko por su lado, pese a su estatura no era despreciable en lo más mínimo. De hecho asombraba la facilidad que tenía para pasar de Armador a Escolta. Incluso no hacía nada mal los bloqueos gracias a esos grandes saltos que le daban una ventaja notablemente abrumadora.

Y en contraste con sus contrincantes, se les veía tranquilos y todavía con la energía suficiente para continuar jugando.

—Demonios, ese chico salta condenadamente alto. ¿Cómo demonios no empieza a sentir los efectos secundarios de algo como eso? –expresaba Hyuga bañado en sudor intentando recobrar sus valiosos electrolitos con una bebida energética-.

—Hadrien es igual de molesto e intimidante que tú, Kagami –señalaba Shun. Mitobe simplemente asintió, apoyando la noción-.

—Les dije que no les subestimaran.

—¡No lo hicimos, Kagami idiota! –resopló molesto el capitán del equipo-. Si mis tiros no eran bloqueados por Hadrien, el balón era robado por Marko o Leo. Ninguno de ellos dejaba de moverse.

—Todos ellos son veloces y tienen una gran resistencia, por lo que es difícil que se cansen dentro de un juego. Incluso ahora Hadrien y Leo han entrado en calor…Esos tipos son de esa clase de jugadores que entre más presiones, más ofrecen –Kagami estaba ya de pie, junto con Kuroko y Aomine, era su turno de poner en su lugar a esos tres sonrientes chicos-.

—Ya están todos con esa cara de alegría –suspiraba Riko-.

—Toma esto como una experiencia para comprobar las fuerzas de nuestros futuros adversarios –señalaba Momoi-.

—Estos idiotas lo único que quieren hacer es medir fuerza y fanfarronear –masculló la castaña-.

Los seis jugadores se encontraban en el centro de la cancha con el balón siendo custodiado por Riko. Ella sería la encargada de lanzarlo.

—¿Están listos? –preguntaba la mujer por igual-.

—Cuando quieras, Riko –decía Taiga, clavando su fiera mirada en el oji dorado-.

—Siempre con esa mirada tan intensa, como si fueras una bestia al acecho.

—Al menos me entretendrás un poco –agregaba el moreno, observando detenidamente a Marko. Había decidido que él sería su contrincante en ese juego-.

—Usted es muy entretenido Aomine-san, pero ahora las cosas están un poco diferentes aquí –sus esmeralda ojos se postraron en el peli azul-. Y dejar a Kuroko solo, no es una idea inteligente, especialmente ahora que sabe tirar y que pasa desapercibido por la cancha.

—No parece representar problema para ti, Marko-kun.

—Hadrien y Leo, son mi equipo ahora, debo confiar en que podrán enfrentarse a Aomine-san y Taiga, mientras me encargo de ti. Me esforzaré por verte dentro de la cancha, Kuroko-kun.

El equipo formado por aquellos dos miembros de la Generación de los Milagros y el novato Taiga, era concebido por muchos como una combinación monstruosa e imparable por lo habilidosos que cada uno de ellos resultaba ser. Existan muy pocos contrincantes que estaban a su nivel.

El juego recién había dado inicio y se podía respirar la tensión que invadía el aire, después de todo, el grupo de Taiga se había hecho del balón.

Por segundos que parecieron eternidades ninguno de los seis jugadores se movió ni un milímetro. Estaban analizándose antes de hacer cualquier movimiento. El momento de atacar dio inicio, comandado por Marko, quien estaba más que fijado en robar el balón y mover el juego a su favor.

Ninguno de aquellos jugadores había ganado porque sí, todos sabían lo que hacían a la perfección y la versatilidad que poseían para cambiar su posición de acuerdo a las circunstancias, sólo era una muestra clara de que llevaban jugando por mucho tiempo, y no se habían limitado a una sola posición. Taiga y los demás tampoco estaban fuera de su liguilla, eran abrumadoramente competentes.

Solamente cinco minutos habían transcurrido desde que iniciaron y nadie había logrado anotar ni un punto. Todos los intentos de encestar se veían mutuamente frustrados y el robo del balón era algo que ocurría a cada momento. Cada uno se encontraba en movimiento, nadie se quedaba a defender la preciada canasta.

La primera canasta estuvo a punto de entrar y proporcionar una notoria ventaja, sin embargo, era algo que aquel capitán temporal no iba a permitir. Una vez más todos fueron espectadores de aquel monstruoso salto, uno que trajo consigo el balón a su bando.

Sin embargo, en el justo instante que tocó el suelo empezó a desplazarse con aquellos dos siguiéndoles el paso. El resto no demoró en reaccionar.

Marko no iba a tenerla fácil, no cuando existía un miembro fantasma capaz de pasar imperceptible entre los jugadores. Él se habría de encargar de robar el balón y devolvérselos a sus compañeros. O eso era lo que él pensaba hacer.

Su mano rozó la silueta del balón. El esférico simplemente había pasado a su mano contraria en una fracción de segundo. ¿Había fallado?¿Había tenido suerte al haber cambiado la orientación del balón en ese momento?

—Te lo dije, ¿no? Que tendría toda mi atención puesta en ti, Kuroko-kun.

—De ninguna manera…pudo haber notado a Kuroko-kun –soltaba Riko, tratando de hallar una respuesta a ello-.

—Pero de no haberlo hecho no hubiera podido evitar que le robara el balón –agregaba la peli rosa-.

—Ni siquiera ha pasado el tiempo para que la desorientación de Kuroko deje de funcionar –alegó Hyuga pensativo-.

—_¿Entonces cómo es que logró darse cuenta de que estaba allí? Ninguno de sus amigos lo notó, por lo que logró llegar a Marko fácilmente. ¿Es que acaso ese chico todavía tiene más misterios que desconocemos?¿Realmente qué tan fuerte será…_? -la castaña no era la única que yacía perpleja por lo que acaban de ver-.

—Yo seré tu oponente, Turletti –estipuló Aomine. Ya se había encargado de frenar el avanza del castaño y ahora estaban cara a cara-.

—Es raro que me llamen por mi apellido –agregó con cierta pena-.

—No sé cómo demonios lo hiciste, pero lograste frenar a Tetsu apenas inició el juego. Y esos saltos tampoco son poca cosa. Quién diría que Bakagami tenía a amigos tan interesantes.

—Taiga también es muy bueno. Y hasta el momento es el único que ha logrado traspasarle…-dijo tan tranquilamente como le era posible-.

—Debe ser una broma…

Su atención se había concentrado en aquella mirada, en esos ojos que pasaron de ser despreocupados y alegres, a unos completamente agudizados y fríos como una implacable tormenta helada.

Le era imposible no sentir aquella presión sobre cada fibra de su cuerpo. Cada uno de sus músculos se tensó desde el cuello hasta sus tobillos. Era casi ridículo que alguien como él fuera capaz de crear semejante presión con tan solo despedirse de su sonriente y relajado rostro.

En ese preciso momento pensó que durante todo el partido había estado enfrentándose a la persona equivocada y que al fin había llegado aquel prometedor jugador que le haría hervir la sangre de emoción y adrenalina con su juego.


	7. Capítulo 7

¡Hello mis adoradas y bellas lectoras! Porque juro que todo el público que me lee es femenino, sería algo extraño hallar un chico en este fandom XD Bueno, pasando a la historia, haré unas aclaraciones breves para que no se me desesperen ni nada. Sí, este fanfiction es de romance/comedia por lo que pido disculpas por meter situaciones como las del capítulo pasado, no obstante, como adoro a todos los personajes de KnB me es difícil sacarlos y bueno, siempre tengo ese mal hábito de hacerlos interactuar y esas cosas TT-TT y como advertí al inicio, habrá partidos (más que nada en un futuro algo distante), así como mención de cosas parecidas. Así que no me odien, tenganme paciencia ( ? ). Sólo como información adicional sobre mi persona (porque es claro que muchas de las que me leen me conocen en primera instancia por esta historia), tengo un MUY MAL HÁBITO, escribo historias largas pero así con ganas, sólo necesitan mirar mi perfil y ver que tengo un fic de casi 90 capítulos XD; y las razones de ello? además de imaginación hiperactiva, es que desarrollo todo con el mejor lujo de detalle que pueda :/ Por eso a veces el romance no fluye como se desearía y demás, pero creánme, aquí la cosa ocurre muy rápido en comparación u Así que pido paciencia u,u Que todos tendremos lo que deseamos de esta historia jeje :3 Prometo no os defraudarlas! Sin más, disfruten el capítulo xD Que se ha quedado cómico y cardíaco ( ? ). Besitos a todos! (sí, subo el cap a media hora de las 12 porque aprovecho mi insano vicio hacia la pc).

**Capítulo 7**

**Por esas cosas que ocurren en los momentos inesperados**

Nadie decía nada, todas las miradas estaban concentradas en aquel par de jugadores que no se quitaban la mirada de encima, apreciando cada minúsculo movimiento por más irrelevante que éste fuera. La tensión sería cortada de un momento a otro.

Y aquel preciado deseo se hizo realidad, no obstante, no del modo que todos ansiaban.

¿Quién habría sido capaz de romper esa impecable tensión y ambiente de juego con aquel directo y perfecto tiro?¿Cómo es que había logrado impactar de lleno aquel esférico sobre la cabeza del concentrado castaño?¿Nadie consideraba lo descabellado y peligroso de una acción como ésa?

Mientras Marko sobaba su cabeza del repentino embiste, el balón rodaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia de donde él se encontraba.

—Unhg…Sólo conozco a alguien capaz de hacer alguien como esto…

—¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí tan tranquilamente cuando tenemos un partido hoy por la tarde, Turletti?

Aquel tono grueso y rasposo de voz provenía indiscutiblemente de ese gigantesco y robusto hombre. No era una exageración decir que pasaba los dos metros fácilmente, ni tampoco que se ejercitaba en algo más que el baloncesto, después de todo su musculatura quedaba expuesta a leguas.

Su largo cabello negro azulado se encontraba sujeto en una coleta alta mientras unas cuantas hebras de cabello le delineaban su alargado rostro triangular.

—¿Realmente era necesario que hicieras eso, Osamu? –cuestionó con fastidio el castaño. Gracias a aquella intervención el partido entero se había detenido-.

—Osamu-san, para ti. Soy tu superior, no lo olvides –masculló con el ceño fruncido, clavando sus ojos tono avellana en el chico-.

—Tsk…Se va a armar la buena –comentó por lo bajo Hadrien mientras miraba de reojo a Leo-.

—Ustedes son los titulares de las universidades de Hokkaido y Osaka, ¿no? Deberían estar entrenando con su equipo en vez de venir a jugar amistosamente con estos chicos.

—Sí, supongo que sería lo mejor. Pero también se requiere descansar, ¿lo sabe? –ahí estaba Hadrien hablando de más-.

—Compórtate, no tiene caso que inicies una riña ahora –pedía el peli blanco-.

—Taiga, lamento que nuestro juego amistoso haya sido interrumpido. Ya competiremos en otra ocasión –soltó con cierto pesar al tiempo que posaba su mirada en su amigo, hasta llegar a Aomine-. Y justo cuando las cosas estaban resultando divertidas.

—Ya nos veremos las caras en el campeonato. No te vayas a acobardar o lastimar –soltó con saña verdadera-.

—Aunque tenga un esguince no pienso perderme un juego contra ustedes tres.

—Hora de irnos Turletti –sentenciaba el hombre, uno que no parecía ser muy paciente-.

—Lo que usted diga, Osamu-san –chasqueó con fastidio-.

—Espero estés listo para tu castigo.

—¿Castigo?¿Otra vez me pondrá a correr 8 kilómetros diarios o se ha decidido por el levantamiento de pesas? –ya había tomado sus cosas, cargando su mochila al hombro-.

—Jugarás los cuatro cuartos del partido sin opción de cambio. Y tendrás que encestar un mínimo de 30 puntos por cuarto. Si pensabas que ibas a poder descansar y no hacer nada como en los otros dos partidos, estás equivocado. Podrás ser el favorito del entrenador pero no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya siempre –comentó duramente. Odiaba los favoritismos y Marko era el vívido ejemplo de ello-.

—¿30 puntos? –iba a decir algo, pero su superior estaba más que molesto y el quejarse sólo empeoraría su condena-. Está bien.

—¡¿Por qué demonios no sales de aquí como las personas normales?! –le gritoneó con fastidio total. Ese chico podía sacarle de sus cabales varias veces al día en unos cuantos minutos-.

—Esto es normal para mí –dijo tranquilamente el chico. Mismo que se encontraba con una pierna del otro lado del mallado que definía la cancha-.

—¡Idiota eso no es normal! –ahora era Kagami el que le gritaba-.

—Por cierto, Osamu-san, ¿dónde será el juego?

—¡¿En serio no lo recuerdas?! Te lo dije ayer más de veinte veces.

—Marko es un distraído de lo peor, por lo que pone atención a ciertas cosas por corto tiempo…-soltaba Hadrien con plena serenidad-.

—Además de que es olvidadizo por naturaleza –fulminaba Leo-.

—Nos iremos de aquí directo a la estación, allá te lo diré –Osamu respiró profundamente para calmarse y no asesinar al italiano-. Sólo porque eres el miembro más valioso no te asesino aquí mismo.

—¿Más valioso? Eso sí que me hace reír, Osamu-san –expresó con cierta monotonía tras llegar hasta el suelo de un simple salto-. Yo sólo vine a jugar basquetbol, no a que me vean de ese modo –simplemente su buen humor se había esfumado. Ya no tenía más que hacer allí, de manera que se fue rápidamente del sitio-.

—Si no fuera tan caprichudo, las cosas serían mejor. De hecho sería mucho mejor de lo que ahora es –murmuraba Osamu-. Me disculpo por mi comportamiento, pero es la única manera de mantener bajo control a alguien del temperamento de Turletti.

—Él es un cabezota hecho y derecho –recriminaron los tres amigos-. Un poco de maltrato le sentará bien.

—¿Qué clase de amigo eres, Kagami-kun? A veces me arrepiento de ser tu sombra.

—¡Kuroko idiota, mejor cállate!

El domingo al fin había llegado, por lo que era el momento idóneo para abandonar la comodidad del hogar e ir a divertirse un poco con lo que la ciudad tenía para ofrecer.

No extrañaba que hubieran numerosas parejitas yendo y viniendo, luciendo terriblemente acaramelados. Después de todo la zona comercial de Odakyu estaba repleta de restaurantes, tiendas departamentales y cuanta cosa se pudiera imaginar uno. El ambiente sencillamente era el idóneo si lo que se buscaba era apuntar una buena cita.

Si bien lucían como una pareja ante los ojos de todos los que les observaban, la realidad distaba mucho de ello. Sin embargo, ambos se encontraban acostumbrados a que malinterpretaran su situación.

—Has estado muy pensativo desde ayer, Dai-chan –pronunció Momoi al tiempo que sujetaba el menú-.

—Nada de qué preocuparse –parecía bastante entretenido jugueteando con el salero que yacía en su mesa-.

—Parece que te la estabas pasando bien jugando con Marko-kun.

—Algo por el estilo.

—En serio, ¿qué te pasa? –no se tragaba el cuento, no cuando lo conocía de toda la vida prácticamente-.

—Quizás miré mal…pero por un breve instante sentí que ese chico estuvo a punto de entrar en la zona.

—¡¿Hablas en serio?! –exclamó con enorme sorpresa-.

—Pero bien podría estarlo malinterpretando –comentó más relajado-. Tendría que enfrentarme a él nuevamente para saberlo, pero ese grandulón metió sus narices en el mejor momento.

—Es bueno ver que has encontrado a alguien que te motive aunque sea un poco –dijo sonriente-.

—Tampoco es para que te emociones. Todavía no sé si vale la pena o no.

Sin embargo, su charla pasó a segundo término cuando todo el sitio empezó a llenarse de murmullos. ¿Qué es lo que estaba causando la pequeña conmoción entre la clientela femenina?¿Es que acaso que tenía relación con los recién llegados que miraban en todas direcciones en busca de una mesa disponible?

—Queremos la mesa de la esquina derecha, al fondo –indicaba el peli blanco-.

—¿Ese de allí no es Aomine?

—Usa los honoríficos, ya te lo dije innumerables veces. No estás en Alemania.

—Entonces sentémonos en ese sitio y empecemos a ordenar, estoy que me muero de hambre –agregaba el castaño-.

—Pero si son ellos –parpadeó sorprendida la peli rosa. Vaya que la ciudad era pequeña como para topárselos en el mismo restaurante-.

—Aomine-san –saludó cortésmente Leo-.

—Que sorpresa verlos de nuevo –agregaba sonriente Marko-.

—Por cierto, ¿no hemos perdido a alguien de vista? –lanzó el oji dorado mirando en todas direcciones. Faltaba alguien-.

—Seguramente se entretuvo en la tienda de a lado –agregó calmadamente Leo-. Aparecerá cuando le dé hambre.

—Pues yo la vi muy molesta por haberle despertado tan temprano en domingo y entrar sin avisar.

—¡Esa fue tu idea, estúpido! –vociferaron los otros dos, dejando aturdido al castaño-.

—Les permitiremos seguir con su cita –indicaba el moreno al tiempo que continuaba su camino. La mesa que ellos eligieron sólo se encontraba a una de donde Aomine y Momoi se hallaban-.

—¡No es una cita! –se oyó la queja de la peli rosa-. Solamente somos amigos de la infancia.

—¡…Los amigos de la infancia son amantes en potencia…! -mencionaba Marko campantemente desde su asiento-.

—Ahora entiendes por qué no salgo a pasear con él…en público….-refunfuñó Hadrien-.

—Pensé que era porque te impedía conquistar a las chicas que te toparas en tu camino.

—Olvidaba lo puritano que eras –recalcó-.

Aquellos rosáceos ojos se toparon de lleno con esas pupilas carmesí. Ambas estaban tanto desconcertadas como asombradas. Y por unos largos segundos lo único que hicieron fue saludar con un ademán.

—Daishi-kun –Momoi fue la primera en romper el hielo-.

—Satsuki-kun…Aomine-kun…Hola.

—El día simplemente se tornó mucho más fastidioso –soltó el moreno cruzándose de brazos-.

—¡Dai-chan! No seas grosero. No puedes tratar de ese modo a tu novia.

—Que no somos novios, ¿cuándo lo van a entender? –resoplaron los dos al unísono. Hasta coordinados salieron-.

—Dai-chan, no seas penoso. Jamás lo has sido, no empieces ahora –¿es que nadie se daba cuenta de que todo era un chisme a gran escala?-.

—Eres novia de Aomine-san, no me lo esperaba, Axelle –allí estaba el castaño dándole unas cuantas palmaditas a la rubia en son de felicitación-.

—Marko, sabes que sigo molesta por despertarme temprano hoy y sacarme de mi departamento aún en contra de mi voluntad, ¿verdad?

—Pero así pudiste encontrarte con Aomine-san, ¿no es grandioso? Perdona, seguramente iban a salir y ese tipo de cosas –se disculpaba el castaño-.

—Ella y yo no somos pareja, todo es un estúpido rumor.

—¿Entonces?

—Nada Marko, vámonos a nuestra mesa y dejemos de molestar…-sentenció jalando al chico del antebrazo-.

—El mundo es muy pequeño –mencionaba Momoi-.

En cuanto llegó aquella conocida a la mesa, todos terminaron desviando la mirada hacia un punto de menor presión. Ella estaba atravesándolos con su acusadora mirada.

—Axelle, te ves bien –Leo fue el primer en hablar-. ¿Desde cuándo no nos vemos?¿Desde diciembre del año pasado?

—Desde año nuevo para ser precisos –comentó mientras tomaba el menú y lo hojeaba-.

—Tu cabello ya está mucho más largo, se te ve bien –halagaba Hadrien-.

—Gracias.

—¿Y qué tal la universidad? –interrogaba Marko-.

—Ajetreada como no tienes idea. Han pasado muchas cosas que nunca preví.

—¿Cosas como Aomine-san?

—Cosas como él, Taiga y Kuroko…-suspiró-.

—Tus amigos son muy fuertes –Marko simplemente sonreía como un niño pequeño que ha hallado la mejor juguetería de todas-. Muero de ganas por medir fuerzas contra Aomine-san.

—¿Y qué hay de Taiga? Pensé que también era tu rival por excelencia.

—Seguramente Himuro querrá su revancha contra él, por lo que le tomará de rival.

—Sigo sin entender por qué te fuiste a esa universidad, Marko.

—¿No es obvio? -le miró de soslayo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción-.

—Contigo muchas cosas no son obvias.

—La Universidad de Tohoku no es muy fuerte, de hecho el año pasado fue incapaz de ganar un partido, incluso teniendo a Osamu Fuchida entre sus titulares. No se pueden esperar milagros si sólo uno de los jugadores es bueno –platicaba seriamente Leo-.

—Y como bien conoces a Marko, no le gustan las cosas sencillas. Por lo que consideró que el entrar en una universidad con tan pocas posibilidades de obtener la victoria en la National Seven Tournament, representaba para él, el mejor de todos los retos posibles.

—De manera que quieres hacer que un equipo tan débil como el de la Universidad de Tohoku logre llegar lo suficientemente lejos como para que tenga una oportunidad de ganar la copa, ¿no?

—¿No es más emocionante de esa manera? –habló con despreocupación alguna-. Lo siento, pero si tengo las cosas fáciles no haré esfuerzo alguno.

—Pues tendrás que practicar adecuadamente, Marko. Los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros están regados en las universidades que participarán en el torneo este invierno –sentenciaba la rubia-.

—También participará Shinya –enunció Leo. Aquel nombre llamó la atención de todos en un instante-.

—¿En qué universidad está él? –preguntaba sumamente interesado Marko-.

—Está en la Universidad de Kyushu.

—¿En serio? –Hadrien estaba que no se la creía-. En esa universidad también se encuentra…

—Saijirou Akashi –finalizaba Axelle-.

—Creo que no podemos quedarnos estáticos mucho tiempo –Marko suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

—Antier vino mi padre a visitarme –cambió de tema Axelle. Sabía que hablar de Shinya era algo que molestaba a todos por diferentes razones-.

—¿En serio? Qué bien, me hubiera podido saludarlo. Es muy divertido salir con tu padre –habló el castaño-.

—Pero le duró poco el gusto, mi madre le habló a las pocas horas y le hizo regresarse a Francia en un dos por tres.

—Ungh…Comprendo…Bueno, es que a tu madre…es imposible decirle que no…-Hadrien sudaba en frío. Ya había tenido sus malas vivencias con la madre de su amiga-.

—Todo está bien mientras ella no venga a Japón –comentó Marko con la mitad del rostro azul de miedo-.

—Hay cosas con las que uno no debe jugar –espetó seriamente Leo con su mirada ensombrecida-.

—Definitivamente…Jamás podremos olvidar lo que sucedió aquel día de pascuas cuando estábamos en primaria….Desde ese día no veo a los conejos del mismo modo -todos tragaron saliva pesadamente y no dijeron más-.

La tarde había caído al fin y después de horas de diversión, compras y amenos momentos, había llegado el momento de despedirse y enfrentar la cruel realidad de que al día siguiente había clases. No obstante, aquellos chicos no parecían desanimados, sino todo lo contrario. Y después de una larga despedida en la estación, ellos se marcharon, dejándole completamente sola o eso era lo que ella creía.

—¿Y Satsuki-kun?

—Vio a Tetsu y simplemente desapareció de repente. ¿Y todas esas bolsas? –miró de reojo que la chica iba bastante cargada-.

—Golosinas –soltó cínicamente-.

—¿Cómo puedes mantener esa figura si comes tantas de esas cosas?

—Me cuesta trabajo subir de peso, por eso –respondió tranquilamente-. Aunque eso me recuerda algo –sin más empezó a remover entre sus bolsas; al parecer buscaba algo con enorme afán-.

—¿Y eso? –ella había dejado sus bolsas sobre el suelo para poder cargar adecuadamente aquella pequeña caja de plástico de empaque colorido y adorable, mismo sobre el cual ponía "Truffle Crème Egg"-.

—Es para tu mamá, en agradecimiento por permitirme alojarme en su casa aquella noche –comento tras entregarle el paquete al moreno-. Son huevos de chocolate rellenos, espero sean de su agrado.

—¿Acaso realmente quieres ganártela? Haces esto como si realmente pensaras que somos algo –señaló, clavando su aguda mirada en ella-.

—Yo suelo darle regalos a las personas que estimo o que han hecho algo bueno por mí sin una doble intención. Lo llamo ser agradecida. No es lo que piensas –dijo sueltamente-. Mucha gente me malinterpreta, pero no puedo evitar ser así –no comentó más, no porque ya no se le ocurriera nada más, sino más bien porque aquel cínico hombre no sólo había abierto el paquete, sino que ya le había dado un mordisco a uno de esos primorosos chocolates- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –intentó inútilmente quitárselos. Él era más alto y le bastaba con levantarlos con una de sus manos para que ella no llegara jamás-.

—Sabe mejor de lo que parece.

—Son para tu madre, no para ti –dictaminó-. ¡No te los comas todos! –sus intentos eran en vano. Al poco tiempo de haber iniciado su infructuosa lucha, todo había terminado para esos chocolates-.

—Sabían bastante buenos –opinaba el peli azul tras relamer sus labios-.

—Menos mal compré otros por si algo malo les ocurría a esos huevos de chocolate –mascullaba la rubia mirando una pequeña bolsa color carmesí que saltaba a la vista fácilmente-. Así que no te lo comas –ordenaba a la vez que le pasaba aquella bolsa; parecía como si se tratara de un regalo-.

—¿Qué se supone que tiene? –le miró con detenimiento-.

—No te incumbe –soltó-.

—Igual podría comérmelo en el camino a casa.

—¡Deja de comerte todo lo que te doy! No es para ti, es para tu madre –chasqueó haciendo un gesto de enfado que le causó bastante gracia a Aomine, porque le parecía estar apreciando la berrieta de una niña-. Sólo para que no vayas a hacer lo mismo, te daré esto para que te hastíes y no te quede hueco para lo que hay en esa bolsa –la caja de tonos café con dorado era lo de menos, incluso el tamaño ligeramente considerable que poseía. Lo que realmente le pareció curioso era que poseía un moño blanco de lunares coloridos. Era sencillamente bonita esa caja de trufas-.

—¿Acaso crees que soy una chica o qué? –refunfuñó. ¿Es que nada le parecía a ese hombre?-.

—No, pero eres más complicada y fastidiosa que una. Y eso que yo soy mujer –aquellas palabras se clavaron como frías cuchilladas en su hinchado orgullo de hombre-.

—Maldita mocosa.

—Sabes que tus ofensas no me afectan, ¿verdad?

—Tsk…Anormal.

—Eso tampoco funciona –dispuso sonriente-.

—…Tabla de planchar…

—No soy plana –le lanzó una mirada envenenada. Hasta que algo le molestaba de verdad-.

—Así que hasta alguien como tú le importan ese tipo de cosas –le sonrió burlonamente. Al fin había hallado con que fastidiarla-.

—¿Tan seguro estás de que soy una tabla de planchar? –se giró hacia él, mirándole desafiante-.

—Es algo que se aprecia de inmediato –espetó aún con esa sonrisa socarrona en sus labios, dirigiendo sin descaro alguno su mirada por debajo de las clavículas de la chica-.

—Te permitiré que lo compruebes por ti mismo, Aomine-chan –él odiaba ese tono en particular que usaba para hablarle, era como si se burlara de él al tiempo que le orillaba a seguirle el juego-.

—¿Sabes con quién te estás metiendo?

—Con Aomine Daiki –sonrió cínicamente-.

—¿Te crees muy lista, no es así? –endureció el tono de su voz. Estaba empezando a cabrearse-.

—Tú eres el que empezó la pelea y quien quería enfadarme después de todo. Entonces, ¿tienes las agallas de hacerlo? –desafió-.

—¿No vas a terminar lloriqueando por algún lado o quejándote después? –a él no se le podía retar absurdamente-.

—Por supuesto que no –indicó-. De alguna manera quiero ver si eres capaz o no.

—Tú lo pediste.

—Adelante –sentenció sonrientemente mientras cruzaba sus brazos por detrás de su cintura-.

Tragó saliva pesadamente, observando la exasperante tranquilidad con la que esa mujer le observaba. Le continuaba retando al mismo tiempo que se burlaba de él de forma silenciosa y constante. ¿Pero qué es lo que esa mujer tenía en mente?¿Dejarlo completamente en ridículo o hacerlo ver como un completo pervertido? Tanto si enfrentaba como escapaba del reto, el resultado no le favorecería en lo más mínimo.

No sabía cuántos segundos habían transcurrido desde que ese duelo entre ambos dio inició, lo único de lo que estaba completamente seguro es que no se iba a echar para atrás en ese momento. Y mucho menos si sólo se encontraban ellos dos en la estación.

—_Maldita mocosa, retarme a hacer algo como esto. Sólo a alguien como a ella se le ocurriría, sin embargo…._

—_Si no lo hace ahora será mi burla de ahora en adelante. Pero si tiene el valor entonces tampoco le irá del todo bien._

—_¿Por qué no se puede comportar como el resto de las mujeres?¿Se cayó de su costosa cuna cuando era una mocosa?_

—_¿Tendrá los pantalones para hacerlo? _–le miró complacida al ver que no se había movido ni un centímetro de su sitio-. _Gané._

Su mano se detuvo a mitad del camino. Sencillamente no podía seguir con algo como eso por muchas razones que en ese momento se le vinieron a la mente. Y como bien sabía, la rubia le dedicaba una delicada sonrisa triunfal.

—Tú ganaste…esta vez.

—Eres mejor hombre de lo que pensaba que eras, Aomine-kun.

Pero bastaron solamente unos cuantos segundos para que los dos se quedaron completamente helados y callados. Simplemente eran incapaces de procesar con eficiencia lo que estaba pasando en ese preciso instante.

Le fue imposible contener aquel impulso involuntario. Su mano simplemente había actuado por sí sola en el instante en que se postró sobre esa suave área.

Si bien ambos habían detenido aquel desafío, parecía ser que el universo no iba a dejarles escapar tan fácilmente. No cuando éste había adquirido la forma de aquel silencioso y desapercibido chico que había tropezado casualmente contra la espalda de moreno, desencadenando aquel funesto efecto domino.

—Aomine-kun, no debes hacer este tipo de cosas en público. La gente pensará que eres un pervertido –habló tan tranquilamente como siempre era usual en su persona, clavando sus penetrantes ojos en aquellos dos sonrojados chicos. Sí, los tres se encontraban tumbados sobre el suelo mientras las puertas del metro se abrían lentamente-.


	8. Capítulo 8

¡Hola a tod s! Espero hayan tenido un buen inicio de semana y que sus días hayan sido agradables *-* Ya es casi miércoles acá (restan como 10 min), así que aprovecho que ando en la lap xD Eso de ponerse a jugar Dust: An Elysian Tail sin mirar la hora, es malo u_u No digan mis malos pasos. Pero bueno, pasemos a lo que nos atañe, al capítulo de este miércoles :3 Bueno, ¿qué creen que haya pasado al final?¿Quién fue el culpable?¿Y qué más desaventuras les ocurrirán a estos dos? Las respuestas las tendrán tras terminar de leer el capítulo. Besos y abrazos a todos mis amados lectores :D Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, al final del recorrido ( ? ) Ok no XD Pero pueden dejar sus reviews si quieren :3 Hasta el domingo!

**Capítulo 8**

**Alerta: La oscuridad de la ciudad**

Ninguno de los tres se miraba mutuamente, todos parecían estar más ocupados admirando las instalaciones de aquel vagón que prácticamente iba vacío. Tampoco es como si alguno de ellos quisiera tratar aquel vergonzoso acontecimiento que había tenido lugar hace unos minutos atrás en la estación en largo tiempo. Habían tenido una suerte abrumadora al encontrarse con un vagón literalmente vacío, abriéndoles las puertas frente sí.

Ahora lo único que quedaba era soportar el viaje de regreso a casa.

—Daishi-kun, ¿por qué me has golpeado a mí también? Yo solamente me tropecé accidentalmente –la mirada fija de Kuroko se posicionó en la rubia, quien permanecía sentado en el extremo del asiento tratando de pensar en algo que no fuera aquel "incidente"-.

—Porque no te caíste accidentalmente, Kuroko Tetsuya –le recriminó clavando su filosa mirada en él. Era como si quiera asesinarlo con ella-.

—Pero los dos sabemos que esas eran las intenciones de Aomine-kun desde el inicio –prosiguió-.

—¡¿Quieres que el siguiente golpe sea mío, Tetsu idiota?! –masculló enfurecido el moreno. Sobre su mejilla derecha permanecía aquella roja marca: la mano de Axelle en toda su magnificencia.,

—Aomine-kun, todos sabemos que tienes intereses puntuales con las mujeres –habló tranquilamente mientras se sobaba su mejilla izquierda-.

—¡Es tu culpa Kuroko! –volvió a gritarle Axelle-.

—¡¿Y tú por qué demonios me golpeaste?!¡Si fue Tetsu el que hizo todo! –alegaba Aomine mirando fastidiado a Axelle-.

—Él te empujó, claramente…¿Pero quién fue el que se tomó el atrevimiento de apretar esa zona, eh? –lo admitía, el tono que le ofertaba la rubia recordaba a muchos mafiosos. Esa cara de nunca rompo un plato era jodidamente engañosa-.

—Fue un mero acto reflejo…-soltó sin vergüenza alguna, cruzándose de brazos-.

—Y por esa razón merecías ser golpeado como Tetsu.

—Llámame Kuroko-kun, por favor Daishi-kun.

—Te llamo como se me dé la gana hacerlo, Tetsu –remarcó, haciendo énfasis en el nombre del peli azul-. ¿Algún problema?

—No hay problema alguno, Axelle-kun.

—Al menos algo bueno salió de todo esto –agregaba Aomine tocándose la mejilla, era doloroso-.

—¿Qué? –soltó la rubia sin mirarlo-.

—Al menos descubrí que no eres una tabla de planchar.

—Aomine-kun, me hubiera gustado haber sido tu sombra nuevamente, pero sabes que me dio gusto conocerte. Ganaremos la competencia de diciembre en tu nombre –se comprometió Kuroko con una seriedad abrumadora-.

—Y luego se preguntan por qué siento desagrado por más del 90% de la población masculina –farfullaba Axelle al tiempo que empezaba a abrir una bolsa de papas-.

Aomine ya no se quejaba más, no porque no quisiera, ya que estaba lleno de variados insultos en su cabeza, sino más bien porque alguien le había acomodado perfectamente un golpe en el estómago, logrando sacarle el aire por completo. Estaba fuera de combate.

—Pronto será Junio y las vacaciones de verano se acercarán aún más.

—Así como el torneo regional –indicaba Kuroko tranquilamente-.

—Estoy segura de que les irá muy bien. Son muy buenos –alentaba-.

—Es una lástima que Aomine-kun no vaya a participar. Le extrañaremos.

—Era un buen basquetbolista.

—¡Idiotas, ¿por qué demonios están hablando de mí como si estuviera muerto, eh?! –al fin se había medio recompuesto y ahora estaba que ni lo calentaba el sol-.

—Sabes Axelle-kun, a veces siento como si pudiera escuchar su voz. Es nostálgico.

—Recuerdo cuando tomé el mismo metro que él en la estación. Se le veía muy feliz mientras pensaba en la competencia de invierno –comentó con cierta añoranza-.

—Si al menos ahora estuviera con nosotros –expresaron en perfecta sincronía aquel par-.

—¡USTEDES DOS ME LA VAN A PAGAR!

El fin de semana había quedado atrás, y el inicio de semana había empezado para variar, un poco agresivo. Después de todo, los exámenes parciales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, al igual que los tediosos trabajos que eran dejados sin compasión. Era como si los profesores pensaran que los alumnos no llevaban más asignaturas.

Incluso alguien que llevaba las materias al día empezaba a sentirse un poco estresada por los exagerados deberes que le dejaban.

Abrió su casillero, siendo imposible no notar aquel grupo de tres cartas en tono rosa. Estaba claro que eran cartas de amor.

—Al parecer eres más popular de lo que me imaginaba, Satsuki –mencionaba Taiga mientras miraba de reojo a Momoi. Ambos eran compañeros de carrera y sus casilleros se encontraban a lado-.

—No es algo que me haga sentir orgullosa –suspiró-. No estoy interesada en ninguno de ellos, sólo en…

—Kuroko –sentenció el pelirrojo-.

—No hay nadie mejor y más lindo que Tetsu-kun –espetó sonrojada, con el fondo coloreándose de rosa. Cuando empezaba a mencionar a ese chico, se volvía inesperadamente melosa, hasta niveles asfixiantes-.

—Ah, Kuroko…es alguien inusual –la verdad seguía preguntándose cómo es que alguien como ella estaba tan fijada en su amigo. No es que Kuroko fuera el ser humano más interesante y atractivo de todos-.

—¿Y cómo les ha ido en los entrenamientos? –preguntó casual. Ya habían empezado a avanzar, listos para dirigirse a su salón de clases. Sí, también compartían horarios-.

—Riko está aumentando los ejercicios. Todo se está tornando bastante pesado. Y creo que tiene en mente una ida a la montaña…-soltó sin humor. Aquellos recuerdos del pasado se apilaban en su mente uno tras otro-.

—Es normal, es la entrenadora del equipo. Así que debe poner todo su empeño.

—Estoy sorprendido de que le hayan permitido ser la entrenadora, sabiendo que hay uno ya aquí.

—Posiblemente se dieron cuenta de que estaba mejor capacitada que ese entrenador. Y también pudo haber influido que el padre de Riko se lleve tan bien con los superiores de la universidad.

—Es un buen punto.

Pero su amena charla no duró demasiado tiempo. Habían sido interceptados por un chico, seguramente de otro campus porque no lo habían visto nunca.

Era de estatura mediana, complexión un tanto ordinaria. Pero lo más característico de él era el tono anaranjado de su despeinada caballera, así como esos ojos bermellón. De alguna manera resultaba un chico apuesto.

—Momoi Satsuki, ¿verdad? –la chica asintió y él prosiguió-. Me llamo Kosei Iida, encantado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Iida-kun?

—Me gustaría invitarte a salir este sábado, Satsuki-kun –dijo con firmeza-.

—Lo siento mucho –soltó con cierta pena la chica-. Pero ya estoy enamorada de alguien más, por lo que no puedo salir con nadie más –confesó completamente sonrojada-.

—L-Lo entiendo –soltó con cierto aire de decepción-. Ese chico es muy afortunado por tener a una chica como tú –agregó-.

—Sí, lo siento mucho, de verdad –no le agradaba tener que rechazar a cada chico que se le declarara. Pero lamentablemente no podía hacer nada por cambiar la decisión de su corazón-.

—Descuida, fui muy ingenuo al pensar que tenía una oportunidad contigo. Así que discúlpame y que tengas un excelente día –simplemente se despidió y se fue calmadamente-.

—Apenas empezamos la semana y ya se te declaró uno –soltó bromista Taiga-.

—No es gracioso Kagamin –regañó inflando los mofletes-.

—Mejor darnos prisa o el profesor no nos dejará entrar a clases…¡Y deja de llamarme Kagamin!

Miraba sin mucho interés hacia la ventana. Gracias a que se encontraba en la primera planta le resultaba fácil contemplar la amplia cancha de baloncesto que permanecía tras el pasillo que bordeaba a su salón de clases. Todos estaban muy emocionados practicando. ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo? En invierno se realizaban las nacionales de diversos deportes y la Universidad de Tokio no iba a negarse a participar.

Y cuando decidió hojear su libro de texto, un par de manos se depositaron sobre éste. Ahí iban de nuevo con esos interrogatorios matutinos.

—¿Qué sucede ahora? –preguntaba sin interés alguno Axelle a la vez que jugaba con su lapicero-.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Aomine? –preguntaba una animadamente-.

—¿Ya se han besado?¿Es bueno? –soltó otra-.

—¿O es que acaso ya lo han hecho? –dijo una tercera. Esa preguntó provocó que la rubia soltara el útil escolar en un santiamén-.

—No, no y claramente no –respondió abruptamente-. Ya les dije que él y yo no somos novios. Así que no sigan con eso –pidió-.

—Pero si hacen una bonita pareja…-comentaba la primera-.

—Pues ninguno de los dos lo percibe de esa manera –espetó-. Solamente somos amigos, es todo.

—Aunque todos en la universidad piensan lo contrario. Pero bien podrías tener razón –hasta que alguien pensaba un poco las cosas-, ya que por lo que he escuchado, a él le gustan las mujeres de grandes pechos.

—Y ciertamente Axelle no está tan dotada….

—Tengo más que todas las chicas que hay en este salón, incluyéndolas…-finalizó con una hermosa sonrisa-. Por lo que dejen de fastidiarme –su tono era tan dulce como aterrador. Ellas simplemente tragaron saliva pesadamente-.

—¡Axelle! –llamaba una recién llegada. Se trataba de una chica de cabello castaño, corto hasta los hombros, de ojos penetrantemente negros-.

—¿Qué sucede Yukari? –preguntaba desde su asiento-.

—Necesitamos de tu ayuda –comentó una segunda. La otra chica era un poco más alta pero con curvas mucho más marcadas. Su cabello azul rey se encontraba recogido en una coleta lateral, permitiendo admirar sus castaños ojos-.

—¿Megumi?

Las tres chicas abandonaron el aula, dirigiéndose sin chisteo alguno hacia la última planta del plantel educativo. Y tras caminar un poco por el largo pasillo, se detuvieron frente a una de las ocho puertas que allí había.

Habían llegado al club de fotografía.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitan de mí? –estaba curiosa por los motivos de sus dos amigas; razón por la que accedió a acompañarlas. Fatídico error-.

—Lo sentimos mucho Axelle, pero era el único modo –agregaba con pesar la peli azul-.

—Se aproxima el verano y tenemos que dar buenas fotos al periódico o tendremos problemas con nuestro club –expresaba Yukari-.

—¿Qué se supone que significa esto? –ya había sido encerrada en aquella aula destinada para los miembros del club. Y se había dado cuenta de que no era la única, aunque solamente conocía a dos chicas de allí-. ¡¿Riko y Satsuki-kun?!

—Así que también te atraparon a ti –resopló frustrada Riko-.

—Me dijeron que me obsequiarían unas fotografías de Tetsu-kun si venía con ellas.

—_Así que fue de esa manera en que te atraparon…_ Ahora explíquense ustedes dos –miró con recelo a aquel par de chicas-.

—La verdad es que los chicos que llevan la tutela del periódico quieren fotografías distintas para la siguiente edición. Y como estamos atenidos a ellos, es decir, si no cumplimos sus pedidos ellos pueden fácilmente disolvernos y conseguirse a otros…no nos queda más opción –empezó a explicar Megumi-.

—Y debido a que el tema de la siguiente edición va sobre las chicas más inteligentes y guapas de la universidad. Nos hemos visto en la necesidad de requerir sus servicios…Además también nos basamos en una encuesta de popularidad –aquella hoja con un lindo gráfico de colores se postró frente a esas tres chicas-.

—Comprendo el punto –menciona Axelle-. Pero yo no soy popular –dijo campante-. Así que me largo –y antes de que pudiera cruzar la puerta había sido interceptada por esas dos amigas suyas-.

—Tienes el promedio más alto del campus de Ciencias Farmacéuticas. Y entraste en el raking por ser extranjera…Pese a lo que crees, muchos chicos te consideran bastante maja.

—Pero a mí no me importa, yo quiero irme solamente.

—Por favor, Axelle, ayúdanos. Te devolveremos el favor después –rogaron las dos-.

—Pero no quiero –resopló-.

—Te compraremos el videojuego que quieras sin importar el costo –propuso Megumi-.

—¿El que quiera? –Axelle había desistido del escape y meditaba la propuesta-.

—No hay límite de costo –a su amiga se le iluminaron los ojos. Lucía como una chica enamorada-.

—Unas cuantas fotos no van a matarme.

—¿Y ustedes qué dicen? –sí, ese grupo de chicas se habían encargo de ofrecerles por su colaboración lo que más les gustaba. Malditas debilidades-.

—No hay problema –soltaron el resto sin objeción-.

No sabían con exactitud cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que entraron a aquel salón, lo único de lo que estaban conscientes ahora es que allí contaban con todo lo necesario para tomar las preciadas fotografías. Y agradecían enormemente que las vestimentas a usar fueran meros uniformes escolares, mismos que les proporcionaban seguridad y confort.

Tras tomas fallidas, retoques e instrucciones para posar adecuadamente, el trabajo fue hecho. Por lo que todas las chicas seleccionadas retomaron su rutina diaria.

—Debo de admitir que fue más agotador de lo que me imaginaba –Axelle estiró un poco el cuerpo, se sentía un tanto confracturada-.

—Al menos pude obtener todas estas lindas fotos –en sus manos yacía aquel grupo de fotos. Era Tetsu en todo su esplendor, desde practicando hasta durmiendo bajo la sombra de alguno de los árboles de la universidad-.

—Y todavía nos queda el entrenamiento –agregaba Riko ya jalando del brazo a la rubia-. No te vas a escapar este día, Axelle. Los otros días te lo perdoné, pero hoy no, así que espero hayas venido preparada.

—Ah, sobre eso, creo que mejor debería dejarlo.

—Nada de reproches señorita.

—Mándale saludos de mi parte a Tetsu-kun y Dai-chan –se despedía amablemente la peli rosa. Riko ya se había marchado arrastrando a Axelle en contra de su voluntad-.

¿Qué tan segura podía ser la ciudad por la noche? Posiblemente lo suficiente como para que la gente transitara animadamente entre las calles y los diversos establecimientos de comida. Y era justamente lo que ese grupo de tres chicos se encontraban haciendo.

La mesa se llenó de numerosos envoltorios redondos. La orden de hamburguesas así como de papas fritas había llegado. Y ellos no demoraron en saciar sus estómagos, causando cierta incredulidad y temor en quienes se detenían a mirarlos.

—Estoy sorprendido de la cantidad de hamburguesas que los dos son capaces de ingerir –mencionaba Kuroko tranquilamente mientras sorbía de su batido de vainilla-.

—Los entrenamientos de Riko cada día me dan más hambre –agregaba Taiga con la boca llena-.

—Además de que las hamburguesas de aquí, son las mejores –secundaba el moreno ya con su segunda hamburguesa en mano-.

—Aomine-kun –llamó seriamente. Ambos lo observaron, aguardando a que continuara-. ¿No crees que es bueno que salgas de vez en cuando con Axelle-kun? –preguntó inocentemente-.

—¿Quieres que te apalie otra vez, verdad Tetsu cabrón? –le amenazó-.

—¿Es que acaso no te parece atractiva, Aomine-kun?

—¿Atractiva…?¿En qué sentido? –no recordaba que la chica fuera la gran cosa-.

—¿Cómo que en qué sentido? –frunció el ceño el pelirrojo-.

—¿A ti te lo parece? –le respondió con una respuesta-.

—Pues es linda, además inteligente y cocina bien –comentó tranquilamente Taiga-.

—Ummm…¿Con qué linda? –y aquella escena donde había sido abofeteado por ella se le hizo presente-. Debes estar fastidiándome.

—Los dos se llevan muy bien, incluso cuando pelean se entienden –Kuroko, el consejero del amor-.

—Ey, Tetsu, ¿qué pretendes?

—Quizás no sean novios de verdad…pero realmente lo parecen –prosiguió Kagami-.

—¿Por qué no la invitas a salir y así despejas tus dudas? –lanzó el peli azul luciendo calmado-.

—Me niego. Además ella no es mi tipo –recriminó-.

—Aomine-kun, eres un pervertido –señaló inquisidoramente Kuroko-. Ahora entiendo por qué ella no te hace caso y te ve como una molestia.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? –esas simples palabras terminaron de destruir el buen humor del chico-.

—Nada en particular –y él simplemente continuó en lo suyo, ignorando la mirada encendida de Aomine Daiki-.

—_¿Está insinuando que no soy lo suficientemente bueno como para que ella me vea más que como un simple amigo? Tsk…_-Tetsu le había dado en donde más le dolía-.

Después de haber degustado una buena cena, cada quien tomó su dirección correspondiente. Había que llegar a casa y refrescarse un poco después de aquel espartano entrenamiento vivido hace apenas unas horas atrás.

El moreno transitaba tranquilamente por las callejuelas. Esa noche había optado por acortar un poco el viaje hacia su casa, ya que no deseaba caminar de más. Suficiente ejercicio por un día.

No obstante, algo detuvo sus pasos en seco. Al parecer nunca faltaban los aprovechados que gracias a su altura y corpulencia deseaban pasarse de listos con los más débiles. Y si bien no era la clase de persona que le gustaba meterse en problemas innecesarios, había cosas que simplemente no podía dejar pasar.

—¿No creen que es algo injusto cuatro contra uno? –eran altos, pero apenas llegaban al hombro del moreno. Y aquella mirada no reducía su intimidación-.

—¡A-Ayu…Ayúdame! –rogaba el intimidado chiquillo. Seguramente ni a segundo año de secundaria llegaba-.

—¡Cállate mocoso llorón! –ordenó uno de los cuatro, empujando de una patada al chico contra el suelo-. Los débiles como tú no tienen derecho a quejarse.

—Y ustedes simplemente no son mejores que él –mascullaba Aomine tranquilamente-.

—¿Acaso vienes a defenderlo? Métete en tus propios asuntos –soltó con enfado un segundo-.

—O te arrepentirás de meterte contra nosotros –añadió otro más-.

—Así que mejor vete…antes de que le ocurra algo a esa linda amiga que tienes…-agregaba un cuarto, uno que llevaba una gorra negra, resultándose imposible verle el rostro. Era tan alto como él-. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah sí, Satsuki Momoi, ¿verdad? –esa simple oración endureció el mirar del moreno. ¿De qué iba todo eso?¿Por qué había sacado algo como eso tan de repente? Y sobre todo, ¿quién era él?-.

—No sé de qué estás hablando –intentó sonar calmado-.

—Aomine Daiki, jugador estrella de la Universidad de Tokio. Conozco todo de ti, eres sumamente popular –informó sonrientemente-. No me agradan los hombres que se meten en su camino…Alguien como tú es indigno…

—¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando? –con cada palabra que decía sencillamente entendía menos-.

—No hay necesidad de que te dé explicaciones, Aomine –agregó burlonamente-. De momento será mejor que nos despidamos –ya había dado media vuelta, iniciando su retirada.

—No creas que te dejaré ir así como así –amenazó-. _No después de que has insinuado prácticamente una amenaza._

Evadir los lentos y poco practicados golpes de aquellos tres chicos, fue pan comido. Pero seguirle los pasos a ese chico era ya otra cosa. No sólo era veloz y sabía moverse entre las calles de la ciudad, sino también era ridículamente ágil.

¿Es que cuando se imaginó conocer a alguien que se desplazaba por los obstáculos urbanos como si fuera cosa simple y ordinaria?¿Por qué no simplemente cedía y listo? Quizás porque sabía que en el momento en que lo dejara escapar haría algo sumamente peligroso.


	9. Capítulo 9

¡Holaaa! Sí, hoy no es domingo ni sábado por la madrugada, pero bueno, adelanto el capítulo porque mañana seguramente no tenga tiempo, además de que aprovecho que debo hacer ciertos anuncios en mis demás historias. Ya después de este capítulo las cosas volverán a la normalidad XD Os lo prometo. Pero bueno, quien me conozca de otras historias sabe que el drama/intriga van de la mano conmigo y no podían faltar ni siquiera en una historia de este tipo, así que perdón X3 Es lo que hay que aguantarme jejeje. Espero lo disfruten mucho! Gracias a quienes le han dado favorito, a los que siguen la historia y a todos esos lectores fantasma que siempre me acompañan en todas las historias =3 Nos leemos el miércoles! Matta ne :D

**Capítulo 9**

**La angustia tiene un sabor amargo a desesperación**

Recién había salido de aquel centro comercial con un par de bolsas pendiendo de ambas manos. Había llegado el día en que debía reabastecer la alacena por lo que era normal que tuviera que cargar con tanto. Aunque agradecía que no tuviera que caminar demasiado, ya que su edificio se hallaba a un par de cuadras de donde realizaba sus compras semanales.

—Al fin terminé –suspiró cansadamente la rubia tras empezar a caminar de vuelta a casa-.

Sin embargo, no dio ni un solo paso más. Frente a ella había un par de conocidos. ¿Qué es lo que hacían ellos allí a esas horas de la noche, tan lejos de casa?

—¿Kagami?¿Tetsu-kun?¿Qué es lo que andan haciendo por aquí?

—¿No has visto a Aomine-kun? –preguntó el peli azul con seriedad-.

—No lo he visto desde que salimos de clases. Pensé que se encontraba con todos ustedes –respondió por inercia-.

—Lo estaba, pero nos despedimos hace un par de horas atrás –contaba Kagami-. Satsuki nos ha llamado preguntando por él.

—De manera que no ha llegado a casa todavía…-concluyó Axelle. Esos dos simplemente asintieron-.

—No responde a su teléfono…Preguntamos si lo han visto, pero nada.

—Lo único que logramos conseguir es que lo vieron corriendo detrás de un chico con gorra, pero es todo –señalaba el pelirrojo-.

—Y ya pasan de las diez…-comentaba la rubia-. Aomine-kun no parece del tipo de chico que se enfrascaría en una pelea callejera así porque sí, ¿no?

—Seguramente le provocaron con algo en específico. Aomine-kun puede ser muy impulsivo cuando sabes en dónde pegar –pronunció Kuroko-.

—¿Ya le avisaron a los otros? –ellos simplemente asintieron-. Bueno, empecemos por aquí a ver si tenemos suerte.

¿Cuántas horas habían invertido en aquella búsqueda infructuosa? No lo sabían con exactitud, lo único que tenían en mente es que ya llevaban revisadas varias áreas y sencillamente no hallaban nada. La frustración era el menor de los sentimientos que se empezaba a acumular en sus mentes. No deseaban pensar lo peor, por lo que se mantenían en constante movimiento pese a que pronto el nuevo día no demoraría en asomarse en el horizonte.

Si bien deseaban continuar buscando, debían al menos descansar un poco y restablecer energías. En ese instante agradecieron que al menos uno de los tres viviera cerca y ofreciera su departamento para que pasaran lo que quedaba de la noche.

—Despejaré lo que hay en los sillones, sólo tengan un poco de paciencia –comentaba la rubia, dejando la puerta abierta para que sus dos amigos entraran-.

—¿Puedo usar tu cocina?

—Adelante –ya se había ido directo hacia la sala. Había muchas cosas que quitar de los sillones, además de tomar algunas cobijas para que pudieran cubrirse. La madrugada estaba siendo muy fría-.

—Axelle-kun.

—¡Kuroko, no me pegues esos sustos! –gritó asustada al contemplarlo que estaba prácticamente frente a ella. Llevaba consigo un par de cobertores-.

—¿Podemos usar éstos?

—Por supuesto –sonrió y simplemente terminó de quitar todo. Kuroko se encargó de acondicionar los sillones-.

—La comida ya está lista –anunció Taiga tras entrar-. ¿Crees que pueda usar tu ducha? Realmente no quiero irme a dormir así.

—Claro, ¿sabes dónde está? –él simplemente asintió y se fue-.

—Los otros tampoco tuvieron suerte…-suspiró larga y pesadamente-. Espero no esté metido en serios problemas.

—Aomine-kun estará bien, ya lo verás –dijo para animar a Kuroko y a ella misma-.

—Tienes razón. Él es fuerte y seguramente ya les dio su merecido.

¿De dónde provenía aquel constante y fastidioso goteo que estaba convirtiéndose en un verdadero dolor de cabeza?¿Por qué le costaba enfocar adecuadamente lo que tenía frente suyo?¿Y qué era eso que le impedía moverse libremente?

Aquel olor era sencillamente inconfundible. Era la esencia fuerte y repudiada del hierro, tan próxima a su nariz, tan íntima como para tocarla sin dificultad alguna.

Su abdomen estaba adolorido por lo que le resultaba un verdadero martirio el siquiera intentar curvar su cuerpo. Parecía ser que solamente sus extremidades se habían salvado de ser mancilladas y no obstante eran poco o nada lo que podían hacer por ayudarle a levantarse del suelo.

—Al fin despertaste, Aomine.

—Ungh…¿Qué…demonios es lo que pretendes? –cuestionó con molestia a quien se encargaba de custodiarle, de observarle desde la esquina más lejana y oscura de aquella húmeda y hermética habitación. Sólo existía una fuente de luz, desde arriba, gracias a aquel viejo tragaluz-.

—¿Sabes a cuántos les destrozaste el sueño de jugar? Solamente porque te creías insuperable, especial, sencillamente inalcanzable…Has arruinado el sueño de muchos.

—¿Ah? Así que es de eso de lo que se trata…No es mi culpa que ellos hayan renunciado solamente porque fueron incapaces de hacer algo contra mí. Si quieren hallar culpables, que se miren a sí mismos –masculló molesto-.

—Aunque yo no hice esto por ellos. En realidad mis motivos son otros –habló con entusiasmo, como si estuviera pensando más-. Ellos actuarán después –aseguró felizmente-.

—¡Maldito, sólo deja que te ponga las manos encima! –amenazó. Esa mirada podía calar a cualquiera, pero a aquel chico simplemente le dibujaba una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. Estaba demente-.

—No lograste alcanzarme Aomine, eres más lento de lo que pensaba…Además no debiste de haber bajado la guardia cuando empezaste a corretearme cerca de la estación. Debiste deducir que era una trampa y como tal, que no iba a estar solo –comentó tranquilamente-.

—Sólo hiciste lo que es propio de una rata cobarde. Realmente no has hecho absolutamente nada…-soltó socarrón-.

—Golpearte demasiado duro no sería conveniente, después de todo, eres un basquetbolista muy estimado y necesario para la Universidad de Tokio…Y sobre todo, con las pequeñas heridas que tienes ahorita, lo sucedido entre nosotros dos no sería más que una mera pelea callejera –rió por lo bajo. Había abandonado su asiento y empezado a caminar por el área, como un cazador que aguarda por el momento de clavar sus colmillos en su vulnerable presa-.

—¡Al menos ten el valor de mostrarme tu rostro! –demandó el moreno intentando inútilmente ponerse de pie. Sus brazos yacían cruzados, permaneciendo entre su espalda y aquel delgado poste de metal-.

—…Ya nos hemos cruzado, Aomine –agregó con comicidad-. Sólo que como es usual en ti, eres incapaz de ver a los que te rodean.

—¡¿A dónde crees que vas, maldito?! –gesticuló rápidamente. Él estaba dirigiéndose hacia la única salida que allí había-.

—Te dejaré aquí un poco más para que reflexiones sobre esa mala actitud que tienes, Aomine. Cuando crea que es tiempo suficiente, yo mismo me encargaré de informarles a tus preciados amigos dónde te encuentras. O quién sabe, tal vez la policía termine hallándote primero.

—¡_Debo hallar un modo de salir de aquí antes de que ese maldito enfermo haga algo!_

¿A quién le importaban las clases cuando se tenía en manos un severo problema? Al menos a aquel grupo de chicos era lo que menos les importaba en ese preciso instante. Ya habían desistido de ese día de ir a clases y por ahora se encontraban reunidos en el departamento más cercano.

—De manera que nadie tuvo éxito al final –soltó frustradamente Kagami-.

—Sin importar en dónde buscáramos todo fue en vano –secundaba Riko-.

—Su celular después de un rato fue apagado –agregó con consternación Momoi-…La policía ya fue avisada de esto, pero por el momento nada.

—Aquí están marcadas las zonas que ya revisamos cuidadosamente –Hyuga extendió aquel pequeño mapa sobre el suelo. Todos se agacharon para mirarlo detenidamente. Restaban unas cuantas áreas por revisar, al menos dentro de la zona que ellos habían delimitado. Tokio después de todo, era una ciudad inmensa-.

—No queda más opción que dividirnos –propuso Shun-.

—Es lo más viable –susurraba Kagami-.

—Pues hagámoslo –apoyaba la rubia-.

—Deberíamos ir en grupo de dos, ¿no lo creen? –todos miraron a Kuroko y asintieron de inmediato-.

Las horas se esfumaron velozmente tal cual granos de arena por las manos y los resultados no eran en lo más mínimo alentadores. Sin embargo, se negaron a perder las esperanzas. Todavía quedaban unas cuantas horas antes de que la tarde cayera, por lo que no dudaron en aprovechar aquel valioso tiempo.

—Revisemos nuevamente la zona antes de marcharnos –indicaba Taiga mientras compraba un refresco en la pequeña máquina expendedora que se habían topado-. ¿Quieres algo?

—Un café frío, por favor –Axelle observaba hacia el frente. Había un parque infantil donde los niños pequeños se divertían en la compañía y vigilancia de sus madres-.

—¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí? Jamás había ocurrido algo como esto –comentó molesto al tiempo que le entregaba a la chica su preciada bebida-.

—Es lo mismo que me gustaría saber –ya había destapado su preciada bebida, demorando nada en sorber un poco. Requería permanecer despierta un poco más-. Vámonos, no tenemos más tiempo que perder.

—Andando.

¿Qué diversión podía existir en ver a alguien jugar alegremente Otedama mientras se avanza tranquilamente por las ruidosas callejuelas de la ciudad?¿Es que era tan anticuado que no conocía que existían otro tipo de juegos o era que lo hacía solamente por fastidiar?

Lo único seguro era que empezaba a colmar la paciencia de su acompañante.

—¿Tienes que estar haciendo eso mientras caminamos, Kuma? –espetó fastidiado, clavando sus violáceos ojos en su acompañante, un chico que le igualaba tanto en altura como en corpulencia-.

—Sabes que jugar este tipo de cosas me desestresan. Termino fastidiado de los entrenamientos y esas cosas –comentó calmadamente. Ahora le había sumado un otedama más a su pequeña odisea-.

—Haz lo que quieras entonces. No entiendo por qué me molesto entonces –suspiró removiendo sus ondulantes cabellos rosáceos, peinándolos tenuemente hacia atrás. Ya le era suficiente con aquel flequillo lateral que poseía como para lidiar con sus rebeldes cabellos-.

—¿Seguro que es por aquí? –se detuvo en seco, apreciando todo con esos profundos y hermosos ojos grisáceos. A diferencia de su acompañante, el poseía un tono castaño cobrizo y un flequillo central extremadamente corto y mullido-.

—¿Insinúas que tengo un mal sentido de la orientación?

—Llevamos más de una hora intentado llegar a la estación del metro y según tu madre se encontraba a quince minutos de tu casa…¿Quieres que lo ponga más claro o qué?

—Simplemente demos vuelta en la esquina y estaremos de vuelta.

—Es lo que llevas diciendo desde hace rato. Mejor déjame preguntar…Quédate aquí parado y no te vayas a mover, ¿entendiste? –indicaba como si fuera un niño pequeño y él el adulto responsable-.

—Kuma imbécil.

—Disculpen, buenas tardes, ¿podría decirme qué camino tomar para llegar a la estación de metro más cercana? –iba preguntando el castaño conforme se acercaba a un grupo de amas de casa-.

—¿Viste lo que pasó anoche? Otra vez esos chicos causando problemas…Incluso ahora traían a un joven bañado en su propia sangre. ¡Es terrible! ¿Cómo es que nadie hace nada con ellos? Son un peligro para nuestros hijos –habló con total preocupación una de esas dos mujeres-.

—Disculpe, ¿podría decirme más al respecto? –ahora era aquel alto chico el que había llamado la atención de las dos mujeres-.

—¿Pero qué está diciendo jovencito? Es peligroso que se involucre con esos chicos –espetaba la otra. Su rostro mostraba una seria preocupación-.

—¿Pero no es el deber de los ciudadanos cuidarse mutuamente cuando las autoridades son incapaces de hacer algo por la gente? Ese muchacho puede estar muy mal y requerir de ir a un hospital –objetó, endureciendo su mirada-.

—Kuma, ya las escuchaste. No te metas en donde no te llaman –respingó el otro. Ya había escuchado la charla-.

—Puedes regresar a Fukuoka tú solo, yo necesito ayudar a ese chico –agregó decidido-.

—No comprendo cuál es tu obstinación por ayudar a toda persona que está en problemas –replicó fastidiado-.

—Considero que ayudar al prójimo forma parte de nuestras vidas como seres humanos. No hay nada de malo en dar una mano ayuda a quien la necesite y más si no tiene a nadie más. Deberías ser un poco más consciente de ello, Shinya…Algún día tú también podrías requerir de la ayuda de alguien.

—Allá tú. Ero sabes que si llegas lesionado nuevamente el entrenador te sacará del equipo –amenazó, clavando su gélida mirada en el chico-.

—Agradezco tu preocupación, Shinya –sonrió tranquilamente-. Pero no soy un debilucho.

—No me preocupas tú, sino los pobres tipos a los que vas a cargarte, Kuma.

Por donde quiera que colocaran la mirada no hallaban más que residencias descuidadas, donde los grafitis parecían ser el tapiz favorito de todas aquellas entradas, variando en su contenido, pero llevando siempre hacia el mismo mensaje de odio. No les quedaba ni la más pequeña duda de por qué nadie transitaba por aquellas áreas.

Malas miradas se posaban incesantes sobre ellos, como si intentaran escanearlos de pies a cabeza, en busca de algo valioso que pudieran arrebatarles. Ni siquiera la talla que esos dos hombres poseían era suficiente para hacerles desistir de meterse con ellos.

—¿En dónde crees que esté? –preguntaba curioso Kuma mirando a sus alrededores, como buscando pistas-.

—Lo único que mencionaron fue que se dirigieron hacia esta zona.

—Entonces tendremos que pedir información, ¿no lo crees? –indicaba sonriente-.

—Dudo que suelten algo por las buenas.

—El diálogo ante todo, Shinya.

—Ya te dije que dejes de llamarme por mi nombre como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida –reprochó-.

—No me gusta tu apellido y lo sabes –se defendió-.

—¡¿A mí qué me importa eso?!

—Ey, disculpa, ¿podría hacerte un par de preguntas?

—Está aterrado el pobre sujeto –mencionaba frescamente el peli rosa, observando el rostro de espanto total que el entrevistado poseía al observar no sólo lo alto que aquel chico era, sino también esa intimidante aura que se desprendía sin demasiado esfuerzo de su cuerpo-.

—Solamente quiero que me digas si viste en qué dirección llevaron a un chico por aquí, anoche pasando las diez de la noche.

—¡Yo no sé nada! –chisteó-.

—Mejor habla. No tenemos todo tu tiempo y no soy una persona de mucha paciencia –si bien el castaño le intimidaba, su compañero no se quedaba atrás con esa afilada mirada. Si no hablaba por las buenas, seguramente intentaría cualquier otro método-.

—V-Vi que tomaron camino hacia una vieja bodega que está a unos veinte metros de aquí…Justo después de doblar…Es enorme…así que no hay manera de que no la vean. Además de que tiene un tragaluz.

—Agradecemos tu ayuda –expresó Kuma-.

—Terminemos con esto, que ya quiero volver –chasqueaba el otro-.

—Verás que cuando terminemos con esto, te sentirás mejor. Hacer cosas buenas por la gente hace al corazón feliz.

—Es que en serio, ¿cómo demonios puedes ser tan humanitario y decir tantas estupideces en un mismo día? –exclamó con el ceño fruncido-.

—Desde el día en que esa persona me ayudó y me hizo comprender las cosas –sonrió añorante. Era claro que aquel recuerdo le traía tanto buenas como malas emociones-. Quizás algún día tú conozcas a una persona que sea capaz de cambiar el enfoque que tienes.

—Vámonos ya, que odio cuando te pones con esas cursilerías –masculló intentando contenerse de golpear a Kuma-.

¿Qué es lo que podía hacer una puerta tan oxidada como la que tenían frente a ellos contra aquel fuerte golpe producto de la combinación de aquellas dos patadas simultáneas? Nada.

Aquel impedimento cayó en un santiamén, dejando apreciar de inmediato las malas condiciones en las que se encontraba aquel abandonado y viejo almacén.

No sólo era el exceso de humedad lo que les nauseaba, sino también el de narcóticos baratos mezclado con alcohol. No obstante, eso quedó en segundo término cuando a poca distancia permanecía aquel hombre que había tenido la mala suerte de parar en un sitio de tan mala muerte.

—Ey, no me jodas. ¿Ese de allí no es…? –sus violetas ojos se abrieron como platos soperos en el instante en que cruzó mirada con aquel reconocido jugador. ¿Cómo demonios habían logrado meterse con él y traerlo hasta allí-.

—Es lo que menos importa. Tenemos que conseguir algo con que desgarrar las cuerdas que le tienen atado –Kuma ya se había postrado frente a Aomine, sacando de inmediato de sus bolsillos un pañuelo para presionar sobre la herida de la cabeza-.

—Buscaré algo –dijo antes de ponerse a inspeccionar el lugar-.

—¿Acaso ustedes están con él? –logró articular el moreno. Su visión continuaba mal, por lo que no distinguía demasiado bien sus rostros-.

—Por supuesto que no. Venimos a ayudarte –comentó seriamente-.

—No es la mejor opción, pero es lo que hay –ya había arrojado aquel pedazo de vidrio a su compañero y éste procedió a cortar la soga. En breve se encontró libre al fin-.

—¿Entonces…por qué? No es…como si este sitio luciera transitable.

—Frente a ti tienes al buda moderno de Fukuoka. Escuchó por error algo que no debía y cuando las palabras "persona" y "en peligro" llegan a su cerebro suceden cosas como éstas. Es un samaritano imbécil.

—Te llevaremos a un hospital e informaremos a tu casa que estás a salvo –comentaba el castaño mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie-.

—Yo puedo ponerme de pie solo, no requiero tu ayuda –simplemente se puso de pie por su cuenta, importándole poco el que todavía continuara un tanto mareado por la pérdida de sangre como por el olor de todo el sitio-.

—No estás bien, así que será mejor que te comportes –Shinya ya se encontraba frente a él, clavando esa aguda mirada en su persona-. Compórtate adecuadamente.

—Ahí vas de nuevo Shinya. Solamente llevémoslo a un hospital y listo.

La sala de espera nunca estuvo tan llena como en ese preciso momento. Y tampoco la expendedora de café se había vaciado en tiempo récord después de que ese grupo de chicos entró a toda prisa demandando noticias sobre un paciente de recién ingreso.

Se pusieron de pie en el instante en que sus ojos se postraron de lleno en el moreno. No les gustaba lo que miraban, pero estaban aliviados de que no hubiera pasado a más.

—Te ves fatal –soltó sin escrúpulo alguno Kagami-.

—¿Me lo dice quien parece muerto viviente? –sentenció bromista-. Luces mucho peor que yo –agregó con una sonrisa socarrona-.

—¡¿Pero qué estabas pensando, Dai-chan?! –Satsuki estaba más que feliz de verlo entero, pero no podía quitarse aquella preocupación de encima tan fácilmente-.

—Por el momento no tengo ganas de hablar al respecto –le costaba moverse, ¿pero cómo no? Todo el abdomen lo tenía vendado al igual que sus muñecas. Y el dolor de cabeza tampoco le estaba ayudando en nada-.

—¿Cómo fue que lograste llegar al hospital luciendo tan mal? –lanzó Kuroko con interés-.

—No vine aquí por cuenta propia. Esos dos me trajeron –mencionó, desplazando su mirada hacia atrás. Aquellos chicos habían estado a su lado mientras atendían sus heridas-.

—…Shinya…-¿qué es lo que hacía él allí? No podía creerse que él tuviera algo que ver con el rescate de Aomine-.

—…Axelle, tanto tiempo sin vernos –habló secamente. Era como si fueran simples conocidos ocasionales-.

—Hola –saludaba animadamente Kuma-. Es bueno ver que tus amigos han llegado por ti, Aomine-san –espetó-. Tengan cuidado, la próxima vez quizás no haya tanta suerte.

—¿Quién eres? –curioseaba Taiga-.

—Son Hishida Shinya…y Shiraiwa Kuma, capitán del equipo de baloncesto de la Universidad de Kyushu –mencionaba Riko observando a los dos grandulones. Eran un poco más altos que el mismo Aomine-.

—¿Cómo es que jugadores como ustedes están aquí? –cuestionaba la castaña-.

—Venimos a visitar a los padres de Shinya…y gracias a su sentido de la orientación, nos perdimos y terminamos dando en un sitio desconocido. Fue allí cuando escuchamos que había pasado algo extraño…

—Y como Kuma es alguien que no puede irse de largo cuando se entera que alguien está en problemas, terminamos metiéndonos en todo este asunto. Aunque no pensábamos que se tratara de alguien como Aomine –lo admitía, seguía incrédulo por ese hecho-.

—¡Muchísimas gracias! Gracias por salvar a Dai-chan –exclamó sinceramente Momoi. Incluso hizo una rápida reverencia-. Muchísimas gracias.

—No hay necesidad de hacer este tipo de cosas –se apresuró a decir el castaño-. Me alegra que esté bien y que tenga tan buenos amigos como ustedes –sonrió cálidamente-. Ahora tengan más cuidado y no anden solos de noche.

—Es un capitán de equipo muy comprensible y alegre…Respétalo Shinya –espetó la rubia, clavando sus carmesí pupilas en él-.

—Vámonos de una buena vez, Kuma –ordenaba el peli rosa al tiempo que empezaba a desplazarse hacia la salida-.

—Disculpen sus malos modales, él no es tan mala persona como parece –se excusaba el oji grisáceo-. Hasta la próxima, chicos. Tengan cuidado de regreso a casa –se despidió cordialmente y se fue sin más-. ¡Espérame Shinya!

—Es muy singular…-expresó Hyuga-.

—No es un capitán que esperas ver y menos en un equipo tan fuerte como el de la Universidad de Kyushu –agregaba Shun-.

—Te ves espantosamente mal –señalaba vilmente Aomine en cuanto miró a la rubia-.

—¿Me lo dice el que parece momia mal envuelta? –sonrió ampliamente-. Me alegra que estés bien, Aomine-kun.

—De modo que ya no vueltas a hacer algo como esto, ¿entendiste? –reclamaba la peli rosa, mirando de forma inquisidora a su amigo-.

—Sólo cállense y regresemos a casa.


	10. Capítulo 10

¡Hellooo! :3 Ya que ha llegado el miércoles, pues les traigo la continuación! Y aunque no es un capítulo muuuyy largo, al menos se divertirá con él mientras les proporciono tiempo de calidad entre Aomine y Axelle para compensar mis desvíos del romance LOL. También agrego que quienes están leyendo este fic son los únicos que tienen actualización de mis historias XD Los demás tendrán que esperar por cuestiones de tiempo/inspiración y que este fic ocupa todaaa mi atención e.e Así que sientanse orgullos s por ello ( ? ) owo Espero no haya nadie leyéndome que me siga en las otras historias que tengo y mandé a hiatus jeje...Sin más, nos leemos el domingo =D Besitos, abrazos y apapachos! Gracias por sus lecturas amados lectores fantasma 3 Y claro, gracias BubbleBlack por comentarme sin falta :3 Te regalaría un chocolate si viviéramos cerca :D

**Capítulo 10**

**Los inconvenientes del estudio**

Suspiró con cansancio. No había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, ya que tenía estrictamente prohibido realizar demasiado esfuerzo físico por al menos un par de semanas y eso incluía claramente, las prácticas diarias de basquetbol. Así que de momento no tenía nada más que hacer dentro de aquel amplio gimnasio o al menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta que se topó a la castaña justo en el momento en que decidió salir de aquel lugar.

—Me voy –dictaminó Aomine-.

—No te estoy prohibiendo que te vayas a casa, de hecho es lo que tienes que hacer si quieres recuperarte lo antes posible –remarcó-. Así que aprovecha el tiempo libre que tienes para estudiar apropiadamente ya que si no sales con buenas notas no podrás participar en el torneo regional de verano, ¿entendiste? –soltó con ese tonito amenazador tan propio de ella-.

—Lo sé, no tienes que estármelo repitiendo cada dos minutos –se quejó poniendo mala cara-.

—Es tu culpa por ser un cabezota como Bakagami.

—No me compares con el idiota de Bakagami –renegó mirando tajantemente al pelirrojo-. Él realmente apesta para los estudios.

—¡Los dos son un asco en la escuela! –gritó sin condolencia alguna. Y es que era la cruel verdad-.

—Deberían sentirse avergonzados de tener tan malas notas, Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun –comentó casual Kuroko observando a sus dos amigos-.

—¡Tus notas son normales! –levantó la voz el pelirrojo-.

—Pero siguen siendo mejores que la de ustedes dos…juntos…-suspiró intranquilo Hyuga. ¿Qué harían si ese par de idiotas no aprobaban los exámenes que estaban literalmente a menos de un par de días? Toda esa situación era como un déjà vu para él-.

—Si al menos tuvieran más materia gris en sus huecas cabezas –agregaba Riko con desesperanza-.

—Eso me hace recordar cuando tuvimos que hacer un grupo de estudio para que Kagami pudiera jugar. Vaya que fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza –agregó pensativo Hyuga-. Haríamos lo mismo pero ya no estamos en preparatoria y nosotros también tenemos que estudiar para nuestras pruebas.

—Requerimos de alguien que no sólo tenga tiempo, sino que pueda entender las materias sin demasiado esfuerzo. Alguien capacitado para enseñarle a uno de estos dos buenos para nada…Alguien como…

—¿Por qué siento que entré en un mal momento…? –preguntaba con inocencia Axelle mirando a todos. Tanto Hyuga como Riko le observaban con una amplia sonrisa-.

—Perfecto, tenemos a una candidata aquí mismo.

—¿Candidata?¿Para qué? –no sabía qué esperar con ella-.

—¿Tienes tiempo libres por las tardes después de la universidad, no es verdad? –interrogaba Riko-.

—No desde que me haces venir a entrenar con todos ustedes –señaló lo obvio-.

—¿No te gustaría descansar de nuestros entrenamientos un par de semanas? –le ofreció sonrientemente-.

—Quizás…Pero en este momento no estoy segura por el modo en que me miras…Es sospechoso –hacía bien en desconfiar-.

—Sólo tienes que encargarte de que uno de estos dos idiotas estudien para sus exámenes –y con idiotas se refería a Aomine y Bakagami-.

—Prefiero quedarme a entrenar todos los días –confesó rápidamente-.

—Axelle, tienes que hacerlo por mí, por el equipo, por la universidad de Tokio…Recibí las evaluaciones de Aomine-kun y Bakagami y están para tirarse por la ventana. ¿Y sabes qué es lo más increíble?

—¿Que apenas hemos empezado la carrea que nos permitirá ser adultos responsables capaces de mantenernos por nuestros medios y ellos ya tienen malas puntuaciones?

—¡Exactamente! ¿Y sabes qué más?

—¿Que su único talento en apariencia es el basquetbol y comer más que la gente promedio?

—¡Así es! –gimoteó-. Así que por favor ayúdame –pidió tiernamente, poniendo una cara angelical-. Te recompensaré, te lo prometo.

—Llevo escuchando eso desde el examen de inglés –comunicó-.

—Vamos Axelle. Además quiero evitar que ese tonto se meta en más problemas. Tuvimos suerte de que Kuma-kun y Shinya-kun lo encontraran, pero no podemos asegurar un segundo golpe de suerte.

—Bueno en eso tienes razón…Aomine es muy impulsivo y por eso terminó así, de manera que está bien, ayudaré –sonrió tenuemente-.

—No sé qué haría sin ti –dijo efusivamente mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Esa mujer tenía mucha más fuerza de la que pensaba, estaba que le faltaba el aire-.

—Si me sigues abrazando de este modo, seguramente tendrás que afrontar ese hecho –al fin podía respirar como cualquier otro ser humano normal-.

—Aomine-kun, por favor sigue las instrucciones de Axelle –se dirigió hacia el moreno. Uno que puso una mueca de total disgusto ante eso-.

—Pensé que podía elegir –soltó la rubia-.

—Bueno con todo este embrollo y lo que nos contó Aomine-kun, decidimos que Bakagami podía acompañarla a casa para que esté segura.

—Y como Aomine-kun está todo malherido no sirve para cuidar a nadie…-murmuraba Axelle de mala gana-.

—¡Te escuché!

—Y gracias a que los dos estudian la misma carrera, le he pedido a Satsuki-kun que le explique –decía animadamente Riko, como si todo fuera perfecto y maravilloso. Aomine y Axelle no pensaban igual-.

—Me largo –sencillamente Aomine se fue de allí-.

—Ves, ves –la castaña le hacía señas a su amiga para que alcanzara al chico-.

—Sabes, yo también tengo exámenes que aprobar…-pero a ninguno de esos dos le importaba algo como eso-.

Tuvo que correr para poder alcanzar al despreocupado estudiante de ingeniería. Quién pensaría que aun con aquellas heridas podía desplazarse a paso normal. Sabía que sería un largo camino hacia la estación del metro.

—Aomine-kun.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? –ni siquiera le miró-.

—Sabes que debes obtener buenas notas o no habrá basquetbol.

—Ya escuché eso.

—Entonces sabes lo que pasará a partir de hoy, ¿verdad?

—Sí, empezará una pesadilla –soltó secamente-.

—Tampoco estoy feliz con esto, ¿sabes? Pero al menos intento poner mi esfuerzo, espero que hagas lo mismo.

—Nadie te está obligando a que lo hagas. Puedo hacerme cargo de mis asuntos yo mismo.

—De ser así no necesitarías que alguien como yo te ayude a estudiar –recalcó calmadamente-.

—¿En dónde estudiaremos? –cuestionó mirándole de reojo. Sí, odiaba recibir ayuda de las personas, pero aborrecía más no poder jugar baloncesto y más cuando un torneo se aproximaba. Debía tragarse el orgullo por esa ocasión-.

—¿Te molesta que sea en tu casa?

—¿Quieres seguir molestándome? –le reprochó. Sabía que si ella iba allí su madre continuaría incomodándole con ella y esa falsa relación que todos creían que existía-.

—No, pero es mejor que sea allí por tu propio bien –mencionó como sí nada-.

—Oh, así que estás preocupado por mí –se burló y le sonrió triunfalmente-.

—¿Hay algún problema sí es así?¿Te pone feliz o te agranda el ego? –respondió con su mismo tono y esa peculiar sonrisa suya-. Apurémonos que primero debo entender de que van tus materias para poderte explicar adecuadamente –prosiguió con normalidad-. Cuando los fundamentos queden claros dudo que tengas demasiadas dificultades más adelante.

—_¿Pero qué…demonios…?¿Qué clase de respuesta fue ésa?¿Por qué rayos no reacciona…como una chica normal? Creo que sí hay algo realmente mal con ella._

—¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? –alzó una de sus cejas y lo miró atentamente-.

—Dejé de prestarte atención cuando empezaste a hablar sobre la escuela.

—Eres un cínico de lo peor, ¿te lo han dicho verdad? Me recuerdas a mi padre…-chasqueó fastidiada-.

—Tu padre debe ser un sujeto muy genial entonces –soltó con egocentrismo-.

—Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire…son arrogance…ou son cynisme…

—Deja de parlotear en francés –respingó-.

—Hablo en el idioma que quiero –bufó molesta-.

No le sorprendía en lo más mínimo el recibiendo que su madre le daba a esa chica; después de todo, desde el primer día que entró a la casa se había ganado fácilmente su simpatía. Sabía que le esperaban largas y tediosas tardes donde tendría que tolerar a esas dos mujeres. Pero debía sobrevivir, después de todo, él era Aomine Daiki y algo tan simple como una revoltosa rubia no iba a estropearle la vida.

—Axe-chan, me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo –la madre le sonreía amablemente. Realmente estaba feliz de volver a ver a la chica-. Por cierto, gracias por los chocolates. Estuvieron deliciosos.

—No hay de qué, me alegra que hayan sido de su agrado.

—Siéntete como en tu casa, Axe-chan. Yo les hablaré cuando la comida esté lista.

—Muchas gracias.

—Gracias a ti por estar al pendiente de mi Dai-chan. Después de lo que pasó hace dos días atrás…Simplemente…

—No es necesario que se mortifique más por eso. Ya pasó y ahora Aomine-kun será más cuidadoso –alentó-. Así que no piense más en esas cosas.

—Eres tan buena chica, Axe-chan. La próxima vez haré unas galletas para que le lleves a tu madre.

—Agradezco el gesto, pero mi madre no vive aquí. De hecho mis padres están divorciados –mencionó con una sonrisa nerviosa. Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente-.

—Axe-chan, lamento haber sacado el tema, yo no sabía…-mencionaba con pena Natsumi-.

—No se preocupe, la verdad no me afecta hablar al respecto –prosiguió-. Ahora iremos a estudiar que tenemos el tiempo encima –miró de reojo al moreno y simplemente le sonrió burlonamente-. ¿Listo Aomine-kun?

No era la primera vez que entraba a la habitación de un chico, después de todo se había criado en compañía de tres, por lo que estaba completamente acostumbrada. No obstante, había peculiaridades en el cuarto del moreno que llamaron su atención de inmediato.

Esperaba hallar algún póster de algún basquetbolista o algo alusivo a aquel deporte que él tanto amaba. Sin embargo, no había nada. Las paredes eran de un tono crema, completamente austeras, a excepción de un reloj de pared y uno que otro cuadro familiar.

La cama yacía pegada hacia la ventana mientras frente a ella se encontraba lo que parecía ser el armario. Así mismo había una pequeña mesa de madera en el centro, soportada por una alfombra ovalada bastante mullida de tono azul cielo.

Todo lucía extrañamente en su sitio. ¿Seguro que era la habitación correcta?

—¿Estamos en la habitación adecuada?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! –repeló mientras arrojaba sus cosas a la cama-. Tu habitación parece más la de un chico que la de una mujer.

—Podría ser cierto. Pero bueno, dejemos eso a un lado y pasemos a lo que importa –comentó. Tomó asiento frente a la mesita esperando a que el moreno hiciera lo mismo y empezará con la reunión de estudio-.

—¿Realmente serás capaz de entenderlo? –resopló mirando a la chica con sumo aburrimiento. Ya hasta había recargado sus codos sobre la mesa, depositando su rostro en sus dos manos-.

—Llevo una materia llamada Pre-cálculo, de modo que podré apañármelas con Cálculo Diferencial -¿por qué era tan grueso ese libro?-. Algebra no es problema, pero no sé si así sea con Geometría Analítica…Aomine-kun, ¿por qué demonios te metiste a estudiar Ingeniería…? –todos los libros eran enormes, monstruosos, aberraciones de la naturaleza-. Hubieras estudiado educación como Kagami…o hubieras sido Policía, no sé.

—Sonaba interesante.

—¡¿Sólo por eso?! –exclamó incrédula-.

—¿Podría haber otra razón?

—Mejor no hablemos al respecto, presiento que me provocará una jaqueca terrible –abrió el primer libro. Al mal tiempo darle buena cara, o sea, a estudiar Cálculo Diferencial-. _Esto no va a ser nada divertido. Debo replantear mi amistad con Riko…_

No había pasado ni siquiera una hora y sentía que la cabeza empezaba a dolerle y todo a su alrededor se volvía difuso. Y eso que apenas había leído los primeros capítulos del libro.

—¿Cómo puede leer Marko este tipo de cosas y sonreír mientras lo hace? –se cuestionaba perpleja a la vez que tomaba un respiro antes de proseguir-. Supuse que no sería sencillo, pero es más tedioso de lo que imaginaba…

—¿Acaso es una clase de cerebrito? –preguntó Aomine. A diferencia de ella, se encontraba tumbado boca arriba sobre su cama, viendo una revista, seguramente de Mai-chan-.

—También estudia Ingeniería en la Universidad de Tohoku. Y siempre ha sido bueno en los estudios, especialmente lo relacionado con los números. –relató al tiempo que sacaba una libreta de su mochila, así como unos lapiceros-.

—¿Y siempre ha jugado basquetbol?

—Desde que tenía como diez años aproximadamente. Después de que su padre nos llevara a todos a un partido en América, todos quedamos impresionados. Pero definitivamente, ellos tres más que yo…A partir de ese momento empezaron a practicarlo. Aunque eso causó también serios problemas…

—Padres ricos, puedo ver rápidamente el problema.

—El padre de Marko es dueño de una larga cadena de hoteles tanto en Italia como Francia, bastante redituables, así mismo invierte en otros campos para expandir sus ganancias. Por otro lado, el papá de Hadrien controla el emporio de los automóviles en toda Alemania, vendiendo en toda Europa e incluso en Asia. Y en el caso de Leo, su familia maneja una industria farmacéutica reconocida que se fundó hace más de dos décadas atrás.

Sí, todos vienen de buenas familias por lo que el dinero no es problema para ninguno de ellos –finalizó tranquilamente-. Y esa es la razón por la que a sus padres no les agrada que sus hijos jueguen basquetbol, porque son los sucesores de sus emporios, por lo que no deberían estar perdiendo el tiempo en banalidades como ésas.

—Y aun así esos tres decidieron venirse a Japón y jugar basquetbol –sonrió ampliamente. Al menos poseían suficientes agallas para oponerse a los mandatos de sus padres-.

—Exactamente –suspiró y volvió a reabrir el libro de texto-.

—Pero tus padres son ricos, ¿no?

—Pues el que tiene dinero es mi padre, no yo –señalaba-. Además yo estoy bajo el cuidado de mi madre más que otra cosa. Y mi madre le prohibió que me enviara dinero o cualquier clase de ayuda parecida.

—Suena como si fuera una controladora.

—No suena, lo es…-dijo desviando la mirada-. Y lo más incómodo de todo es que se siguen viendo las caras aun cuando se divorciaron hace más de cinco años…Es lo malo de que trabajen juntos y que mi abuelo la invite a su casa…Si pudiera también me divorciaría de ellos.

—Ahora queda claro porque prefieres estar en Japón, incluso si no te dan nada de dinero.

—En realidad vine a Japón porque me enamoré de él mientras mi madre me hablaba de su tierra natal, así que deseaba conocerlo por mí misma, por lo que aprendí el idioma desde chica. Pero mi mamá me dijo que no quería vivir de nuevo aquí, así que si quería venir aquí que ya era cosa mía…-murmuraba cada vez más bajito-. Al final me dejó venir con ciertas condiciones…Y ahora ni loca vuelvo a Francia con ella –señaló con el ceño fruncido-.

—Tu familia es muy complicada.

—¡Y tú eres un perezoso de lo peor! –exclamó, calmándose en breve-. Quemaré tu revista si no te pones a estudiar en este preciso momento.

—Tú eres mi tutora, después de todo. Así que haz tu trabajo.

—No creí que tuviera que recurrir a esto desde el inicio, pero a como van las cosas es lo mejor…Satsuki-kun siempre tiene buenos consejos.

—Ummm…

No podía evitar sentir que aquellas revistas le resultaban tremendamente familiares. ¿Pero por qué? Él tenía exactamente las mismas, resguardadas en algún sitio de su habitación. ¿Entonces a qué debía la inquietud que asolaba a su corazón?

—Sí, es justamente lo que te imaginas Aomine-kun –momento, ¿de dónde había sacado aquellas tijeras?¿Y por qué las dirigía peligrosamente hacia una de las tantas revistas que se postraban a su derecha?-.

—Ey, baja eso…Puedes hacerte daño –dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la chica-. _Así que Satsuki se las dio para fastidiarme. ¿Cómo demonios las encontró en primer lugar?_

—Sería una pena que Mai-chan sufriera un accidente, ¿verdad?

—No te atreverías.

—Me gustan los retos y las apuestas –sonrió felizmente-.

—Baja esas tijeras –ordenaba-.

—Ponte a estudiar.

—Bájalas en este momento.

—Bueno, no llegamos a ningún arreglo -¿qué tanto filo podían tener aquellas tijeras que habían logrado tusar la pobre revista en dos partes en el primer corte?¿Es que iba a seguir con aquella masacre?-.

—Ya tomé el libro, ¿lo ves verdad? –al fin había cedido-.

—Has hecho la elección correcta, Aomine-kun.

—Me haces recordar al bastardo de Akashi y su manía con las tijeras –masculló observándola. Se veía inofensiva, pero eso era una premisa demasiado rápida sobre su persona-.

—¿Te refieres a Akashi Seijuro? –él simplemente asintió-. Fuimos compañeros de clase –sonrió tiernamente-.

—¡¿Qué eran compañeros?! –empezaba a entender por qué esa chica no era normal-.

—Sí, íbamos a la misma preparatoria después de todo…Él es increíble en el basquetbol, por no decir que también lo es en los estudios. Era fastidioso que quisiera tener siempre la razón –suspiró-. Él siempre era tan extremo.

—Alguien se oye como una colegiala recordando a su viejo amor –comentó tranquilamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima-.

—¿En serio? Pensé que no se escucharía de ese modo. Solamente éramos compañeros de grupo, nada destacable –mencionó tranquilamente-. ¿Acaso pensaste que me gustaba o estaba enamorada de él? –arqueó una ceja ante semejante insinuación-.

—…De ser así tendrías unos espantosos gustos…-sentenció mirándole como bicho raro-.

—Ponte a estudiar y deja de pensar en ese tipo de cosas absurdas –sentenció arrojándole aquella revista justo en la cara-.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! –le gritó furioso-.

—Si estudiaras como el resto de la gente normal no tendría por qué hacer este tipo de cosas. Es tu culpa por ser como eres, Aomine Daiki –continuaba-.

—Veo que se están llevando muy bien –esa indudablemente era la voz de la madre del moreno. Había entrado con una charola llena de onigiri y un par de vasos de té de cebada-. Seguramente tienen un poco de hambre ya.

—No se hubiera molestado –comentó la chica al tiempo que mantenía su mirada fija en esas perfectas bolas de arroz-. _Por cosas como éstas vale la pena venir a casa de Aomine-kun. La comida de su madre es la mejor._

—_Golosa._

—Estudien duro –animaba felizmente la mujer. Pronto habría de dejar nuevamente solos a los estudiosos chicos-.

—Tu madre es una persona muy agradable –su estómago demandaba comer algo. Por lo que aquella bola de arroz le sabía a verdadera gloria-.

—Tu teléfono está sonando –indicó mientras tomaba una de aquellas bolas de arroz-.

—¿Hola? –pero su saludo se quedó únicamente en eso. Tras el auricular no escuchó absolutamente nada, incluso cuando el marcador de la llamada continuaba avanzando-. _Este número es de…Pero, ¿por qué estaría llamándome ahora después de todo lo que ocurrió…? _–observó el número por un rato, sin embargo, terminó respondiendo pese a todo. Sin embargo, no se escuchó respuesta alguna-. Creo que se equivocaron de número. En fin, continuemos ante de que se nos haga más tarde.


	11. Capítulo 11

¡Holaaaa! Sí, yo sé que se preguntan qué ando haciendo por aquí, después de haber actualizado ayer. Pues la razón es simple, vine a actualizar XD Ya que ando motivada y de buen humor por un evento en particular; mismo que les contaré al término del capítulo. Mientras disfruten este cap y sean como Axelle, no se preocupen por su figura y coman mucha chuleta asada 3 ¡Besos, apapachos y gracias por leerme!

**Capítulo 11**

**Porque la diversión siempre es mejor en compañía**

No es como si le molestara en lo más mínimo permanecer sentaba bajo la sombra de aquel tranquilo y majestuoso árbol mientras leía atentamente lo que parecía ser un pesado y tedioso libro de Geometría; incluso el tomar apuntes ocasionalmente tampoco era un fastidio. Pero lo que no terminaba de agradarle eran las miradas furtivas que de vez en cuando se direccionaban hacia su posición. ¿A qué se supone que iban a la universidad si no era a estudiar?¿Por qué era vista entonces como un espécimen raro?

—_Pensé que sería más fácil enseñarle, pero he errado…Lo peor es que mañana tiene un examen…y es de esta cosa del diablo llamada Geometría Analítica…Y siento que no hemos avanzado nada y eso que llevamos estudiando desde el martes…_

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Uh? –levantó su mirada, encontrándose con Momoi. Le miraba curiosa. Sí, ella también pensaba que era raro que alguien estuviera estudiando en el descanso y en la universidad-.

—Escuché que estabas ayudando a Dai-chan –comentó-. Seguramente no es tarea fácil.

—Estoy a punto de aventarme del último piso de mi facultad –soltó con dramatismo-.

—Tal vez si relacionaras las cosas con cosas que le gusten, sería más simple.

—Se me ocurre algo para Geometría…pero no, no creo que sea buena idea. Tal vez el basquetbol…

—Podría funcionar.

—¿Cómo es que lo has aguantado todos estos años? Sé que son amigos de la infancia, pero…-el simple hecho de recodar sus peleas verbales cada media hora le hacían creer que Momoi era algo así como la deidad de la paciencia encarnada-.

—Eso es porque jamás me he puesto a explicarle nada de la escuela. Suficiente tenía con lidiar con él para las prácticas de basquetbol-.

—Ahora todo me queda muy claro –asintió continuamente, como un robot-.

—Pero después de que se frustrara por no hallar a alguien que le hiciera esforzarse por mejorar en el basquetbol, él empezó a cambiar. Razón por la que en la preparatoria faltaba a sus prácticas y no hacía ni el más mínimo esfuerzo.

—¿Y qué fue lo que lo hizo cambiar?

—…Cambió cuando perdió por primera vez…Al final logró encontrar a alguien tan sorprendente como él en el basquetbol…

—¿Te refieres a Kagami?

—Exactamente –sonrió campantemente-. Desde ese día creo que lentamente ha empezado a ser como antes, aunque a veces sea un grosero de lo peor. Tenle un poco de paciencia.

—Ummm…Bueno, le tendré un poco más de paciencia…-comentó desviando la mirada-.

—Gracias, A-chan.

—¡¿A-chan?! Se oye espantoso…-suspiró con cansancio. Todas las fuerzas para discutir se le habían ido desde que empezó a ser tutora del moreno-. En fin, llámame como quieras.

—¡Axelle! –aquel coro de voces la sacaron de su trance. Se trataba de Megumi y Yukari quienes se acercaban-.

—¿Qué es lo que les pasa ahora a ustedes dos?

—¡Tienes que venir a ver lo que ha pintado Sora!¡Es increíble! –expresaron las dos al unísono. Estaban notoriamente emocionadas-.

—Nos veremos después, Satsuki-kun –se despedía la rubia, tomando sus cosas como podía. Aquel par de compañeras suyas se habían adelantado bastante-.

No sólo era extraño el hecho de que todos se encontraran reunidos antes de la hora establecida para los entrenamientos, sino también lo era que por ningún lado encontraran al entrenador. ¿Es que no iba a haber práctica ese día?

En el justo instante en que aquel alto e imponente hombre entró, las cosas empezaron a cobrar un poco de sentido. Aunque ni entendían qué es lo que hacía aquella mujer a su lado.

No era solamente su curvilínea figura que había logrado captar la atención de todos los chicos en el instante en que se aproximó hacia ellos, ni tampoco su despampanante belleza que logró el sonrojo de algunos chicos allí presente. Sino más bien se trataba de aquella aura seria la que llevaba a todos a preguntarse por qué estaba ella allí.

—De manera que este será el equipo que debo entrenar para volverlos fuertes rivales tanto en el regional de verano como en el de invierno, ¿verdad? –sus rosáceos ojos yacían ávidos, como si estuvieran realmente ansiosos por aquella aventura que apenas empezaba-. Creo que debería presentarme, mi nombre es Harue, encantada. A partir de hoy seré su nueva entrenadora, espero podamos llevarnos bien –comentó tranquilamente mientras sujetaba su lacio cabello castaño en un coleta alta que rozaba apuradamente sus hombros-.

—¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron todos sin excepción-.

—Lo que escucharon –señalaba Osamu clavando su dura mirada en cada uno de los integrantes del equipo-. Así que será mejor que atiendan a sus indicaciones.

—Gracias, Osamu-kun –agradeció la entrenadora-. Estoy aguardando sus presentaciones, así como las posiciones que desempeñan en el equipo.

—Me llamo Himuro Tatsuya, Escolta.

—Eikichi Nebuya, Centro.

—Kiyoshi Miyaji, Alero.

—Osamu Fuchida, Centro.

—Marko Turletti. Juego como Armador y Escolta, pero quisiera tomar la posición de Ala-Pivote –no sorprendía que todos en ese momento lo miraran con extrañeza. ¿Quién pedía cambiar de posición cuando ya se tiene un buen control sobre una?-.

—De manera que tú eres el chico el que hablaba el entrenador. La posición que estás pidiendo es sumamente física. Además de que se encarga de los rebotes del equipo, así como apoyar al Pivote en sus labores defensivas.

—Lo sé entrenadora.

—¿Alguna razón para ello? –cuestionó seriamente-.

—Ninguna en particular, simplemente deseo jugar siendo el Ala-Pivote.

—Tu estatura podría ser un problema, Marko-kun. Así que no estoy segura de si sea una buena elección.

—Entonces déjeme al menos intentarlo. Si para cuando haya acabado Julio no logró convencerla, seré el Armador y no objetaré nada.

—Suena un buen trato –sonrió ladinamente-. Entonces chicos, será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar, que nos espera en menos de tres meses el torneo de verano.

—¡A la orden entrenadora! -exclamaron todos sin excepción-.

—Me agrada ese buen espíritu que tienen chicos. Vamos a llevarnos muy bien.

El ventilador parecía ser insuficiente para apaciguar el calor que se acumulaba sin piedad alguna dentro de aquella habitación. ¿Es que ni siquiera el que hubieran abierto la ventana mejoraba la situación? Lo peor del caso es que no había manera de escapar de aquel infierno.

—Al fin entendiste el ejercicio…-suspiraba cansada la pobre chica. No sabía qué iba a matarla primero, el calor, los estudios o Aomine-.

—¿Ya acabamos no?

—Sí, hemos acabado los dos capítulos que son para el examen del lunes –dijo aliviada. Podía escuchar la melodía de los arcángeles, felicitándole por su labor y enorme paciencia-.

—No sé de qué te alegras, es domingo –chasqueó mirando hacia su derecha-. He desperdiciado mi fin de semana estudiando.

—Yo también, no te quejes. Y más con estos calores infernales de Mayo –suspiró nuevamente-. Por aquí hay una zona de albercas, ¿no?

—Sí. Aunque hay que tomar el autobús.

—Bien, entonces es más que perfecto –sacó su teléfono, empezando a mandar mensajes sin descanso alguno-. No sé si tú quieras ir, pero yo iré a las albercas a refrescarme y aprovechar que apenas es medio día. He invitado a los chicos. Un descanso no va a matar a nadie –guardó sus cosas rápidamente, poniéndose de pie de inmediato-.

—Pensé que irías a estudiar –se burló-.

—No quiero saber nada de eso hasta mañana por la tarde –puso una cara azul de la aversión que ahora esa palabra le causaba-.

—Supongo que es mejor que pasar todo el día encerrado en casa. Iré.

No se sorprendían que hubiera tanta gente dirigiéndose hacia el mismo sitio, sino más bien lo puntuales que eran todos aquellos amigos suyos que ya se encontraban esperándoles en la entrada del amplio y vistoso lugar.

Todos llevaban ropas ligeras, propias de verano. Incluso llevaban un par de neveras y cestas. Nada como pasar un buen rato en las albercas y comer tranquilamente.

—Riko, Satsuki-kun –saludó animadamente a aquel par de chicas-.

—Fue muy buena idea el venir aquí. La verdad es que el calor está resultando fastidioso –comentó Riko-.

—Pues bueno, será mejor que entremos –demandaba Taiga-.

El techo era completamente de vidrio, permitiendo admirar a la perfección el inmenso cielo azul ausente completamente de nubes y con aquel imponente astro ofreciendo su calor en su mayor esplendor.

Habían cerca de cuatro piscinas, cada una de ellas dotadas de divertidos y curvados toboganes para la diversión y gusto de todos. Así mismo también se gozaba un número aceptable de salvavidas, una cafetería con numerosas bancas de madera y sombrillas. Y claro, los clásicos vestidores donde se podía ir para cambiarse y poder adentrarse en la piscina.

—Nos hará bien tomar un descanso –sonreía Hyuga mientras terminaba de sacar sus cosas para colocarlas sobre la única banca de madera que existía dentro de aquellos vestidores masculinos-.

—Lo que me sorprende es que la entrenadora haya accedido a venir –mencionaba Izuki un tanto pensativo-.

—Tal vez deseaba divertirse y ya –mencionaba Taiga tranquilamente quitándose su camisa-.

—Y cambiando de tema…-mencionaba seriamente Hyuga al tiempo que miraba detenidamente a Izuki y Mitobe-.

—¿Qué sucede Hyuga? –preguntó Shun-.

—Hay chicas muy hermosas en todo el lugar –mencionó alegremente. Casi se le salían un par de lagrimitas de la emoción-.

—Había una de bañador rosa que lucía muy bien –secundaba Shun-.

—Kagami-kun, ¿por qué razón los trajimos?

—No lo sé, pero todavía podemos sacarlos de aquí –le comentaba a Kuroko-.

—Ey, ¿pero de qué demonios están hablando? Está claro que la del bañador purpura es la mejor –habló Aomine seriamente-.

—Ciertamente tenía un buen cuerpo…y…-todos sabían a qué se refería-.

—Aomine, tienes buen gusto –le felicitaba el de anteojos-.

—Kagami-kun…

—No lo menciones Kuroko. Larguémonos y dejémoslos encerrados, será lo mejor. El mundo estará mejor sin esos tres.

No extrañaba en lo más mínimo que las miradas de las féminas se dirigieran en automático y sin esfuerzo alguno hacia cada uno de ellos. No cuando había demasiada piel y músculos que admirar.

Quedaba claro que cada uno de ellos dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo y energía a ejercitarse. Y ahora simplemente se encontraban mostrando los resultados de ese valioso y magnifico esfuerzo.

Sus abdómenes estaban maravillosamente trabajados, sin imperfecciones, luciendo terriblemente bien al desnudo. Es que sencillamente era difícil no postrar la mirada en semejante zona y no sucumbir ante tales encantos.

Pero las miradas no se detuvieron exclusivamente allí, también tuvieron el atrevimiento de ir más allá. ¿Es que se podía tener cuerpos tan bellos y atractivos como ésos?

Ellos sencillamente habían robado más de un suspiro a todas las chicas que allí se encontraban.

—Están demorándose, ¿no? –Hyuga fue el primero en hablar-.

—Son mujeres, es normal –agregaba Aomine tranquilamente-.

—Creo que estamos llamando mucho la atención –informaba Kuroko. Incluso él no había pasado desapercibido del ojo observador de las chicas-.

—Disculpen la demora, es que tuvimos algunos problemas inesperados –esa era la voz de la entrenadora. Todos se giraron hacia las chicas en automático-.

También el público masculino presente tenía derecho a deleitarse la pupila. Cosa que estaban haciendo en ese preciso momento.

De que había curvas, las había en cada una de aquellas tres mujeres. Los bañadores que habían elegido les hacían justicia sin problema alguno. Y quedaba claro desde el principio que ninguna descuidaba su figura, no cuando esto quedaba marcado desde sus torneadas piernas hasta su impecable abdomen.

La peli rosa lucía terriblemente bien en aquel bañador negro de suaves holanes, siendo imposible no notar los enormes atributos con los que contaba. La castaña por su lado, estaba perfecta en aquel carmesí traje de baño. Aunque la rubia tampoco se quedaba atrás, sólo que para su caso su traje de baño era blanco con líneas gruesas de tono rosa pastel.

—Es como si estuvieran ordenadas de mayor a menor…-soltó Hyuga sin pensarlo. Grave error. Ahora se encontraba en el suelo, cortesía de Riko-.

—Bonito…traje de baño…Riko…-mencionaba con miedo Izuki-.

—¿Qué se supone que es eso? –señalaba el de anteojos desde el suelo. Su atención se había posicionado en el ombligo de la rubia. Se trataba de una delicada mariposa de plata coloreada de hermosos tonos azules-.

—Un piercing –respondió como sí nada-. Es inoxidable, así que no hay problema con el agua de la piscina.

—Deberías quitártelo, podría ser molesto mientras nadas –agregaba la castaña ya un poco más tranquila-.

—Es muy bonito –Momoi se encontraba admirando el pequeño objeto de más cerca-. Quizás debería ponerme uno también.

—Tengo varios por si te decides –mencionó alegremente Axelle-.

—De alguna manera…es sensual…-murmuraron Izuki y Hyuga, sonrojándose tenuemente-.

—Kagami-kun…

—¡Te dije que atrancaras bien la puerta! –le regañó más que molesto-.

—¡Vayamos a nadar! –indicaba Axelle mirando a sus dos amigas. Simplemente asintieron y empezaron a marcharse de allí. Aunque cierto grupo de chicos se quedó un rato más atrás para "admirar la vista"-.

—…El verano es lo mejor…-agregaba Hyuga feliz de la vida. Había renacido y literalmente resplandecía-.

—Fue una excelente idea el haber venido –mascullaba sonriente Izuki-.

—Aún tenemos tiempo para divertirnos –sonrió burlonamente Aomine-.

—Debí haber atrancado la puerta yo –mencionó Taiga con una venita saltada-.

Zambullirse en la fría agua nunca sentó tan de maravilla como en ese momento. El calor estaba en su máximo esplendor y toda la gente se encontraba animada, deslizándose de los toboganes, jugando a la pelota o simplemente compitiendo en pequeñas carreras de natación. Todo el lugar rebosaba de actividad y buenas vibras. El verano estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Esto se siente muy bien –mencionaba Momoi, reposando sobre una cama inflable-.

—La verdad es que es estresante entrenar diariamente con los chicos –Riko prefería mantenerse sobre aquel flotador en forma de dona-.

—Yo necesito despejarme o la cabeza me explotará de estudiar todas esas cosas con Aomine-kun –mencionaba la rubia al tiempo que flotaba tranquilamente sobre el agua-.

—Escuché que le fue bien en su examen del viernes –mencionaba casualmente la peli rosa-. Creo que has logrado acoplarte a él.

—Digamos que hago una especie de guía de estudio, con resúmenes y explicaciones. Es lo que él estudia.

—Suena demasiado tedioso –suspiraba Riko-.

—Al menos con Kagamin es un poco más simple –sonrió felizmente Momoi-.

—No sabes la envidia que te tengo, Satsuki-kun –replicó-.

—Muchas chicas seguramente desearían estar en tu lugar –lanzaba con burla-.

—Dame sus números y yo misma las convenzo para que estudien con Aomine-kun.

—¿No creen que están siendo demasiado infantiles? –la mirada de Riko no era la única que se dirigió hacia donde estaban los chicos. Estaban una piscina adelante, haciendo carreras de relevos y mirando ocasionalmente a alguna chica bonita que se cruzaba en su camino-.

—Yo diría que más que nada…están de pervertidos –remataba Momoi-.

—Todos no. Kagami y Kuroko no siguen sus malos pasos…Y el pobre de Mitobe-kun sólo es arrastrado por los otros tres –defendía la rubia-.

—Tanta razón…Qué pena que los hombres…sean todos iguales…-mascullaba la castaña con frustración-.

—Mi madre dice que los hombres son criaturas débiles que flaquean ante un escote pronunciado o un buen trasero. Y seguramente más del 90% de ellos mirará todo tu cuerpo antes de enfocar su atención en lo que les dices. Por lo que estamos observando es un comportamiento normal y no debería de extrañarnos.

—Umm…Olvidaba que tenías esa rara mentalidad…

—Tengo hambre –Axelle no era la única, ellas también estaban igual-.

—Me encargué de preparar el almuerzo –sonrió felizmente Riko-.

—Yo también hice un poco de comida para los chicos.

—_Yo…creo que voy a ir a comprar algo…Aomine-kun me dijo que Satsuki-kun es horrible para la cocina y ya he probado lo que Riko hace…_

El semblante de todos era de horror puro, como si ante ellos estuviera uno de los asesinos seriales más peligrosos de la historia, a punto de ejecutarles. Y si bien no era el caso, aquellos platillos que lucían traicioneramente bien, podrían llevarles a la muerte.

Todos guardaban silencio mientras tomaban una de las cajas de obento. Se comunicaron entre miradas y simplemente tragaron saliva pesadamente. Había llegado el momento de la verdad. Sólo un auténtico hombre podría hacer lo que ellos estaban a punto de realizar.

Después de las primeras probadas, todo parecía ir bien. Es decir, no había ingredientes fuera de lugar ni tampoco sabores inusuales. ¿Es que ya habían mejorado en el arte de la cocina?

—Sabe bastante bueno –felicitaba Hyuga-.

—Haz mejorado enormemente –secundaba Izuki-.

—Lo has hecho bien –halagaba Taiga-.

—¡C-Chicos…! –exclamó Axelle viéndoles caer uno a uno, en cámara lenta. Como si hubieran sido guerreros a los que acaban de darles el tiro de gracia-.

—Estás loca si piensas que me voy a comer eso –señalaba Aomine la caja de almuerzo que la peli rosa había puesto sobre su regazo-.

—Sólo cómetelo, Dai-chan –exigía la peli rosa-.

—Ya te dije que no. Si quieres matarme, mejor dame veneno –recriminaba-.

—Aprende a Tetsu-kun. Él se está comiendo todo y parece que le ha gustado –mencionaba alegremente la mujer mirando a Kuroko, tan tranquilo y degustando sus alimentos-. Deberías ser más como Tetsu-kun –demandó con las mejillas infladas-.

—Sin duda sabe mejor de lo que esperaba –a diferencia del resto, Axelle había ido a comprar algo de comer porque sabía lo que ocurriría con los platillos de aquellas dos mujeres-.

—Es cierto, no sabe tan mal. De hecho está delicioso –los palillos del moreno habían logrado hábilmente robar un trozo de la chuleta frita del platillo de Axelle-.

—Ey, eso es mío. No te metas con mi comida –dijo, mirándole feo al tiempo que apartaba su plato de él-. Si tienes hambre come de lo que Satsuki-kun te hizo –sonrió burlonamente-.

—No seas envidiosa –espetó intentando robar otro trozo de carne. Lo había logrado sin problema alguno-. Igualmente tú traes dinero.

—Pues debiste de haber traído tú también –señaló a la vez que engullía otro trozo de chuleta. No podía competir con la velocidad de aquel chico, por lo que su preciada carne estaba desapareciendo rápidamente-.

—Dai-chan, no tienes decencia alguna –fueron las dulces palabras de la peli rosa antes lanzarle aquella enorme piña al moreno. ¿Piña? ¿Por qué demonios llevaban una piña sin pelar con ellos?-.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Satsuki idiota?! –allí estaba reclamándole sin tregua alguna-.

—…Mi chuleta…-sollozaba la rubia-. Iré a comprar algo más…Porque "alguien" devoró la mía.

—No olvides traerme algo –soltó cínicamente el moreno-.

—¡Ah no, Aomine Daiki! Si quieres algo vienes, no voy a ser tu mandadera.

—¿Vas a empezar a fastidiarme si no voy, cierto? –suspiró cansadamente. Ya sabía que no había mejor persona para las batallas verbales que esa mujer-. Pero quiero un poco de Tonkatsu.

—Tú sólo muévete y ya –soltó con malhumor la rubia tras marcharse en compañía del moreno-.

—¿No crees que se llevan un poco mejor que antes? –decía Momoi al tiempo que no les quitaba la mirada de encima. Continuaban riñendo sobre la chuleta-.

—En cierto modo es así –indicaba Riko-.

Un par de asientos libres yacían justamente en la barra de aquel modesto restaurante. Siendo más que perfectos para ellos. Agradecían que los meseros estuvieran haciendo su trabajo eficientemente pese al gran número de personas que allí habían.

—Esto sabe muy bien –comentó Axelle tras sorber un trago de su fría naranjada-.

—¿No has pedido mucha comida?

—¿Eres mi nutriólogo o qué? Sabes que no me interesa cuidar mi figura –señaló, mirándole de reojo-. Y tengo mucha hambre por estar nadando.

—Satsuki se estaría muriendo si se enterara que ha subido de peso –mencionaba burlonamente mientras bebía de su refrescante bebida de piña-.

—Espero los chicos se recuperen de la comida de Riko y Satsuki-kun –comentó con una pequeña gota de sudor recorriéndole la cien-. Otra vez les puso vitaminas y proteínas a la comida…

—Me sorprende que no hayan muerto antes –les daba un poco de pena el caso de esos pobres chicos-.

—Al fin está nuestra comida.

—Aquí tiene su Okonomiyaki estilo Kansai y Hiroshima. Dos órdenes de Tonkatsu, su Sashimi y su Takoyaki –enlistó el mesero. Frente a ellos se encontraban esos deliciosos platillos; olían deliciosos-.

—Posiblemente pedimos de más –Axelle había iniciado con su okonomiyaki-. ¡Delicioso! Estoy ansiosa por aprender a cocinar este tipo de cosas.

—Mi madre dijo que podría enseñarte si es que todavía tienes tiempo después de que termines de estudiar –mencionaba al tiempo que disfrutaba cada trozo de aquella exquisita chuleta-.

—¿De verdad? –le miró con ilusión-. Estaría más que feliz de aprender de ella. Cocina muy bien. Tienes mucha suerte de comer todos los días ese tipo de comida.

—Bueno, es normal –mencionó-.

—Lo sé –suspiró-. Tiene más de los que imaginaba –aquellos trozos de calamar pendían entre sus palillos de madera-. Ungh…

—¿No te gustan? –y ella simplemente negó con un suave movimiento de cabeza-. Ya se me hacía raro que todo pareciera gustarte.

—¿Los quieres?

—Yo no tengo nada en contra de los calamares –agregó-.

—Gracias –ya había depositado los trozos de calamar en el plato del moreno-.

—¿Te molesta que tome algo de ese sashime?

—Adelante –ella continuaba degustando su deliciosa comida-. Por cierto, ¿ya estás mejor de tus heridas, no?

—Prácticamente ya no me duelen. De modo que terminando los exámenes volveré a la práctica.

—Eso significa que yo también volveré –se lamentó. Pero bueno, no era tan malo después de todo-. Todo sea porque Riko no se enfade conmigo.

—Hasta Tetsu se burla de que no corres mucho –allí estaba aquella sonrisa socarrona tan propio de él-.

—La última vez corríamos al mismo ritmo.

—Lo cual tampoco es bueno ni digno de presumir –continuó burlándose-.

—Me caes mejor cuando estás calladito –indicó con una sonrisa burlona. Ya se había encargado de callar al moreno. ¿Pero cómo no guardar silencio cuando le había atipujado bolita de pulpo?-.

—_Lo mismo digo de ti _–sí, él tampoco se había quedado de manos cruzadas. Dentro de la boca de la chica yacía con un trozo de pescado crudo-.

Sin embargo, su pequeño juego de comida cesó en el instante en que escucharon aquel sonido. Era imposible no reconocerlo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

¿Recuerdan que les dije que estaba trabajando con una amiga para ciertas partes de este fanfiction (mismas que serán prácticamente iniciando el campeonato de invierno) y que ella subiría su propia historia sobre Kise? Ah pues bueno, después de intentar persuadirle por un par de días hoy ha subido su capítulo a la web y aproveché la emoción para subir este capítulo y hacerle promoción XD Por si hay chicas que adoran a ese lindo rubio y quieren leer algo más que no sea yaoi, les invito a leer :3

Les dejo el link de la historia aquí, por si se animan :D

s/10389229/1/Detr%C3%A1s-del-Bal%C3%B3n

Nos leemos el domingo. Les traeré buenas noticias, ya verán :3 Matta ne!


	12. Capítulo 12

¡Hola! Ya llegué para traerles su actualización :3 Gracias a BubbleBlack y Chimena Castillo por comentarme, se aprecia enormemente pequeñas, espero seguir viéndoles por aquí. Sin más, ¡espero que disfruten el capítulo! Y muchas gracias por sus lecturas a esos lectores fantasma que nunca me faltan XD Al término del capítulo hay unas cositas que requiero mencionarles sobre la historia =3 M

**Capítulo 12**

**Puerta sin salida**

—¿Escuchaste eso no? –ella simplemente asintió, buscando en todas direcciones-.

—Pero no hay nadie con una cámara fotográfica…Espera un momento…-ambos miraban con desconfianza a la peli rosa que se estaba acercando hasta donde se encontraban-.

—¿Se están divirtiendo? –preguntaba con inocencia-.

—¿Qué es lo que escondes atrás, Satsuki?

—Nada Dai-chan. Sólo venía a comprar algunas cosas. Los chicos todavía continúan con hambre.

—_Me sorprende que aún sigan vivos después de lo que les hicieron comer…_-Axelle simplemente se puso de pie, intentando obtener el preciado objeto-.

—Bueno, yo me tengo que ir –aquella simplemente evadió los intentos de la rubia y retrocedió rápidamente-. Los estaremos esperando, sigan divirtiéndose.

—Cobarde –soltó Aomine-.

—Supongo que no está mal tener fotos de nuestra salida. Ya sabes, para después recordar que pasamos un buen momento en grupo –mencionaba al tiempo que se volvía a sentar-.

—Como sea, no deja de ser fastidioso.

—Mejor sigue comiendo –rió tenuemente-.

Después de que transcurrió el tiempo pertinente para poder entrar de nuevo a la piscina, todos parecían tener energías renovadas para continuar aprovechando aquel magnifico domingo. Especialmente porque hasta se había armado un mini concurso de voleibol acuático donde varios de los presentes se alistaron a participar.

Nunca estaba de más la sana competencia.

—¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer Bakagami? –desafiaba el moreno con el balón en sus manos. Su equipo estaba conformado por Satsuki y Hyuga-.

—Apenas estamos calentando –estipuló. No iba a dejarse vencer por Aomine. Aunque no sabía de qué modo en su equipo había terminado Kuroko-.

—Los que pierdan tendrán que comprar los helados saliendo de aquí –señalaba Axelle-.

—No perderemos –enunció con decisión Momoi-.

—Acabemos con ellos, Kagami-kun.

—¡No sólo lo digas, también hazlo, idiota! –le gritoneó por enésima vez en el día-. Apestas para el voleibol.

—Podría usar mi redirección para…

—¡Qué sólo juegues y ya! –volvió a gritarle-.

—Kuroko, ven aquí. Tú puedes ayudarnos a obtener el triunfo –le susurraba la rubia-. Sólo haz lo que te digo y obtendremos una ventaja abrumadora.

—¿Pero qué es lo que estás haciendo, Axelle?

—Se llama estrategia Kagami –indicó. Le miró durante un pequeño tiempo; él había comprendido todo-.

— ¡Bien, aplastémoslos!

Aquellos dos hombres sencillamente no podían dejar de competir, ni siquiera cuando no se trataba de basquetbol. Cualquier deporte parecía ser buena opción para demostrar sus dotes físicos. Aquellos pases no eran simplemente sencillos de esquivar o contraatacar. Eran un par de monstruos intentando demostrar quién era el más fuerte.

Sin embargo, aún debían recurrir a sus compañeros de equipo.

—¡No va a ser fácil! –Momoi había logrado detener la bola, regresándosela a Axelle-.

—No lo creo –sonrió llena de confianza-.

—Momoi-san, hoy luces muy bien. El color negro te favorece enormemente.

—¡¿En serio lo crees Tetsu?! –estaba tan roja como un tomate. Aquellas palabras simplemente se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho-.

—¡Satsuki, reacciona! –gruñó Aomine. Fue inútil, el balón pasó a un lado de la peli rosa y la anotación fue válida-.

—Buena estrategia, Axelle. Usar a Kuroko para distraer a Satsuki, pero no voy a caer en tus trampas –Hyuga simplemente acomodó sus gafas, mirándole fijamente-.

—En eso es posible que tengas razón, Hyuga-kun, después de todo….no soy tan buena como tú para estas cosas –le observó fijamente, con aquellas carmesí pupilas, vibrantes-. Es decir, jamás podría competir con el ex capitán de Seirin…Eres alguien digno de mi admiración, siento que…mi corazón podría acelerarse si continúas mirándome…de ese modo…-mencionó con pena, como si realmente sintiera vergüenza al dirigirse de ese modo al peli negro-.

—Axelle…-tragó saliva lentamente-. Realmente ella…-quizás a Riko no se le daba aquellos repentinos estados de dulzura y pena, pero esa chica no parecía ni siquiera estar fingiendo. Se le veía tan natural-.

—Ahora Kagami.

Aquel nuevo embiste simplemente salpicó fuertemente contra el peli negro. Sí, Kagami había aprovechado sus segundos de duda y vulnerabilidad para lanzar su ataque contra él, contando en que el resto no llegaría para auxiliarle.

El silbato sonó. El ganador estaba claro.

—Lo hemos logrado, Kagami-kun, Axelle-kun.

—Buen trabajo en equipo –agregaba feliz el pelirrojo chocando palmas con sus dos compañeros de equipo-.

—¡Eso no fue un juego limpio! Usaste trampa para ganarnos –alegaba Aomine. Que si bien era cierto, a ninguno de esos tres parecía importarles-.

—En la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale, Aomine-kun –recalcaba la rubia-. Así que ustedes tres pagarán las paletas de todos cuando salgamos de aquí.

—La verdad es que ya no tenemos suficiente dinero para eso, por lo que teníamos que ganar –confesó vilmente Kagami-.

—Lo importante es que todos nos divertimos –mencionaba amistosamente Kuroko-.

—Entonces todo lo que Tetsu-kun dijo, fue mentira…-mencionaba tristemente la peli rosa-.

—Momoi-san, eres muy buena deportista. Disfruté mucho jugar contra ti. Repitámoslo pronto.

—¡Tetsu-kun! –chilló con emoción. Ahora lo amaba más que antes ¿Podía ser más adorable?-.

—¡Haz creado un monstruo! –se quejaba Taiga, mirando incriminadoramente a Axelle-.

—Él ya era un monstruo Kagami –señalaba seriamente-. Yo sólo le dije que fuera amable con Satsuki-kun. Las frases las elaboró él mismo.

—Estás diciéndome que…

—Que Tetsu-kun no es tan inocente e indefenso como piensas…Él sabe moverse con las mujeres –y ambos observaron durante un tiempo más al silencioso y tranquilo muchacho, actuando con aquella aburrida normalidad. Aunque claro, ahora sabían de lo que era capaz-.

No podían negar que se encontraban tanto cansados como relajados después de haber tenido un excelente domingo de diversión. Era justamente lo que les hacía falta después de pasar por tan duros entrenamientos y pruebas infernales; después de todo, nunca estaba de más una distracción, especialmente si ésta era sana.

Y a la caída de la tarde, todos ellos ya se encontraban fuera de aquel lugar de recreación, con dirección fija hacia la tienda más cercana. Los perdedores debían de pagar las paletas frías a los respectivos ganadores.

—Después de estar nadando tanto, esto sabe deliciosamente bien –mencionó la rubia degustando su paleta de durazno. Sencillamente comer algo frío ante ese calor le sentaba de maravilla-.

—Tramposa

—¿Por qué lo dices, Aomine-kun? –observó con cierta inocencia al moreno. Éste simplemente le fulminó con la mirada ante semejante descaro-. Una victoria, es una victoria.

—Claro que no, de hecho fue demasiado bajo y mañoso.

—Lo importante es que la caja de paletas es más barata que comprarlas de forma individual –explicó, pasando de largo de las maldiciones del peli azul-. Además, pensé que todos se quedarían un rato más –el resto de sus acompañantes se habían marchado ya, incluso Momoi que vivía por el mismo vecindario que el moreno-.

—Como sea. Yo me voy –levantó su mano, despidiéndose de la chica. Ya era mucha convivencia para un solo día-.

—_Todos ellos son sumamente divertidos _–sonrió alegremente. Si bien su domingo ya había acabado, se había divertido mucho con su ida a la piscina-. Ahora a volver a la realidad de que mañana empiezan las clases…

El inicio de clases habían empezado con enorme ajetreo, los exámenes parciales aun no concluía completamente y los trabajos tampoco estaban haciéndose esperar. Por lo que no extrañaba que una gran parte del alumnado se les viera en la biblioteca sacando libros, estudiando de forma individual o sencillamente haciendo sesiones de estudio.

Y aunque ellos desentonaban completamente dentro de aquel espacio, no tenían más remedio. Había algo que les había conducido de forma irremediable hasta tan silenciosa e incómoda zona.

—Hyuga-senpai, Izuki-senpai…-saludaba el pelirrojo a aquellos dos concentrados chicos. Estaban literalmente entre dos pilas de libros-.

—Kagami, Kuroko, Aomine…¿pero qué demonios están haciendo aquí?¿Se perdieron de camino a la cafetería? –el capitán simplemente estaba anonadado de que esos tres estuvieran en semejante lugar. Seguramente se caería el cielo en las próximas horas-.

—¡¿Qué estás insinuando, eh?! –replicaba Taiga con la mirada encendida. Literalmente les estaba diciendo idiotas…a los tres-.

—Cálmate, cálmate Kagami. Mejor dinos qué están haciendo aquí –Shun intentaba sosegar los ánimos de todos. Cosa que no estaba resultándole-.

—Nosotros simplemente nos encontrábamos siguiendo a alguien –informaba Kuroko con seriedad-.

—¿Y como por qué harían algo como eso? –a Hyuga se le hacía un tanto extraño escuchar algo como eso-.

—Alguien anda molestando de más a Satsuki –contestó Aomine con cierta molestia-. Y cuando lo descubrimos frente a su casillero introduciendo algo, se dio a la fuga.

—Y al final terminó entrando a este sitio. Y gracias a que el idiota iba de gorra no pudimos apreciar bien su rostro –mascullaba Kagami, mirando en todas direcciones. No había nadie con la descriptiva guardada en sus memorias-.

—Por favor, si ven a alguien sospechoso, hágannoslo saber –pidió cortésmente Kuroko-.

—¿Y desde cuándo empezó todo esto? –Hyuga no era el único que tenía interés en ello, Izuki se veía igualmente intrigado y preocupado-.

—Desde la semana pasada –dijo Aomine-. Satsuki no había mencionada hasta apenas ayer…La primera carta era como cualquier otra, pero las que le siguieron resultaron ser mucho más…extrañas, por no decir, enfermizas…-aunque lucía tranquilo, estaba claro que en el momento en que hallara al culpable, se encargaría de desfogar todo el enfado que experimentaba-…Además…

—¿Crees que esté relacionado con el sujeto que te topaste la vez pasada…? El que te tendió la trampa –Izuki parecía haber acertado, la mirada del moreno se lo decía todo-.

—No obstante, no parecía ser el mismo. Es decir, no poseía su misma estatura…Pero bien podría haber mandado a ese tipo de recadero.

—Esto es algo serio –espetaba Hyuga-. Por el momento lo que podemos hacer, es no dejar sola a Momoi.

Ninguna de ellas deseaba volver a releer ninguna de esas corrugadas cartas, no cuando el mensaje que trasmitían iba desde lo sensato, hermoso y valorado hasta lo decante, enfermizo y obsesivo. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel sentimiento llamado como amor pudiera transformarse en algo tan turbio, tan espeso, tan intolerable?¿En qué momento las emociones humanas podían desviarse de semejante forma?

Lo más sensato que podían hacer era quemarlas, reducir su existencia a cenizas y tratar de olvidar cada una de las palabras plasmadas. No iba a ser una tarea sencilla, no cuando todo se encontraba tan reciente y tan carente de pistas sobre quién podría estar detrás de todo ello.

—¿Pero quién podría estar tan enfermo como para escribir cosas como ésas? –a Riko no le agradaba la idea de que anduviera suelto un maldito loco capaz de ir más allá que de simples cartas de amor obsesivo-.

—Aomine-kun dijo que tal vez se trataba de ese chico, el que le dijo todas esas cosas raras…

—Entonces se supone que…¿quieren hacernos algo a los dos? –Momoi estaba angustiada, no sabía de qué preocuparse más, de su propia seguridad o la de Aomine-.

—No lo sé con toda claridad, quizás exista más de un motivo. Después de todo, Aomine nos dijo que lo que le habían hecho había sido por "venganza"…Como un modo de cobrarse que él haya hecho que muchos declinaran de jugar basquetbol después de enfrentarle…Pero si tomamos las palabras iniciales, así como que te mencionaron…también podríamos decir que se le hicieron todo eso a raíz de que Aomine es el hombre que está más cerca de ti…

—¿Insinúas que están hicieron todo eso…por algo como eso?

—No lo sé Riko, pero es la única idea que se me viene de momento. Tampoco es como si quisiera averiguarlo. De todas maneras, debes de ser cuidadosa Satsuki-kun, y no estar sola por demasiado tiempo. Porque bien podría encontrarse el chico que emboscó a Aomine, en esta universidad.

—Debemos estar alerta por si algo extraño ocurre.

—Lo entiendo –expresó con aflicción la peli rosa. Nunca pensó que algo como eso pudiera llegar a ocurrirle. Ella simplemente no deseaba que nadie más saliera lastimado-.

El resto de la semana transcurrió lenta pero sin ninguna anormalidad. Ni siquiera aquellas molestas cartas volvieron a hacerse presentes. Era como si repentinamente todo hubiera vuelto a su cauce, como si nunca hubiera existido un admirador secreto que había cruzado la línea de lo aceptable y bien visto. Y eso era algo que solamente provocaba mucha más incomodidad.

Incluso el extenuante período de exámenes había dado por terminado y todos ellos continuaban sin saber quién era aquel que había causado tanta incomodidad en la peli rosa. Simplemente no podían relajarse.

Y el clima parecía tampoco desear favorecerles. Si bien la lluvia refrescaba las calurosas calles de la ciudad, en exceso podía convertirse en una verdadera molestia.

—Otro día que llueve a mares…-suspiró con verdadero fastidio Hyuga desde la entrada del gimnasio. Para su desgracia había olvidado su paraguas en el metro-.

—Podríamos esperar a que se pase para poder irnos –a él también le había pasado lo mismo. De hecho la razón del olvido había sido su riña matutina mientras viajaban de camino hacia la universidad-.

—No seas idiota, Izuki. Terminaremos empapándonos por completo…además de que nuestros libros terminarían estropeándose por completo –respingaba el de lentes-.

—Un poco de agua no va a matarlos –mencionó Kagami. Como él si llevaba su paraguas, se daba el lujo de decir semejantes disparates-.

—Podríamos compartir paraguas –Kuroko miró a sus dos superiores y éstos parecieron pensárselo-.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Axelle? –preguntó el pelirrojo. Había faltado a la práctica y Riko no les había dado explicación alguna-.

—Dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer –aclaró la castaña en el momento en que cerró el gimnasio, clavando su mirada en las ennegrecidas nubes. Costaba creer que ya era Junio-.

Una bebida caliente siempre sentaba de maravilla en aquellos climas fríos y lluviosos, por lo que nunca se despreciaba, especialmente cuando ésta va a cuenta de alguien más. No obstante, aun cuando éste era el caso, la invitada no parecía estar cómoda ante aquel simple gesto. Era como si aquel encuentro hubiera sido más un trago amargo que un feliz reencuentro.

Aquellos ojos azul cielo, eran simplemente inconfundibles y al mismo tiempo le traían viejos recuerdos; memorias que no deseaba evocar en ese preciso momento, en ese justo instante en que se encontraba sentado frente a ella, con ese semblante de absoluta seriedad.

El azabache de su corta y despeinada cabellera poseía unas tenues gotas de lluvia, resbalándose sin problema alguno sobre su flequillo central o en aquellas largas secciones que permanecían alrededor de su rostro. Incluso sus hombros se encontraban totalmente humedecidos.

—…Axelle…-fue él quien puso final a tan desagradable silencio. Ni siquiera el ruido circundante de aquella cafetería resultaba efectivo para alivianar su alrededor-.

—Tengo muchas preguntas en este preciso momento, que no sé por dónde iniciar –bebió un poco de su café, colocando su atención hacia el exterior, hacia aquellas frías calles desoladas por la fuerte lluvia que se negaba a dejar de caer-. Como esa llamada que me hiciste hace días atrás…

—Sólo quería…volverte a ver –confesó tan seriamente como podía, incluso aquella celeste mirada parecía mostrar por unos breves instantes, algo parecido a la melancolía-.

—…No me lo tomes a mal, pero nuestra situación no concluyó en buenos términos…-agregó, observándole con detenimiento. Realmente estaba examinándolo con sumo cuidado-.

—Lo sé, mejor que nadie lo recuerdo –forzó una pequeña sonrisa, ella simplemente intentó no seguirle la corriente y corresponderle con tal gesto-.

—Es extraño que te hayas tomado tantas consideraciones para venirme a ver, después de que tiene más de dos años que terminamos, Tohma.

—Me conoces muy bien, Axelle.

—Se supone que así era, sabes…Pero al final las cosas nunca son como parecen –expresó con cierta amargura. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer en un momento como este ahora? Simplemente no lo entendía-.

—No importa cuántas veces me disculpe, siempre vas a odiarme, ¿no?

—Tohma, yo no te odio…No lo hice en ese momento y no lo haré ahora, pero intenta ponerte un poco en mis zapatos…No fue fácil para mí…superar algo así –su taza se había convertido en su objeto para liberar todo su estrés, todo ese agravio que le empezaba a embargar-.

—Me hubiera gustado que toda su sed de venganza se hubiera dirigido hacia mí, y no hacia ti, Axelle –expresó con enorme pesar. No podía simplemente culparla de que se comportara de esa manera tan fría y distante con él-…Mis disculpas no van a remediar lo que pasó, pero quisiera pedirte algo.

—¿Y eso sería? –lo aceptaba, temía un poco ante su respuesta-.

—Continúa practicando kendo, por favor –suplicó con un tono suave-.

—¿Qué…has dicho? –sus ojos vibraron ante semejante petición, inundados por el anonadamiento y al mismo tiempo, aquel dormido anhelo de retomar aquello que tanto amaba-…Lo siento, pero no lo haré.

—No necesitas continuar cumpliendo con esa estúpida palabra, Axelle. No tiene sentido…Sabes que solamente te lo pidió para arruinarte y hacerte miserable…

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer…para remediar mi fracaso…¡He renunciado a algo completamente insignificante, algo que en realidad no solucionará lo que le hice! Puedo pagar por ello…

—Nada de eso fue tu culpa. Ella debía saber en lo que estaba metiéndose y en todo caso, es ella la que debería estar agradecida contigo…Al final fuiste la única que intentó ayudarla cuando ella misma fue la que se ganó todos esos problemas. Todos se lo advirtieron, pero les ignoró.

—Sin embargo…-espetó, incapaz de continuar con su oración. Otra vez aquella sensación que presionaba su pecho y ahogaba su garganta. No deseaba mostrar aquella penosa faceta suya a ese hombre, no otra vez-.

—Por favor, escucha lo que te voy a decir Axelle.

Para el momento en que abandonó aquella concurrida cafetería, la noche ya había caído, y gracias a los residuos de la extinta lluvia, todo el ambiente se sentía frío y al mismo tiempo, un tanto melancólico. Aunque quizás aquella percepción se debía principalmente a su actual estado de ánimo. No podía simplemente culpar al clima.

Avanzó con lentitud sobre aquella calle principal, evadiendo a la gente que se movía a enorme velocidad; era como si todos en ese preciso momento tuvieran demasiada prisa.

No obstante, sus pasos se detuvieron de golpe, incapaces de proseguir con su usual tarea de movilización. Sus ojos miraban con incredulidad la silueta que cruzaba por la calle, sonriente y al mismo tiempo luciendo de lo más divertida mientras intercambiaba palabras con quien lucía como su pareja.

Ella no le había visto, ella simplemente no notó su presencia incluso cuando se quedó completamente quieta, siendo prácticamente perceptible desde aquel ángulo de la calle.

Tragó saliva y respiró hondamente, intentando tranquilizarse nuevamente. Todo fue en vano, ahora era alguien más quien se encontraba perturbando su intento de recomponerse.

¿Por qué tenía que encontrarlo en ese preciso momento? Él simplemente había aparecido en el momento menos adecuado.

—¿Pero qué es lo que andas haciendo por estos lugares? –eso fue lo único que pasó por la mente del moreno en el instante en que se detuvo frente a esa chica; por alguna razón le parecía como si estuviera pérdida, abstraída en algo que nada tenía que ver con la realidad en la que vivía-.

—Vine a tomar algo con unas compañeras –mintió-. ¿Y tú? –le miró con más atención. Apenas había notado que llevaba consigo una bolsa plástica en su mano derecha con algo parecido a una revista en su interior-.

—Fui a comprar el nuevo álbum de Mai-chan Horikita.

—Debí suponerlo –sonrió tenuemente-. Debe ser una modelo bastante popular, siempre parece haber algo nuevo de ella cada semana –expresó con cierta divagación. ¿Por qué estaba hablando de un tema tan trivial como ése cuando a ella poco o nada le interesaba aquel mundo del modelaje?-.

—En realidad lo es.

—Supongo que si tiene novio, éste debe estar muy celoso por los fans que ella debe de tener –prosiguió-.

—¿Ha?¿A qué viene toda esta charla de repente? Generalmente siempre sales con que soy un pervertido y terminas arrojándome algo a la cara, como son este tipo de revistas –¿por qué estaba quejándose por algo como eso cuando esa actitud siempre le fastidiaba?-.

—Pues quise cambiar un poco nuestras usuales charlas, es todo. Pero si te molesta, puedo seguir diciéndote que eres un pervertido e ir a comprar una piña para arrojártela en la cara.

—Lo mejor será que te vayas de una buena vez a casa, parece ser que la lluvia te hace mal –señaló-.

—Me encanta la lluvia –le hizo saber-. Pero igualmente ya es tarde y todavía tengo cosas que hacer, por lo que seguiré tu consejo.

—¿Ah? -¿ella iba a seguir su consejo? Quizás no tenía demasiado tiempo tratándole, pero sabía que el tomar su palabra y hacer lo que él le dijera sin chistear, no era algo que Axelle Daishi haría en su sano juicio. Algo definitivamente tenía que estar yendo mal-.

—Bueno Aomine-kun, nos vemos mañana –se despidió, sacando de su pequeño trance al moreno. ¿Qué se supone que había pasado?-.

—_¿Pero qué demonios le ocurre ahora…? Es como si no hubiera hablado con la misma Daishi…Aunque quizás sólo estoy dándole más importancia de la que debería _–sacudió aquellos pensamientos de su mente, simplemente no había razón ni necesidad en darle demasiadas vueltas a la rara actitud de la rubia. Ni que le importara o le competiera su vida-.

La mañana siguiente no resultaba diferente al resto, después de todo, la impasible e interminable lluvia nuevamente les saludaba, ennegreciendo el cielo y alejando al tan ansiado sol. Se trataba de otro día gris, donde el paraguas y las prendas abrigadores no podían faltar.

Aquel clima simplemente hacía desistir a muchos de querer permanecer más tiempo del necesario dentro del campus universitario.

Sin embargo, había personas que disfrutaban de los días lluviosos. Al menos a ella le trasmitía tranquilidad y confort aquel estado climático que no era del agrado de la gran mayoría de personas.

—¡Axelle! –le llamó aquella amiga suya. Había tenido que correr para poder alcanzarle, ya que ésta no pareció escuchar que le había llamado un par de veces antes-.

—¿Qué sucede Megumi?

—Llevo hablándote desde que salimos de la última clase, pero parece que estás perdida en tus pensamientos.

—Lo lamento, estaba pensativa por las notas que obtuve, es todo.

—Pero si han sido completamente perfectas, Axelle –se burló con una amplia sonrisa-. Yo soy la que debería estar así, no tú.

—Es que debo mantener mi beca y complacer las expectativas de mi madre –se excusó. Claramente era algo más lo que tenía su mente ocupada-.

—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, o mejor dicho, informarte –su tono era serio, lo cual le extrañó completamente-.

—¿Qué es? –le miró atenta, parecía tener problemas con lo que iba a decirle-.

—Pues verás Axelle, me han llegado rumores…

—¿Rumores?¿Sobre Aomine-kun y yo? –ella negó-. ¿Entonces sobre qué…tipo de cosas?

Megumi sencillamente enmudeció, como si hubiera perdido la capacidad del habla y al mismo tiempo, todo el valor que le había conducido a encarar a su amiga de frente.

—¿No es ella? Ya sabes, la chica de la que todos hablan –soltó con interés-.

—Ya decía yo que era extraño que alguien como Aomine-san anduviera con una chica como ella –decía con malicia, sonriendo, careciendo de disimulo alguno-.

—Las chicas como ella, son las peores. Mira que hacer algo tan bajo –señaló con enorme moralismo, como si hubiera cometido el peor crimen de la historia-.

—Lo mejor que podemos hacer es no dirigirle palabra alguna. No vaya a ser que quiera hacernos lo mismo –soltó sin escrúpulo, con el tono más elevado que le permitía su voz-.

—¡Pero qué mujer tan más desagradable! Sólo porque es algo bonita y es extranjera se cree que puede hacer lo que quiera. No entiendo cómo es que puede tener amigas siendo como es.

—Ya sé, es tan repugnante. Seguramente porque ellas también son de ese modo…No me sorprendería que pronto nos enteremos –concluyó-.

—…Ungh…-la peli azul simplemente observó de reojo el retiro de aquellas dos chicas, mismas que no habían escatimado en detalles ni palabras. Megumi sabía de antemano que ellas se habían encargado de hacerle llegar su confesión del peor modo posible-.

—Cree lo que más te convenga o lo que consideres como cierto. La verdad es que no quiero tratar ese tema, sin embargo, lo único que puedo decir es que…realmente tuve algo que ver con ese chico. No obstante, las circunstancias fueron completamente diferentes a las que seguramente escuchaste.

—…Axelle…Yo...la verdad no creo que seas capaz de hacer algo como eso. Te conozco, no eres una chica de ese tipo.

—Me alegra saber eso, Megumi –le sonrió con sinceridad. La verdad le alegraba saber que había alguien que no se dejaba llevar tan fácilmente por los rumores, especialmente si le conocía de hace cierto tiempo atrás-….Disculpa, tengo una llamada –indicó, sacando de entre sus cosas el pequeño aparato. Y aunque miró durante un breve tiempo la pantalla del móvil, respondió prácticamente de inmediato-.

—Pensé que no responderías –inquirió con sorpresa aquella voz femenina tras el auricular-.

—Diría que estoy sorprendida de que tengas mi número de celular, pero estaría mintiendo.

—Necesito verte esta tarde, Axelle. No puedes negarte a ello, después de todo, es por tu culpa…que algo como eso me haya ocurrido…-estipuló con tranquilidad; sin embargo, quedaban más que claras sus verdaderas intenciones-.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Algunas aclaraciones pa´que no me linchen después XD

**Habrá Hyuga x Riko, Kagami x OC, Kuroko x Momoi, Akashi x OC, Kasamatsu x OC, ¿por qué? Porque la vida así lo quiere ( ? ). La verdad surgió sobre la marcha, no estaba en mis planes. Pero tampoco serán muy detalladas o cuidadas, son secundarias, así que no se me espanten. Pero faltan capítulos para eso : )

**Si bien la tengo varios capítulos escritos de esta historia tengo que racionarlos por razones de mi trabajo en conjunto con mi amiga; pero habrá ocasiones en que suba 3 caps x semana. Así que den Follow y estén en sintonía ( ? ).

Por el momento es todo, así que disculpen mis ocurrencias, pero es lo que pasa con una mente tan hiperactiva como la mía :3

No duden en darse una vuelta por el fanfic: Detrás del Balón de Eli Lawliet, si les guste Kise :3

Es ella prácticamente a la que le deben que Addicted to you haya sida escrita, porque yo no pensaba escribir un fanfiction de este anime pese a que amaba a Aomine y adoraba la historia, pero ella me convenció y me dijo que escribiera uno, y luego fui yo la de la idea de que debería ser en conjunto. Y bueno, la cosa quedó al final en que yo escribía de Aomine, ella de Kise; y ya para cuando llegara la Copa de Invierno, pues ambas publicaríamos los mismos capítulos, ya sea que traten de Kise o Aomine, u otros personajes.

¡Saludos! ¡Y nos estamos leyendo prontito!


	13. Capítulo 13

¡Hola a todos! Sí, esta semana decidí que tocaban tres capítulos XD Jugué FFX HD y pues me volví bondadosa de la noche a la mañana ( ? ). Pero lo importante es que hay cap nuevo y bueno, nadie va a quejarse de ello, lo sé y si se quejan…pues nada qué hacerle uwu. Que la lectura les aproveche *O* Nos estamos leyendo el jueves. Sí, el jueves, cuando toque semana de 3 caps serán las actualizaciones Lunes, Jueves y Domingo, y cuando no, Miércoles y Domingo :3 Al final del capítulo tengo algo que contarles xD

**Capítulo 13**

**Paranoia**

El aceite y ella no parecían llevarse nada bien, especialmente cuando se trataba de freír aquellas verduras recién capeadas. ¿Es que la cocina oriental le odiaba o era que no había nacido para poder preparar aquellos platillos que tanto adoraba? Al menos de lo que estaba segura es que no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, no cuando tenía una excelente maestra que le tenía toda la paciencia del mundo.

La amable mujer simplemente le obsequió una sonrisa, animándole a volverlo a intentar. Debía admitir que de ahora en adelante le guardaría un enorme respeto al aceite caliente, después de todo, le había saltado en más de cinco ocasiones sobre sus manos y antebrazos. Había sido una experiencia verdaderamente dolorosa.

—Esto ha sido más difícil de lo que podía imaginarme…-suspiró sentada a la mesa, observando sus intentos de capeados; la verdad no poseían buena pinta-. _No sirvo para este tipo de comida._

—De verdad que no lucen nada apetecibles –ese era Aomine tomando entre su mano derecha lo que parecía ser un camarón capeado-. Seguramente no sabe bien tampoco.

—No me importa tu opinión –chasqueó poniéndole mala cara-. No te estoy pidiendo que te los comas ni nada por el estilo.

—Da igual –ya había ingerido aquel pequeño aperitivo. La verdad no sabía tan mal como lucía, pero igualmente tampoco podía decir que era la quinta maravilla-.

—En apariencia se ve muy simple, pero veo que me equivoqué…En fin –comió su pequeño experimento. Le dolía que no supieran ni remotamente parecidos a los que la madre del moreno preparaba-.

—¿En qué andas metida ahora? –tomó asiento, clavando su seria mirada en ella-.

—¿A qué te refieres Aomine-kun? –fingió ignorancia. Él simplemente no podía ser tan observador ante su repentino cambio de actitud, ¿no es así?-.

—No te hagas tonta. Sé que solamente estás fingiendo demencia y sabes a lo que me refiero.

—¿Ah? –aquellas palabras la desconcertaron por completo-. Nada de gran importancia. Únicamente estoy pensando algunas cosas que tengo pendientes, es todo –no era una mentira, pero había sido demasiado general con su respuesta-.

—He escuchado los rumores –mencionó con normalidad, cruzándose de brazos-.

—_¡Genial! Lo que necesitaba, que Aomine-kun se enterara de eso….No pensé que llegaría hasta su campus._ Pues son lo que son, meros rumores. Nada que merezca demasiado la pena mencionar.

—Por cierto, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Estás completamente segura de que sólo se trata de alguien intentando fastidiarte?

Sus pupilas sencillamente no podían despegarse de aquel pedazo de papel, arrugado e impregnado con esas vistosas y carmesí palabras. El mensaje era claro y al mismo tiempo, resultaba de lo más repulsivo.

¿Cómo había llegado a las manos del moreno esa hoja?¿Por qué la había llevado consigo y sobre todo, qué pretendía mostrándosela?

—Eso es…

—Me lo dio una amiga tuya hoy ante de que iniciara la práctica –aclaró-.

—Ya veo…-había tomado la hoja entre sus manos. No difería demasiado con las que había encontrado dentro de su casillero desde hace un par días atrás, justo cuando esos rumores fueron esparcidos por toda su facultad. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir ahora? ¿Contarle la verdad?-.

—No digas nada si no quieres, solamente te advierto que si después estás lloriqueando, no vengas a molestarme –amenazó, torciendo el ceño-.

—Despreocúpate, no lo haré –le aclaró-. No soy una niña pequeña para hacer cosas tan patéticas como ésas –una parte de ella se sentía indignada por la aparente premonición del peli azul-. ¡Y ya deja de comerte mis camarones capeados, son míos! –en aquel recipiente sólo quedaban cuatro de los doce que había logrado freír-.

Hacía más de media hora que había salido de aquella casa con la clara intención de dirigirse hacia una de sus tiendas favoritas; una que para su desgracia se encontraba bastante retirada de su departamento, pero que tenía llegada fácil desde el área conurbada donde vivía Aomine. Y al mismo tiempo, tampoco le importaba, el viaje bien valía la pena.

La campanilla del establecimiento sonó, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo cliente. El propietario le saludó cordialmente; gesto al que ella respondió con el mismo ahínco.

Se trataba de una tienda especializada en el arte del dibujo y pinturas, por lo que era el paraíso para todo aquel que se dedicara a tal sublime oficio.

—Hace un tiempo que no te veía por aquí, Axelle-kun –expresó el hombre de edad media, cuyas pequeñas gafas acomodaba cada determinado tiempo para evitar que se resbalaran de más sobre su nariz-.

—Lo sé. Pero ahora he venido a reabastecerme un poco, por lo que necesito un cuadernillo de dibujo, el más grande que tenga, así como una caja de pinturas –enlistó-.

—¿Todavía no has pensado en usar pinturas de oleo o acuarela? –interrogó con suma curiosidad-.

—Por el momento estoy satisfecha con mis colores –agregó con una pequeña sonrisa. Por ahora no deseaba incursionar en aquel mundo de complicaciones-.

—Cuando termines tu cuadernillo, me gustaría echarle un vistazo.

—Por supuesto, será todo un placer –su mirada se dirigió en automático hacia la entrada, alguien más había entrado, con una amplia sonrisa y un ademán de saludo hacia el propietario-.

—¡Buenas tardes, Hotaru-san!

—Hola, Kosei-kun –dijo con cortesía. El peli naranja simplemente se aproximó hacia donde él se encontraba, sacando de entre sus bolsillas una hoja semi doblada- ¿Acaso se te han agotado nuevamente las pinturas de oleo que te llevaste hace dos semanas?

—Algo por el estilo. ¿Podría ser tan amable de surtirme esta lista? –le extendió aquella hoja, y éste la tomó de inmediato-.

—Claro. Solamente espérame un poco, ¿vale? Esta chica llegó antes que tú y requiere que le dé sus materiales.

—No hay problema –el hombre empezó con la petición de Axelle, por lo que se dirigió hacia el área especia de cuadernillos de dibujo, dejándoles momentáneamente a solas-. ¿También pintas?

—Dibujo, para ser más precisos. Aún estoy aprendiendo a colorear adecuadamente –respondió-. _Quizás sea mi imaginación, pero hay puedo percibir un olor muy particular de sus ropas…Posiblemente es porque ha estado manejando mucho las pinturas de oleo…_

—Es cuestión de practicar –animó-.

—Lo sé, pero no he tenido tiempo para ello.

—Aquí tienes todo lo que me pediste, Axelle-kun –todos sus cosas se encontraban más que listas en una bolsa de plástico. Incluso ya le tenía el ticket de pago-.

—Muchísimas gracias –tomó sus cosas, colocándoles sobre el suelo. Debía sacar de su bolsa el dinero exacto para pagar-. Hasta luego.

Aquellos matices naranjas y cálidos todavía se mantenían en el lejano cielo, por lo que aún no era necesario acelerar sus pasos. De modo que disfrutaría del trayecto que debía recorrer hasta llegar a la parada de autobús más próxima y poder llegar más rápidamente a la estación del metro. A veces se replanteaba cambiar de domicilio para no tener que trasbordar tantas veces en un solo día.

—_No es que dude de las palabras de Tohma y mucho menos cuando me pongo a pensar en lo que ha venido ocurriendo en estos últimos días, pero…hay algo que me inquieta de todo esto. Me pregunto qué será._

Su mirada podía apreciar que solamente unos cuantos metros le separaban de la parada de autobús, una que estaba bastante concurrida. Aunque no por ello le imposibilitaba reconocer a semejante conocida suya. No sólo se trataba de su peculiar tono de cabello, sino de todo su conjunto.

¿Y la mujer que estaba a su lado podría ser la madre de aquella chica? Quizás lo averiguaría en el momento en que su mirada se cruzara con esa compañera suya.

Sin embargo, para cuando se encontró lo suficientemente cerca de esas dos mujeres, una de ella salió disparada de aquella área; al parecer se le había pedido un encargo, por lo que apresuró sus paso sin más-.

—_No hay manera de que no sea su madre…poseen el mismo tono de cabello…Incluso hay un par de cosas que tienen en común. Además, Satsuki-kun es hija única hasta donde Aomine-kun me comentó._

—Hola. ¿Acaso venías a hablar con mi hija? –preguntó muy amablemente la mujer de ojos agua marina. Su cabellera era tenuemente ondulada, llegándole con apuro hasta la altura de sus hombros. Se le veía bastante amigable y agradable-.

—En realidad no. Yo venía hacia esta parada, por lo que nuestro encuentro iba a ser mera coincidencia. Mi nombre es Daishi Axelle, encantada.

—Encantada. Mi nombre es Izumi Saori, puedes llamarme Saori si gustas.

—Le agradezco el gesto, Saori-san. Por cierto, ¿a dónde ha ido Satsuki-kun? –admitía que tenía cierta curiosidad-.

—Le he pedido que vaya a comprar un poco de pan. Hoy mis padres me visitan y aman el pan que se vende por esta zona.

—Suena muy familiar y delicioso –comentó con ánimo. De solo escuchar la palabra pan, ya se le estaba abriendo el apetito-.

—Ciertamente. Por cierto, ¿vives por estos rumbos?

—En realidad no. Estoy esperando el camión que me deje en la estación de tren más próxima, para poder abordarlo y llegar a casa –indicó con naturalidad. Ya estaba acostumbrada a viajar sola, aunque la gente a veces se le hacía un tanto raro-.

—Debes tener cuidado, Axelle-kun. No es bueno viajar sola cuando se es tarde.

—Siempre lo tengo –afirmó con enorme confianza-. Además vine a hacer unas compras –alzó ligeramente su bolsa y ella simplemente le sonrió-.

—Momoi-chan ya está demorándose –mencionó, con cierta preocupación. La panadería favorita de sus padres no se encontraba tan apartada de la parada como para que estuviera demorándose tanto-.

—En esto tiene mucha razón. Iré a buscarla –se ofreció, dejando sus compras a un lado de la mujer para poder movilizarse con mayor comodidad-.

No negaba que el olor del pan recién salido era sencillamente irresistible, pero debía abstenerse de tomar cualquier pieza de pan o su madre le reñiría por no soportar un poco la tentación. Además, tenía una dieta que seguir y el esponjoso alimento no se encontraba dentro de su lista de cosas que podía comer.

Suspiró con desilusión, abandonando la panadería sin más. Gracias a la gran cantidad de clientes que había, demoró en ser atendida. Seguramente ahora su madre se encontraría preocupada por ella.

—_Huele demasiado bien. Debería ser un pecado no poder comer ni una pequeña pieza…Mm…¿Y si sólo el doy una pequeña probadita?_ –una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios ante la idea. Definitivamente rompería su dieta por esa tarde-.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron sacudidos de golpe, ante aquel inminente choque. No es como si ella no viera por dónde caminaba, sino más bien la persona que provocó su caída no parecía estar muy centrado en su entorno ni en las personas que caminaban sobre la acera.

Aquellas deliciosas piezas de pan yacían desperdigadas sobre el suelo, quedando completamente inutilizables. ¿Por qué le había ocurrido algo como eso?

—Ungh…¡Mi pan!¡Mi madre me va a matar! –se puso de pie aun con cierto dolor; ahora lo único que le ocupaba eran sus piezas de pan arruinadas-.

—Lo lamento mucho, señorita. No me fijé que estaba en su camino…Y ahora todo su pan está inservible –habló aquel chico-.

—Yo debía de haber sido más cuidadosa –no tuvo más remedio que recoger las piezas y depositarlas en el bote de basura más cercano-.

—Me encargaré de reparar el daño. Solamente dígame cuánto ha sido y le daré el dinero para que compre más pan. No debería regresar a casa con las manos vacías –pidió con suma educación-.

—No es necesario –le sonrió con gentileza-. Le explicaré la situación a mi madre y ella entenderá.

—Insisto. Me gustaría compensar mi fallo –insistió-.

—No es necesario, de verdad…-se calló de golpe en el instante en que logró percatarse de aquellos vitales detalles. Frente a ella poseía a un chico de cuerpo deportivo, cuyo rostro no lograba divisar por completo; aquella capucha le impedía acceder a la geografía completa de su cara. Algo no estaba bien con eso-.

—Creo que lo has notado –comentó con burla-. ¿Podría venir conmigo, señorita?

—No creo que sea buena idea, ya que yo debo regresar en este preciso momento…-dio un paso hacia atrás y él simplemente ofreció un par hacia el frente-.

—Me temo que mi ofrecimiento no es negociable. Yo solamente quiero que venga conmigo sin resistencia alguna.

—¡No voy a hacerlo! -¿qué más podía hacer que no fuera correr? Era la solución más evidente y al mismo tiempo, la más efectiva-.

En ese momento su mente se cerró a cualquier razonamiento lógico. Incluso no consideró en esos instantes en que aceleró el paso en adentrarse en alguna tienda y pedir por ayuda. No, lo único que deseaba ahora era que sus piernas no le fallaran y que su perseguidor fuera mucho más lento que ella para no alcanzarle.

Por momentos se giraba hacia atrás, tratando de hallar a su acechador, costándole trabajo el poder localizarlo, tanto por sus vestimentas como por la numerosa cantidad de personas que transitaban y cruzaban las calles a esa hora de la tarde.

Pero sabía que él estaba detrás suyo, esperando a que se descuidara para lograr lo que le había expresado tan explícitamente hace poco.

—¡Solamente aléjate de mí! –gritó con enorme fuerza, con la capacidad que sus pulmones le permitían. Estaba empezando a cansarse y esa no era una buena señal-.

¿Le estaba persiguiendo para guiarle hacia un lugar determinado?¿Se trataba de algo como eso?¿Es que existía otra manera de explicar que ahora se encontrara en aquella zona tan poco transitada de la ciudad, donde los callejones formaban parte de la arquitectura habitual de todo el lugar?

Ya era demasiado tarde para reflexionar. Lo único que le quedaba ahora era clamar por ayuda. ¿Por qué no respondía el celular cuando más lo requería?¿Por qué con cada tono que escuchaba podía sentir cómo la desesperación le ahogaba y le complicaba aún más la respiración?

Lo único que escuchó fue el impacto de su celular contra el suelo. Mientras se había detenido a llamar y recobrar el aliento, él se había aproximado hasta ella, arrojando su móvil lo más lejos posible de su alcance. Había sido atrapada y él lo sabía perfectamente; esa amplia sonrisa le avisaba de su gran fracaso y su inminente victoria.

Estaba aterrada. Su única esperanza se le había ido de las manos y ahora estaba frente a frente a aquel desconocido hombre, cuyas intenciones prefería no saber.

Y aunque intentaba correr, sus piernas no le respondían, se negaban a abandonar aquel punto de inmovilidad y condenarle inminentemente ante lo que el destino se empeñara a hacer con ella.

—Descuida, no te haré daño alguno. Solamente quiero conocerte un poco mejor –se apresuró a decir en un tono dulce-.

—¡Aléjate, aléjate, aléjate de mí! –gritó entre sollozos y un enorme temor. Deseaba que todo aquello no fuera más que una mera pesadilla, una de la que rogaba despertar lo más pronto posible-.

—Vamos a conocernos mejor, Momoi-chan –susurró con enorme regocijo y ansiedad-.

¿A quién le importaba la hora que era? A él eso era algo que le tenía sin cuidado alguno. Lo único que le bastó para tomar sus cosas y abandonar su hogar, incluso tras las suplicas de su madre y los regaños de su padre, fue esa llamada que no había sido contestada.

Era la primera vez que su amiga no respondía al teléfono y por ese simple hecho, era una prueba inminente de que algo no estaba yendo nada bien.

Sin importar cuántas veces marcara, el resultado era el mismo: nada. Decir que la desesperación estaba empezando a nublarle el escaso positivismo que le quedaba, era decir poco. Y que recibiera al poco tiempo de salir de casa, una llamada de su amiga, fue la gota que derramó todo.

Satsuki no había sido la única que desapareció. ¿De qué demonios iba todo ello?

—Me encargaré de traerla de vuelta a casa –prometió el moreno antes de colgar y llamar a quien había terminado involucrada de un modo u otro. El resultado fue el mismo: nadie respondía-. ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Pero qué carajos está ocurriendo aquí, qué?!¡¿Dónde demonios se metieron las dos?!...Definitivamente tiene que ser obra de ese maldito bastardo…-no destrozaba su celular solamente porque le iba a ser de enorme utilidad en lo que restaba de la noche. Por el momento sólo tenía un camino que seguir para intentar hallar pistas que le condujeran al paradero de su vieja amiga-.

Una pequeña lámpara le proporcionaba la luz necesaria para poder discernir las siluetas que se escondían en aquella angosta habitación y no caerse en cuanto diera un paso. Había una cama individual pegada justo hacia la pared, en la esquina superior derecha de la habitación.

El tocador le permitía observar su reflejo por fragmentos, después de todo, no existía iluminación artificial adicional y tampoco es como si el foco del cuarto estuviera funcionando. Así mismo podía reconocer un ancho ropero y una alfombra ovalada en donde reposaban unos cuantos peluches.

A simple vista, parecía ser la habitación de una chica, una que parecía tener sus mismos gustos en decoración.

No existía más que una pequeña ventana, una que no poseía ni el tamaño adecuado para que un niño intentase escapar por ella. Estaba completamente encerrada y ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de ver por dónde le habían llevado; aquel chico se había encargado de mandarle al mundo de los sueños con un pañuelo impregnado de un olor desagradable.

—_¡¿Dónde se supone que estoy?!¡Debo de hallar una manera de salir de aquí! No puedo permanecer más tiempo aquí, simplemente tengo que escapar…_-jamás sintió tanto miedo como en ese preciso instante, en ese justo momento en que intentó girar la perilla para abandonar la pieza. Poseía seguro-. _¡¿Pasos…?!_ –el cuerpo entero se le heló, retrocediendo con dificultad, siendo incapaz de despegar su mirada de la puerta que lentamente empezaba a abrirse, rechinando con cada leve desplazamiento-.

—Espero que estés cómoda, Momoi-chan -¿cómo podía escucharse tan tranquilo, tan normal, como si no hubiera hecho nada considerado como un gravoso crimen?¿Y a qué venía aquella charola repleta de bocadillos y un pequeño juego de caja?-.

—¿Quién eres? –preguntó, intentando escucharse normal, inalterable-. _Debo tranquilizarme o empeoraré las cosas. Por ahora lo mejor es seguirle el juego…o podría volverse alguien peligroso._ Lo digo porque me siento extraña dirigiéndome hacia un total desconocido. Dijiste que íbamos a conocernos, ¿no es verdad? –debía alejar cualquier sospecha de que ella pretendía algo con su reciente cambio de actitud-.

—Ya tendremos mucho tiempo para conocernos mejor, Momoi-chan –inquirió, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Incluso se había tomado las molestias de depositar la bandeja de comida sobre la cama-. Por lo que no es necesario que apresuremos las cosas –mencionó con emoción. Ella simplemente intentó no entrar en pánico-.

—Sólo dime, ¿ya nos conocemos de antes? –tomó un poco de comida, empezando a degustarla con lentitud. No quería que él se enfadara por no corresponder a su aparente gesto de cordialidad-.

—Nos hemos visto varias veces, Momoi-chan –confesó entre pena y emoción-. Siempre he estado al pendiente de ti.

—No creo que sea alguien digna de tu admiración –comentó, mirándole con detenimiento-.

—¿Por qué dices algo como eso? Eres digna de ser admirada, Momoi-chan. Eres sencillamente perfecta, maravillosa, la mujer que muchos desearían tener…Lo único que arruina tu buena reputación, es ese hombre…Ese idiota que es indigno de que si quiera le dirijas la palabra –la dulzura y encanto de sus palabras se había ido en el instante en que mencionó aquellas dos últimas oraciones. Ella estaba segura de quien hablaba y no supo por quién de los dos más temer-. Él no merece…tenerte a su lado, Momoi-chan.

—…Solamente somos amigos, es todo. No hay nada en especial entre los dos –tenía que hacerle desistir de mantener ese enfado hacia Aomine o sabía que algo como lo ocurrido hace más de un mes atrás podría repetirse-. Así que no tiene sentido que pienses en alguien como él. Mejor sigamos charlando, ¿sí?

—¿Realmente no es alguien importante en tu vida, Momoi-chan? –cuestionó con sumo interés, como si esa respuesta la hubiera ansiada durante toda su vida-.

—No del modo en que estás pensando. Él y yo jamás podríamos ser algo más que meros amigos –confesó. Sabía que esa pregunta poseía un doble sentido, uno que desembocaría en un resultado desagradable-. Mejor comamos juntos, así la comida sabe mucho mejor –le sonrió tenuemente. Aquel gesto fue más que suficiente para que él le correspondiera, tomando asiento al lado de ella. ¿Cómo podía sonreírle de esa manera tan sincera y adorable?-. _Por el momento, debo mantenerlo alejado de la idea de querer hacerle algo malo a Dai-chan…_

Dudó por unos cuantos segundos el atender aquella llamada, tanto por la hora que era como por el hecho de que no reconocía el número telefónico. Sin embargo, al final accedió, sin detener su trote.

Sus pasos se estancaron en el instante en que esa voz resonó en su cabeza. La reconocía a la perfección. Era el timbre de aquel sujeto que le había tendido semejante trampa hace semanas atrás.

—¡¿Dónde demonios la tienes?! –no había otra cosa que cruzara por su cabeza en ese momento-.

—Aomine, no debes preocuparte por ella. Se encuentra en muy buenas manos, pero…-siseó con mordacidad-…quisiera que nos viéramos para charlar un poco sobre el tema. ¿Te parece vernos en media hora en Okubo, en el templo de Kinryuji?

—Más te vale que no intentes nada estúpido, ¿entendiste?

—Soy yo el que debería decirte algo como eso, Aomine –amenazó-. Si haces algo que no debes, la que pagará las consecuencias será tu querida y amada amiga, Momoi-chan.

—Tsk…Bastardo –deseaba tenerlo frente a él y poder ofrecerle un poco de su fuerza. Anhelaba poder sacarle la verdad aunque fuera a golpes-.

—Será mejor que te apresures porque el reloj ha empezado a correr.

Aun no era demasiado tarde para abordar el último metro de la estación, por lo que no podía más que agradecer que éste fuera usualmente un poco más veloz debido a la ausencia de pasajeros molestos que abordaran con cada estación existente.

Y aunque el viaje fue corto lo sintió como un verdadero calvario. Estaba claro que la ansiedad y desesperación ya estaban haciendo meyas en él. Sin duda alguna, se había metido con sujetos bastantes peligrosos que no se cortarían ante nada para obtener lo que deseaban.

El mencionado lugar de encuentro se hallaba a 200 metros al este de la estación Shin-Okubo sobre la avenida Dori, por lo que no habría que seguir corriendo por demasiado tiempo.

Si bien el templo era majestuoso y digno de admirar, era algo de lo que pasaba totalmente el moreno. Por el momento se enfocaba únicamente en recuperar el aliento, secar un poco el sudor que le escurría de los lados de la cara y tratar de hallar al maldito que le había guiado allí con la clara intención de hacer que se tragara la evidente trampa.

—¡Sal de donde sea que estés, pequeña rata! –miraba hacia todas direcciones, intentando hallar hasta el más pequeño moviente extraño-.

—Buenas noches, Aomine -¿a quién se le podría ocurrir yacer sentado sobre la rama de aquel alto árbol?¿Y quién podría considerar bajar de aquel modo tan poco ortodoxo?-. Me alegra que hayas venido.

—Lo repetiré nuevamente, ¿quién demonios eres y por qué estás metiéndote con Satsuki? Si tu problema es conmigo, entonces arreglémoslo entre los dos –expresó con creciente enfado. Su mirada prácticamente era capaz de atravesarlo sin problema alguno, intimidándolo sin esfuerzo-.

—No te puedo decir mucho al respecto, Aomine. Lo que concierne en esta noche es solventar nuestros problemas. La vez pasada tuviste suerte de que alguien te encontrara y llevara a casa antes de tiempo, pero algo como eso no se repetirá.

La palabrería era algo que no iba con ese chico, no cuando no se inmutó en ir contra él con semejante objeto entre su mano derecha.

Evadió aquel golpe en un puro acto reflejo, evitando así que tan filoso y brillante navaja suiza tuviera un contacto tan cercano con su mejilla. Sabía que estaba loco y que podía hacer cualquier cosa, pero estaba empezando a superarse a sí mismo. Él realmente deseaba hacerle un verdadero daño.

—Excelentes reflejos, Aomine –felicitó con una sonrisa socarrona. Mantenía su distancia mientras jugueteaba con aquel objeto, guardando y exponiendo la peligrosa hoja de metal-.

—Estás enfermo –no podía bajar la guardia ni un solo momento o podría lamentarlo terriblemente-.

—Espero no te moleste que haya invitado a unos cuantos amigos más a este encuentro nocturno, Aomine –agregó alegre. Una vez más no mentía, ya que esa noche se encontraba terriblemente bien acompañado, rodeando sin problema alguno a quien esa noche se había convertido en su fatídica presa-.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Este fanfiction ya está terminado (al menos hasta que da inicio el Torneo Invernal), pero no subo todo porque debo racionar los capítulos y aguardar a que mi amiga llegue hasta allí y tenga tiempo para que podamos escribir esa parte juntas (está con su tesis y demás cosas universitarias). Y si se preguntan cuántos capítulos tiene esta historia, hijas, tiene más de 55 :3 Por eso puedo subir varios a la semana XD.

**Mencioné que habría OC para ciertos personajes, éstos no son re-editables porque ya fueron creados y de hecho, ya aparecen en sus respectivos capítulos. Por lo que no puedo cambiarles; agradezco enormemente que quieran participar mandándome sus creaciones, pero esos OC ya los creé hace meses, así que ya no puedo y bueno, es lo que hay : (.

**Quizás en un futuro haga algunos oneshot de KnB (dependerá del tiempo e inspiración) o algo parecido por el buen recibimiento que está teniendo esta historia y demás, ya que en otras historias no me ha ido tan bien como aquí y miren que llevo años publicando. Consideraré a las personas que aquí me pidieron un personaje, para Thania22 sería Himuro, para Chimena sería Kagami y para BubbleBlack sería Akashi. Si hay otras que quieran apartar, adelante, pero Aomine xD no está en la lista, de ahí en fuera a quien gusten menos los ya apartados.


	14. Capítulo 14

¡Holaaaa! Ya llegué para darles a su vida un poco de drama y misterio LOL Bueno, la verdad es que les traigo la continuación de este fanfic :3 Solamente diré que las cosas están adquiriendo un sabor más picoso :v Ya sabrán por qué lo digo, y como no quiero hacer spoilers, pues mejor disfruten de la agradecer a mis lectores fantasmas, siempre allí presentes xD y que hacen que las lecturas aumenten cap con cap, y claro a mis dos comentaristas por excelencia que siempre tienen algo que contarme :3 Ya saben que se los agradezco mucho y nunca es molestia responder a sus reviews por MP. Sin más dilación, nos estamos leyendo el domingo =D ¡Qué la semana les aproveche! Mata ne =3

**Capítulo 14**

**Sin escapatoria: La noche ha empezado a agitarse**

No tenía tiempo para apreciar cuántos de ellos habían aparecido de repente, seguramente ocultos entre la arboleda y arbustos circundantes, lo único que aseguraba era que la gran mayoría de esos desagradables invitados pertenecían al barrio al que había sido conducido; después de todo, existían ciertos rasgos faciales que les clasificaba de inmediato como foráneos.

Estar estático sería su perdición, por lo que habría de movilizarse, evadiendo sus intentos de agarre y al mismo tiempo intentando ofrecerles un poco de su enfado traducido en certeros golpes. Enfocándose en hacerles caer y que no se volvieran a poner de pie en largo tiempo.

No obstante, la diferencia de número sin duda era un factor que poseía en contra y que de un momento a otro le pondría contra la espada y la pared.

—Incluso sabes pelear bien. Tú sí que estás lleno de sorpresas –rió el que llevaba la batuta en todo ese asunto. Ese mismo miserable que hasta ahora continuaba sin dignarse a mostrarle su rostro y que apreciaba todo desde un sitio seguro, como si quisiera ser el único espectador de aquel acto de cobardía-.

—Tsk…No vas a salirte con la tuya, ni siquiera con todos estos idiotas intentando tumbarme –aseguró sonriendo burlonamente, con esa intensa mirada. Cuando se le enfurecía podía dar demasiado miedo-.

—Espero que seas capaz de respaldar tus palabras, Aom…

Él no había sido el único que guardó silencio en el instante en que colocó su mirada justo en la escena que tenía frente suyo. ¿Por qué había caído tan abruptamente aquel chico contra el suelo, quejándose de un enorme dolor sobre su abdomen?¿Qué es lo que hacía aquel esférico naranja sobre el suelo, rodando con plena confianza?¿Qué se supone que estaba ocurriendo?

—¿Un balón de baloncesto…? –el moreno simplemente no lo creía y el resto se encontraban del mismo modo. Incluso intentaban hallar a quien habría de arrojar aquella pelota-.

—Aomine-kun, no es bueno que estés a estas horas lejos de casa y mucho menos metiéndote en problemas graves –esa era la voz de Tetsu resonando a un lado suyo. Vaya infarto que casi le causa el sexto jugador fantasma de la Generación de los Milagros-.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?! –le gritó entre colérico y despavorido. Él no era precisamente quien debía hacer las preguntas en este momento-.

—Recuerdo que llamaste a Kagami-kun hace más de una hora atrás –indicó con cierta calma-.

—Ese maldito soplón –chasqueó la lengua con profunda molestia-.

—Y como dijo que seguramente terminarían apaleándote, decidimos venir a ayudarte –explicó con un cinismo propio de Kuroko Tetsuya-.

—¡De ti es de quien menos necesito ayuda, Tetsu idiota! Dudo que sepas pelear…A este paso terminaré cubriéndote el culo a ti -¿por qué se complicaban las cosas para él conforme pasaba el tiempo? La paciencia simplemente se le había agotado-.

—¿Quién dijo que vamos a pelear, idiota? –allí estaba el otro tonto que le sacaba de sus casillas, tomando el balón-. Nunca es tarde para jugar un poco de basquetbol.

—¡Tú también! –le gritó el moreno a todo pulmón-.

—Sólo cállate y juguemos –le sonrió de lado a lado. La idea era estúpida pero podría funcionar-.

¿Es que se pensó que una pelea podía transitar semejante sendero?¿Es que habían perdido cualquier sentido común y preferían ponerse a jugar en un momento como ése o es que tenían un plan entre manos que sólo requirió un intercambio de miradas para ponerlo en marcha?

Cada uno de esos jugadores era rápido y a la vez, eran muy diestros para escabullirse en cuanto sentían que deseaban acorralarles para depositar una buena cantidad de golpes sobre ellos. Y tampoco negaban que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, después de todo, prácticamente de la nada aquellos rápidos y enérgicos pases se estrellaban de lleno contra las áreas más blandas de sus cuerpos, concluyendo en una visita sin paradas al suelo.

No es como si aquel agresor se esperara que cada uno de sus subordinados cayera uno tras otro mientras recibía semejantes impactos desde direcciones aparentemente al azar. Además, ¿quién se supone que se encontraba haciendo algo como eso? Hasta donde sus ojos lograban contemplar ese par de altos chicos lo único que habían estado haciendo hasta el momento era pasarse ocasionalmente el balón y enfocar la atención de aquellos pandilleros en ellos.

Ellos les habían tendido una trampa, una que había contado con un elemento sorpresa que no pudo ser notado hasta el final de aquel frenético encuentro donde los únicos que permanecían de pie eran esos dos hombres. ¿Y desde cuándo se supone que había un tercero?

—¡¿Pero cómo han logrado algo como esto?! ¡Les superaban en número!¡Y lo único que han estado haciendo es jugar ese estúpido basquetbol! –enfado, odio, frustración, deseos de venganza, eran los sentimientos que le revolvían el estómago, le calentaban la cabeza y le hacían hervir la sangre, llevándole a dejar su preciado estado de cordura en la basura. El simple hecho de que las cosas no salieran como él deseaba había sido el detonante perfecto para quebrar sus estribos-. ¡Vas a pagármela, Aomine Daiki!¡No creas que esto es todo lo que tengo!

—…Creo que esto es mucho más patético de lo que esperaba. Hay personas que jamás entenderán con palabras, por lo que hay veces en que darles un buen golpe les ayuda a reacomodar sus ideas…

—¡¿Quién demonios está allí?!

Esa noche había cometido dos graves errores. El primero, pensar que nadie vendría a ayudar a Aomine, porque lo conocía de antemano y sabía que no era esa clase de personas que le gusta clamar por ayuda. Segundo, voltear sin siquiera considerarlo hacia el interlocutor que se dirigió hacia su persona desde atrás, sin siquiera haberle notado.

No tuvo oportunidad de siquiera esquivar o bloquearle. Lo único que pudo hacer, fue experimentar de lleno aquel funesto y bien direccionado golpe. Uno que impactó de lleno contra su rostro, causándole algo más que un boleto directo contra el asfalto.

¿A dónde se había ido sus agallas ahora?¿Por qué gimoteaba como un niño pequeño ante lo que se había ganado a pulso?¿Es que no estaba mentalizado en que pudiera ocurrir algo como eso?

El dolor le resultaba insoportable y el tener que tragar aquella bocanada de sangre no estaba haciéndole mejor la noche.

—…De donde yo vengo, los problemas personales los arreglamos uno contra uno y no hacemos uso de artimañas tan bajas como las tuyas, chico –mencionó con una peligrosa tranquilidad-. ¿Ahora serías amable de contestarnos un par de preguntas?

—¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! –se puso de pie en un solo impulso, movido por la furia y ese amargo de sentimiento de burla. Él iba a pagar por su osadía de un modo u otro-.

—Creo que deberías replantearte lo que estás a punto de hacer. A diferencia de esos chicos de allí, yo sé pelear muy bien –le sonrió con descaro. Esto simplemente le provocó aún más-.

De nada le servía el portar aquel objeto cuando a quien tenía como enemigo sabía apañárselas tanto para evadirla como para arrojarla lejos de su dominio. Creyó que sólo estaba fanfarroneando descaradamente, pero las cosas no eran así de simples.

Le faltaba el aire y le dolía terriblemente aquella área denominada como mesogastrio. Pero no era para poco, no cuando aquel puño izquierdo había ido a dar a una zona tan frágil con una vehemencia abrumadora.

Nuevamente se encontraba sobre el suelo, intentando inútilmente ponerse de pie.

—No vuelvas a decirle pequeñejo o te hará algo peor que a ese tipo…-mencionaba el moreno, viendo de reojo a Taiga-.

—¿No se te pasó un poco la mano…Marko? –preguntó con cierto nerviosismo el pelirrojo-.

—¿A qué te refiere? Si ni siquiera le hice la gran cosa, Taiga –se quejó-.

—La violencia no es la solución de los problemas.

—Tetsu, te encargaste de mandar al suelo a todos esos chicos haciendo uso tu poderoso pase. No eres la persona indicada para decir algo como eso en este momento –recriminaba el peli azul. Todos allí le apoyaban-.

—Yo sólo hice mis pases usuales. No había nada diferentes en ellos –mencionó con inocencia pura. Prácticamente le cubría un aura angelical-.

—_¡Él es un maldito monstruo…! –pensaron los tres, sin excepción-._

—¿Qué demonios hace él aquí, Bakagami? –señaló con vileza el peli azul al italiano-.

—Vino de visita hoy, por lo que estaba con nosotros cuando nos llamaste para preguntarnos sobre si habíamos visto a Satsuki.

—Les dije que no vinieran, idiotas –refunfuñó-.

—Pero si no hubiéramos venido, seguramente hubieras terminado en malas condiciones para ir por Satsuki-kun –mencionaba Marko, mirándole detenidamente-. Sé que Axelle también está en problemas, porque no responde al teléfono, de manera que me meteré en esta asunto, quieras o no.

—Supongo que no hay manera de hacerte desistir, idiota –sonrió socarrón-.

—¿Alguna idea de dónde empecemos a buscar? –cuestionó con la voz de la razón, Tetsu-.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos a él directamente? –dijo con vileza el castaño, señalando al lastimado chico-.

—¡No pienso decirles absolutamente nada! –vociferó-.

—Siempre hay modos de obtener información. Creo que es un buen momento para poner a prueba el método increíblemente efectivo que mi padre utilizaba para sacarnos la verdad a mis hermanos y a mí –sonrió ampliamente, con una inocencia aterradora-. Lo haremos al estilo de los italianos, chico.

Hacía ya un par de minutos que aquel chico se había ido, llevándose consigo al encapuchado muchacho para sacarle algunas respuestas. Por lo que aprovecharon aquel tiempo para encargarse de aquellos chicos y que no se convirtieran en un verdadero dolor de cabeza; era cuestión de intimidarles un poco para que salieran corriendo del lugar como niñitas lloronas.

—¿Ya se está demorando demasiado, no?

—Sólo han pasado cinco minutos, Aomine-kun.

—Despreocúpate. A dónde sea que nos manden, llegaremos rápido –aseguraba el pelirrojo con autosuficiencia-.

—Idiota, pasan de las once y ya no está en funcionamiento el metro –mencionó lo obvio-.

—Ya tenemos eso solucionado, Aomine-kun.

—Bueno chicos, les tengo buenas y malas noticias –mencionaba el castaño mientras descendía de aquella larga escalinata que conducía al gran templo-.

—¿Cuáles son? –preguntó con preocupación Taiga-.

—La buena es que ya sé en dónde está Satsuki-kun. La mala es que no sé llegar allí, así que espero que uno de ustedes tres tenga un buen sentido de la orientación.

—¿En dónde la tienen? –ahora era el moreno quien hacía las preguntas-.

—En Kabukicho –respondió. Los tres simplemente guardaron silencio, mirándose entre sí. Conocían la mala fama que ese distrito poseía-.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de indicarte por dónde ir, Marko-kun.

Tras abandonar el templo, se dirigieron hacia la estación. Al parecer aquel grupo de chicos poseía un modo de desplazarse y poder así llegar a su nuevo destino antes de que alguna otra cosa sucediera.

Había una gran cantidad de autos estacionados cerca de la zona. Estaba claro hacia dónde se dirigía la cosa.

—Bakagami, no sabía que tenías coche –mencionó Aomine, intentando saber cuál era el coche del pelirrojo. Seguramente se trataba de aquel pequeño volkswagen sedán color amarillo patito-.

—¡Yo no tengo coche, idiota! –estaba enfadado porque le quedó más que claro que él pensaba que de tener un coche, seguramente sería ese pequeño vocho de color llamativo-.

—No quiero presionarlos, pero tenemos que irnos de inmediato –ese era Marko llamando a ese grupo de desatendidos chicos-.

Aomine no sabía si odiar al castaño o querer ser su mejor amigo de ahora en adelante. Es que sus predicciones sobre el coche que les sacaría de aquel sitio, habían estado demasiado lejanas de la realidad.

A pocos metros de donde se encontraban permanecía ya en marcha aquel nada despreciable y flameante Lexus LFA de tono carmesí; sencillamente era una belleza aquel automóvil súper deportivo y que llamaba la atención de cualquiera, incluso cuando era un modelo bastante anterior.

—¿De dónde demonios has sacado algo como esto, Turletti? –cuestionaba el moreno mientras subía atrás junto con Kagami. Tetsuya se había apropiado del asiento del copiloto-.

—Digamos que fue algo así como mi regalo de cumpleaños anticipado –mencionó con cierta burla, a la vez que encendía aquel pequeño monstruo de carreras-. Mi padre consideró que necesitaba un coche en el cual moverme estando aquí, por lo que me lo compró en estos días, aprovechando que debía venir a Shinjuku a cerrar un importante contrato de negocios.

Nadie podría quejarse de trasportarse en un auto capaz de alcanzar velocidades tan aterradoras de un momento a otro. Tampoco es como si poseyeran todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Por favor, gira en la siguiente avenida, Marko-kun.

—Olvidaba que tu padre era dueño de una larga cadena de hoteles –mencionó Taiga-. Aunque te ha dado un juguete bastante caro.

—Él es un amante de los coches deportivos, por esa razón me dio esto. Yo quería una motocicleta, pero se negó rotundamente. Dice que no quiere que me estrelle o un coche me mande a volar lejos –explicaba sin despegar su atención de lo que tenía frente. Agradecía el prácticamente nulo tráfico que existía-.

—No dudo que algo como eso pase, viendo lo impulsivo que eres –se burlaba el moreno-.

—Por algo me mandaron un año entero a un reformatorio –soltó Taiga sin aviso y con cierta ironía-.

—¿Qué demonios fue lo que hiciste? –Taiga simplemente suspiró ante la curiosidad de Aomine-.

—Solamente mandé a cinco tipos al hospital –confesó con tranquilidad-. No fue nada grave en realidad, un par de narices rotas y algunos dientes perdidos, y claro, sus orgullos hechos añicos. Creyeron gracioso emborrachar a un grupo de chicas e intentar sobrepasarse con ellas; pero su jueguito les salió bastante caro –una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. El moreno simplemente compartió el gesto-. Gracias a que el padre de Axelle me ayudó, ellos pagaron una linda condena y yo sólo tuve que ir a ese sitio durante un año.

—Creía que su padre sólo producía vinos y ya.

—En realidad su padre es abogado, pero no es uno que ejerza la profesión de manera constante. Es algo como que opcional, ya que se encarga más de producir vinos y ese tipo de cosas. Aunque es el abogado legal de mi padre y de los de Hadrien y Leo.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo lograste que ese hombre te soltará la información sin problema alguno?

—Digamos que se pueden hacer muchas cosas con un simple alfiler –respondió-. Y no debemos preocuparnos de que haga algo indebido, como avisarle a sus compañeros que las cosas no le salieron como quería.

—¡¿Qué has hecho esta vez?! –le interrogaba Taiga, imaginándose lo peor-.

—Le he quitado su celular –expresó, mostrándoles el susodicho teléfono-. Y lo dejé contemplando el templo desde una excelente vista. El tiempo que demoré fue en lo que buscaba algo con que amarrarlo para colgarlo de ese enorme árbol.

—Sabes que me alegra mucho tenerte de amigo, ¿verdad Marko?

—¿Y cómo demonios haces a alguien claudicar con un alfiler? –Aomine estaba más intrigado por esa parte más que nada-.

—Es un secreto familiar, pero quizás se los cuente después. Es súper efectivo. Ahora aceleremos un poco o no llegaremos, por lo que les sugiero que se abrochen muy bien sus cinturones –advirtió divertidamente. A sus pasajeros no les causaba ni la más mínima gracia sentir aquella aceleración recién alcanzada-.

Había estado observando la situación desde un área segura por más de un par de horas; encargándose de que nadie indeseable colocara su mirada en ella, por lo que mantener un perfil bajo era de suma importancia; no sería bueno si alguien indeseado lograra identificarle o los problemas irían por partida doble.

Había renunciado a sus vestimentas, adquiriendo algo que le sirviera de mejor manera para la situación que enfrentaba en ese preciso instante.

Tennis cómodos, pantalones verde militar sueltos con numerosos bolsillos a los lados y aquella amplia sudadera negra de gorra, eran ahora su actual vestimenta. Ya no quedaba señales de su llamativo tono de cabello gracias a aquel gorro, mismo que quedaba oprimido por su gorra. La idea era mantener oculto su rostro sin importar qué.

—_A buena hora tenía que descargarse mi celular…Tsk...No sé si decir que tengo mala suerte o me he relacionado con las personas incorrectas. Sólo sé que desde que conocí a los amigos de Riko, mi tranquila vida se ha ido al traste. No es que me queje, pero creo que estas emociones van a matarme pronto._

Durante ese tiempo de observación se había percatado de que el lugar al que habían llevado a la peli rosa en algún momento había sido un espacioso bar; uno que parecía haber sido clausurado hace un tiempo ya por no cumplir con las normas sanitarias establecidas; las largas cintas amarillentas que se encontraban bloqueando la entrada principal lucían descoloridas por el paso del tiempo y las inclemencias climáticas.

Poseía dos entradas además de la puerta principal. Una que daba hacia un angosto callejón que conectaba hacia la parte posterior con una calle poco transitada; y misma que había sido empleada para llevar a la chica hacia semejante sitio. La otra daba directo hacia dicha calle y podía ser entendida como un garaje no usado en mucho tiempo.

El segundo piso era más una azotea que cualquier otra cosa, pero contaba con una puerta que conducía a los propietarios hacia aquella abandonada zona donde habían apilado un sin número de cajas y basura inservible.

—_Supongo que es ahora o nunca…_-podía sentir cómo su corazón se aceleraba ante la sola idea y seguramente sus nervios no demorarían en aflorar. Sin embargo, si se acobardaba ahora se lamentaría al poco tiempo. Y sólo habría que recordar aquel desagradable acontecimiento para olvidarse de aquel prematuro miedo-.

Aspiró hondamente e inició su acercamiento, lento pero constante, valiéndose de los diferentes accesos con los que gozaba para ver cuál era el que más le convenía.

Estaba claro que acceder de una forma tan directa sería su perdición completamente. La respuesta era clara, debía llegar a aquella segunda planta, usando la oscuridad e intimidad del angosto callejón para no ser vista y detenida.

Fue en ese momento en que agradeció los entrenamientos espartanos de Riko y que por muchos años haya tenido la necesidad de escalar todo lo que estuviera frente suyo para escapar tanto de los magistrales castigos de su madre como de los niños que no soportaban sus bromitas y le correteaban con la intención de ponerle en su sitio.

—_Vaya que este sitio es un verdadero basurero _–moverse entre la penumbra y la luz que ese barrio rojo le ofrecía, era la única opción que le quedaba. Si encendía alguna luz le verían-.

No le sorprendía que la puerta estuviera cerrada, ya que era hasta cierto punto, predecible. Pero no estaba tan segura de que pudiera hacerla ceder no por falta de mañas o experiencia, sino más bien porque se encontraba demasiado oxidada y maltratada.

Miró en todas direcciones en busca de algo que pudiera llevarse consigo y lo único que halló fue algo parecido a un maltratado bat de madera. Ya le serviría de algo.

—_Y mi madre decía que nunca iba a servirme de nada saber abrir una cerradura con un clip _–pensó con enorme satisfacción. Ya había sacado aquel objeto de la bolsa de su sudadera, extendiéndolo cuidadosamente para que su superficie fuera perfecta-. _Una puerta no va a poder más que yo _–le dobló, formando un pequeño lazo para que entrara fácilmente en el agujero de la cerradura, teniendo que verse en la necesidad de ajustar el lazo un par de veces más antes de lograr el tamaño adecuado-. _¡Listo! _

Abrió con lentitud, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y a la vez esforzándose por observar lo que podría estarle aguardando en el interior. No se relajó hasta que logró entrar por completo, dejando entre cerrada la puerta.

Esa planta servía de ático, uno que no había sido limpiado en largo tiempo. Podía apreciarse sin demasiado esfuerzo aquellos muebles protegidos del polvo por gruesas mantas y al mismo tiempo, se daba cuenta de que la puerta se encontraba a escasa distancia de ella.

Se pegó a ella, posando su oreja justo sobre la zona. Quería escuchar atentamente lo que se suscitaba en la planta de abajo; no obstante, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Todo estaba demasiado silencioso, que era terriblemente sospechoso.

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando se percató de que esa puerta no poseía seguro alguno. Eso dejaba en claro que accedían a esa zona de forma ocasional.

Solamente tenía una elección.

—_Es demasiado riesgoso, pero no me están dando más elección._

Empezó a bajar escalón por escalón con el más grande de los sigilos, manteniendo sus oídos atentos a cualquier ruido que pudiera estar fuera de lugar. Y gracias a esa simple precaución, logró detener su avance en el mejor de los momentos.

En la planta no había solo una persona, sino dos. Al menos la diferencia en el timbre de voz era lo que le indicaba. Rogaba porque fueran los únicos dentro de ese abandonado lugar.

—¿Ya ha llamado Okura?

—Ha mandado un mensaje de que todo ha salido a pedir de boca. Simplemente ese idiota no se lo estaba esperando –mencionaba el otro-.

—Debes de estar feliz de que al fin has logrado tener la oportunidad de conocerla, ¿no es así?

—_Esperen un momento…esa es la voz de una mujer…Entonces, quien se encargó de traer a Satsuki hasta aquí, debe ser el otro…_

—Ella es tan dulce y amable como siempre. Simplemente soy feliz con verla y poder hablarle un poco.

—Ahora podrán hablar todo el tiempo que quieran, ya que ahora están juntos –expresó con enorme candor-.

—Sé que pronto tú también podrás tener esa misma felicidad –dijo, convencido de que pronto su compañera podría experimentar ese mismo regocijo-.

—Mi felicidad dista un poco de la tuya, pero me encargaré de saborear cada momento, por más pequeño que éste sea.

—_Por alguna razón…su voz…se me hace conocida…Aunque por el momento no se me ocurre nadie en concreto…Si salieran durante unos minutos estaría muy agradecida._

—Iré a encontrarme con Okura. Hay cosas que quiero tratar con él, porque requeriré de su colaboración. Así que encárgate de mantener las cosas en orden por aquí, ¿entendido?

—Entendido.

—En cuanto acabe mis asuntos con Okura vendremos por ti, por lo que prepara todo para que podamos irnos sin problema alguno.

—¡Por supuesto!

—_¿…"Vendremos"…?¿Hará referencia a ella y ese tal Okura?¿O es que se trata de alguien más? Lo único que sé es que quiero que se largue para poder sacar a Satsuki de aquí antes de que esa loca vuelva con compañía indeseable._

Aquel tan ansiado ruido se hizo presente. La cómplice de aquel desequilibrado chico había abandonado la casa habitación desde la salida lateral, esa que llevaba al angosto callejón. Pero todavía no podía actuar, debía aguardar un poco más de tiempo o podría percatarse de que había visitas indeseables.

Nunca antes los minutos se le fueron tan lentos y estresantes como en ese preciso momento. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero, ¿tenía el valor para realizar algo como eso?¿Y si estando frente a frente con aquel secuestrador el miedo le podía más, dejándole completamente paralizada?

Era normal que una parte de ella estuviera aterrada, con el corazón queriéndosele salir del pecho, porque al final, ¿que ser humano no teme ante lo desconocido, ante eso que atenta directamente contra tu vida? Y al mismo tiempo, sabía que no tenía mejor oportunidad que ésa.

Le decisión era fácil de tomar pero difícil de mantener.

—_Tengo que hacer esto o a saber a dónde llevarán a Satsuki…No sé por qué me empiezo a acobardar ahora cuando la situación que enfrenté anteriormente lucía menos agradable que ésta. Vamos Axelle, tenemos que hacerlo, no podemos simplemente agregar un arrepentimiento más a la lista…_

Aquel ruido fue desconcertante para el chico, ya que se supone que se encontraba completamente a solas con su custodiada, ¿entonces quién se encontraba haciendo semejante jaleo?¿Y por qué todo venía desde arriba, desde aquella zona que se encontraba a su parecer abandonada sin ni una alma en ella?

Mientras subía pensaba en que tal vez se trataba de gatos callejeros, muchas veces lograban escurrirse hacia aquella zona. Sin embargo, recordó que él se había encargado de cerrar la puerta y ventanas de arriba para impedir que algo como eso sucediera esa noche.

Todo apuntaba a un polizonte demasiado curioso.

—Por tu bien, será mejor que salgas ahora…-amenazó con amabilidad en el instante en que se adentró en aquella solitaria y oscura zona. La luz proveniente de la sección inferior delineaba su silueta sin problema alguno-.

—…Lo siento, pero las personas con tu patología no son nada agradables cuando sacan su lado psicópata en el momento en que las cosas no salen como deseaban…

—Buena chica…

La tenía, a escasa distancia de él podía apreciar su figura sin problema alguno. Sabía en dónde atestar el golpe para tumbar a la inoportuna visita que intentaba arruinarle su brillante plan.

Un golpe seco, directo y habría de llevarle contra el suelo. Ahora solamente tendría que encararse de ella para que no le causará muchos más problemas.


	15. Capítulo 15

¡Holaaaaaaaaaaa a todos! OwO El domingo ya llegó, así que vengo a traerles la continuación. Sí, sé que el capítulo pasado se quedó tenuemente cardíaco, pero ésta ya calmara un poco su corazón...al menos de momento, pero ya les aguardarán un par de sorpresas más adelante jojojo. Así que pronto tendremos ya nuestro ansiado drama romántico 3 Digo, porque ya va siendo hora xD Pero nunca lo olviden, las cosas no son fáciles y menos los romances con patosos como Ahomine jajaja. Sin más, disfruten el capítulo. Nos estamos leyendo el miércoles pequeñas criaturillas! Les mando abrazos y apapachos, así como grandes vibras en su inicio de semana! Matta ne =3

**Capítulo 15**

**El coraje del león y la astucia del zorro**

—Lo siento, pero no resultaste tan lista como creías.

Sus palabras habría de llevárselas el viento. Lo siguiente que supo es que todo a su alrededor se tornó penetrantemente negro y al mismo tiempo, lejano. Solamente había llegado a sentir aquel punzante golpe sobre su cabeza antes de que se desconectara de todo el mundo.

—_No en realidad, pero me alegra saber que eres alguien precipitado que no pensó en que todo era una trampa un tanto obvia _–recogió aquella sudadera, volviéndosela a colocar. Agradecía que aquel gorro hubiera cubierto toda su cabeza y que existieran suficientes objetos a su alrededor para crear una especie de doble-.

Descendió las escaleras con la misma mesura que hace unos momentos atrás, no podía darse el lujo de precipitarse y negarse a la posibilidad de que había más individuos dentro del lugar. Por lo que en ningún momento soltó su única arma que tenía para defenderse.

Se trasladó hacia el área que alguna vez fungió como un bar. La zona lucía despejada, tenuemente iluminaba por un foco que amenazaba en fundirse en cualquier momento.

Lo mismo hizo con aquella habitación que tenía toda la pinta de ser la cocina aunque no estuvieran bien organizados los electrodomésticos. Al menos esas bolsas de comida sobre la mesa alentaban su conclusión. Alguien parecía haber estado preparando la cena hace poco.

Luego se trasladó hacia la sala. Sencillamente no halló nada. ¿Dónde se supone que la tenían?

—_Debe de haber otra habitación, pero dónde…Cocina, sala, pasillo, bar, ático…¿Un sótano acaso? Pero no recuerdo haber visto algo parecido, aunque bien podría no tener ventana alguna…El problema es que no hallo nada que se parezca a una puerta por aquí…_

El tiempo era algo muy valioso especialmente porque estaba la amenaza de que esa chica regresara con compañía. No obstante, sin importar por donde mirase, el resultado le estaba llevando a lo mismo; a una enorme frustración. Pero no podía rendirse, no cuando ya había logrado vencer la peor parte.

No sabía si decir si aquel atrevimiento había sido inteligente o fruto de su enorme desmoralización, pero estaba más que agradecida de que la peli rosa hubiera empezado a gritar por ayuda, incluso sabiendo que eso podría meterla en enormes apuros.

Siguió su voz con sumo cuidado. Estaba asombrada de que hubiera ido a dar a aquel deteriorado bar. Y conforme más se acercaba a la barra, más nítida y fuerte podía escucharle. Debía de haber un acceso o algo por el estilo.

Alzó el mohecido y maloliente tapete, intentando no estornudar mientras lo hacía. Allí estaba lo que quería, sin embargo, existía un pequeño impedimento de por medio.

Al contemplar aquel candado estaba más que convencida que el tipo de arriba era peligroso y que lo mejor era escapar antes de que regresara de la inconsciencia o a ninguna de las dos les iría bien.

—…_Supongo que puedo aplicar lo mismo para este caso…_-era una guerra entre sus habilidades para abrir cerrojos y aquel tosco candado. En cuanto escuchó aquel clic el corazón le estalló de felicidad-.

Abrió sin mayor demora, dándose cuenta de lo limitado del espacio para poder bajar. Le costaba pensar cómo habían logrado bajar a la chica por esas escalerillas.

Continúo descendiendo hasta toparse con un pasillo angosto carente de iluminación alguna. Se pegó contra la pared hasta que sus manos palparon el pomo de aquella puerta. Una vez más se le negaba el acceso. Intentar burlar la seguridad en plena penumbra no era cosa sencilla, pero con un poco de paciencia y un par de golpes en las mejillas, habría de lograrlo.

Abrió, sin embargo, no estaba esperando encontrarse con una escena como ésa…

—…Maldita…sea…

Lo único que supo fue que experimentaba la dureza del suelo junto con aquel peso adicional sobre su cuerpo al tiempo que sus muñecas eran incapaces de movilizarse sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara.

No esperaba que hubiera alguien dentro de la habitación, encargándose de resguardar la seguridad de la peli rosa. Ahora comprendía por qué razón ella había empezado a gritar tan repentinamente.

Su arma había ido a dar lejos de su alcance tras haber sido tumbada por aquel hombre, uno que le tenía contra el suelo, sujetando sus muñecas y encargándose de que no empleara sus piernas para atestarle un buen golpe en la entrepierna. Sabía de qué manera neutralizar los intentos de una chica por liberarse de su agresor.

—Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí. No pensé que alguien se atreviera a venir a rescatar a esta chiquilla.

—¡Axelle! –gritó, con pavor y aquellas gruesas lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas. El terror le había petrificado, dejándole completamente inmóvil, incapaz de actuar para salvar a alguien-.

—_¡Maldición, maldición! ¡No esperaba que hubiera uno más aquí adentro…! Es demasiado fuerte para mí, si tan sólo pudiera alcanzarla…_

—Me encargaré de enseñarte tu lección, pequeña gatita. Para que no pienses que puedes venir aquí a arruinar nuestros planos.

—Los hombres como tú, son basura –declaró con enfado, con esa mirada cargada de profundo veneno-.

Su osadía la pagó cara. Ese hombre no poseía compasión alguna contra nadie y eso incluía a las mujeres. Aquella fuerte bofetada lo confirmaba.

Ella simplemente toleró aquel dolor, ignorando el desagradable sabor de la sangre filtrándose por la comisura de sus labios.

—¡Maldito monstruo!¡Suéltala, suéltala! –le gritó colerizada Momoi, viendo con verdadera impotencia la escena. Si no hacía algo pronto las cosas empeorarían y seguramente tendría algo por lo cual lamentarse el resto de su vida-.

—Será mejor que guardes silencio o tendré que callarte la boca a ti también –amenazó, clavando sus grisáceos pupilas en ella. Era alguien realmente aterrador-…Por ahora me divertiré con tu amiguita un rato –volvió a colocar su mirada en quien tenía bajo su poderío. No dudó en retirar aquel fastidioso gorro, percibiendo el largo y llamativo pelo de la rubia-. Ese tonto no es el único que merece pasarla bien esta noche.

—…Maldito bastardo…

—Tienes una boca muy sucia, mujer –sonrió, con satisfacción. Realmente no le parecía tan mala opción aprovechar su buena posición para complacer sus nacientes necesidades físicas-.

¿Qué es lo que podía hacer ella contra la fuerza de ese hombre? Solamente podía seguir intentando liberarse para no permitirle a ese hombre cumplir con lo que tanto deseaba. No iba a ceder sin dar guerra, no iba a permitirle simplemente obtener lo que él quería así sin más.

La sudadera de la chica le toleraba estorbosa por lo que habría de encargarse de deshacerse de ella a toda costa y para ello necesitaba soltar las muñecas de la chica. De igual modo no podría quitárselo de encima gracias a que su peso era demasiado para ella.

Era ahora o nunca. Mientras ese hombre se las ideaba para quitarle aquella prenda ella habría de deslizar su mano hacia su bolso derecho y hacer gama de sus buenos reflejos para llevar a cabo el paso que podría llevarle a liberarse de ese maldito que amenazaba con destrozar su integridad física.

Aquel gritó de dolor estableció de inmediato el éxito que había tenido su precipitada maniobra. Pero es que no tenía otra elección, no cuando la única persona que podría ayudarle estaba paralizada por el miedo.

—Pensé…que no lo lograría…-respiró con precipitación, sintiendo aún que el corazón no se le estabilizaba y considerando aquel enorme peso como una verdadera molestia. Tenía que quitárselo de encima y salir de allí, ya que ese estado de inmovilización era meramente temporal-.

—¡Axelle, ¿estás bien, verdad?! –su enorme preocupación le había llevado a acercarse a la chica, clavando su vidriosa mirada en la chica. Aquel hombre se había quedado en su intento por arrebatarle aquella prenda superior, sólo en eso-.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí, Satsuki. Ya luego hablaremos sobre eso –demandó-. Por lo que ayúdame a quitármelo de encima.

Tras un gran esfuerzo por parte de las dos, pudieron apartar a aquel hombre que yacía totalmente estático, incapaz de alcanzarles. Y al poco tiempo, la puerta quedó completamente cerrada; ellas ya habían escapado, encargándose de usar aquel candado para mantenerlo refundido en aquel sótano.

—¿Cómo es que supiste que estaba aquí?

—Me topé a tu mamá en la parada del autobús y te fui a buscar porque estabas demorándote. Entonces vi cuando ese chico empezó a perseguirte…Les seguí y estuve esperando una oportunidad para poder entrar y ayudarte –relataba al tiempo que se dirigían a toda marcha hacia la salida más próxima. La oscuridad y discreción del angosto callejón les permitiría escapar sin demasiado problema-.

—Mira que hacer algo tan estúpido y arriesgado como esto, Axelle –le regañaba-. Además, tú deberías de tener esto contigo –le había sido entregada aquella arma de electroshock-.

—Es por si alguien llegara a perseguirnos, y puedas defenderte. Yo aún tengo esto conmigo –haciendo referencia a su intento de bat-. Amenazaron con regresar y traer compañía, por lo que no estaremos a salvo hasta que no lleguemos a tu casa o a una jefatura de policía.

—¿Has intentado llamar a alguien?

—Mi celular murió, por eso no pude llamar a nadie…Y los teléfonos públicos no estaban de mi parte esta noche –fue la primera en asomarse hacia el exterior. A simple vista no parecía haber nadie, por lo que no demoraron en salir con cierta cautela-.

Al fin habían logrado salir hacia la calle. No había ni una sola alma sobre la calle más que ellas, por lo que se sentían relativamente a salvo.

Sin embargo, aquel canto de victoria les duró poco. Sabían que esos tres sujetos no habían salido del mismo callejón que ellas por meros azares del destino y que sus intenciones fueron claras en cuanto las vieron salir corriendo.

—¡Esto era lo que me temía, que trajeran a más! Satsuki, intenta hallar algo en lo que podamos escapar. Correr no es una opción muy sabia.

—¡¿Pero como qué?! Es muy difícil hallar algo por aquí, todo está demasiado oscuro.

—No importa, sigue corriendo, no te detengas, ¿entendido? –indicó con severidad-. Intentaré que se retrasen un poco, por lo que intenta hallar algo que podamos usar para nuestro beneficio.

—¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer? –le interrogó con enorme preocupación. Con lo que había hecho le quedaba claro que esa mujer era capaz de hacer una locura sin pensárselo dos veces-.

—¡No voy a entregarme si es lo que tienes en mente, Satsuki!

Si no aceleraban el paso, pronto iban a ser alcanzadas y condenadas a permanecer dentro de aquel desagradable sitio hasta que alguien más decidiera su suerte.

Sostuvo con su mano izquierda su preciado bat y con la derecha sacó de su bolsa trasera el celular carente de pila y utilidad alguna. Ahora habría de servirles para algo mejor.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el reverendo quejido del que había tenido la mala suerte de haber recibido aquel dispositivo directo contra el rostro, parándole de una forma brusca y dolorosa.

Estaba asombrada de que le hubiera acertado considerando las circunstancias ambientales, pero ya celebraría su excelente puntería después. Aún quedaban dos más que incrementaron su andar en cuanto apreciaron el destino de su compañero.

Su mano nuevamente se deslizó hacia una de sus largas bolsas, sacando lo que a simple vista parecía ser una bolsa de papel. La desgarró con sus dientes para dejar fluir su contenido sobre la acera. Para cuando ellos se percataron de su acción se encontraban derribados contra el suelo, intentando inútilmente ponerse de pie gracias a las numerosas canicas que yacían esparcidas a su alrededor: y esa no era la única sorpresa. Esas pequeñas y dolorosas tachuelas se les enterraron como agujas punzantes en cuanto probaron la amargura del piso.

—No tengo tan mala suerte como pensaba –Axelle motivaba a la peli rosa a incrementar su trote. Aquella trampa sólo iba a distraer a sus perseguidores durante un corto lapso de tiempo-.

—¡Axelle, mira!¿Crees que eso sirva?

—Hasta tenemos de dónde elegir. Aunque podríamos enfrentar problemas legales después, pero no importa de momento.

A menos de una cuadra, justo fuera de un bien iluminado y sugestivo bar permanecían atrancadas no una sino una docena de motocicletas de diversos colores y tallas. Su ticket de escape estaba a escasa distancia. No obstante, existía un enorme inconveniente de por medio, ¿cómo iban a hacerse de una si no tenían las llaves?

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? –preguntó Momoi en cuanto vio a la chica agacharse frente a la motocicleta más próxima-.

—Encárgate de estar alerta por si sale alguien de este bar o llega uno de esos chicos. Hay una manera de arrancar una moto sin tener la llave, pero necesito un poco de tiempo para hacerlo adecuadamente o todo habrá sido en vano.

—E-Está bien –aceptaba que el pavor todavía le hacía temblar un poco las rodillas, pero debía ser fuerte tanto por ella como por Axelle. Además, ahora las dos estaban metidas en serios problemas y de no cooperar no iban a salir ilesas-. _¿Cómo es que sabe cosas como éstas? Es decir, la puerta estaba con seguro y el acceso al sótano con candado. ¿Realmente es una chica ordinaria? No sé qué pensar sobre ella ahora…Es decir, apenas y nos conocemos y ha hecho algo tan estúpido como esto._

—Benditas luces que me han dejado ver bien los cables –nunca antes aquellos anuncios de neón de curvilíneas mujeres le hicieron tan feliz-. Andando Satsuki, que todavía tenemos que salir de este maldito barrio.

—¡Lo siento! –ella ya se había subido y sólo estaba aguardando a que se subiera. Deseo que cumplió de inmediato-.

—Agárrate fuerte que no suelo manejar precisamente de forma moderada y mucho menos cuando tenemos a alguien siguiéndonos los pasos.

—¡Axelle…! –gritó con pavor en cuanto sintió aquel brusco retroceso y la manera poco ortodoxa en que giró para dar la media vuelta. Menos mal que se había abrazado a su cintura o quizás hubiera terminado contra el suelo-.

—Lo siento, pero hace más de dos años que no manejo una de éstas –informó, acelerando. No quería que les alcanzaran ni les vieran el rastro siquiera-.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? Es decir, todo…-era ridículo lo segura que empezaba a sentirse al tenerla cerca-.

—Observé la situación un rato y mientras lo hacía conseguí estas ropas y las cosas que llevo en mis bolsillos. Menos mal que traía dinero de más conmigo. Sobre cómo entré y abrí las puertas, todo se resume en un clip metálico; es fácil abrirlas tanto con eso como con agujas, tarjetas o cosas por el estilo. Y sobre la moto, tuve que localizar el cableado de encendido y hacer unas simples maniobras.

—¿Pero dónde has aprendido algo como eso? –mencionó con asombro-.

—¿No te lo he dicho? Soy hija única…Mi padre desde un principio quiso tener un niño, pero al ver que no se le hizo su capricho, no se desanimó y entonces creyó positivo enseñarme todas esas cosas que a un chico nunca le irían mal. Eso incluye cómo encender una motocicleta sin llaves, y claro está, burlar cerraduras con clips…En términos simples, tengo un padre que me educó como si fuera un chico.

—A-Así que es eso…-mencionó con cierto nerviosismo. Ahora le quedaban claras muchas cosas con respecto a esa chica-. De igual modo no debiste de haber hecho algo como esto, es una verdadera locura, Daishi-kun.

—Primero, llámame por mi nombre, que ya lo has hecho anteriormente sin problema alguno. Segundo, si no lo hacía iba a arrepentirme por el resto de mi vida y no quiero cargar con algo como eso…_No de nuevo…_Así que ya no importa, hemos escapado y debemos continuar así hasta que lleguemos a tu casa.

—Y yo que pensaba que Dai-chan era el único impulsivo –sonrió con alegría-.

—Él es pura fuerza bruta –masculló. No quería que le comparara con el moreno-.

—Es por eso que hacen una buena combinación juntos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó con cierto temor-.

—Que él es fiero como un león y tú astuta, como un zorro –ilustró-.

—Hazme el favor de decírselo cuando lo veamos –sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Porque seguro se cabrea por ello.

—Por supuesto…¡Axelle, cuidado!

¿Quién iría en sentido contrario en aquella calle?¿Es que acaso no poseía un poco de sentido común?¿O es que tenían intenciones claras de echarles aquel coche encima sin descaro alguno? Ambos vehículos apenas habían alcanzado a detenerse, antes del mortal impacto.

Las blancas y penetrantes luces de aquel coche cegaron momentáneamente a ambas chicas, imposibilitándoles la tarea de reconocimiento. Lo único que les hizo saber quiénes eran, fueron sus particulares y muy familiares tonos de voz.

—Te dije que era sentido contrario, Marko-kun.

—No me lo dijiste hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde, Kuroko –señaló con una mueca de malhumor-.

—¡Eso es lo que menor importa, casi atropellamos a alguien! –regañaba Kagami, él único que estaba centrado en lo que realmente importaba-.

—¿Oye pero si esas dos no son…?

La mirada de cada uno de ellos se deslizó en cámara lenta hacia las anonadadas chicas. Frente a ellos se encontraban las chicas que habían venido a salvar, completamente integras y a punto de haber sido atropelladas por las pésimas indicaciones de Kuroko. ¿Pero qué había pasado?¿Cómo estaban allí, a salvo y montando aquella motocicleta?

—¡Tetsu-kun! –gritó con enorme emoción la chica cuando percibió al peli azul. Le fue imposible contenerse, simplemente se arrojó hacia él, abrazándole con enorme fuerza y siendo incapaz de no romper en llanto. Estaba tan feliz de reencontrarse con todos ellos, de ya no estar más con ese psicópata, de poder volver a casa con su familia-.

—Momoi-san, ya todo va a estar bien –animaba Kuroko, acariciando con cariño su cabeza. Estaba feliz de que estuviera bien y que pudieran encontrarla antes de que pasara más tiempo-.

—¿Qué…sucedió? –Marko no era el único confundido-.

—¡¿Pero qué crees que estabas haciendo, idiota?!¿Te das cuenta en la estupidez que hiciste? –Aomine simplemente no iba a quedarse callado. Ya se había encargado de clavar su hostil mirada en la chica; ¿qué es lo que pasaba por su cabeza? Hacer algo tan estúpidamente arriesgado, sólo a ella podría ocurrírsele-.

—…Eres un león cabezón…-gesticuló ella, mirándole fijamente. Aomine sintió ese escalofrío recorriéndole el espinazo; quizás estaba loco, pero esa mujer estaba mirándole como Tetsu luego lo hacía-.

—Nada de tonterías, Daishi –recriminó, jalándole ambas mejillas sin condolencia alguna-. No hagas cosas como éstas, ¿entendiste? Que no se te olvide que eres una mujer y no tienes la fuerza suficiente para hacerles cara…-regañó. ¿Eso era una muestra muy a su estilo de preocupación hacia ella?-.

—¿Te preocupaste por mí? –mencionó, en un tono burlón-.

—Claro que no –replicó-.

—Entonces no me arrepiento de nada.

—¡Serás idiota! –de nuevo esas mejillas sufrieron de un feroz ataque por su parte-. Es normal preocuparse un poco por una tonta como tú que sólo sabe cometer imprudencias –agregó con cierta vergüenza; no le gustaba admitir algo como eso, no abiertamente y menos frente a todos esos espectadores presentes-.

—Mira quién lo dice…-susurraron aquellos cuatro por lo bajo-.

—Ya nos explicarán las cosas cuando regresemos a casa.

—¿A quién estás marcándole, Marko?

—¿A quién más? A la policía –indicó-. Estoy seguro de que esos idiotas siguen dentro de ese sitio, ¿no Axelle?

—Hasta donde sé uno está inmóvil y el otro inconsciente. Los otros se quedaron atrás, pero seguramente ya se dieron a la fuga.

—Es la mejor opción –apoyaba Kuroko-.

—Lo más correcto es ponerle fin a todo esto de una buena vez –agregó Taiga, mirando a los chicos. Todos asintieron sin más-.

—Necesitaré un abogado –señaló Axelle-. Robé una motocicleta y agredí a dos hombres en defensa propia.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, Marko apaleó a un chico, torturándole para que nos dijera dónde estaban y lo dejó amarrado a un árbol –informó vilmente el pelirrojo-.

—Eso me hace recordar cuando te mandaron al reformatorio, Marko –rió tenuemente-.

—¿Qué es la vida sin algo de diversión? –mencionó con ironía pura-. Entonces vayamos a ese sitio y encarguémonos de mantener quietecitos a nuestros queridos amigos, no vayan a escaparse antes de tiempo, ¿no es así chicos?

—Por supuesto –secundaba el moreno con una amplia sonrisa. Todos sobreentendían a qué se refería con mantenerlos quietos-.

Todos los establecimientos cerraron en el momento que oyeron aquellas inconfundibles sirenas. Nadie deseaba tener problemas con la ley y mucho menos cuando había más de una patrulla sobre aquella desolada calle, justamente frente a ese clausurado bar. La gente miraba desde sus hogares, protegidos gracias a las cortinas de sus ventanas.

Esos dos chicos se encontraban siendo guiados por el cuerpo policiaco hacia una cómoda patrulla. Ya en la delegación tendrían que ofrecer su veredicto sobre los hechos y dar muchas explicaciones.

Y los padres de la preocupada chica se hallaban en ese preciso instante reencontrándose con su hija, abrazándole y profiriéndole palabras de amor y preocupación. Las horas de su desaparición habían sido las más dolorosas y eternas de todos, por lo que estaban enormemente felices y agradecidos de que hubiera vuelto a ellos completamente integra.

—Ustedes sí que son unos completos precipitados –el sermón del padre de Aomine había dado inicio, teniendo a aquel grupo de chicos, como principales escuchas-. ¿Se dan cuenta del peligro en el que pudieron verse involucrados?

—Ya dijimos que lo lamentamos, Aomine-san –profirió Marko-. Pero una cosa llevó a otra y fue de esta manera en que las cosas terminaron.

—Al final logramos encontrarlas, Aomine-san.

—Y no nos ha ocurrido absolutamente nada –alegaba Kagami-.

—Te dije que te quedaras en casa, que yo me haría cargo de la situación, pero saliste corriendo de una manera tan precipitada –regañó con enfado el hombre a su primogénito-. Actuaste tan infantilmente, Daiki.

—Si no hacía nada no hubiéramos podido encontrarla. Ustedes hubieran demorado más tiempo y quizás…las cosas se hubieran ido a más –se justificó-.

—Esa no es excusa para comportarte de una manera como ésta, Daiki. Además…-su mirada se direccionó hacia Axelle, alguien que simplemente tragó saliva ante la mirada inquisidora del jefe de la policía-….eso que hiciste fue sumamente peligroso, por no catalogarlo de otro modo. Debiste de haber llamado a la policía en cuanto viste hacia dónde se la llevaron.

—Yo…no tengo excusa. Actué de una manera impropia, especialmente si consideró que ésa era la elección más adecuada. Pero mi celular se descargó y los teléfonos públicos no funcionaban. Además, temía que si me iba bien podrían llevársela…y sobre todo, seguramente alguien de por aquí me reconocería y se lo comunicaría…-mencionó con seriedad-.

—Axelle, ¿sabes quién está detrás de todo esto? –cuestionaba Marko-.

—…No estoy del todo segura…Bien podría estar malinterpretando esa voz y estarla confundiendo con la de alguien más. Acusarla sin pruebas sería inadmisible, por lo que por el momento prefiero reservarme mi hipótesis.

—Nos encargaremos de obtener la información pertinente. Lo que han hecho esos chicos ha sido un grave delito y se les procesará de acuerdo a su edad –estableció aquel jefe de policía-. De momento tendremos que dirigirnos hacia la jefatura. Es necesario interrogarles a cada uno de ustedes, especialmente a ustedes dos.

—Lo sé. Conozco el procedimiento -indicó la rubia-. Mi padre es abogado después de todo y me ha dicho qué debo hacer en caso de que me lleven a declarar.

—Y espero que tenga licencia de conducir, señor Turletti.

—Claro que sí, Aomine-san –le encaró sonriente, sacando de su cartera el tan ansiado carnet-. Por lo que no creo que haya problema alguno ya.

—No te pregunté, pero…¿y ese coche?

—Axelle, quizás no sea tu padre el que esté de visita, pero…

—No me digas que tu padre está aquí…

—Vino a Japón para ver lo de un negocio…justo en esta ciudad…No lo he visto desde antier, pero…

—Sabes que si se entera las cosas se pondrán feas –sentenció-.

—No hay manera de que lo haga. Vamos, no saldremos en el periódico y dudo que vaya a aparecer justo ahor…

Las palabras se las tragaron, ambas. Lo único que hacían ahora era observar con incredulidad al hombre que se estaba aproximando hacia ellos, con ese ceño fruncido y una nula sonrisa en sus labios.

Poseía el mismo alto que el padre del moreno, pero era un tanto más delgado que éste. Su albina piel contrastaba enormemente contra la de él, sin embargo, esos ojos azules lucían igualmente primorosos y agudos en ambos.

Portaba un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa formal vino con una oscura corbata. Su castaña cabellera se encontraba sujeta con aquella pequeña coleta trasera, indicando que no era en lo más mínimo corta; al tiempo que su corto flequillo se revoleteaba sobre toda su frente.

—¿Qué no iba a enterarme de qué, Marko?

—_¡Joder, está aquí, ¿pero por qué?!_

—Turletti-san –se dirigió hacia él, el padre de Satsuki-.

Se trataba de un hombre que compartía con él aquel gusto impecable por la ropa de vestir, difiriendo únicamente en los tonos. A él la combinación del negro con el azul cielo le sentaba de maravilla.

Su cabello, azache y corto le iba de maravilla, permitiendo admirar su afable rostro y esos vibrantes ojos rosáceos, tan candorosos como los de su adorada hija.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Satsuki-san? –los celestes ojos del hombre se posaron en aquel hombre que recién se había acercado a ellos-.

—Le pido que no sea muy estricto con ellos, después de todo, fue gracias a su intervención que Momoi podrá volver a casa sana y salvo.

—¿De dónde se conocen? –fue la pregunta colectiva de Axelle y Marko-.

—¿No te lo dije antes Marko? Vine a Japón para construir un hotel dentro de esta zona, que es muy conocida por sus hoteles extranjeros y para ello requiero contratar una buena constructora. Satsuki Ishida, es dueño de una de las mejores constructoras de todo Tokio. Y estaba cerrando el trato justo cuando recibió la llamada de su esposa…Salimos de inmediato y bueno, cuando avisaron que ya había sido encontrada, venimos de inmediato para acá.

—Qué pequeño es el mundo…-musitaron aquel par aun confundidos por las extrañas coincidencias de la vida-.

—Hablaremos de esto más tarde Marko y Axelle. Por el momento tenemos que ir a la policía para que ofrezcan su testimonio –sentenció seriamente, mirando a aquel par detenidamente-. No le informaré de nada de esto a tu padre, pero a cambio harás lo que te indique sin chisteo alguno.

Las horas se habían ido volando entre los largos y tediosos interrogatorios, así como entre todo el papeleo correspondiente para alzar la denuncia ante aquellos graciosos e impertinentes chicos que habían llevado a cabo un crimen en apariencia inofensivo.

No es como si quisieran permanecer más tiempo en la Jefatura de Policía, sino más bien porque aún no podían marcharse hasta que todo estuviera listo y eso inmiscuía un poco más de tiempo. Y lamentablemente el hambre y el sueño empezaban a asomarse en las caras de todos aquellos involucrados; pareciera que ni por el hecho de ser más jóvenes aguantaban un poco más los desvelos.

Quizás el sueño no podía ser erradicado por completo, pero el hambre al menos podía ser mermada. Agradecían enormemente que existiera un restaurante de 24 hrs localizado a un par de cuadras de donde permanecía el cuerpo policial de la ciudad.

Los pedidos no se hicieron esperar y pronto todos se hallaron cenando muy a gusto a las cuatro de la mañana.

—No pensé que todo esto fuera a ser tan cansado –se quejaba Taiga mientras prácticamente devoraba su hamburguesa-.

—Pronto podremos irnos a casa, Kagami-kun, así que tranquilízate.

—Pero sí estoy calmado, Kuroko idiota –masculló-.

—¿Creen que esos dos vayan a estar bien? –preguntó con interés Momoi. Todas las miradas se depositaron hacia la mesa del fondo, donde permanecían aquellos dos siendo observados por aquel enfadado padre. El resto había unido dos mesas para cenar amenamente-.

—No sé quién de los actuó de peor manera –señalaba el padre de Marko, pasando su mirada de uno a otro-.

—Si evaluamos la situación de una manera objetiva, creo que…fui yo –confesó Axelle, desviando la mirada-.

—Pensé que ya no harían cosas como éstas cuando entraran a la universidad. Que todo se quedaría atrás pero creo que me he equivocado –suspiró cansadamente-.

—Esta vez la situación lo ameritaba –se defendía el italiano-.

—Pero tenemos un acuerdo, ¿no es así? –los ojos vibrantes de la rubia rebelaban lo desesperada que estaba porque ese hombre guardara su secreto-.

—Si llegara a decir algo, tu padre vendría y golpearía al idiota que intentó sobrepasarse contigo. Sabes que tu padre no se está con juegos y que es capaz de llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—Entonces…¿cuál va a ser nuestro castigo? –Marko debía preguntar algo como eso cuanto antes-.

—Creo que tengo el justo para ti, Marko. Dudo que te queden ganas de querer hacer una locura como ésta en largo tiempo –le sonrió burlonamente; su hijo simplemente tragó saliva y se calló-. Y lo que concierne a ti, Axelle, vas a ayudarle a Marko.

—Eso quiere decir que…compartiremos castigo…-ambos se miraron con un mal presentimiento. No iba a esperarles nada bueno, nada-.

—Si quieren ser adultos responsables, lo serán, pero a mi manera. Espero estén preparados, porque el fracaso no es una elección para mí.

—_¿Qué es lo que nos pondrá a hacer…?¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento…de nuevo?_

—_Los castigos de mi padre siempre han sido desagradables, tanto como los de la madre de Axelle…Pero presiento que esta vez se tratará de algo…nuevo…pero no por ello menos peor…_

—Ahora que ya hemos aclarado esto, les recomiendo que cenen un poco –lo decía al tiempo que intentaba sostener aquellos palillos entre sus manos. Cosa que terminó en un rotundo fracaso, tanto porque no pudo coger nada con ellos como por el hecho de que terminó rompiéndolos-.

—Iré por unos tenedores –agregó con nerviosismo el castaño. La verdad es que cualquier excusa era buena para abandonar la mesa-.

—_¡No me abandones! –lloraba desde sus adentros-._

—Axelle.

—Dígame –respondió de inmediato-.

—Quiero que hagas algo por mí el siguiente fin de semana.

—¿Uh?¿De qué va?

—Te lo explicaré en el transcurso de la semana. Por ahora lo que interesa es que esta situación se resuelva y que atrapen al culpable que falta. Así que le pediré a Marko que se quede contigo este fin de semana para evitar que algo pueda ocurrirte.

—Gracias.

Nadie tenía deseo alguno de admirar el amanecer que se vislumbraba maravillosamente en el horizonte, ya que lo único que les importaba a la gran mayoría de aquellos chicos, era llegar a casa y tumbarse a dormir hasta que el ombligo se les hinchara. Es que sencillamente no creyeron que demorarían tanto tiempo entre más interrogatorios y el levantamiento de las denuncias pertinentes.

Sin duda, habían iniciado su fin de semana del peor modo posible. Pero ya no tenían más ganas de seguir peleando o quemándose al respecto. Ahora había llegado el momento de partir a casa y descansar como dios manda.


	16. Capítulo 16

¡Holaaaa! Buenas madrugadas, sí, porque acá pasa de media noche. Y ya que ando aún despierta y sabiendo que mañana (en unas horas) tendré un día ajetreado, mejor subo el capítulo de esta semana en este momento porque quién sabe si tenga tiempo después. Bueno, el misterio prácticamente será develado, así que ya no sufrirán con la intriga; ahora lo que resta es contemplar la manera en que todo se desenlazará :D Así que disfruten, porque el drama se avecina Muahaha. Besos, apapachos y disfruten su semana, nos estamos leyendo el domingo.

**Azul con sabor melancólico**

Por primera vez en toda su vida no se encontraban discutiéndole sobre la hora a la que se había levantado, ya que era una condición que compartía con el resto de los miembros de su familia. Sin embargo, había algo bastante inusual en el comedor, ya que se encontraban dos puestos adicionales sobre la mesa. ¿Es que se había olvidado que anoche un par de agregados se quedaron a dormir en su hogar? Bueno, estaba demasiado cansado para notarlo siquiera.

De momento, el aroma de lo que se estaba preparando en la cocina era su mayor interés. Sin embargo, no estaba esperando encontrarse con él, encargándose de aquellos gajes de la casa.

—Dai-chan, no seas mal educado –regañaba la madre. Su hijo tenía la mirada incrédula observando fijamente al italiano que se aproximaba a la mesa con un par de platos en las manos-.

—Tuve que improvisar con los platillos, porque no sé qué es lo que les guste –dijo con cierta pena. Habría de servirles primero a aquel par de padres; se trataba de anguila con arroz, platillo conocido comúnmente como unadon-.

—Estoy sorprendida de que sepas cocinar, Marko-kun, sobre todo comida oriental. Realmente luce muy bien –felicitaba la madre-.

—Mis compañeros de clase me enseñaron a cocinar, ya que muchos son de fueras y tienen que apañárselas para comer –explicó-. La verdad la cocina me apasiona enormemente, por lo que me apresuré a aprender a cocinar varios platillos.

—Deberías aprender de él –recriminaba Aomine a Axelle, misma que se había sentado al poco tiempo a su lado-.

—Perdóname por no tener tanto talento como él –se lamentaba mientras recordaba sus camarones semi capeados-.

—También hice un poco de pollo cocido, Katsudon y Yakitori –ilustró-.

—¿Cómo tienes tiempo para aprender a cocinar y practicar basquetbol? –preguntó con reproche su amiga. Ella estaba aún lejos de aprender a hacer esos platillos-.

—Organizo mi tiempo, es todo –le sonrió, antes de marcharse y traer el resto de la comida-.

—_Es en este momento que siento que mi escaso ego de mujer es completamente apaleado por las maravillosas habilidades de Marko para la cocina…_

—No resolverás nada lamentándote internamente, mejor ponte a cocinar –ella sólo le obsequió una mirada tiernamente asesina-.

—Por cierto Daiki –llamó la atención su padre-.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Quiero que a partir de ahora hasta que el caso se resuelva por completo acompañes a Axelle-kun a casa. Está claro que puede ser objeto de repercusiones por intervenir en los planes de todos ellos, así como formar parte de los planes de esos sujetos por lo que nos contó.

—¿Ha? No, yo no pienso hacer algo como eso. Ya vistes que se puede defender sola –replicó de inmediato. Él no quería hacer algo como eso ni de coña-.

—Daiki –expresó seca y autoritariamente. Axelle ahora entendía de dónde había sacado el moreno tan endemoniado mal genio y mirada caladora-.

—Tsk…-se cruzó de brazos, maldiciendo su mala suerte-.

—_No creo que sea prudente que diga algo al respecto. Por mi bien lo mejor es que asienta y sonría ante sus buenas intenciones. _

—Por cierto Axelle, tenemos que ir a comprarte un nuevo celular –comentaba Marko quien al fin había terminado de servir todo, por lo que se degustaban sus platillos al por mayor-.

—Ah, es verdad. El mío murió ayer…salvándome el pellejo.

—Umm…Esto está delicioso –expresaba Daiki probando el cerdo con arroz-.

—Ciertamente sabes cocinar muy bien –secundaba el padre-.

—Y ésta es la razón número dos por la que me casaría contigo, Marko –mencionaba Axelle tras probar los pinchos de pollo; estaba maravillada de lo bien que sabían-.

—Eres una cínica de lo peor –bufó Aomine, mirándole de reojo-. Solamente piensas en comer. A este paso estarás gorda.

—Gorda pero con comida deliciosa –era su hora feliz y ningún comentario hostil podría arrebatarle la sonrisa de los labios-.

—¿No es lindo verlos pelear? Se congenian muy bien como pareja –allí estaba el italiano, bromeando, logrando causar la risa en ambos padres y el enfado de esos dos-.

Había muchas cosas que no llegaba a comprender del todo en ese momento. La primera, ¿por qué debía ir con esos dos cuando uno de ellos era lo suficientemente capaz de cuidar a su acompañante? Segundo, ¿qué sentido había en recorrer toda la ciudad para llegar hasta Ichigaya si lo que iban a comprar lo podían hallar a menos de quince minutos de donde vivía? Y tercero, y más importante, ¿qué manía tenía esa chica de usarle como almohada? Se encontraba dormida sobre su hombro muy quitada de la pena.

—Ey, despierta –indicaba el moreno, moviendo "gentilmente" a la rubia para que despertara. Ella simplemente reaccionó, le miró y se acurrucó al lado contrario del asiento-.

—Es imposible despertarle bien cuando no ha dormido sus horas –indicaba Marko. Ya se había encargado de aparcar y ahora simplemente miraba hacia atrás; la escena le era entre cómica y adorable-. Espérenme aquí, iré a comprar el susodicho celular y podremos volver.

—Si podías hacer eso tú solo, ¿por qué demonios me has traído? –replicaba el otro-.

—Por mera diversión –soltó con cinismo-. Ustedes sólo aguarden aquí, que no demoro –pasó por completo de las malas palabras del moreno para salir del coche y dejarles completamente encerrados, pero con las ventanas del coche abajo para que les entrara el aire-.

—_Tenía que ser amigo de ella…_-suspiró resignado. Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era descansar un poco; por alguna razón esa chica le había pegado el sueño-.

—Umm…¿Qué…sucede? –cuestionaba aún adormilada la recién despertada chica. No es como si hubiera sido un gran golpe, pero sin duda le resultaba algo extraño sentir ese peso adicional sobre sus piernas, por lo que le fue imposible no mirar hacia aquella zona-.

Se sobresaltó ante aquella inesperada sorpresa. Después de todo, no estaba esperando que un chico se pusiera a dormir en su regazo, y menos si éste era Aomine Daiki. Tampoco pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada ante semejante hecho.

—_¿A dónde se ha ido Marko?¿Y por qué está durmiendo sobre mis piernas muy quitado de la pena?_ Aomine-kun…Aomine-kun –mencionaba, intentando despertar al chico. Todos sus intentos fueron inútiles. Hablando de personas de sueño pesado-. Despierta, vamos, que a este paso se me terminarán durmiendo las piernas.

—Silencio…Eres muy ruidosa…-balbuceaba entre dormido y despierto-.

—Sólo recuéstate en otro lado –pidió, clavando sus carmesí pupilas en el rostro del chico-.

—Es mi venganza por haberme estado usando de almohada de camino aquí –enunció con esa sonrisa tan propia de él-.

—Eso no fue mi culpa. No lo hice a posta.

—Yo tampoco.

—Pero si acabas de decir que tú…

—Mejor cállate y déjame dormir.

—Tsk…Haz lo que quieras –se resignó. No quería seguir discutiendo sin sentido-. _Marko, ¿me dejaste a propósito verdad?_

—Por cierto…eres una estúpida.

—¡¿Ah?!¡¿Pero por qué me sueltas algo como eso así como así?! –había pasado de la tranquilidad al enfado. Ya le estaba insultando, de nuevo-.

—Por hacer algo tan arriesgado como lo de anoche –señaló de forma inquisidora-.

—Ya tuvimos esta charla y no tiene sentido volverla a tocar.

—¿Esa persona está relacionada con todo esto, no es verdad…? –preguntó con normalidad, como si realmente no supiera a ciencia cierta mucho sobre el tema-.

—¿A quién te refieres…con eso?

—¿A quién más? No te hagas la occisa –recriminó, ladeando su cabeza hacia los asientos delanteros-. A la persona que se está metiendo contigo.

—Solamente son suposiciones, no quiere decir que sea ella quien esté detrás de todo esto…Es decir, pude confundirme con la voz y escuchar mal…_¿Por qué sigue presionando sobre algo como eso? Sobre algo de lo que no quiero volver a hablar._

—No sé en qué clases de problemas hayas estado metida, pero éstos no parecen haber sido arreglados en su momento.

—…Tal vez…no deseo creer que se trata de ella…Porque sería absurdo que quiera cobrarse venganza de semejante modo…-estipuló, con cierta incomodidad al mismo tiempo que temor-.

—Hay toda clase de personas por allí, no deberías sorprenderte, especialmente teniendo amigos ricachones de por medio –bufó-.

—Tienes un buen punto allí, sin embargo, lo considero algo absurdo…Es decir…

Había olvidado el número de veces que permanecía de pie frente a aquella vitrina, apreciando por largo tiempo los nuevos productos que habían llegado y que ansiaba poseer lo antes posible. Le resultaba imposible no sonreír ante algo que agradaba a muchos y que en ocasiones no era bien apreciado, especialmente porque era algo considerado no apto para chicas.

Nadie hasta ese momento parecía comprender el gran amor e interés que esas pequeñas cajas de juegos le provocaban, nadie excepto la persona que le acompañaba en esa ocasión y que compartía ese hobby tan recreativo.

—¿Ya te has decidido por alguno en particular?

—No, en realidad no. Soy muy indecisa para estas cosas, Tohma –agregó con cierta pena-.

—Siempre podemos comprar los demás a fin del mes –le sonrió con amabilidad, antes de robar de sus labios un largo pero dulce beso. Ella simplemente le sonrió, tomándole de la mano-.

—Mejor vayámonos a comer y alejémonos de las tentaciones –indicó mientras señalaba un pequeño restaurante familiar-. Amas la sopa miso de ese sitio, así que comamos allí.

—Lo que la señorita pida, se le dará –comentó con cierta burla-.

—No porque somos novios debes ser tan condescendiente conmigo –indicó con infantilismo-.

—¿Pero qué dices Axelle? Si eres tú la que se la vive malcriándome –rió ante semejante hecho innegable-. Déjame consentirte un poco de vez en cuando. No hay nada de malo en que quiera consentirte de vez en cuando.

—Mm…Igual, no lo hagas muy seguido…o me malacostumbraré…-evadió aquellos adorables y encantadores ojos azules porque le cohibían en ese preciso momento-.

—No me importa mientras sea yo el único que lo haga –mencionó sin descaro alguno-. Ahora vayamos a comer que me estoy muriendo de hambre.

—Está bien, pero yo quiero una rebanada de pastel de fresas.

Habían logrado cruzar la ancha calle sin problema alguno mientras continuaban con su charla. Nada parecía poseer mayor interés que lo que el otro pudiera decirles; era como si en ese instante no existieran más que ellos dos, disfrutando de esa bonita tarde de otoño.

Sin embargo, ¿cuál era el motivo que orillaba a esa mujer a mantenerse de pie, justo en la entrada de aquel restaurante que era su favorito?¿Por qué su castaña mirada se encontraba cargada de ese tangible sentimiento de furia y decepción?¿Qué era lo que provocaba que su cuerpo entero temblara de arriba hacia abajo, como si el frío alrededor se hubiera incrementado precipitadamente?¿Y esas gruesas y saladas lágrimas, qué las había causado?

Ella no entendía por qué sentía que aquella mirada le atravesaba hasta lo más hondo de su ser, como si quisiera que desapareciera con un gento tan simple como ése. Tampoco llegaba a comprender por qué ni esa mujer ni su acompañante ofertaban paso alguno.

Miró de soslayo a ese hombre, a ese chico con el que había empezado a salir hace más de medio año atrás en completo mutismo y anonadamiento. Él tampoco parecía creer que esa chica estuviera allí en realidad; era como si esa situación resultara imposible de ocurrir.

—…¿Tohma…? –le llamó, intentando sacarle de aquel estancamiento mientras zarandeaba un poco su brazo-.

—…Lo sabía, sabía que…algo estaba yendo mal…desde que empezaste a reducir el tiempo de nuestras llamadas…Cuando ya no respondías mis mensajes en varios días…Quise creer que estabas demasiado ocupado con la universidad y tu trabajo, pero me he equivocado…Y mira lo que encuentro…a esta chica –cada palabra había sido dicha con todo el odio más profundo que le fue posible exteriorizar. Estaba destrozada, desesperada y al mismo tiempo, cegada por los celos y la furia. Simplemente deseaba quitar del camino aquello que le había robado su tan perfecta felicidad-.

—¡¿Qué significa todo esto?! –resopló con enfado su compañera. No entendía o mejor dicho, no quería comprender la situación. Simplemente deseaba que todo aquello no fuera más que un mero malentendido, uno que deseaba que él aclarara-.

—Eriko, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó con enfado, sin quitarle la mirada de encima-.

—¿Por qué preguntas algo como eso, Tohma? ¡Se supone que yo soy…tu novia, no esa mocosa que tienes a lado! –exclamó sin condolencia, limpiando presurosamente las saladas lágrimas que se precipitaban sin cansancio alguno contra el pavimento-.

—¿Qué…has dicho…?¿Su novia…tú? –debía de estar escuchando mal, sí, tenía que ser eso. Porque después de todo, ella era su novia y no esa mujer que estaba haciendo toda una escena a media calle-.

—Axelle, no es lo que parece, no creas en lo que ella te dice –le suplicaba a ella, quien sencillamente le miraba con confusión y dolor-.

—Dime la verdad…¿realmente…ella es tu novia? -¿qué era esa sensación que le apretaba el pecho, complicándole el respirar sin sufrir molestias?¿Por qué su visión empezaba a nublársele tan abruptamente?¿Por qué sus labios se empezaban a llenarse de esa desagradable sensación salada?¿Qué es lo que iba a pasar con ese mundo que tanto quería?-.

—Vamos, sé honesta con ella, Tohma. Dile que a la única que quieres aquí, es a mí.

—¡Te equivocas, yo no tengo ese tipo de sentimientos hacia ti, Eriko…! A la única que yo quiero es a Axelle y a nadie más –remarcó seria y fulminantemente. Nadie iba a decidir más que él mismo a quién amaba y a quién no. Ella no poseía un derecho como ése-.

—¡¿Qué…dices?!¿Qué no me quieres…? -¿cuánto más daño iba a causarle aquel hombre?¿Era así como él pagaba su amor incondicional y todas sus atenciones hacia él? Era imposible que él hubiera cambiado tanto en esos meses que no se habían visto, seguramente era culpa de esa chica. Sí, ella es la única culpable de que él hubiera dejado de amarle-…Cuando te fuiste, lo dijiste…Dijiste que aun estando lejos serías mi novio…Que sin importar nada estaríamos juntos…Lo prometimos esa noche que te fuiste, Tohma.

—¿Qué significa todo esto?¿Por qué continúa diciendo esos disparates aun cuando le has dicho que no quiere nada contigo, por qué? Dime la verdad…Tohma…-suplicó con temor. Una parte de ella deseaba simplemente irse de allí con ese chico e ignorar aquel amargo escenario-.

—Axelle, por favor, vayamos a hablar a otro lado. No es sitio para estar hablando de esto –rogó con esa mirada mortificada, tan ajena para ella y que sencillamente no le hacía sentir mejor al respecto. Sabía que existía una verdadera dolorosa que él tenía que confesarle-.

—Pero…Tohma…-su voz se había quebrado sin siquiera ella poder hacer algo. Él ni siquiera le había dado las explicaciones que tanto necesitaba y todo su mundo se había hecho añicos sin siquiera poder hacer algo para evitarlo-.

—Dile las cosas como son. Merece que le digas la verdad después de que has estado jugando con las dos...¡No has hecho más que engañarnos a las dos, Tohma…!

No podía guardar silencio por más tiempo, tenía que decir algo, lo que fuera. No obstante, las palabras se le quedaban estancadas en su garganta, careciendo de cualquier sonido y matiz.

¿Y qué se supone que podía hacer o decir en ese preciso instante? Ninguna bonita frase le ayudaría a aliviar todos aquellos sentimientos encontrados, todas esas sensaciones desagradables y la aún vívida herida de la traición. Él no podía hacer nada más que escucharla hasta que ya no tuviera más que contar, hasta que cada una de esas pesadas y tibias lágrimas dejaran de rodar con desesperación por sus mejillas.

Era insoportable esa sensación de impotencia. Tan intolerante que le hacía sentir furioso.

—Lamento…dar un espectáculo tan patético como éste…-se disculpó, secando con rapidez los restos de aquel breve momento de debilidad humana-. No me gusta hablar de ello…por este tipo de cosas…

—…Las mujeres sí que pueden ser en verdad aterradoras…-comentó tras levantarse y recargarse contra el costado del coche. La miró detenidamente durante segundos que le parecieron prolongados minutos. Quizás no era como el resto de las chicas que había conocido, pero al igual que todas ellas, poseía un lado frágil que le orillaba a mostrarse tan vulnerable. ¿A qué se debía aquel desagrado que experimentaba cada vez que recordaba esa escena, ese cuadro donde ella rompió en ese silencioso llanto?¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera cada vez que recordaba aquel relato? Era como si le incomodara por completo-.

—…Creo que no pudiste decir nada más cierto, Aomine-kun…-sonrió forzadamente. Le retomaría un poco de tiempo recobrar su usual actitud-.

—Supongo que después de eso, lo mandaste al diablo…-mencionó sin dedicarle una mirada. El exterior resultaba ser más interesante aunque no existiera más de un par de coches en aquel estacionamiento público-.

—Claro que lo hice…De hecho fue una discusión horrible la que tuvimos después de eso…-agregaba con amargura creciente-. Él me dijo que se había ido de casa porque…no podía lidiar más con ella. Necesitaba alejarse…No obstante, cuando le insinuó el terminar, ella no lo tomó…nada bien…

En ese momento yo consideré todo eso como meras excusas…No creía en su palabra sin importar lo que él me dijera; era simplemente imposible después de contemplar los hechos y de que…admitiera que sí había algo entre los dos –su mirada se deslizó hacia el piso del auto mientras sus manos se cerraban con fuerza, temblorosas y cargadas de un fiero resentimiento-. Sin embargo, ahora estoy empezando a creerle…Es decir, la voz que escuché anoche era la de ella…Lo era…Y lo que decía no resultaba nada alentador…

—¿Qué fue lo que ella hizo para hacerle desistir y obligarle prácticamente a irse, dejándole con la idea de que todavía eran algo?

—…Me confesó que ella…intentó quitarse…la vida…después de que él le insinuara que deseaba terminar esa relación…No es como si sus padres lo hubieran visto así, porque todo lució como un "accidente"…Sin embargo, para que algo como eso no se repitiera…sus padres le pidieron a Tohma que le siguiera el juego estando lejos y que ellos se encargarían de no permitir que ella fuera a verle sin importar lo mucho que les insistiese. Confiaban en que si creía en esa falsa relación, todo estaría bien…

—Pero él consiguió a alguien más en quien invertir su tiempo y dejó a esa loca de lado –completó-.

—No consideré nada de eso como probable. Estaba demasiado dolida como para creerlo…Y terminé alejándolo de mí por completo…Lo más extraño fue que tras hacer algo como eso, ella también hizo lo mismo con él…E incluso, intentó ser amiga mía…

Yo me sentía sumamente culpable por haber hecho algo como eso…Por haber sido "la otra" durante todos esos meses y haber destruido esa bonita relación…-esos sentimientos de miseria, esa traición, esa impotencia, nada había desaparecido desde que emergieron aquella tarde de octubre-.

Al final, el tiempo transcurrió y ocasionalmente me hablaba…Cada quien siguió su vida; ella se hizo de una nueva pareja y yo simplemente intentaba alejar todos esos malos recuerdos de mi mente.

—…Presiento que todavía queda algo más de esta historia –señaló. En cierto modo deseaba equivocarse en esta ocasión-.

—El novio que se consiguió era desagradable…porque aparentaba ser una buena persona cuando la realidad era otra…Yo lo conocí y le advertí que él no era de fiar…pero no me escuchó. También ignoró las advertencias de Tohma…

Justo cuando mi equipo de Kendo iba a tener su partido final contra la preparatoria Shutoku, recibí una llamada de ella…pidiéndome ayuda. Estaba escondiéndose de ese idiota y no tenía a quién más recurrir, ya que Tohma se había negado a responderle…

"¡Axelle, por favor, ayúdame!¡Él ha enloquecido y no quiere hacer caso a ninguna de mis palabras!¡Está buscándome y no estoy segura de lo que vaya a hacerme cuando me encuentre!...Tengo mucho miedo, por favor, te lo suplico…eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar…Por favor"…Eso fue lo que escuché a escasos minutos de mi último encuentro…

Tenía que decidir…Obtener el campeonato y llevar la gloria a Rakuzan, haciendo sentir orgullosas tanto a mis compañeras de equipo como a la capitana que confió en mí para dejarme a cargo de todo el equipo o…ir a salvar a esa mujer, sabiendo que las cosas podrían terminar mal para las dos…

—…Preferiste perder…-concluyó secamente, con ese mirar cargado de completa molestia-.

—En ese entonces poseía mejor condición física y era mejor para el Kendo de lo que lo soy ahora, por lo que no fue demasiado complicado encargarme de las molestias que se atravesaron en mi camino…Sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente rápida…y para cuando yo llegué…él…

—No fue tu culpa –mencionó, sobreentendiendo de inmediato aquella conclusión impronunciable-.

—Es lo que todos me dicen, no obstante, cuando la veía, completamente destrozada…rogando ser alguien más…Queriendo desaparecer aquel día de su vida…no puedo sentirme de otro modo que no sea ése…-confesó con tristeza y desagrado-. Sin importar cuántas palabras le ofreciera, no iba a cambiar nada, no le iba a hacer sentir mejor…Entonces ella…Entonces ella me dijo que podía remediar un poco mi fallo…Que existía una manera de hacerla sentir mejor…Me pidió que abandonara el Club de Kendo y que no volviera a practicarlo…Yo…acepté…Lo que me pedía era algo que podía cumplir, algo que si le hacía sentir mejor consigo misma, podía tolerar esa pérdida…Porque a lo que yo iba a renunciar es prácticamente nada a lo que ella había perdido ese día…

No le sorprendía la perversidad y malas intenciones de aquella mujer, no, con sólo describirle un poco de su personalidad ya sabía que era un ser humano que prefería evitar a toda costa antes de poder perder su preciado autocontrol. Lo que verdaderamente le dejó asombrado había sido la actitud que ella había tomado ante las peticiones desconsideradas de aquella mujer, el modo en que renunció a algo que amaba sólo para remediar un error del que no había tenido que ver y su persistencia por continuar cumpliendo con esa funesta promesa.

—Sabes lo que voy a decirte.

—¿Qué soy una idiota por haber renunciado a algo que amo por intentar hacer sentir mejor a una persona que sólo piensa en ella misma y nadie más?¿Que debería dejar de estarme lamentando por algo como esto porque no tiene sentido alguno porque lo hecho, hecho está y no está en mí arreglar la vida de esa mujer?

—Si ya lo sabes, ¿por qué demonios no lo haces? –le replicó con enfado, incluso estaba jalando su mejilla derecha sin misericordia alguna-. Anoche pudiste haber sido tú…la que hubiera atravesado por algo como eso…-murmuró-. Date cuenta de lo que pudo haberte pasado…Esa loca no va a ser considerada contigo, no va a darte un intento barato para reconfortante…Ella sólo quiere que sufras por su estupidez…

—¡Ya ofrecí disculpas por ello! –su mejilla estaba más roja que un tomate en su punto-. No haré algo como eso…lo prometo…

—Confiaré en ti por esta vez.

—Ey, eso se escuchó muy feo, Aomine.

—¿Y qué hay del –kun, eh?

—Se perdió por allí –soltó cínicamente-. Serás Aomine y punto. No me gustan los honoríficos.

—Lo que sea…-sonrió tenuemente. Ya estaba comportándose como era usual y eso le reconfortaba; y saber eso sencillamente le disgustaba. Era un mar de contradicciones, uno que era causado por esa chica-.

—Sabes, ayer por la tarde me reencontré con Eriko…La vi en un café, unas horas antes de que me encontrara con Satsuki y su madre…Y unos días antes Tohma me citó en ese viejo restaurante para hablar sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros ese día y sobre…lo que posiblemente ocurrió en verdad…

—…Cree que todo no fue más que un mero montaje, ¿no? –la escarlata mirada vibró ante esas simples palabras; él había dado en el clavo-. Si consideramos todo lo que me has contado sobre su particular personalidad y que la viste antes de todo aquel altercado…a la vez que la escuchaste mientras intentabas sacar a Satsuki de allí…Sin mencionar lo que ha estado haciendo para desprestigiarte, créeme que es muy probable que todo haya sido mentira…Y que lo haya con la única intención de quitarte lo que más quieres y hacerte sentir miserable.

—Es justamente lo que Tohma me dijo…Durante estos días he estado dándole vueltas al asunto, intentando ver todo de forma objetiva y no dejarme llevar por el impulso de que seguramente él tenía razón y todo…fue planeado desde el principio por ella…

—Creo que será mejor que vayamos a ver a ese tal Tohma…¡¿Por qué demonios demoraste tanto, Turletti?! -replicó el moreno en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con el italiano; venía bastante cargado con bolsas diversas-.

—Compré el teléfono…Me fui a comer, visité varias tiendas y cosas así…-soltó muy vil mientras entraba al coche, colocando las bolsas en el asiento del copiloto-. Además, creí que requerían un poco de tiempo a solas para meditar ciertas cosas –sonrió y encendió el coche-. No me mires con esos ojos Aomine, te he traído algo de comer.

Una bolsa de papel fue pasada al moreno, conteniendo una deliciosa y enorme hamburguesa, papas fritas y un refresco frío de lata. Lo mismo fue para la chica, sólo que agregando su preciado nuevo teléfono. Ya ninguno de los dos emitió queja alguna; el hambre les podía más.

—Ya te ha llamado Aomine, sin más –le decía la rubia-.

—Parece ser que la mente de ambos funciona en colaboración o algo –soltó de mala gana. Aunque ahora prefería comer-.

—Marko, necesitamos ir a un determinado sitio –dijo-.

—¿Hacia dónde?

—Tú sólo conduce, yo te digo por dónde ir –agregaba el peli azul burlonamente-.

—Por esta tarde, seré su chofer particular –bromeó-. ¿A dónde quiere que la lleve, señora Aomine? –esos dos simplemente estuvieron a punto de ahogarse con el bocado que estaban engullendo tras escuchar semejantes palabras. Él simplemente se partió de la risa ante su reacción. Esa tarde prometía mucho, al menos para su sana diversión-.


	17. Capítulo 17

¡Holaaaa a todos! El domingo llegó (otra vez actualizando en la madrugada, pero como ando con el vicio, pues aprovecho)) y vine a atormentarles como ya es usual XD Al fin ocurrirá el desenlace de toda esa loca aventura auspiciada por Eriko. Por lo cual tendremos paz, drama, romance y más drama, así que preparen sus corazoncitos de melao y no me odien ( ? ). Gracias a todas las personas que me leen (sí, a mis lectores fantasma lol), a quienes le han dado follow a la historia y sobre todo a mis dos queridas comentaristas, BubbleBlack y Chimena, las loveo pequeñas :D Sin más, disfruten el capítulo y nos leemos el miércoles sin falta :3.

**Capítulo 17**

**Venganza: Un platillo que puede ser compartido entre dos**

No era todo aquel papeleo sobre su escritorio el que le provocaba ese creciente malhumor, sino la persona que se encontraba ocupando descaradamente su silla sin siquiera anunciarse, sin tener el más mínimo descaro de entrar como el resto de sus clientes.

Permanecía sentada frente a su escritorio, con esa sonrisa plasmada de falsa inocencia y aquella mirada entusiasta; era como si de verdad le emocionara la idea de encontrarse con aquel amor del pasado. Como si nunca hubieran existido malos episodios en su antigua relación.

Acarició una hebra de su negro cabello, sin despegar su atención ni un momento de él.

—…Eriko…

—Te ves bastante bien, Tohma. ¿Cómo ha ido el negocio?¿Tienes suficientes clientes en este banquete mediocre de abogados? –soltó con saña verdadera, pero en un tono desquiciantemente dulce-.

—Se tienen altas y bajas. Pero de forma general las cosas han marchado adecuadamente.

—Escuché que tu última relación no acabó en buenos términos –mencionó casual. Él simplemente afiló su mirar, intentando contenerse de hacer cualquier estupidez-.

—No creo que mi vida privada tenga que importarte más, Eriko. Deberías enfocarte mejor en no despilfarrar el dinero de tus padres –ese simple comentario torció la sonrisa de la peli negra; incluso cesó con el jugueteo con su cabello-. Será mejor que te detengas porque las consecuencias que podrías enfrentar serán graves.

—¿A qué te refieres? –se tranquilizó, no iba a caer en su juego-.

—…A todo en realidad…A la trampa que le tendiste a Axelle hace dos años atrás…El que ayudaras a esos pandilleros para que apalearan a ese jugador de baloncesto…Y que incentivaras a ese muchacho para secuestrar a aquella chica. ¿Quieres que continúe enumerando todo lo que has venido haciendo hasta ahora?

—Creo que estás mejor informado de lo que podría pensar…-no se enfadó ante ello, simplemente le sonrió con dulzura-.

—Lo comprendo…Has venido a hacerte cargo de mí ahora, ¿no?

—Me gustabas por esta clase de cosas, Tohma…Porque eres muy astuto y atractivo. Eras el hombre perfecto para mí…pero…-la amabilidad de sus palabras se cortó de golpe, ahora empezaban a sonar ásperas, frías y desagradables-…después de que conociste a esa mujerzuela, no volviste a ser el mismo. ¡Ella tiene la culpa de todo, de todo!

—Axelle no es nada de lo que tú dices. Ella es simplemente mejor que tú en todos los aspectos y jamás podrás competir contra ella…Estás enferma Eriko. No te das cuenta de todo el daño colateral que has hecho por intentar vengarte de todos aquellos que "te han hecho mal"…-su tono era firme, intransigente, tan propio de los abogados-. Ya te lo había dicho antes, ¿no? No deseo volverte a ver por lo que me resta de vida.

—Tsk…¡Todo es su culpa, todo, TODO! Me encargaré de que pague todo lo que nos ha hecho –no era el mundo de hojas que se extendía por todo el suelo lo que le importaba, sino aquella mirada carente de cualquier razonamiento lógico, el que le señalaba que debía irse de allí y evitar una tragedia más-.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, Tohma? –profirió una tercera voz-.

—¡…Tú…! -aquel grandulón le bloqueaba la puerta, y le sonría lleno de confianza y ansias-.

—Eriko me dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera contigo, así que aprovecharé para darte un escarmiento por estar metiendo tus narices donde no te llaman.

El coche se detuvo en la única área disponible dentro de aquella larga fila de autos. Las puertas traseras se abrieron de golpe, permitiéndole salir rápidamente a esos dos mientras el conductor designado aguardaba con el coche en marcha.

—¡Por aquí! –gritó Axelle dirigiendo sus pasos hasta la esquina de la calle. Allí mismo se instauraba un edificio de tres plantas que albergaba a un conocido banquete de abogados-.

—Creo que no tiene caso que vayamos para allá –detuvo a la chica tras tomarle del antebrazo. Ella sencillamente dirigió su atención hacia el lado opuesto de la avenida; había un gran jaleo y la gente empezaba a reunirse alrededor-.

¿Por qué todos solamente se dedicaban a observar y a no hacer absolutamente nada para ayudar?¿Qué existía de maravilloso en apreciar aquel enfrentamiento disparejo y cobarde donde una de las dos partes había sacado aquel filoso instrumento conocido como bisturí para que fuera su aditamento en esa pelea callejera?¿Es que al agresor no le bastaba ya con la herida que había provocado en el costado derecho de ese hombre?

No obstante, aquella diversión le duraría poco tiempo. De momento se encontraba boca arriba, sobre el suelo, ligeramente aturdido por el modo en que había sido arrojado lejos de su víctima. Los murmullos y gritos no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Tohma! –se aproximó la chica a él, intentando que se pusiera de pie para salir de allí. No era seguro que permanecieran más tiempo con un sujeto armado y fuera de control-.

—Ungh…A-Axelle…Me alegra que estés bien…-le sonrió alentadoramente-.

—No te preocupes por algo como eso. Tenemos que irnos de aquí y llevarte a un hospital ahora mismo –estaba claro que aquella herida era profunda porque él de forma instintivamente llevó su mano hacia esa área, intentando taponear el abundante sangrado-. Vamos, te pondrás bien, ya lo verás –animó, colocando su brazo alrededor de su cuello, intentando así ponerle de pie con su apoyo-.

—Es peligroso que estén aquí.

—Deja de parlotear y haz lo que ella te dice. No creas que somos indefensos y no sabemos qué hacer –chasqueó Aomine, viendo de soslayo al susodicho-. Hombre, pudiste meterte con otra mujer y no con una enferma como ésa.

—¡Se ha puesto de pie! –exclamó la francesa abruptamente-.

Aquel amedrentador no dudó ni un segundo en arremeter contra el peli azul, creyendo que éste se paralizaría cuando contemplara el arma que llevaba consigo y la musculatura que poseía. Grave error.

La mano que portaba aquella arma fue detenida a centímetros de lograr perforar el abdomen del moreno. Ese chico poseía la suficiente fuerza como para frenar su embiste; aunque eso no era todo lo que esa estrella del basquetbol era capaz de hacer.

Sólo sintió aquel magistral rodillazo en su mesogastrio antes de caer de rodillas contra el suelo, experimentando una falta de aire y la ausencia de sus presas. Aprovecharon aquel instante para darse a la fuga.

Entraron al auto como pudieron y el piloto no dudó ni un momento en arrancar a toda marcha.

—Resiste, te llevaremos a un hospital lo antes posible –esa era Axelle colocándole el cinturón de seguridad al peli negro para que el movimiento del coche no lo lastimara aún más-.

—¿Por qué demonios estás conduciendo a tanta velocidad? –demandó saber Aomine-.

—Porque el hospital más cercano está bastante lejos y sobre todo…¡porque tenemos unos fieles seguidores detrás nuestro!

Instintivamente los tres giraron hacia atrás, apreciando sin demasiado esfuerzo aquel lujoso Bentley plateado que les seguía los pasos muy de cerca. El conductor era aquel violento chico que Aomine dejó botado en el suelo para que pudieran escapar.

—¿Pero qué….demonios? –Tohma estaba que no se creía lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando-.

—Viejo, esa mujer está psicópata, de verdad.

—¡Nos va alcanzar! –exclamó Axelle, quien al ir en medio de esos dos hombres se balanceaba de un lado a otro gracias a la falta de un cinturón y que su amigo girara tan abruptamente sin avisar-.

—¿Recuerdan que prometimos no meternos en más problemas? Creo que ya incumplimos el acuerdo.

—Simplemente detengámonos y encarguémonos de ellos –decía Aomine-.

—No creo que sea una buena idea, saben…-les explicó Marko-.

Aquel sonido no era familiar para ninguno de ellos, pero sabían que no era indicativo de nada bueno. ¿Y cómo serlo cuando intentaban poncharles las llantas con aquella pequeña arma conocida como revólver?¿No se supone que se requiere permiso para portar armas?

Definitivamente si se detenían quizás el desenlace no sería bueno para ninguno.

—…Está loca, es peligrosa y está armada…-expresaba Aomine sin más. ¿Es que de verdad estaba ocurriendo algo como eso?-.

—Es culpa de su padre, él le compró esa arma para que se sintiera segura…-mencionó Tohma-.

—Nosotros somos los que deberíamos tener algo así para estar a salvo de ella…

—Chicos, odio interrumpir su momento de meditación, ¿pero alguien sabe por dónde puedo ir y que el tráfico no nos vaya a condenar? –él después de todo, poseía la misión de salvarles el pellejo evitando que los atraparan-.

—A la siguiente esquina gira a mano derecha, es continúa por lo que no tendrás problemas. Al final de esa calle hallarás otra poco concurrida a estas horas –mencionaba Tohma-.

—Sujétense bien.

No era una sugerencia, era una orden pasiva de que debían hacerlo o lo lamentarían en poco tiempo. Y de hecho lo hicieron en el instante en que sintieron que el vehículo aceleró abruptamente en unos cuantos segundos.

¿Temor? Estaban tan concentrados en aferrarse de lo que tuvieran a la mano para preocuparse por sus perseguidores o cualquier otra cosa.

¿Cómo podía conducir a semejante velocidad, evadiendo los autos ocasionales que se les cruzaban en el camino y al mismo tiempo, respetar las señalas de tránsito? Todo a su alrededor se veía borroso y colorido.

—¡Maldita sea Marko, no conduzcas como un maldito demente! -le gritoneó Aomine-.

—¿Nunca vieron esa película donde los chicos buenos eran perseguidos por peligrosos mafiosos que conducían autos deportivos modificados para que corrieran como el demonio?

—Creo que vi la secuela hace un par de semanas –mencionaba Axelle, intentando hacer memoria-.

—Imagínense que algo así estamos viviendo, pero a menor escala -¿por qué sonreía animadamente, como si lo estuviera disfrutando?-.

—Por si se lo preguntan, sí, él está disfrutando esta persecución.

—Aunque en cierto modo es como si fuéramos perseguidos por la mafia –señalaba Tohma un tanto serio-.

—¿Ha? No salgas con algo como eso ahora –regañaba el peli azul-.

—¿No han escuchado de las empresas Takeda Pharmaceutical Company? –ambos se miraron en complicidad de no saber de qué les estaban hablando-. Es la compañía farmacéutica más grande de todo Japón, con oficinas situadas en Europa y los Estados Unidos.

—He escuchado de ella. Son uno de los competidores más fuertes que los Austerliz poseen en Europa –mencionaba Marko sin despegar su mirada de la autopista-. Así que nos metimos con un pez gordo. Eso podría complicarnos la existencia en el momento en que intentemos hacerle algo a esa chica.

—Es por eso que nunca se ha podido proceder contra ella de forma legal. No has sido a la única que ella ha acosado. Después de que terminamos y pude tener otra relación…continuó hostigando a mis siguientes parejas…Una de ellas presentó cargos, pero al final las pruebas y todo…desaparecieron –expresó con impotencia-.

—No me sorprende en lo más mínimo. Es comprensible que el padre proteja a su hija de ese tipo de cosas…La mala fama no es buena para una familia prestigiosa y menos si de quien se habla es tu sucesor –agregaba el italiano-. Pero siempre hay modos de atacar, así que de momento pensemos en escapar y ya después nos meteremos con los problemas legales.

Habían resentido aquel impulso, aquel derrape realizado sin dificultad alguna por quien era su espléndido conductor. Y aunque ellos salieron bien librados, el coche que les seguía los pasos no podía contar la misma historia.

Era un desperdicio que un coche tan hermoso y costoso hubiera ido a estrellarse de lado contra esa desafortunada tienda de electrodomésticos. Las chispas de los aparatos destrozados que se expandían por todas partes, dentro y fuera del negocio, eran una amenaza latente para todo el que deseara abandonar el vehículo. Nadie quería una descarga eléctrica.

El Lexus se detuvo momentáneamente. Todos miraban con asombro el recién causado accidente.

—Es un buen momento para llamar a la policía, ¿no? –sentenciaba el italiano, ofreciendo su móvil a su fiel amiga-. Por ahora debemos llevar a Tohma al hospital o se desmayará por toda la sangre pérdida.

—¿Dónde…rayos aprendiste a hacer algo como esto?

—El hermano de Hadrien, Anton, adora jugar a los arrancones con sus amigos pasando la media noche; por lo que él le enseñó a hacer algo como esto a Marko…en secreto claro está. Sería un inconveniente que los padres de ambos se enteraran.

—Era la única opción para quitárnoslos de encima –sonrió calmadamente-. ¿No se divirtieron? –esos dos hombres estaban en cierto modo aterrados; no querían conocer el estilo de vida tan salvaje que ese chico llevaba-.

—Es como revivir el verano antepasado –comentó alegremente Axelle-.

Después de haber llevado al hospital a aquel malherido chico y cerciorarse de que estuviera fuera de todo peligro se dirigieron de forma prácticamente automática hacia la Jefatura de Policía, al parecer había más de una persona interesada en conocerles para establecer la apremiante diplomacia.

Y aunque las miradas se posicionaron en ellos tres en cuanto traspasaron el umbral, prefirieron ignorar aquel hecho y dirigirse de inmediato hacia donde el amable policía que les recibió, les guiaba.

La habitación pertenecía al actual jefe, es decir, al padre del moreno. Quien les miraba desde la comodidad de su silla, con esa mirada caladora y emanando un aura de enfado total; ya se había enterado todo con ojo de detalle.

A la vez se encontraba ese desconocido hombre. Un sujeto trajeado de negro, de porte elegante y firme; un caballero al que no le importaba ir por la vida sin un pelo sobre su calva y brillante cabeza. Pudieron deducir de inmediato de quién se trataba y qué era lo que buscaba con ellos.

—Antes que nada, deseo presentarme. Mi nombre es Takeda Ayari, el padre de Eriko.

—Perdón que interrumpa en el momento de las presentaciones, pero creo que alguien prefirió iniciar esto sin mi presencia –allí estaba el tormento de ese par de chicos. Sí, el padre del italiano había hecho su aparición y no se le veía nada contento tanto con los enjuiciados como con el importante hombre de traje-. Mi nombre es Sergei Turletti, es un placer.

—¿Turletti Sergei…ha dicho? –sus dorados ojos mostraron una evidente sorpresa. Él estaba muy bien enterado sobre quién era él-.

—Comprendo mejor que nadie que quiera mantener la reputación de su hija impecable. Yo le entiendo, porque tengo tres hijos y debo cuidar que no se metan en problemas y causen una mala impresión al público. Pero también sé quitarme esa condolencia cuando la situación lo amerita.

Secuestro, agravio físico moderado y gravoso, así como el uso de armas de fuego para fines peligrosos y poco convencionales, no son cargos que puedan ser pasados por alto.

Señor Takeda, ¿cuántos años tiene su hija?¿20, 22?

—Tiene 21, señor Turletti.

—Es un adulto responsable, consciente de sus actos y que puede ser procesado de acuerdo a la ley. No hay manera de que pueda ser exonerada, a menos que alegue que sea mentalmente incompetente para que no apliquen una condena como tal.

—Le pediré que se abstenga de comentarios tan ofensivos, caballero. Mi hija no es una demente.

—Yo tengo mis dudas, Takeda –sonrió ladino, con esa mirada esmeralda, helándosele-. Estoy seguro de que ha venido aquí a ofrecernos un acuerdo, en el cual probablemente su hija sale bien parada y a los que hundirán serán a esos peones que se dejaron manipular por ella. Oferta que aceptaría gustoso si me prometiera que su hija fuera mandada a Asia o América para no tener que preocuparme por futuras represalias.

—Disculpará mi atrevimiento, ¿pero qué tiene que ver usted en todo esto? Su hijo no está involucrado en este asunto.

—Para nosotros los Turletti, los amigos son como una familia más. Y para nosotros, la familia es el bien más importante de todos y que debe ser protegido a toda costa, incluso si para ello hay que convertirse en un bastardo sin sentimientos.

Ella es como una hija mía y no pasaré por alto lo que las maquinaciones de su hija estuvieron a punto de hacerle. Y no se preocupe, llamaré a su padre, no para que le diga lo que yo acabo de estipularle, sino para que se encargue de llevar el caso, después de todo, es mi abogado legal del que estamos hablando.

—¿Está seguro de que quiere irse a juicio contra alguien como yo, Turletti-san?

—Si lo que le preocupa es que si tengo el dinero y las influencias necesarias para poder aguantar esto, no se angustie, porque tengo ambos factores de mi lado –agregó campante, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios-.

El sol estaba en todo su esplendor, era sencillamente un excelente día para practicar alguna actividad al aire libre y no para ir en aquel caluroso vehículo; pero no le quedaba más elección que ésa, no cuando tenía un paquete importante que entregar y no había nadie más que tuviera tiempo libre más que él.

Descendió de la patrulla, despidiéndose con un simple ademán. Mientras avanzaba le fue imposible no notar aquel peculiar y llamativo coche deportivo; por lo que empezaba a prepararse mentalmente para tener que lidiar con el italiano.

Llegó sin demora alguna al tercer piso de aquel edificio. Y tras dar unos cuantos toques al timbre, la puerta le fue abierta de inmediato y estuvo a punto de maldecirle por arruinar su sábado por la mañana, pero se quedó completamente callado en cuanto su mirada se centró en ella.

—Oh, Aomine, eres tú. Realmente no pensé que fueras a venir –le saludó con una sonrisa Axelle. No parecía importarle recibir a su invitado mientras secaba su mojada cabellera; hacía poco que había salido de ducharse y el cabello era el detalle que dejaba al último-.

No era la primera vez que veía aquel peculiar objeto pendiendo de su ombligo, pero sí lo era el contemplar que usara una blusa de aquella naturaleza. Después de todo, no conocía a muchas mujeres que fueran por allí portando un top blanco corto de tirantes con la parte delantera cruzada, dejando a la vista aquel par de atributos femeninos.

¿Y qué decir del resto? Esa chica amaba los shorts de mezclilla con toda su alma que los combinaba con prácticamente todo y eso incluía aquella vestimenta, con la que iba de maravilla y que a la vez le hacía justicia a sus caderas.

Llevaba unos botines negros y una camisa de franela roja a cuadros alrededor de su cintura. Alguien parecía estarse preparando para salir.

—Ah, sí…Vine a entregarte esto –no se sentía ridículo por el hecho de haber estado contemplado el escote de una mujer, después de todo, era un hombre, sino más bien estaba molesto por estar apreciando esa área corporal de esa mujer en particular. ¿Qué tenía que estar observándola a ella? Después de todo, era como un chico en el cuerpo de una mujer; o sea, nada atractiva-.

—Los resultados del juicio –expresaba Marko, quien había salido de la habitación de la chica, tomando de inmediato aquel sobre bolsa que el moreno llevaba consigo-.

—Ya era hora. Digo, toda la semana estuvimos ocupados con las declaraciones y nos mantuvieron bajo mucho estrés –señalaba Axelle, curioseando mientras el italiano sacaba todas esas hojas informativas-. ¿Cuál fue el desenlace?

—Pues verás…-expresó con seriedad-. Hemos conseguido ganar. El juez ha dado el veredicto a nuestro favor.

—Escuché por Tohma que el juez de esta ocasión es el más estricto que hay en todo Tokio y que no se permite sobornar como muchos otros que participaron en los casos pasados que giraron en torno a Eriko.

—Ya no tendremos que preocuparnos más por nada –sonrió el castaño-. Tu padre estuvo asesorado a Tohma para este caso, ya que no podía venir para el caso porque estaba lidiando con otro allá en Francia.

—Aunque quién diría que el chico que estuvo detrás del acoso y secuestro de Momoi, fuera ese tal Iida-kun. Se le veía tan normal…-mencionaba Axelle conservando aún la incredulidad al respecto. Ellos dos simplemente compartían su mismo semblante-.

—Al fin encerrarán a esos locos –señalaba el peli azul. Hasta él ya estaba hasta la coronilla de tener que ir al juzgado y estar metido en todos esos rollos innecesarios; definitivamente prefería los entrenamientos infernales de Riko que eso-.

—Y lo mejor es que todos en Japón se enterarán –mencionaba Marko con burla-.

—Tu padre está detrás de todo esto, por lo que es seguro que pase eso en las próximas 24 hrs –rió por lo bajo y simplemente se dirigió hacia la cocina-.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Aomine?

—¿Uh?¿De qué va?

—De pura casualidad…¿te gusta Axelle? -¿cómo podía verse y escucharse tan serio para preguntarle una sandez como ésa?-.

Axelle no demoró en dirigirse hacia la sala en cuanto escuchó aquel soberano ruido.

El moreno se había encargado de atestarle un espléndido golpe en la cabeza al italiano y ahora se encontraba rodeando su cuello con su brazo.

—¿Qué…les pasa a ustedes dos?¿Acaso…esto es "el amor entre hombres" del que tanto he escuchado desde que llegué a Japón? No pensé que…fuera a ocurrir entre ustedes dos…

—¡Qué amor entre hombres ni que nada, idiota! –le regañó con enfado y vergüenza el peli azul-. ¡No sé quién te haya metido esa idea en la cabeza, pero quítatela! A mí me gustan las mujeres no los hombres –y mientras decía todo eso, se encargaba de presionar más al pobre castaño, quien con sus dos manos se encargaba de no morir asfixiado por semejante agarre-.

—Solamente está apenado Axelle. Nuestro Aomine está creciendo y ahora está temeroso por tu actual vesti…-si ese chico seguía así no iba a pasar de Junio-.

—Dicen que los japoneses les tienen miedo a las mujeres occidentales –informó con una pequeña sonrisita. Marko había sido soltado y ya podía respirar mejor. Ahora la bolita de la bronca había sido pasada a Axelle-.

—No ves que te tenga miedo, ¿o sí?

—Mejor vayamos a celebrar que hemos salido de este problema –invitó a ambos por igual-. Además, tenemos que seguir con el proyecto, Marko.

—Ungh…No me hables de eso, que he estado sin nada de tiempo gracias a ello. Yo no quiero ser dueño de nada…

En algún momento del camino algo no debió de haber salido como él lo planeó porque de lo contrario no estaría ahora meditando qué fue lo que hizo mal para que la invitación de celebración se hubiera convertido en una visita de aquella chica a su hogar.

Permanecía botado sobre uno de los sillones de la sala; aquel par de mujeres charlaban tranquilamente justo frente a él, tomando ese desagradable té que sólo a las chicas parecía gustarles al tiempo que saboreaban una rebanada de pastel casero.

—Ya veo, así que ése fue el castigo que ambos tuvieron por haber hecho algo como eso –comentó sorprendida Natsumi-.

—Mientras él se encarga de elegir tanto al arquitecto que se encargara de proyectar y diseñar todo el hotel y decidir la fecha en que empezará a construirse, yo debo ir seleccionando al personal –mencionó sin demasiado agrado por hacer algo como eso. Pero no tenía más elección-.

—El padre de Momoi-chan trabajará en dicho proyecto. Debe ser duro llevar semejante carga.

—Como Marko fue elegido para hacerse cargo de la cadena de hoteles de su padre, debe hacer esto sin chisteo. Es como una prueba para ver si es capaz de hacerlo o no; además de que si no obtiene la aprobación de su padre, tendrá que empacar las maletas y retirarse a Francia con sus dos hermanos.

—Pobrecillo, con lo buen muchacho que es –se lamentó-.

—Él lo logrará. Es bueno trabajando bajo presión y los retos se le dan bien, solamente está algo remilgoso porque no se ve a sí mismo dirigiendo un hotel –agregó con humor. La mujer simplemente le sonrió en complicidad-.

—Hay algo que quiero enseñarte, Axe-chan –anunció la mujer tras levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse hacia la segunda planta-.

—_Me pregunto, ¿qué será? _ ¿Vas a estar todo el día de perezoso, Aomine?

—Cállate –y tras bostezar le dio la espalda. Dormir le sentaría mejor por ahora-.

—Oh…pero si eso es…-la mirada de Axelle no se despegó de aquel grueso libro que la madre llevaba entre brazos. Sí, se trataba de un álbum fotográfico, uno que parecía tener bastante contenido entretenido-.

—Aquí es cuando tenía seis meses de edad. Sus tías le compraron este lindo mameluco…-indicó tras abrir el libro en la primera hoja-.

—Ohh, luce terriblemente adorable. ¡Y aquí también con ese overol! Owww…una mantita…-¿cómo pudo haber sido tan adorable antes y ahora ser tan amargadito?-.

—Estas las tomó su padre el primer día en que entró al kinder, fue allí donde conoció a Momoi-chan –allí estaban los dos pequeños con sus ropitas de jardín de niños y sus ojos llorosos por tener que despedirse de su mamá-.

—¡Qué adorables se ven los dos! –simplemente no podía negar el encanto de esos dos cuando pequeños-. ¿Aquí fue para alguna obra en especial?

—Sí, así es. Fue para el festival de la primavera que organizaron. Le tocó ser un pequeño oso.

—¿Un viaje familiar? –ya habían llegado hasta la tercera hoja-.

—En esa ocasión fuimos todos al río. Ésta la tomé yo. Dai-chan estaba muy emocionado porque era la primera vez que íbamos a nadar a un río.

—¿Uh?¿Una langosta? –observaba tanto con incredulidad como con fascinación la fotografía del pequeño Aomine sujetando entre sus pequeñas manos aquel enorme espécimen. Se le veía tan feliz con aquel animalito-.

—Dai-chan ama las langostas –mencionaba sonriente la madre-.

—¡Dejen de estar viendo esa cosa! –Aomine se había aguantado de no decir nada, pero cuando escuchó lo de la langosta simplemente no pudo quedarse de brazos cruzados. Además, conociéndola, seguramente después buscaría formas de burlarse de él haciendo uso de esa evidencia fotográfica-.

—Pero si te ves adorable de niño, Aomine –le dijo ella con su usual cinismo, él simplemente le dedicó una mala mirada a la cual soltó una linda carcajada-. Y apenas estamos llegando a tus años mozos de primaria.

—¿Qué hay de malo en que miremos tus fotos, Dai-chan? Para tu madre siempre serás el niño más lindo de todos.

—Jajajaja…Sí, Dai-chan, te veías encantador de pequeño.

Esa mujer iba a volverlo loco, pero de la peor manera posible.

**-****o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Algunas aclaraciones necesarias:

**Chimena, no es que no haya considerado tu consejo sobre separar párrafos cuando se cambia de escenario, sino más bien que cuando hago esos ajustes en el doc manager no me los respeta y deja todo igual. Lo intenté varias veces en capítulos anteriores y nada. No lo mencioné antes porque se me olvidó, así de mal tengo la memoria XD.

**Les alegrará saber que para este momento ya habrán leído 173 hojas y les esperan muchaaasss más. Temed ( ? ).


	18. Capítulo 18

¡Holaaaaa! :D Espero estén teniendo una bonita semana, yo por mi parte no puedo quejarme, sigo escribiendo diariamente sobre este fanfiction porque la amiga con la que trabajo en este proyecto teme que no acabe esta historia y que no importa si escribo de cosas que ocurren tiempo después, que lo importante es que no me detenga XD Así que en términos simples, estoy siendo explotada día con día LOL. Pero ya cambiando de tema, estoy segura de que disfrutarán mucho de este episodio que si no, me cambio de nick ya mismo Xd. Sin embargo, eso ya me lo dirán en sus comentarios o lo sobreentenderé, lo que me convenga más. Nos estamos leyendo el domingo, cuídense y coman sus frutas y verduras :3 ¡Besos!

**Capítulo 18**

**No más palabras**

Los partidos de entrenamiento que se tenían cada dos veces por semana eran de lo más interesantes, por no mencionar que resultaban sumamente intensos, especialmente porque aquellas dos fuertes promesas del basquetbol de la universidad de Tokio se enfrentaban la una contra la otra, probando su valía y demostrando por qué eran llamados monstruos.

Y esa era la razón primordial porque esos encuentros resultaban ser del interés y dominio público. No sorprendía en lo absoluto que todo el gimnasio se encontrara atascado de observadores curiosos que iban desde admirar un buen partido hasta ver únicamente a sus jugadores favoritos. Gracias a dios que el lugar era sumamente espacioso.

Incluso había una especie de segunda planta donde más personas apreciaban todo desde una panorámica distinta.

—¡Vamos Taiga, demuéstrale quién es el que manda!

—¡Taiga, Taiga! –gritaban otro grupo de fervientes fans. El pelirrojo se había ganado su séquito de seguidoras como el mismo Aomine-.

—¡Aomine, Aomine! –vitoreaban otro grupito más. La verdad es que todo en esa área era un verdadero escándalo, pero debía resistirlo porque no había otro lugar para contemplar el partido de mejor ángulo-.

—Estos partidos de ejercicio siempre se tornan así de concurridos –mencionaba Axelle, recargada sobre el barandal que delineaba aquella segunda planta-. Incluso Kagami se ha vuelto popular…Y claro, Momoi no podía perderse este juego por Tetsu; a veces me pregunto si es demasiado ingenuo o sólo finge que no se da cuenta de lo que siente Momoi por él…

Nadie despegaba su atención de la duela ni un solo momento. Cada segundo contaba y si se descuidaban tan sólo un poco, podían perderse de alguna buena jugada ofrecida por alguna de las estrellas del equipo de Tokio.

—_No me sorprende que esté disfrutando enormemente del partido teniendo a Kagami de rival para dar todo su potencial…Es ridículo que él luzca como alguien totalmente diferente cuando está dentro de la cancha a cuando está en las prácticas o fastidiándome por alguna tontería sin importancia…Es como si conociera a otro Aomine…_

Otro gritó estremeció el gimnasio de abajo hacia arriba. Aomine se había encargado de lograr una canasta perfecta, haciendo gama de aquella habilidad innata para encestar desde cualquier posición. El marcador nuevamente quedó empatado desatando la locura de todos los presentes.

—_Nunca dejo de sorprenderme de esas canastas. ¿Cómo puede hacerlo parecer tan fácil? Bueno, después de todo él es uno de los Miembros de la Generación de los Milagros…No podía ser un jugador normal al resto; aunque Kagami tampoco lo hace nada mal, también es un monstruo como todos ellos._

Pero aquella acción no iba a ser pasada por alto, mucho menos para Kagami Taiga quien habría de encargarse de frenar aquella canasta y tomar control del esférico; la dirección de sus presurosos eran simple y Aomine se negaba a dejarle pasar sin importar lo mucho que se esforzara por pasarle.

—¡Aomine es tan genial, como quisiera que saliera conmigo!

—Estás loca, él no saldría con alguien tan simple como tú. Me animaré a invitarle a salir, seguramente aceptará.

—_Aomine, tus locas fans están empezando a causarme un dolor masivo de cabeza…Además, ¿por qué enloquecen por ti de esa forma tan insana? Es decir, he estado rodeada prácticamente toda mi vida de chicos atractivos y no es como si alguno me provocara los arranques de locura que tú despiertas en tu séquito de admiradoras…¿Será sólo cosa de las orientales? Aunque una parte de mí es oriental…_

Volvió a colocar toda su atención en el partido, en cada jugada que cada equipo estaba realizando y en los movimientos de los jugadores estrella; y a la vez intentaba encontrar a Kuroko por algún lado, pero era inútil. Él y su fastidiosa escasa presencia.

No obstante, el cuchicheo a su alrededor no le dejaba concentrarse adecuadamente, de hecho, estaban desviando su atención del partido hacia el centro de adoración de ese grupo de conmocionadas mujeres.

—_¡Ya me están poniendo los pelos de nervios!¿No se pueden callar y mirar el juego únicamente? Si venían a ver a Aomine, háganlo después de que esto haya acabado _–suspiró con cansancio. ¿Por qué tenían que comportarse de esa manera tan insoportable? Pero sobre todo, ¿por qué le molestaba que se expresaran de tal manera del moreno?-.

Decidió enfocarse nuevamente en el partido. No tenía caso seguir escuchando a esas chicas y menos cuando ya había comenzado el segundo cuarto y el marcador se encontraba reñido.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué estaba desplazando toda su atención hacia aquel jugador en particular?¿Es que estaba dejándose influenciar demasiado por los comentarios positivos de todas esas mujeres? Se supone que estaba atendiendo al partido no a ese chico en particular.

—_Acepto que tiene una bonita sonrisa, pero sólo eso…_-confesó con cierta pena. ¿Quién se avergonzaba por decir algo tan normal como eso?-. _Y bueno, supongo que es algo atractivo, ¿no? Digo, no es feo en lo absoluto, ni nada…Tiene hasta cierto punto su encanto…¡Espera Axelle, ¿en qué diablos estás pensando ahora?! El sujeto es guapo y punto, no hay que darle más vueltas al asunto ni razones para las cuales sentirse avergonzada por decir algo tan evidente. Ni que fuera la gran cosa admitir esto; no significa nada…¿Por qué dije eso?_

Quizás ya estaba viendo cosas donde no las había. Sí, seguramente era eso. Después de todo, ¿qué posibilidad existía de que aquella celeste mirada se cruzara con la de ella por esos breves instantes? Seguramente esa mirada y esa esplendorosa sonrisa estaban enfocadas hacia cualquier otro punto que no fuera ella.

¿Por qué la idea de que todo fuera más que una mera suposición de su parte le causaba desagrado y molestia?¿Por qué el pensar en que podría estarle mirando a ella y a nadie más provocaba en su corazón un vuelco total, haciéndole sonreír de forma irremediable?

¿Pero qué se supone que había ocurrido en esos breves instantes en que sintió su mirada en ella?

—_Debe…ser una mala broma todo esto, ¿cierto?¿Por qué demonios me sentí tan nerviosa cuando…aparentemente cruzamos miradas? Digo, es algo que hemos hecho prácticamente todos los días y hoy se le ocurre convertirse en algo molesto…Axelle, simplemente estás pensando de más las cosas. Ya estás demasiado cansada después de estar trabajando tan duro con el proyecto de Marko que la sinapsis de tu cerebro no está siendo efectiva. Sí, esa es la explicación más lógica para todo esto._

Respiró hondamente, intentando recobrar su preciado autocontrol y tratando de alejar cualquier pensamiento innecesario de su mente. Ya tenía suficientes problemas con los estudios y lo que se suscitaba a su alrededor como para sumarle uno más.

Sin embargo, la vida estaba empeñada en que la razón se suicidará desde el segundo piso de aquel gimnasio.

Aunque por ahora prefería seguir culpando a las chicas que permanecían a su lado y le orillaban de un modo u otro a posar su atención en el moreno, en ese jugador que lucía tan concentrado y apasionado dentro de la duela, demostrando su indudable amor hacia aquel hermoso deporte.

No sólo era su sonrisa lo que le parecía un gesto tanto llamativo como encantador, sino esa mirada tan concentrada, tan ajena a todos y que al mismo tiempo le permitía leer la obviedad de sus pensamientos.

Tal vez era el entusiasmo que demostraba, tal vez el modo en que se desplazaba en la cancha a gran velocidad, tal vez lo tan acostumbrada que estaba a él, a su voz, a sus respuestas, a su tan odiosa y malhumorada personalidad…Tal vez era una extraña mezcla de todo eso junto con aquellas experiencias que habían atravesado juntos sin así desearlo.

—_¿Qué se supone que piense…al respecto de todo esto? Sólo debo enfocarme en el tonto partido…_-ya ni siquiera sabía el marcador ni lo que ocurría con el resto de los jugadores. No sabía nada más allá de las reacciones y alegría que vivía el peli azul mientras se desarrollaba el juego-. _Algo tiene que estar mal en todo esto…No puede simplemente estar pasándome algo como esto…con alguien como él…Es decir, ¡no tenemos nada en común! Sin mencionar que me ve como chico y que no tengo esa susodicha copa…_-detuvo sus pensamientos, los frenó antes de continuar con aquella auto condena-._ ¡¿Pero qué estoy pensando?! Parece que lo estoy diciendo como si me molestara o importara…¡Yo no tengo por qué estar cavilando en esas trivialidades, ni que quisiera salir con él ni nada por el estilo!_

Sacudió su cabeza momentáneamente, intentando sacarse todas esas malas ideas de su mente; pero sabía que todo resultaría en vano si continuaba estando allí, entre la porra personal de Aomine y él. Quería irse.

¿Irse?¿Ese hombre estaba orillándole a querer escapar de allí y esconderse gracias a las extrañas sensaciones que le hacía experimentar sólo con mirarla? Tenían que estar de broma. Alguien como ella no escapaba de un chico, ni siquiera cuando éste lograba despertarle algún interés personal.

—_No, me niego rotundamente a irme por algo tan estúpido como esto _–se cruzó de brazos, focalizando su mirada nuevamente en la cancha. No iba a irse de allí solamente porque algo estaba saliéndose un poco de lo normal y habitual-. _Como sea, no tiene sentido que continúe pensando en esto. Es Aomine y ya, no es la gran cosa…_

Nunca dudó de los beneficios del ejercicio y mucho menos lo hacía ahora cuando sus carmesí pupilas apreciaban el perfectamente marcado abdomen del moreno. ¿A quién se le ocurría secarse el sudor con la parte inferior de la camiseta?¿A quién? A Aomine Daiki, provocando una oleada de gritos, cortesía de sus enamoradas seguidoras.

—_Por favor, es igual que con Kagami, Marko, Hadrien o Leo…No hay nada que lo haga diferente al de todos ellos…¡Y ustedes ya dejen de babear! ¡Que alguien le dé una toalla a ese cabezota…y amordacen a cada una de estas locas…! Ungh…ya me quiero largar de este sitio…_

Sintió que las puertas del paraíso se abrieron ante ella cuando escuchó aquel silbado que indicaba que el partido había concluido. Por el momento le importaba poco quién había ganado, lo único que deseaba era escabullirse de allí y no saber nada de basquetbol hasta el día siguiente.

No obstante, hubo algo que le impidió alcanzar la libertad. Si bien sabía que sus queridos amigos iban a irle a hacerla una visita exprés, ¿por qué demonios no le esperaban fuera de su facultad?¿Por qué tenían que adentrarse en el gimnasio mientras toda la gente empezaba a abandonarle?

Esos tres no habían pasado desapercibidos y mucho menos por el género femenino, quienes les lanzaban miradas bastante obvias a cada uno de ellos. Al parecer resultaban ser atractivos para todas esas chicas, aunque a Axelle no le quedaba claro del todo por qué razón.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –preguntó de forma inquisidora la rubia al tiempo que esos tres se dirigían de inmediato a la duela, saludando a todo el equipo de la universidad-.

—Quedamos en vernos hoy, ¿lo olvidabas Axelle? –estipuló Hadrien-.

—Preguntamos por ti, pero nadie sabía a dónde te encontrabas –prosiguió Leo-.

—Y nos enteramos de que el equipo de Tokio estaba teniendo un partido de práctica entre sus miembros y decidimos venir a verlo, pero ya terminó. Qué lástima –señalaba con enorme desilusión Marko-.

—Entonces…¿por qué demonios están cambiándose? –cada uno de ellos ya habían depositados sus mochilas sobre la banca y quitándose las camisetas. Eso sólo empeoró todo el ambiente-. No quiero que ninguna chica muera aquí por su culpa, ¡así que vístanse ya!

—Pero si a ti no te molesta ni nada –se quejaba el italiano-.

—No es por mí, ¡es por todas esas chicas! –señaló con la mirada a la comunidad femenina del gimnasio-.

—No siento vergüenza alguna de permanecer en este estado, Axelle –el cinismo de Hadrien sobrepasaba fronteras-.

—¡Póngase una estúpida camiseta y ya! –les gritó el pelirrojo al tiempo que les arrojaba aquellas camisas a la cara-. ¡No estamos en América, idiotas!

—Bien, otro juego más no va a caerme nada mal –agregó Aomine, con esa sonrisa desafiante de oreja a oreja-.

—Ya que estamos aquí, podemos jugar un partido o dos –Turletti y sus ansias de medirse contra el moreno-.

—Creo que no tenemos más alternativa –bromeaba Kagami-.

—Ustedes no tienen remedio alguno –suspiró felizmente Riko. A ella le parecía muy buena idea, por lo que ya estaba organizando la división de los equipos para que pudiera dar inicio el partido. De momento todos merecían descansar un poco-.

—¿Qué pasa Axelle? –le preguntó un tanto preocupado Marko a su amiga. Esos tres extranjeros se habían sentado al margen de la cancha, aguardando a que el resto de jugadores descansara-.

—Además de que estoy sintiendo miradas asesinas hacia mi persona por su culpa, nada.

—Pues creo que tienes algo de fiebre –indicaba Hadrien, quien se encontraba a la izquierda de ella-. Tienes las mejillas algo rojas.

—¡¿Rojas?! –es que ella no podía verse y percatarse de las palabras de su amigo-.

—Traigo algo de medicamentos en mi mochila para la fiebre, podría ofrecerte alguno.

—Gracias Leo, pero no creo que sea grave…_Pensándolo bien, podría serlo, pero no es el momento de mencionarlo…_

—Te conocemos, hay algo que nos estás escondiendo –musitaron los tres. Ese fue el día en que empezó a odiar tener amigos de la infancia que la conocieran mejor de lo que ella misma se conocía-.

—Están viendo cosas que no son.

—Ey Daishi, ¿puedes ir a comprarme algo de beber? –se aproximó Aomine a irrumpir la amena charla-.

—¿Al menos me vas a dar el dinero?

—¿Qué demonios estás insinuando? –masculló ofendido-.

—Que me haces comprarte las bebidas gratis –replicó-.

—Sólo toma y ve por esa estúpida bebida –ordenó, depositando el dinero sobre la mano de la chica-. Y no te atrevas a traerme otra vez esa cosa de sabor horrendo.

—Ya te dije que era de frutos del bosque.

—Lo que sea, estaba asquerosa –objetó-. Por cierto, ¿estás enferma?¿Tienes las mejillas rojas?

—¡Que no estoy enferma con un….! Argg…Da igual, me voy a traerte tu bebida…-dictaminó, quitando al moreno de su camino para dirigirse hacia la salida del gimnasio-.

—¿Pero qué es lo que le está ocurriendo ahora? No la entiendo –mencionaba Aomine, rascando su nuca mientras intentaba adivinar qué era lo que le pasaba a la chica-.

—Ah…Umm…No me digan que…-habló con cierta mesura el italiano-.

—De verdad está ocurriendo…-soltó pensativo el alemán al tiempo que miraba a sus dos amigos-.

—Aunque esa no es la cuestión aquí, sino más bien…-sentenciaba Leo-.

—¿Y ahora qué les pasa a ustedes, eh?¿Por qué todo mundo anda raro este día?

—Y creíamos que eras un poco más perceptible –sentenciaron aquellos tres, provocando el enfado del moreno-.

Después de haber entregado aquella ansiada bebida, abandonó el gimnasio, optando por dirigirse hacia los jardines más cercanos para tomar asiento y despejar un poco su aturdida mente. No deseaba volver a experimentar aquella montaña rusa de emociones nuevamente y mucho menos ahora que sus amigos estaban allí para percatarse que algo no estaba yendo bien con ella.

Sacó de su mochila aquel cuaderno de dibujo de tamaño carta, empezando a hojearlo. Sólo le quedaban unas cuantas hojas en blanco. Parecía un buen momento para concluirlo, por lo que no demoró en sacar sus lápices de dibujo y hallar algo que pudiera plasmar en su actual lienzo.

El viento era agradable y la sombra que le proporcionaba aquel árbol era sencillamente magnífica. El pasto era su actual alfombra y todo lo que divisaba al frente podría convertirse en su modelo a dibujar.

—_Al fin puedo estar tranquila. Marko y los otros llegaron en el peor momento…Pero al menos aquí puedo estar en paz y no tener…ese tipo de reacciones no deseadas…_

Pero sin siquiera percatarse alguien se encontraba caminando cerca de su lugar de abstracción, alguien que había sido mandado a comprar las bebidas de todo el equipo por estar causando más escándalo y problemas de lo usual. No obstante, era prácticamente nula la posibilidad de que se diera cuenta de su presencia, especialmente porque toda su atención la tenía puesta en ese cuaderno de dibujo.

—Tsk…¿Por qué rayos debo ser yo el que se encargue de llevar todas las bebidas? Debieron mandar al idiota de Kagami –ya llevaba consigo esa bolsa plástica con todas esas frías bebidas, por lo que sólo le quedaba volver a cruzar aquel camino. Sin embargo, se detuvo en cuanto notó que esa mujer no lo notó ni siquiera cuando pasó por allí por segunda vez-. _Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que he pasado frente a ella, ¿qué tanto puede abstraerse dibujando en esa cosa?¿Acaso es tan interesante estar sentada allí, dibujando cualquier cosa que se cruce en su camino? Bueno, supongo que eso es algo que no tiene por qué importarme._

Sus celestes ojos observaron con mayor detalle el rostro de la chica.

¿Sus pestañas eran así de largas y gruesas? Hasta el momento no había notado que así era y que incluso podían apreciarse sin demasiada dificultad, especialmente cuando entrecerraba su mirada para apreciar su obra desde otra perspectiva. Seguramente varias mujeres matarían por tenerlas de esa manera.

—_Al parecer la fiebre se le ha ido. Ya no tiene la cara roja como hace unos momentos atrás…_

¿Qué sentido tenía el seguir mirándole mientras continuaba con su labor?¿Por qué examinar esas animadas pupilas que se apreciaban tan entusiasmadas, como si realmente disfrutaran enormemente con lo que estaba haciendo?¿Y cuál era la razón de que desperdiciara aquellos segundos analizando sus labios?

El simple hecho de haber pasado su atención en sus labios y sentir que la saliva descendía lenta y pesada por su garganta, le hizo despabilarse de pies a cabeza. En primer lugar, ¿por qué tenía interés en mirar sus labios? Segundo, ¿qué demonios era ese escalofrío que le recorrió toda la médula y le inquietaba?

—_Hmp…¿Pero qué…estoy haciendo? No es normal que esté haciendo este tipo de cosas con…una chica como ella. Ni siquiera se comporta como una mujer ordinaria…Además…¡¿por qué rayos se ha quedado dormida sin más?!_

Él sabía lo somnolienta que era ella, ya que podía dormirse prácticamente en cualquier sitio sin esfuerzo alguno; y eso lo incluía a él también como su almohada humana con certificado de aprobación. Pero que se quedara completamente dormida mientras dibujaba, estaba en otro nivel.

Y no se sorprendió en cuanto se dejó vencer por su propio peso, cayendo de lado contra el césped.

—_Otra vez se quedó dormida…_-suspiró-. _No tiene remedio alguno._

No entendía cómo podía ser tan descuidada, aunque tampoco es como si alguien se metiera con ella o le molestara. Extrañamente las chicas no se acercaban demasiado a su persona, por lo que tenían un trato estrictamente estudiantil con ella; y los chicos tampoco estaban especialmente interesados, seguramente porque sabían que sus modus operandi no surtían efecto y ella sabía prácticamente diferenciar sus intenciones.

—_Será mejor que regrese o el juego iniciará._

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos antes de detenerse en seco. Nadie estaba bloqueándole el camino, pero sí había una persona que se hallaba haciendo algo que le hizo fruncir el ceño y replantearse sobre la manera de usar aquellas gaseosas.

Nunca podían faltar aquellos sujetos desagradables que ganaban dinero fácil vendiendo fotos de las chicas más populares de la universidad, yendo desde sus atuendos ordinarios hasta los aclamados bañadores. Lo había visto muchas veces y dentro de su campus era una actividad bastante popular. No obstante, el caso que ahora se presentaba distaba mucho de cualquier otro.

¿Cuál era el motivo por el que consideraban a esa chica como una posible víctima de sus futuras estafas? No llevaba falda o algún vestido, es más, seguramente nunca había llevado algo parecido en su vida. Lo único que permitía aquel pesquero era apreciar de sus rodillas para abajo. Incluso su blusa de tirantes no exponía más que lo normal. En resumidas cuentas, no había piel que vender.

—No creo que sus fotografíes vendan lo suficiente –señalaba el fotógrafo designado-.

—¿Es que acaso eres idiota o qué? Ella es popular justamente porque ningún chico ha logrado conquistarla siquiera. Además de que resulta muy llamativa por su tono de cabello y que sea extranjera.

—Pero en la universidad hay varias extranjeras –señaló lo obvio-.

—Sí, pero la mayoría tienen novio o se la pasan yendo de chico en chico. Además, ella barrió el piso con el capitán de Kendo, posee buenas notas y viene al parecer de una familia rica. ¿No crees que sería una primicia si lográramos obtener buenas fotos de ella?

—Es imposible que ella use algo como un vestido o falda.

—¿Y quién necesita eso cuando queda demasiado claro que tiene un buen cuerpo? Sólo mira sus anchas caderas…Su remarcada cintura…y aunque el tamaño de sus pechos no es demasiado despampanante, lucen bastante bien…Podría tirármela sólo con eso…¿Qué demonios te sucede? –la cara de su amigo era azul del pavor; incluso su cuerpo tiritaba sin control alguno-. ¿Hay…alguien detrás de mí…verdad? –el otro simplemente asintió mientras cogía valor y se giraba para confrontar a quien estaba mirándole desde atrás-.

Lo último que supo es que estrellarse contra el suelo dolía terriblemente, así como la humillación que aquel basquetbolista le había causado frente a su discípulo. Pero nadie en su sano juicio se metía a golpes con Aomine a menos que supieran pelear adecuadamente.

—Ey tú, entrégame eso.

—¡P-Pero…!

—Te dije que la entregaras, sólo hazlo –la paciencia simplemente se le había esfumado de las manos-.

Esos dos pobres chicos salieron corriendo despavoridamente después de aquella petición tan amable acompañada de esa mirada de pocos amigos. Los cobardes a veces viven un poco más de tiempo.

—_Joder, qué sujetos tan desagradables _–chasqueó al tiempo que arrojaba aquella cámara fotográfica hacia los arbustos. Algún día alguien la hallaría-. _Será mejor que la levante o puede sucederle algo peor que un par de idiotas queriendo fotografiarla…o teniendo estúpidas fantasías con ella…_-no tenía que importarle que otro hombre pudiera tener ese tipo de inclinaciones por ella, ¿no?¿Entonces qué era lo que le molestaba de esa idea? Con sólo recordar las palabras de aquel idiota le daban ganas de ir y darle un buen golpe en la cara-.

Axelle simplemente se movió tenuemente. Al parecer se encontraba acomodándose y todos sus utensilios de dibujo estaban estorbándole. Él simplemente sonrió de lado ante una acción como ésa, encargándose de meter todos esos lápices de madera a su mochila.

Pero cuando el libro de dibujo estuvo en sus manos su curiosidad no podía ser más activa que en ese momento. No conocía de arte ni por asomo, no obstante, estaba completamente seguro de que sus dibujos eran increíblemente buenos y que probablemente podría ponerlos a la venta si así lo deseara.

La lluvia de pétalos de sakura en plena primavera siendo movidos por el viento a lo largo de aquel prolongado sendero mientras los rayos solares de la tarde se filtraban desde el horizonte…La fragilidad de unos polluelos clamando por atención en un nido provisional auspiciado por una ventana y un mundo de ramitas…Un niño acariciando con enorme ahínco a su pequeña mascota en un recorrido por el parque…

Se trataban de escenas de la vida cotidiana, de esas que muchas veces ocurrían frente a nuestras propias narices y les ignoramos por completo, por ser justamente, frecuentes en nuestro día a día.

Cada uno de esos retratos gozaba de exquisitos detalles y colores tan vívidos que podían sentirse como reales.

—_Quién diría que era tan buena para esto _ -al fin había llegado a la última hoja, a una que ya poseía el dibujo recién plasmado por su mano. Y aunque estaba sin color alguno, era simplemente muy bueno-. ¿Uh? Pero si…

Él no se percató en qué instante ella había vuelto de su corto sueño y mucho menos podía apreciar los matices carmesí que empezaron tímidamente a pintar poco a poco sus mejillas.

Ese hombre estaba agachado frente a ella, sosteniendo su cuaderno de dibujo, pero eso no era lo peor. Si bien los primeros dibujos no poseían nada de malo, el último era una historia diferente. Pero no es como si lo hubiera a propósito, es decir, aquella imagen simplemente vino a su mente y pedía a gritos ser plasmada en papel.

Podía sentir cómo el corazón le empezaba a latir más rápido, especialmente cuando sintió esos azules ojos sobre su persona. ¿Por qué tuvo que dormirse en tan mal momento y sobre todo, por qué tenía que haber hecho un dibujo de ese chico?

—A-Aomine…qué sorpresa verte por aquí…-mirar hacia otro lado siempre era mejor, casi siempre, pero no cuando a lo lejos podía apreciar a esos metiches que estaban viendo todo desde primera fila e infraganti-. _¡Maldita sea, no debía de haber venido aquí a dibujar!_

—Alguien parece admirarme –expresó con enorme ego, mostrándole el susodicho dibujo. Las pupilas de la chica simplemente temblaron. Allí estaba su obra de arte junto al real-.

—Claro que no. Yo he dibujado también a Marko, Hadrien y Leo. No eres el único –no era mentira, pero no tenía los dibujos a la mano para apoyar sus palabras-.

—¿Otra vez con fiebre? –se burló en cuanto notó lo roja que estaba la chica-.

—Posiblemente…-no era el momento para estar mirando los labios del moreno; de hecho, eso estaba provocándole un severo caso de taquicardia-. Ahora devuélvemelo –pidió-.

—Jum…Me niego –simplemente cerró el cuadernillo, colocándolo bajo su brazo izquierdo-. Me lo quedaré.

—¿Ah? No, no, es mío –estableció seriamente, aunque el nerviosismo no se le iba por completo y menos ahora que por impulsiva había acortado la distancia entre ambos-.

—Tómalo como mi pago por haberte acompañado toda esa semana a casa en lo que concluía lo del juicio.

—Mi respuesta es no, Aomine Daiki –no quería que él tuviera ese dibujo de su persona y sólo por esa razón no quería que se llevara ese cuadernillo-.

—¿Segura?

No fue el tono que usó para la interrogante la que le caló por completo, sino el sentir su respiración rozándole los labios, embriagándole de aquel aroma que parecía pedirle a gritos que lo saboreara en la calidez de sus labios. Era una sensación abrumadora y que estaba alejando su raciocinio lejos de ella.

Él notó de inmediato lo cerca que se encontraba de ella, hasta el punto de poder escuchar su respiración, hasta el punto de percibir su aliento que rozaba con el suyo. Y fue en ese instante en que notó que no podía apartar la mirada de sus labios sin sentir cómo el corazón se le apretujaba y le obligaba a experimentar en carne propia si sabían tan bien como se veían.


	19. Capítulo 19

¡Holaaaaaa! Yo sé que se les hace raro verme por aquí en viernes, pero con la emoción de la OVA que salió hoy de KnB (sí no la han visto, ¡corran a verla os lo ordeno porque es hermosa!) decidí hacer un cambio radical en mis tiempos de actualización. Ya había pensado subir 3 caps x semana, sólo que iba a ser aleatoriamente, pero viendo todo lo que llevo mejor le meto prisa xD Así que los días serán así: Viernes, Domingo y Miércoles, así que ya saben. Ahora pasando al cap…mejor léanlo ustedes mismas y ya me dirán todo lo que quieran en sus reviews o en su mente :D Agradecimientos especiales a mis dos comentaristas por excelencia, adoro sus comentarios y os pido que no me odien, que por algo me dicen la Drama Queen! Gracias igualmente a los lectores fantasma :3 ¡Nos leemos el domingo! Besos y buena vibra para tod s.

**Capítulo 19**

**El negarlo no hará que desaparezca**

Su razón o cualquier lógica se esfumaron en el instante en que sintió la suavidad de sus labios sobre los suyos, ignorando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, olvidándose por completo de la vergüenza y aquel deseo de escapar de allí para no sentir esa incomodidad causada por su altiva mirada.

Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era continuar saboreando sus labios, disfrutando de esos maravillosos segundos en donde podía adueñarse de la respiración del moreno y sujetar su rostro sólo para asegurarse de que lo que estaba ocurriendo no era un mero sueño.

Las mejillas se le colorearon de carmesí mientras los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. Incluso su cuerpo parecía no responderle adecuadamente. ¿Pero cómo podía mantenerse integra e imperturbable cuando él la estaba mirando tan detenidamente, a escasos centímetros de su rostro? Ella se sentía ridículamente indefensa y sin ningún buen argumento para justificar su repentino comportamiento.

Se suponía que él no le despertaba ese tipo de sensaciones y sin embargo había aceptado corresponderle a su acercamiento. Aunque quizás lo peor era que deseaba que aquello se repitiese.

—Y-Yo…La verdad es que…esto era algo que…-tartamudear no formaba parte de su vida, pero es que las palabras no salían de manera fluida; quizás porque su mente se encontraba hecha un caos y lo único que recordaba era aquel beso y nada más. ¿Cómo podía estar tan mal por un estúpido beso?-.

—Alguien está muy nerviosa por algo tan simple como un beso –agregó sonriente el moreno. Estaba enormemente satisfecho por la reacción obtenida. No obstante, se encontraba tan desconcertado como ella por haber hecho eso sin siquiera pensárselo. ¿Qué demonios significaba todo ello? A su parecer no le gustaba, pero lo que acababa de hacer le decía todo lo contrario-.

—C-Cállate…tonto…-refunfuñó. ¿Cuándo se le iba a quitar esa pena? Tal vez en el momento en que ese hombre dejara de invadir su espacio personal-. _¡¿Pero qué he hecho?! N-No…me puedo creer que haya correspondido…Esto significa que él…No se supone que yo…pudiera verlo como algo más que un mero amigo…Es decir…ni siquiera yo me entiendo en este momento…_

—Sobre lo que acaba de pasar…_Supongo que es imposible intentar negarlo ahora. He sido yo quien la ha besado en primer lugar…_Creo que está más que claro que…

—_Es tonto que me sienta de esta manera…¡No se supone que las cosas debieran terminar de este modo!_

—¿Por qué demonios has demorado tanto tiempo, eh Aomine? –ambos se quedaron en completo mutismo, no podían simplemente creerse que ese hombre no leyera la situación circundante o que no pudiera esperar unos minutos más antes de interrumpir aquel momento. Aunque si sólo mencionaba eso, estaba bien, ya que no estaban para tolerar las burlas sobre aquel evento tan comprometedor-.

—¡Bakagami, si serás imbécil! –simplemente le fue imposible no ponerse de pie y ponerse al tú por tú con el pelirrojo-.

—¿Ah?¿Pero qué demonios te ocurre ahora? Yo únicamente vine a ver en qué te habías entretenido que no llegabas. Incluso Marko y los otros te vinieron a buscar, pero tampoco han regresado –sí, él no había visto nada por suerte y los mencionados estaban espiándolo todo desde alguna área cercana-.

—Toma las estúpidas bebidas –le arrojó sin condolencia alguna la bolsa con las preciadas bebidas carbonatadas-.

—Ahora ven, que tenemos un juego, idiota.

—Sólo es una estúpida práctica –le espetó Aomine. Allí estaban de nuevo peleando-.

—Yo…tengo que irme, porque debo preparar algunas cosas ya que Marko y los otros se quedaran este fin de semana en mi departamento –informaba mientras recogía todas sus cosas. Debía despedirse de su cuadernillo, porque el moreno todavía lo tenía consigo-. Por lo que los veré más después…M-Mucha suerte con su juego de práctica…-no dijo más, sólo se fue de allí a toda marcha. Huir de un chico no formaba parte de su vida, pero por ahora necesitaba entenderse a sí misma para poder confrontar aquella situación-.

—…Se escapó…

—¡Taiga, eres un idiota! –ahora era el italiano el que le regañaba. ¿De dónde demonios se supone que había salido?-.

—Sin embargo, lo más relevante aquí es que Axelle se fue de aquí en la primera oportunidad –mencionaba Leo pensativo-.

—Una Domecq huyendo, no me lo creo –mencionaba Hadrien incrédulo-.

—¿Es que no sabes leer el ambiente, Taiga?

—¿Qué quieres decir, Marko? –miraba confuso al castaño. Los tres simplemente suspiraron-.

—Algunas mujeres seguramente consideran tu inocencia como algo atractivo, pero para nosotros es una verdadera molestia, idiota –acusaba sin escrúpulo alguno el alemán-.

—No podemos culparlo si no ha tenido ninguna experiencia amorosa previa o demasiados encuentros sentimentales –sentenció el peli blanco mirando con cierta condolencia al pelirrojo-.

—¡Dejen de estar diciendo estupideces! –les gritoneó-.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer Aomine? Ya no puedes seguir negando que te gusta –remarcó Marko-. Y es lo mismo con ella.

—De momento prefiero pensar las cosas mejor.

No es que odiara esas delicias conocidas como pockys o cada uno de esos vistosos dulces que permanecían sobre su cama, puestos de manera casi sistemática, sino más bien, que no le agradaba la idea de ser el centro de aquel grupo de miradas; y mucho menos cuando sabían por qué se habían apilado a un lado de su cama.

Jamás le gustaron los interrogatorios y mucho menos cuando sus amigos eran quienes realizaban dicha tarea. Además, estaba claro sobre qué deseaban cuestionarle.

—¿No creen que son muchos dulces? Marko no puede consumir demasiadas cosas dulces porque se pone más hiperactivo de lo que ya es –informaba el moreno, mirando al italiano-.

—Olvidemos los dulces, Axelle –señalaba el alemán, mirándola detenidamente-. ¿Por qué no simplemente aceptas que te gusta y ya?

—Ya lo acepté…-confesó-. Aomine…me…gusta…

—Pues díselo y punto. Así los dos se entienden y listo –Marko, él siempre tan práctico-.

—Siempre has sido directa con los chicos que te gustan –Leo tenía razón, pero algo no estaba saliendo bien con el tema de Aomine-.

—Ya sé –abrió la caja de pockys, empezando a comer su delicioso contenido-. Sólo que me tomó por sorpresa lo que ocurrió y no podía pensar adecuadamente. Es decir, todo fue tan repentino…No sé por qué demoré en darme cuenta de algo como esto…

—Supongo que en ocasiones pasa. Digo, que alguien te guste y no te percates de ello hasta que se suscite algo que así te lo haga ver…Creo que más que nada es porque ustedes pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, por lo que de algún modo sentías como si se tratara de uno de nosotros –expresó su punto de vista el castaño-.

—…Pues hubiera agradecido que mi inconsciente me lo hubiera notificado antes…-suspiró con resignación. Ni siquiera el chocolate de sus palitos de galleta le reanimaba-.

—Sólo sé clara con él y todo se desarrollará como debe.

—¿Qué estás insinuando con eso? –Axelle arqueó una ceja y Marko sólo parpadeó confundido. Algo en su comunicación falló-.

—¿No…quieres ser su novia?

—Es que no había pensado en eso…

—Todo esto está muy raro –mencionaba Hadrien, los otros dos estaban de acuerdo-. Pero bueno, al final haz lo que quieras y te parezca mejor.

—¿Quién será? –Leo se puso de pie, dispuesto a atender a quien estuviera llamando a la puerta con tanto ímpetu-.

—Es domingo, ¿quién vendría a visitarte?

No hubo necesidad de decir más, la persona que había estado tocando hace poco ahora se encontraba de pie en la entrada de su habitación, mirándole detenidamente. Los presentes simplemente se observaron entre sí, quedaba más que claro que él deseaba estar a solas con la chica.

Y fue de ese modo en que salieron, tomando sus cosas de antemano. Ya era hora de que regresaran a sus respectivas ciudades; aunque ella no quería que le dejaran sola y menos con Aomine Daiki allí.

—Hola –saludó tranquilamente-.

—No pensaba que alguien como tú saldría huyendo ese día –se burló. Incluso se había sentado a la esquina de su cama, mirándole de soslayo-…Está claro que nos gustamos…

—¡¿Y lo dices tan frescamente?! –espetó con vergüenza. Momento, ¿por qué seguía sintiéndose tan apenada? Ella siempre le decía al chico que le gustaba las cosas de forma directa, sin importar la nula posibilidad que tuviera con éste, pero ahora, la situación parecía haber cambiado, ¿por qué?-.

—¿Pues de qué otro modo debería decirlo?

—Bueno, en eso tienes mucha razón. Lo siento, no estaba siendo yo el viernes…-mencionó. Había decidido poner todas esas golosinas sobre la almohada y sentarse a su lado-…Odio admitirlo, pero me gustas…

—Hasta que tenemos algo en común.

—No es precisamente lo que quería tener en común contigo, pero qué se le va a hacer –sonrió disimuladamente. El decir aquella verdad le había quitado un peso de encima, sin embargo, parecía surgir dentro de ella otro tipo de deseo que no lograba descifrar-. _Jamás había estado en una situación tan rara como ésta. _¿Quieres una golosina? Me trajeron muchas.

—Vas a engordar.

—Ya te dije que no me importa eso –renegó-.

—Quiero ir a comer una hamburguesa.

—Ya me la antojaste…-su estómago no mentía, tenía hambre-. Vayamos por una al Maji Burguer.

—Suena bien.

¿Ahora era él quien se encargaba de tomarla por sorpresa?¿Es qué no se daba cuenta que no era bueno para su salud el que hiciera ese tipo de cosas sin avisar antes?

No pudo darle más importancia, no cuando los labios del moreno jugueteaban con los suyos sin un tiempo definido, robándole el aliento y la vez, orillándole a querer prolongar ese acercamiento más de lo necesario. Algo había en su modo de besar que empezaba a crearle una creciente adicción por sus besos.

—Ahora ya podemos irnos.

—¡C-Cínico! –lo único que halló para arrojarle fueron esos pockys a medio abrir; él simplemente se carcajeó ante su actitud tan infantil-.

—Pensé que al ser francesa besarías mejor…pero me equivoqué –ese hombre no sabía lo que era ser sinvergüenza-.

—Pequeño descarado…¿así qué eso es lo que piensas, eh? Te haré tragarte cada una de tus palabras -no sólo él podía jugar, ella también podía y sabía hacerlo apropiadamente. Y tras aquel fugaz pero pasional beso una sonrisa rebosante se plasmó en los labios de ella y él simplemente le obsequió una risa burlona.-

A partir de ese momento las cosas no cambiaron de forma considerable. Continuaban teniendo sus usuales riñas por cosas triviales que solamente a ellos parecía importarles; aunque claro, ahora el modo de hacerla callar variaba considerablemente. Sencillamente no le importaba silenciarla con un repentino beso. Después de todo ambos se gustaban, por lo que no podía ser nada malo hacer algo como eso, ¿no? Quizás eso era algo que únicamente una de las dos partes pensaba.

—¿Qué te tiene tan pensativa, Axelle? –cuestionó Riko, mirando de reojo a su callada amiga. Ambas habían abordado el autobús para dirigirse al centro comercial más famoso de la ciudad, Shibuya 109-.

—No sé, siento que estoy haciendo algo mal –expresó, sin despegar su mirada de la ventana-.

—¿Por qué lo dices?¿Acaso por Aomine-kun? Son novios, es normal que anden besuqueándose por allí –lanzó con cinismo puro y una sonrisa burlona-.

—¡Riko! –reclamó, con un tenue sonrojo-. Es que ése es el problema –suspiró antes de proseguir- Que no somos novios oficiales, ni nada…-los ojos de la castaña se abrieron a no más poder-.

—¿Ah?¿Qué no te lo ha pedido?

—No…Sólo aclaramos que nos gustábamos y ya –señaló. Ahora se sentía mal por haber develado la cruel verdad y más a esa amiga suya-.

—Axelle, ¿en serio no son nada? Es decir, sólo…

—Justamente eso. No somos nada y sin embargo parecemos que sí…Él no me ha pedido nada y yo tampoco he mencionado al respecto…Aunque no me sorprende –se cruzó de brazos, volviendo a suspirar-…él es lo que…denominaríamos como un Such a Jerk…

—Debí suponer que se trataba de un término sacado de tus videojuegos…

—…Eso hace de Aomine un sujeto arrogante que se cree que puede hacer lo que quiera, cuando quiera y con quien se le plazca…-ese tipo de hombres era los que más dolor de cabeza le causaban dentro de sus preciosos juegos Otome. No esperaba que la vida le ofreciera una experiencia en carne propia; si será cabrona la vida-.

—Es que no entiendo Axelle…No eres de esta clase de chicas.

—No lo sé, me desconozco totalmente –se atrevió a confesar-. Y lo peor es que…no me molesta nuestra situación…

—¡Axelle! –le gritó. Y no pudo ser evitado que todos los pasajeros, incluidos el chofer, se giraran a verles-.

—Ya sé, ya sé…No debí decir algo como esto, pero…es que es la verdad…-la mirada inquisidora de Riko le hizo tragar saliva pesadamente. Pero le doliera admitirlo, sabía que ella tenía razón y que nada bueno saldría de que las cosas continuaran de ese modo-.

—Entonces sólo haz lo que tienes que hacer y punto. Si él no quiere nada serio, pues tendrás que decirle adiós –ordenaba, no sugería-.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros señorita. Es la primera vez que veo que haces algo como esto. No sé qué te haya hecho el idiota de Aomine-kun, pero no dejes que se salga con la suya.

—Está bien Riko, hablaré con él mañana y le diré lo que pienso al respecto.

—Es lo que espero o sino seré yo la que te haga entender las cosas –aquella aura demoníaca le advertía a Axelle que más vale que lo hiciera o conocería el infierno terrenal-.

—¿Y entonces qué venimos a comprar, Riko? –lo mejor era cambiar de tema, por su bienestar físico y mental-.

—Ropa –le sonrió animadamente-. Y ya que vas mañana a ver a Aomine-kun, no sería mala idea que compraras algo para lucir bien.

—Yo…tengo ropa, no necesito más –otra vez esa mirada asesina que le hacía retractarse de todo-. Pero tienes razón, nunca hace mal un cambio de guardarropa.

—¿Verdad? –su sonrisa angelical no engañaba a su amiga-.

No solía apreciar demasiado su reflejo sobre aquel espejo de cuerpo entero, ni siquiera porque éste quedaba al descubierto cada vez que abría su guardarropa; pero esta vez parecía ser la excepción. Posiblemente porque para ella era mucho más simple el apreciar si lo que llevaba puesto resultaba al menos coordinado.

Hizo un gesto raro cuando percibió el piso de su habitación cubierto en su gran totalidad por numerosas prendas de ropa. ¿Cómo es que las cosas habían terminado de esa manera? Siempre usaba lo primero que tuviera a la mano y ahora se encontraba intentando hallar algo que le convenciera.

Algo definitivamente no estaba yendo como lo había planeado. Especialmente porque tuvo que verse en la necesidad de recurrir a los consejos de alguien a quien prefería ignorar de allí hasta Año Nuevo.

—¿Por qué tengo que preguntarle a él sobre este tipo de cosas? –y por a "él" se refería a su cuestionable padre; mismo que estaba encantado analizando las fotos que su querida hija le había mandado-. Simplemente debería ponerme lo primero que tome del suelo y asunto arreglado…

Pena no era lo único que sentía por su actual comportamiento, también enfado y frustración. Era un buen momento sin duda para maldecir al moreno por hacerle pensar como una chica medianamente normal. ¿Quién se creía para orillarla a vestirse apropiadamente para él?¿Es que quería lucir bien para él? No es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes con otros chicos, pero estaba sucediendo todo muy repentinamente, que le asustaba.

Suspiró y aguardó la respuesta de su progenitor. Y para su sorpresa era una llamada lo que recibía y no un mensaje como ella deseaba.

—Axelle, ¿realmente eres tú?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta absurda en este momento, padre? Claro que soy yo.

—Pero es que…mi Axelle nunca me había preguntado sobre qué ropa se le ve mejor –dramatizó. Parecía que le hacía ilusión a la vez que le enfada un poco-. ¿Quién es el hombre que está haciendo que mi pequeña haga cosas como éstas?¿Necesito preocuparme? Si intenta algo indebido sólo dime y me encargaré de ponerlo en su sitio.

—Solamente es un chico y ya. No necesitas preocuparte por nada.

—¿Pero qué dices Axelle? Si ese bárbaro está haciendo que mi pequeña hija esté indecisa sobre qué usar. ¿Cómo se llama?¿Cuántos años mayor que tú es?

—No empieces con eso. Se llama Aomine Daiki y es de mi misma edad…

—¿De tu misma edad? Eso es bastante extraño, si a mi pequeña le gustan mayores. Pero igual quiero conocerlo e interrogarlo sobre sus…-no dijo nada más, ella misma le colgó. Allí estaba de nuevo, de celoso y posesivo; no necesitaba un novio teniendo un padre como él-.

—Esto me gano por pedirle un consejo.

No quería usar la ropa que había comprado ayer con Riko, pero al parecer no le quedaba más elección que eso. Las cosas que tenía que hacer para lucir ligeramente presentable; y lo peor es que seguramente Aomine ni siquiera se daría cuenta de ello.

—Al mal tiempo darle buena cara…Sólo quiero que este domingo acabe pronto.

El punto de reunión había sido aquel afamado restaurante de comida rápida, mismo que solían visitar mucho ellos dos tanto por los buenos precios como el espléndido sabor de sus productos. No obstante, la comida que tenían frente a ellos no era el tema principal de la tarde.

—¿De qué era lo que querías hablarme? –Aomine fue el primer en hablar, dirigiendo su mirada en ella, quien para su sorpresa se notaba un tanto diferente en sus vestimentas-. _¿Ella usando algo como eso?_

No era la blusa blanca de hombros descubiertos estilo corsé que llevaba lo que atrajo su atención, sino aquella falda de mezclilla que complementaba dicho atuendo y que hacía juego con esas botas largas tono azabache. Incluso llevaba una bolsa a juego.

Aunque se le hacía extraño no negaba que el conjunto en sí le favorecía y los chicos que dejaban escapar su mirada para apreciar sus piernas, no le permitían mentir. Él simplemente les observó con molestia creciente.

—¿Entonces?

—Bueno, quería hablar de nuestra situación…-él le miró con interés y ella continuó-. Creo que no es bueno que sigamos en esto, es decir…Que lo mejor es que formalicemos todo esto. No sé si me estoy haciendo entender.

—Quieres que seamos pareja o algo así, ¿no? –la mirada de la chica le respondió-. Lo lamento, pero no tengo interés en algo como eso de momento. Además…

—¿Además…? –expresó de forma semiautomática. Si ya lo primero había caído como balde de agua helada, no quería saber qué era lo que restaba en su declaración-.

—…A mí me gustan las mujeres de grandes pechos…-estableció cínicamente. Axelle lo único que deseaba hacer en ese momento era arrojarle su malteada de fresa en la cara, importándole poco o nada que fuera mal vista en ese preciso momento por el resto de los clientes-.

—Tú y tus malditos fetiches…-reclamó por lo bajo. Que le rechacen por algo tan trivial como eso estaba cabreándole al mismo tiempo que parecía repercutir negativamente sobre su propio autoestima de mujer. ¿Pero quién se creía para decirle ese tipo de sandeces?-…No se supone que te gusto, ¿eh?¿No es suficiente algo como eso? –indicó-.

—Me gustas, eso ha quedado claro en estas semanas, ¿no? –le miró burlonamente; él sabía a qué se refería y ella simplemente se sonrojó tenuemente-. Pero cuando me pongo a pensar en cómo sería salir contigo, las cosas resultan un tanto extrañas…Es decir, es como si…

—¿…Fueras a salir con un chico…? –ella había dado justo en el blanco-. No es la primera vez que me dicen algo como esto –mencionó con desinterés, pero la verdad es que el hecho de que lo dijera él, dolía y decepcionaba un poco. Pensó por un momento, que quizás algo como eso no podría importarle y que lo dejaría pasar, pero se había equivocado. Aunque no podía culparle, ¿cierto? Después de todo, únicamente se atraían, no había mayor sentimentalismo que eso-…Y no es algo que pueda cambiar…_Lamentablemente…_Sin embargo, agradezco que seas tan cínicamente honesto –le sonrió de forma forzada. No quería de momento que se percatara de lo desilusionada que se encontraba en ese momento por la manera en que habían terminado las cosas-. Bien, al menos terminemos nuestra comida antes de que se enfríe.

Si bien había un buen clima, tampoco era excusa para estar yendo de tienda en tienda mientras bajaban y subían las escaleras de forma tan indiscriminada, como si fuera de vida o muerte que aquel chico lograra encontrar lo que tan presurosamente había intentado hallar desde hace más de una hora atrás.

Su compañero de compras ya estaba más que fastidiado y cansado. Si bien apreciaba a su amigo, creo que estaba llegando a su límite. Pero sabía que cuando se trataba de conseguir su ítem de la suerte, aquel jugador podía hacer hasta lo imposible por obtenerlo; y en esta ocasión no iba a ser diferente.

—Shin-chan, descansemos un poco. Hemos visitado demasiadas tiendas –pedía el peli negro mientras sentía que necesitaba beber algo pronto o terminaría deshidratándose-.

—Silencio Takao. Aún no hemos encontrado mi ítem de la suerte que ha indicado Oha-Asa. Por lo que no deberíamos perder el tiempo en descansar.

—Shin-chan, ¡ya buscamos por todas las tiendas y nadie tiene unos ridículos audífonos de conejito!¿Y por qué demonios la Oha-Asa ha dicho que esa cosa te traerá suerte?

—Takao, deberías de llevar contigo tu ítem de la suerte. Para los escorpianos hoy será un día lleno de altibajos y probablemente ninguno de sus planes salga como los tienen previstos. Te recomiendo que vayas a esa tienda y compres esa iguana disecada.

—¡Me niego! Shin-chan, larguémonos que todavía tenemos que ir a hacer otras cosas. No venimos a Tokio a pasear.

—Tú dijiste que querías comprar algo. Pensé que hablabas de tu ítem de la suerte –ajustó sus lentes, mirándolo seriamente-. Hoy no es un día para los escorpianos, por lo que deberías tener cuidado ya que Oha-Asa auguró un posible accidente.

—Me niego rotundamente a ir por allí con un animal disecado en mis manos –refunfuñó-. Y no va a pasarme nada, ¿entendiste? Esas cosas son ridículas, Shin-chan.

—No digas que no te lo advertí, Takao. El horóscopo nunca miente.

Y Takao podría seguir echándole en cara más razonamientos que establecieran que era ridículo confiar en la predicción de una charlatana, pero no podía seguir hablando por dos sencillas razones.

La primera, es que gracias a que iba riñéndole al peli verde no se percató del área que había sido marcada como de cuidado, resbalándose sin querer sobre el lustroso y maravillosamente limpio suelo. Aquel golpe sobre su cabeza y espalda había sido resentido enormemente por su persona.

Lo segundo que le hizo callar, es que desde su ángulo podía observar sin esfuerzo alguno esos auriculares tipo diadema, blancos y con esa ridícula apariencia de conejito. ¿Quién diría? Realmente existen y alguien los había comprado.

—Ungh…Ella lleva esos ridículos audífonos, Shin-chan –el aludido ya no se encontraba para escucharle, él también había logrado verlos y se dirigía a hablarle a la dueña-.

—Disculpe, estoy interesado en adquirir sus peculiares audífonos –se expresó cordialmente el alto chico-.

—¿Ah?¿Mis cascos? –ella simplemente retiró sus aparatos, dejándolos descansar alrededor de su cuello-. Lo siento, pero no están a la venta. Me costó mucho trabajo conseguirlos.

—Pagaré cualquier precio –insistió-.

—De algún lado tu rostro me es familiar…¡Espera! Eres Midorima Shintarou, un miembro de la Generación de los Milagros…-por alguna razón pensar en ese término ahora le amargaba la existencia un poco-.

—Parece que eres famoso, Shin-chan –se burlaba ya un recompuesto Takao-. Perdona a mi amigo, es que es un fanático del horóscopo y el ítem de la suerte de su signo de este día son unos audífonos con la forma de un conejito.

—Había escuchado que eras fanático del Oha-Asa, pero no pensé que a ese extremo.

—Te daré a cambio el ítem de la suerte de tu signo –señaló seriamente-. ¿Cuál es tu fecha de cumpleaños?

—Es 2 de Noviembre –Midorima palideció, frente a él se encontraba alguien con el desagradable signo de Takao. Definitivamente necesitaba ese ítem en la brevedad posible o a saber qué cosas terribles podrían ocurrirle-…Así que eres una escorpiana…

—No aceptes, el ítem para nosotros es una iguana disecada –comunicaba el chico con una cara azul del asco-.

—Quizás debí haber consultado el Oha-Asa y llevado esa cosa conmigo…Tal vez así me hubiera ido bien hoy –se lamentaba ella-.

—Hoy no es un buen día para ustedes. Así que dame esos audífonos.

—No quiero –protestó-.

—Como odio lidiar con sujetos de tu signo, Takao. Aunque es irónico porque nuestros signos son compatibles, ya que ambos son del elemento agua. Pero igualmente es ridículo.

—Sí que sabe de estas cosas, ¿no?

—Shin-chan ama el esoterismo –sonrió burlonamente-. ¿Y dónde compraste algo como eso?

—Los gané en una trivia de videojuegos que se hace año con año en una de mis tiendas favoritas. Son muy bonitos –defendió-.

—Por cierto, me llamo Kazunari Takao, encantado.

—Soy Daishi Axelle, puedes llamarme Axelle simplemente.

—Dime Takao -¿por qué esos dos habían congeniado tan bien a los escasos minutos de haberse conocido? Midorima empezaba a sentir un extraño escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda y no sabía por qué razón-.

—¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo, eh? –se dirigió a los dos. Axelle asintió animosamente y Shintarou le obsequiaba una mirada envenenada. Él sólo quería su ítem de la suerte, sólo eso-.

—¡Takao!

—¿Quieres tu ítem de la suerte, no? –se calló, no dijo nada más, únicamente se limitó a analizar la situación como cual animal salvaje mientras intenta abalanzarse sobre su vulnerable presa-.

—Te los puedo dar si quieres –los ojos del peli verse se iluminaron ante aquellas palabras. Por fin se sentiría protegido de la mala suerte-…pero a cambio de algo –ya decía que era muy hermoso para ser verdad-.

—Esa ha sido buena, Axelle-chan –felicitaba el peli negro. Ni se notaba que habían sido cortados con la misma tijera-.

—Ya te dije que te pagaré lo que sea por ellos.

—No quiero dinero, Midorima-kun.

—¿Entonces? –preguntaron los dos hombres con interés-.

—…Te los regalaré si sales conmigo en una cita, Midorima-kun –respondió tan tranquilamente que hasta el mismo Takao quedó momentáneamente en shock. Shintarou por su lado se tragó aquellas palabras que alguna vez dijo de que no hallaría a alguien peor que el mismo Takao; después de todo, frente a él se encontraba parada esa persona con una sonrisilla descarada en sus labios-.

—¿Q-Qué…has dicho?

—¿No es obvio Shin-chan? Te están invitando a salir –no pudo resistirlo, tenía que reírse a todo pulmón y si era en frente de Shintarou que mejor-.

—Takao es muy divertido.

—Maldigo el momento en que acepté venir a este sitio con el estúpido de Takao.

—Jaajajaja…Shin-chan, ¿estás avergonzado?¿Por qué estás sonrojado? Jajajajaa.

—¡Cállate Takao! –le gritoneó y el otro simplemente continuaba riéndose de lo lindo. Midorima empezaba a sentir aversión hacia los escorpio…permanentemente-.

—Jajajaja…Shin-chan, ¿qué es lo que vas a responder? –no había nadie mejor para joder, que Takao-.

—¡Que te calles he dicho Takao!


	20. Capítulo 20

¡Holaaa! Esto de desvelarme los sábados se me está haciendo manía, pero bueno, al menos así subo la actualización "temprano". Oh yo sé que seguramente muchos se quedaron indignados por la manera en que terminaron las cosas entre Axelle y Aomine, y yo sólo diré que lo bueno apenas empieza XD Sí, estos 20 caps son el tentempié, así que todo comienza ahora; y bueno, sólo diré que alguien tendrá su escarmiento por ser tan fetichista XD. Sin más, agradecimientos especiales a mis dos comentaristas favoritas, las quiero mucho 3 ¡También a quien agregó mi historia a favoritas, merci beaucoup! Y claro, a mis lectores que siempre vienen a leerme. Sin más, disfruten el capítulo y dense cuenta de quién va a ser el troll de toda la historia. ¡Nos leemos hasta el miércoles! Buen inicio de semana : ).

**Capítulo 20**

**Ella es simplemente problemática**

Al fin podía tener su preciado ítem consigo y llenarse de toda esa buena vibra que necesitaba, sin embargo, lo había obtenido a un costo muy alto. Uno que nunca se imaginó pagar por algo como eso, vamos, ¿quién llegaba y le pedía algo como eso de una forma tan descarada?¿Y cómo es que la situación había ido a terminar de esa manera?

Frente a él se encontraba esa cínica chica charlando muy amenamente con Takao al tiempo que degustaban su recién llegada comida. Juraba que hubo un momento en que intercambiaron números telefónicos y que incluso el suyo había estado dentro de aquel trueque.

Él por su lado prefería colocar su atención en su comida. Entre menos tiempo los escuchara y viera sería mejor para su salud.

—No seas tímido, Shin-chan. Platica un poco, estamos en tu primera cita después de todo.

—Cállate Takao o te arrojo por las escaleras.

—¿En serio es tu primera cita? –cuestionó curiosa Axelle, clavando sus ojos en el as de la Universidad de Kioto-.

—¡Claro que no! –chasqueó apenado-.

—¿No es lindo Shin-chan?

—Tiene su encanto –respondió ella sonriente. Midorima no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir a ese día; todo parecía ser más difícil que enfrentarse al resto de los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros él solo-.

—¿A dónde quieres ir ahora? –preguntó tan seriamente que esos dos se quedaron callados de la sorpresa-.

—Vayamos a un árcade –ambos hombres se miraron confusos. Seguramente habían escuchado mal, una chica no pediría algo como eso y menos en una cita-.

Y aunque lo dudaron cuando lo escucharon, ahora sabían que no estaba bromeando.

Todo era demasiado espacioso, ruidoso, concurrido y repleto de juegos que ni siquiera conocían pero que resultaban ridículamente llamativos. Ese era el ambiente que usualmente se apreciaba en los fines de semana y al menos a Takao le parecía sumamente divertido. Midorima no estaba convencido de querer quedarse, pero no le quedaba más remedio; todo por su ítem de la buena suerte.

—¡Shin-chan, juguemos a éste!

—Mejor a ese otro, Takao –el primero hacía alusión a un juego de hockey sobre mesa y la rubia, a uno de canastas que ofrecía como premio tickets canjeables-.

—Será el de las canastas –sentenció el peli verde. Lo único cierto es que deseaba sacar un poco de estrés encestando en aquel juego-.

—Shin-chan se emociona mucho cuando ve una canasta. Desea encestar todos los tiros.

—Escuché que nunca ha fallado un tiro en todo el tiempo que lleva jugando –proseguía Axelle con interés. Por su lado aquel as continuaba encestando como si no existiera mañana y todos a su alrededor lo contemplaban con asombro y terror-.

—Sabes, es extraño que una chica pida algo como lo que tú hiciste.

—¿Lo crees? Pues me pareció divertida la idea de salir a divertirme con unos chicos como ustedes. Lucen agradables y divertidos, especialmente…Shin-chan –dijo con cierta burla-. ¡Shin-chan, ánimo, tú puedes encestar todas las canastas! –le echó porras. Mientras Takao se atacaba de la risa por quinta vez desde que "la cita" dio inicio, el último tiro de aquel habilidoso jugador…falló. ¿Falló?-.

—¡Quédate callada, ¿entendiste?! -le regañaba el chico. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarle de esa manera tan familiar cuando apenas y se habían conocido?¿Por qué los escorpianos que había conocido eran así? Ambos adoraban ponerlo en aprietos-.

—Shin-chan es un Tsundere, ¿lo sabías Axelle-chan?

—¿En serio? Entonces conoces esa parte linda y amable que tiene, ¿no? Es raro hallar a un chico que sea así.

—Él es muy tímido al inicio, así como testarudo, pero en el fondo es un chico de buen corazón. Seguro si se conocen un poco más podrán ser buenos amigos. Shin-chan y yo somos grandes amigos, incluso estamos inscritos en la misma universidad.

—No hay nada más hermoso que la amistad entre hombres –expresaba animosamente-.

—¿Verdad?

—¡Te dije que te callaras! -¿qué culpa tenía el pobre de Takao de que él no pudiera encestar su siguiente canasta? Ninguna seguramente, pero no podía golpear a una chica, por lo que el pelinegro fue el blanco perfecto para aquel balón-.

—¡Takao! –Axelle simplemente se agachó ante el pobre chico; estaba noqueado-.

—Eso es lo que le ocurre por descuidado –ajustó sus gafas, mirando detenidamente al inconsciente chico-.

—Supongo que despertará en unos minutos…-murmuraba al tiempo que lo jalaba para detenerlo a un lado de la máquina en la que jugaba Midorima-…Esos son muchos tickets –a Axelle se le iluminaron las pupilas al contemplar toda esa maraña de boletitos rojos; podía canjearlos por un buen premio-.

—Eres extraña.

—Eso es lo más bonito que me han dicho en toda la semana –y esas palabras no hicieron más que desconcertar al de lentes y hacer que regresara su atención a la canasta, por algún motivo desconocido se sentía avergonzado ante lo que había dicho-.

—Como sea, este juego es muy fácil.

—Para ti lo es, pero mira a tu alrededor –el resto de los que estaban jugando aquella atracción no tenían ni la mitad de tickets; estaba barriendo con ellos sin siquiera derramar una sola gota de sudor-. Así que, ¡tú puedes Shin-chan!

—¡No me llames así! –se quejó una vez más-.

—Jajaja…Eres muy divertido, Midorima-kun.

Takao entendía a la perfección que Shin-chan fuera alguien culto que gustase de leer un buen libro de vez en cuando, pero lo que no le quedaba claro del todo era por qué rayos había decidido que el siguiente sitio para esa cita exprés fuera una librería. No es como si fuera una buena jugada por su parte; aunque quizás había cachado cuál era la intención de su astuto amigo.

—¿Y qué libro vienes a buscar, Midorima-kun? –preguntaba al tiempo que seguía al chico entre los altos libreros-.

—Vine a buscar un título en particular con el cual debo hacer un reporte. Dudo que lo conozcas.

—Sólo dime el título.

—…En Busca del Tiempo Perdido…

—À la recherche du temps perdu…Es una novela de Marcel Proust, ¿verdad?

—¿Lo conoces? –se detuvo en seco, mirando extrañado a la chica. Ella asintió y él se quedó pensativo. Quizás no era una cabeza hueca como él pensaba que era-.

—Mi madre es maestra de Literatura en Francia, por eso conozco muchas obras que la gente regularmente no conoce –informó-. No es algo que me haga sentir orgullosa, pero nada puedo hacer.

—Shin-chan está llevando francés como idioma optativo ya que quiere tener créditos extras y graduarse con más honores que el resto de los estudiantes –agregaba el peli negro-.

—Takao, deja de parlotear innecesariamente –demandó-.

—¿Qué estudias?

—Medicina.

—Debes tenerla muy pesado Midorima-kun, no es una carrera ligera –estaba sorprendida de que alguien como él estudiara medicina. El chico debía ser muy aplicado e inteligente-. ¿Entonces el reporte será en francés? –interrogó más que curiosa-.

—Así es.

—¿Y el inglés? –el idioma que acechaba a todos sin descanso alguno-.

—Lo he aprobado por completo gracias al examen que se aplica cada semestre para medir tu nivel de conocimiento sobre dicha lengua. Fue muy sencillo, no entiendo cómo hay gente que no puede con una asignatura tan fácil.

—Sí, es lo mismo que yo me pregunto…_Aomine y Taiga por ejemplo…¡Midorima no sólo ya se encargó de librarse de la materia, sino que está estudiando francés!_

—Shin-chan, ya tienes con quién practicar francés –sonrió descaradamente. Lo siguiente que se estrelló contra su cara fue un grueso libro cortesía de Midorima Shintarou-.

—Nous pouvons pratiquer le français si tu veux.

—Merci beaucoup pour ton offre.

—De rien, Midorima-kun. Ta prononciation est bonne.

—Hablen en japonés, ¿quieren? –les riñó el peli negro-.

—Tú dijiste que ya tenía con quién practicar. Y te recuerdo que tú también llevas esa materia conmigo.

—Axelle-chan me ayudará cuando me enrede con algo, ¿verdad? –preguntó con una sonrisa resplandeciente. Incluso ya le había echado el brazo alrededor del cuello-.

—Sí, no hay problema…_Se siente como un déjà vu…_

—Ahora vayamos al tercer piso, hay unas cosas muy locas allá arriba.

—¿Qué opinas Midorima-kun? Suena divertido.

—Es nues…-ese par de ojos le miraban con ansiedad, deseaban que concluyera la frase; cosa a la que desistió-. Vayamos al tercer piso.

—¿No es genial Shin-chan?

—Se está convirtiendo en mi miembro favorito de la Generación de los Milagros.

—¿Ya conoces a los demás? –le interrogó curioso el peli verde-.

—Fui a la misma preparatoria que Akashi. Y estoy en la Universidad de Tokio, así que conozco a Kuroko, Aomine y a Kagami también.

—Ya veo.

—Shin-chan, deberíamos ir a visitarlos.

—No –espetaron ambos. Los dos poseían razones diferentes para negarse, pero la respuesta estaba clara-.

—Jajajaja…Ya hasta piensan igual –esos dos solamente lo miraron incriminadoramente-. No pongan esa cara, era solamente una bromita. Mejor vámonos de aquí ya.

¿Qué había de interesante en contemplar a aquel grandulón ingiriendo todas esas cantidades prácticamente industriales de carbohidratos? Nada en particular si se tratara de cualquier chico, no obstante, ése no era el caso.

La violácea mirada del enorme hombre se posó de inmediato en aquel grupo de chicos, después de todo, él obstruía en gran medida la entrada al establecimiento al que tenían intenciones de acceder. Pero gracias a su tamaño y aura amenazadora ni los dependientes le indicaban que se quitara de allí.

—Mido-chin –soltó con un tono particularmente agudo-.

—Murasakibara –Shintarou no era el único asombrado por toparse con aquel ex miembro de la Generación de los Milagros-.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y quién se supone que es ella? –Axelle se sentía terriblemente enana a su lado y no era para menos, su metro setenta era poca cosa al lado de los 2.08 metros del peli morado-.

—Shin-chan está en una cita, Murasakibara –comunicó burlonamente. Takao, siempre tan oportuno-.

—No me lo esperaba de ti, Mido-chin –de verdad que no se lo creía, su mirada mostraba enorme sorpresa-. ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu novia, Mido-chin?

—¡No es mi novia!¡Takao, cállate de una buena vez por todas!

—Mido-chin no seas aburrido –comentaba al tiempo que comía sus deliciosas gomitas-.

—Ah, mi nombre es Daishi Axelle, encantada…_¡Él es enorme! _

—Dai-chin, mucho gusto en conocerte.

—_¡Suena terriblemente horrible eso! _ Lo mismo digo. ¿No crees que son muchos dulces, Murasakibara-kun? –no se podía creer que tuviera tantos caramelos en esa bolsa plástica. Ella comía golosinas pero no a ese grado-.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Dai-chin?

—Es que es una gran cantidad. Podrías terminar con dolor de dientes o una congestión alimenticia.

—Mido-chin, tu novia es muy exagerada –se quejaba-. No va a pasarme nada, Dai-chin.

Tal vez en ese instante Axelle deseaba ser tragada por la tierra o no haber hecho semejante comentario, después de todo, el quejido propinado por el grandulón dejaba más que claro que algo no andaba bien con su boca o para ser preciso, con sus muelas.

Al parecer alguien debía dejar los dulces por un rato.

—Ambos sabíamos que este día iba a llegar tarde o temprano, Murasakibara –señalaba el peli verde cruzado de brazos y suspirando. Ese hombre jamás iba a madurar y dejar sus actos obsesivos con los dulces-.

—Lo mejor es que no comas nada por el momento. Mira cómo se te ha inflamado la mejilla derecha –la rubia simplemente observaba toda esa área hinchada y roja, seguramente era doloroso a no más poder-.

—Mido-chin, tu novia es algo así como una bruja o vidente –mencionaba. Había intentado comer algún bocadillo pero se arrepentiría al poco tiempo. Ese malestar era insoportable-.

—Tenemos que llevarlo con un dentista, ¿saben?

—Hay que admitir que esta cita es única.

—Que te calles Takao. Murasakibara puede cuidarse solo y conoce seguramente a algún dentista –ése era Midorima intentando abandonar la escena y no tener que cargar con el problema del peli violeta-.

—Mido-chin no seas tan frío y cruel conmigo. Somos amigos desde la secundaria.

—Una ida al dentista no va a matarnos, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasarnos? –preguntó Takao tranquilamente-.

Y era en ese preciso momento en que alguien deseaba asesinar lenta y dolorosamente a Takao, por un simple y llano motivo. La lista de pacientes con el dentista más cercano no sólo era enorme, sino que estaba plagada de pequeños niños fastidiosos que no dejaban de lloriquear así como de importunar al resto de los que aguardaban su turno en aquella sala de espera.

No sabía qué es lo que iba a sacarle de sus casillas primero, esos mocosos fastidiosos que no dejaban de llorar porque les dolían las muelas y le tenían miedo al dentista, Takao y sus bromas de mal gusto o Murasakibara que para ser un chico de universidad de semejante talla parecía estar nervioso por ser llamado y revisado; era como si temiera, y por esa razón deseaba salir de allí.

—Cálmate Murasakibara, es sólo un dentista. Nada grave te va a ocurrir.

—Me contaron que una vez un niño fue con el dentista porque le dolía una de sus muelas y cuando salió del consultorio…¡se dio cuenta que todos sus dientes habían sido cambiados por una dentadura falsa! –relataba Takao serio de muerte. Acto que fue castigado por Midorima con un santo golpe en la cabeza-.

—Murasakibara-kun, eso es mentira. Takao sólo está bromeando –expresó Axelle-. Los dentistas no son tan malos como los pintan. Además, entre más rápido te atiendas mucho más rápido podrás seguir comiendo dulces.

—Dai-chin te gustan los médicos, ¿verdad? Por eso andas con Mido-chin. ¿Es algo así como un fetiche? –quizás su tono era inocente, pero era claro que lo decía por cizaña-.

—Estoy sorprendida de la manera en que tu mente asocia los términos, Murasakibara-kun. Pero no, ése no es el punto y no somos novios. Y no tengo fetiches.

—Te dije que lo dejáramos abandonado en aquel callejón.

—Shin-chan, eres muy desalmado.

Ni siquiera vieron qué hora era cuando Murasakibara fue llamado a pasar con el dentista, pero de lo único que estaban conscientes es que no fue tarea empujarlo hacia el interior del consultorio, considerando su tamaño, fuerza y pavor que le causaban los hombres con cubre bocas y guantes de látex. Sin olvidar que alguien al final tuvo que entrar con él para que las cosas fueran menos peligrosas…para el dentista claro estaba. Ese hombre de más de dos metros de altura podía descontarse a cualquiera sin demasiado esfuerzo si se lo proponía y eso incluía al dentista.

—¿Fue buena idea que Axelle-chan acompañara a Murasakibara?

—No creo que haya mejor persona que ella para ese trabajo. Si Murasakibara continuaba así iba a ser yo quien me encargara de sacarle esa muela –sentenció malhumorado-.

—Shin-chan, empiezo a creer que no te cae bien Murasakibara.

—No creo que tenga necesidad de decírtelo de nuevo Takao…pero cállate…_No se supone que deberían estar pasándome este tipo de cosas si ya tengo conmigo mi objeto de la suerte. ¿Entonces?¿Por qué he estado viviendo infortunio tras infortunio? Se supone que hoy la suerte le sonreiría a los Cáncer._

Midorima no podía estar más agradecido de poder salir de aquel infernal consultorio, sin embargo, su alegría no estaba completa, porque aquel otro miembro de la Generación de los Milagros se había unido a su excursión por la ciudad con el pretexto de que les recompensaría por haberle llevado con un médico para que le ayudara con su dolor de muelas.

Al final todo se resumió en un par de muelas picadas y la indicación de que consumiera cosas frías para disminuir un poco la inflamación.

—Te dije que no iba a ser tan malo, Murasakibara-kun –señalaba la rubia. Ambos se encontraban saliendo ya del consultorio. El alto titular poseía un trapo alrededor de su rostro, como si padeciera de las anginas-.

—Dai-chin, pero no quiero dejar de comer dulces. Ese dentista no sabe lo que dice.

—Es por tu bien, ¿quieres que te duelan más dientes y que tengas que ir a ver al dentista de nuevo? –él simplemente negó-. Entonces por el momento nada de golosinas, aunque puedes comer paletas frías para la inflamación y como sustituto de tus dulces.

—Mido-chin, tu novia es muy amable conmigo. Has elegido bien.

—¡Primero, no es mi novia! Segundo, ¡no tendría por qué elegir a mi pareja de acuerdo a si te trata bien o no!

—Dai-chin, compremos paletas heladas –pedía como si fuera un niño pequeño a la francesa-.

—Cuando salgamos vayamos a comprar unas. Además con este calor se antojan.

Habían caminado una apreciable distancia bajo la influencia de aquel calor infernal para poder comprar las susodichas paletas heladas. Y posterior a la compra optaron por detenerse en un pequeño parque para descansar y saborear sin dificultad alguna esos deliciosos postres helados. Midorima rezaba por que el día acabara y pudiese regresar a casa. Ese día su ítem de la suerte estaba averiado; posiblemente porque había pertenecido a esa desvergonzada chica.

—Las de mora azul son las mejores –expresaba Murasakibara sonriente-.

—Yo creo que las de durazno están muy ricas.

—Shin-chan, ¿no quieres otra paleta?

—¿Cómo es que las cosas terminaron de este modo, Takao?

—Todo es consecuencia de tus actos, Shin-chan. Te dije que no buscaras tu ítem de la suerte, pero insististe y las cosas terminaron de esta manera –aclaró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El peli verde simplemente chasqueó la lengua. Admitía que el peli negro tenía toda la boca llena de razón-.

—Mido-chin, si no te vas a comer tu paleta, dámela.

—¡Aléjate de mi paleta, Murasakibara!

—Uumm…¿Ese no se les hace familiar?

Las miradas de todos se posicionaron a un par de metros de distancia, justo hasta donde concluía ese pequeño parque y empezaba la calle. Definitivamente conocían al sujeto en cuestión. Pero, ¿qué es lo que hacía allí caminando tan campantemente?¿Con quién se supone que discutía por el celular?¿Y en qué momento los notó, sentados sobre una sola banca con sus paletas en mano?

Habían hecho contacto visual, por lo que era inevitable el acercamiento.

—Qué sorpresa encontrarme con todos ustedes en un mismo sitio –saludó educadamente el pelirrojo a cada uno de los presentes-.

—Aka-chin, ¿también has salido de cita?

—Por supuesto que no, Atsushi –si decía lo contrario seguramente todos terminarían cayéndose de la banca de la impresión-.

—Shin-chan, debes estar feliz de que te has reunido con todos tus buenos amigos de la secundaria.

—Que te calles, Takao –refunfuñó. Sólo faltaba que se toparan con los miembros restantes y su día estaría hecho-.

—¿Y qué te ha traído por aquí, Akashi? Pensé que te habías mudado definitivamente a Fukuoka –comentaba Axelle-.

—Vine por pedido de mi padre. Tengo algunos asuntos que resolver y para ello requiero los servicios de un buen abogado; pero no puedo confiar en cualquier persona, por eso he venido yo personalmente a contratarlo –estableció con enorme formalismo-.

—Suena muy a ti, Aka-chin. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a comer una paleta? Estamos pasando un buen momento con Mido-chin y su novia.

—¡Qué no somos nada, Murasakibara! –replicaron esos dos en perfecta coordinación-.

—Supongo que es muy probable.

—Akashi, ¿tú también vas a empezar con esto?

—Enhorabuena Shintarou –felicitó tras tomar una paleta helada y así, unirse al grupo-.

—¡Que no es no, Akashi! –exclamaba Axelle ya puesta de pie, encarando al ex capitán de la Generación de los Milagros-.

—Yo nunca me equivoco, Axelle. Siempre tengo la razón…siempre.

—En este tipo de cosas no aplica tu lógica…ni tus enfermizas ansias de tener siempre la razón.

—¿Sigues enfadada porque te gané en nuestro último juego de shogi que tuvimos, no es verdad? Te lo dije claramente, la derrota no es una elección para mí. Debo ser el mejor en todo –sonrió tenuemente, lleno de confianza-.

—Pero no cocinas bien. Entonces significa que no eres el mejor en todo y por ende, que has sufrido una derrota –la mirada del chico se enfrió tanto que las paletas heladas palidecían a su lado. Los chicos tragaron saliva ante la osadía de la rubia. Algo malo iba a suscitarse en cualquier momento-….No traes tus tijeras, ¿verdad?

—Las dejé para que las afilaran –enunció-. Yo puedo cocinar cualquier platillo sin problema alguno. ¿Estás desafiándome acaso, Axelle Domecq?

—Por supuesto.

—Te demostraré que quién de los dos tiene la razón –las miradas de ambos chispeaban, literalmente. Y el resto no hacía más que temer-.

—Esto no es nada bueno –comentó Midorima serio de muerte-.

—¿Lo dices por qué Akashi es algo sádico y Axelle-chan muy impulsiva?

—¿No es claro Takao? El agua y el fuego son dos elementos que mezclados entre sí no hacen una relación fácil. El agua apaga al fuego y el fuego evapora al agua. Y si uno trata de imponerse al otro, es difícil que la unión termine bien. La dependencia y posesividad del agua choca con la individualidad del fuego –alguien era un experto en la compatibilidad de signos-.

—Shin-chan, debes dejar de escuchar a Oha-Asa más, creo que te está afectando con sobremanera.

—El horóscopo nunca miente, Takao. Jamás lo olvides.

Lo importante no era aquella fastuosa limosina aguardando pacientemente fuera de aquel restaurante familiar, llamando la atención de todos, ni tampoco lo era que todos hubieran terminado entrando allí a comer como es debido. Lo que realmente se preguntaban es cómo había dado a dar un tablero de shogi en medio de aquella mesa y qué es lo que motivaba a esos dos a jugar mientras ignoraban la carta del menú.

—Hay muchas preguntas que en este momento no tienen respuesta –susurraba Takao contemplando cómo se había transformado su día desde que se toparon con Axelle-.

—Ella es la culpable. Desde que la conocimos me ha ocurrido desgracia tras desgracia. Debe ser de la mala suerte.

—Mido-chin, no seas malo con Dai-chin. Ella es una buena chica, incluso está jugando esa cosa aburrida con Aka-chin mientras nosotros comemos.

—Creía que ibas a cocinar algo, Akashi –renegó al tiempo que movía una pieza y aguardaba a que el aludido hiciera su jugada-.

—No tenemos tiempo para esas trivialidades. Lo mejor es que decidamos todo en un juego de shogi.

—¿Por qué no admites mejor que no sabes cocinar? –le cuestionó burlonamente-.

—Las mujeres como tú son problemáticas.

—Hasta que concordamos en algo, Akashi –apoyaba Midorima-.

—Me están dando ganas de arrojarte el tablero en la cara, Akashi –le sonrió tan dulcemente que incluso el temible Akashi meditó mejor lo que iba a decir-.

—Lo mejor será que pidamos algo de…-no dijo más, no porque temiera a esa chica, sino porque su mirada se había cruzado de golpe con la de ese chico, ese mismo que venía entrando a restaurante con una sonrisa resplandeciente, causando desmayos mentales de todas las féminas presentes-.

—¡Akashicchi! –todos conocían esa manera tan odiosa de referirse a las personas que ese chico empleaba cuando nombraba a alguien que respetaba-. ¡Murasakibaracchi, Midorimacchi!¡Qué sorpresa verlos por aquí a todos reunidos! ¿Acaso quedaron de salir?¿Por qué no me invitaron a mí también? Son crueles –les miró como un cachorrito abandonado a su suerte-.

—Justo lo que faltaba, Kise –susurró malhumorado Midorima; es que ya estaba hasta las narices que gente que conocía se le cruzara en su camino y se le pegara como chicle-.

—Este sí que es un día memorable, Shin-chan. Jajaja.

—Ki-chin, siéntate con nosotros. Estamos conociendo a la novia de Mido-chin.

—¡¿Midorimacchi con novia?! –al peli verde no sabía que le enfurecía más, que el rubiecito se hubiera sentado a su lado, dejándolo en medio de él y Takao o que soltara ese comentario como si le creyera incapaz de hacerse de pareja-. Midorimacchi es todo un casanova. ¿Y dónde está la afortunada?

—Está en frente de Aka-chin –señalaba vilmente el peli morado-.

—Así que tú eres Kise Ryouta…Aomine me ha hablado mucho de ti, dice que eres un fastidioso –esas fueron las dulces y mordaces palabras de Axelle hacia el rubio-. Por cierto, me llamo Daishi Axelle. Y Midorima-kun y yo, no somos pareja, solamente estamos teniendo un sábado de sana convivencia.

—Justamente.

—¿Conoces a Aominecchi? –al parecer alguien había omitido la parte del insulto hacia su persona-. Deberíamos llamarle a él y a Kurokocchi para que estemos todos y podamos divertirnos mejor.

—De ninguna manera –sentenciaron "la supuesta pareja"-.

—¿Qué les parece si después de comer vamos todos a un karaoke? –preguntaba globalmente el feliz modelo-.

—Suena divertido –dijo animoso Takao; era el único que disfrutaba de todas esas extrañas y estresantes coincidencias-.

—Definitivamente no.

—Me gustan los karaokes –añadió Axelle animadamente-. Vayamos a uno después de comer.

—Daishi-chan sí sabe divertirse –halagaba Kise-.

—Vamos Midorima-kun, será entretenido. Ya verás que te la pasarás muy bien…Uno debe relajarse de vez en cuando –insistía la rubia al peli verde-.

—Umm…Pero me niego rotundamente a cantar.

—¡Midorimacchi es el mejor! –vitoreó feliz de la vida Kise-.

—¿A que está resultando la mejor cita de todas, no Shin-chan?

—Kise y tú pueden morirse en este preciso momento.

Después de varios contra tiempos y peleas verbales de por medio, lograron llegar a su actual destino: un Karaoke bastante concurrido y que parecía ser del gusto de muchos jóvenes, ya que tuvieron que hacer fila durante aproximadamente media hora para poder entrar.

El hallar una cabina disponible supuso otro gran reto para ellos, especialmente porque eran numerosos y casi todas se encontraban ocupadas.

Para su suerte o desgracia tendrían que compartir su cabina con un par de chicos que parecían disfrutar enormemente de las pistas que el karaoke les ofrecía, al menos hasta que todos ellos entraron y les estropearon la fiesta.

Y en el instante en que las miradas de todos se cruzaron, fue sin duda el momento más incómodo y gracioso de toda la tarde.

—¡Kagamicchi, Kurokocchi! –gritó emocionado Kise en cuanto los vio, dudando prácticamente nada en tomar asiento a su lado. Esos dos estaban en shock tanto como el resto de los acompañantes del modelo-. ¡Pero qué coincidencia más grande!

—Estoy que…no me la creo…¿Sabes la posibilidad que hay para encontrar a una persona específica dentro de un rango tan amplio como este barrio posee? –expresó anonadado Midorima-.

—Y agregándole los factores como el día, la hora y el tipo de actividad…-continuaba Axelle-.

—Shin-chan, y tú que te querías salvar de verlos.

—Tetsuya, Taiga, saludos –Akashi no estaba para nada sorprendido con el encuentro. Pronto tomó asiento frente a esos dos-.

—Kuro-chin, Kaga-chin, tanto tiempo sin verlos –saludaba el grandulón con su paleta de hielo en manos. Sí, continuaba comiendo sin descanso-.

—Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun, Takao-kun, Axelle-kun, hola.

—¡Kurokocchi, te has olvidado de mí otra vez! –le lloriqueaba el rubio-.

—Lo siento, Kise-kun.

—¿Pero qué demonios hacen todos reunidos?¿Y por qué estás con todos ellos? –eso era más para Axelle que nada-.

—Te sorprendería saber cómo fue que todo esto ocurrió, Kagami.

—Estamos acompañando a Midorimacchi en su primera cita, Kagamicchi –informó de manera innecesaria. Pronto sintió las miradas asesinas de los involucrados-. Como sus amigos le estamos dando apoyo moral.

—Shintarou es un chico tímido, por lo que al estar a su alrededor le hacemos sentir más en confianza, por lo que puede comportarse mejor –mencionó Akashi mientras tomaba el cancionero-.

—¿Ah?¿Cómo ocurrió esto, Axelle? Hasta donde yo recuerdo tú estabas saliendo con el idiota de...-los ojos de la chica le indicaron que debía callarse o lo lamentaría-.

—…Aomine…-completó inocentemente Kuroko. Axelle ahora comprendía mejor que nunca a Midorima cuando Takao hacía comentarios innecesarios y bochornosos. Buen momento para darse cuenta que tenían tantas cosas en común-.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente y todas esas coloridas miradas se desplazaron hacia Axelle. Era normal que las mejillas de la pobre chica se tiñeran de rojo ante semejante presión social. Y claro, Kuroko le miraba con una calma desesperante al tiempo sorbía su amada malteada de vainilla.

—Hiciste bien en cambiar de prospecto. Daiki no es la mejor elección para alguien como tú que posee altos estándares de calidad –Akashi fue el primero en hablar y felicitarla de una manera retorcida-.

—A Mine-chin no le gustan mucho los dulces y es muy malhumorado. Dai-chin, estuvo bien que eligieras a Mido-chin al final –Axelle simplemente parpadeó ante esas inquietantes y raras palabras-.

—No conozco bien a Aomine, pero creo que no parecen ser muy compatibles –habló Takao-.

—Es normal que así lo percibas, Takao. Los signos de Virgo y Escorpio son demasiado diferentes. Difícilmente podrán unirse para siempre; aunque por lo menos lo harán inicialmente. En términos simples, es complicada su relación.

—Midorimacchi, no creo que las cosas sean tan así. No es bueno depender plenamente de lo que dice el horóscopo –señalaba Kise con seguridad-. Aunque el temperamento de Aominecchi es complicado…

—Y no olvidemos que le gusta leer esas revistas extrañas –indicaba Murasakibara-. Él es un pervertido que no respetaría a Dai-chin.

—Bueno, que sea pervertido, malhumorado, pésimo para los estudios, perezoso, nada caballeroso, egocentrista, volátil y egoísta no lo hace una mala persona, Murasakibaracchi.

—En realidad…hay un cierto conjunto de atributos que sí lo hacen una mala persona –mencionaba Taiga calmadamente-.

—Kagami-kun, no es bueno que te expreses de esa manera de un amigo.

—¡Que ese idiota no es mi amigo!

—Aunque hay algo que me inquieta más que esto –murmuraba Akashi. Y todos le miraron, expectante-. ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos en un karaoke?

—¿No es claro como el agua?

—Una cita, definitivamente –Midorima y Axelle podían ser tan vengativos-.

—¡Claro que no, idiotas! –gritó vehemente el pelirrojo-.

—¿Entonces? –inquirieron todos-.

—Es una historia complicada y larga de contar…-decía Taiga, rascando su nuca, evadiendo todas las miraditas-.

—La verdad es que Kagami-kun fue rechazado y estaba sumido en tanto dolor que me ha pedido que le acompañe para que no se sienta mal y vaya a cometer una tontería –confesó Tetsuya con una seriedad caladora-.

—Kagamicchi, lo siento mucho. Es duro cuando alguien te rechaza…Aunque personalmente no lo sé, porque a mí nunca me han rechazado, pero intento comprender tu dolor. Cantemos toda la tarde hasta que te sientas mejor.

—¡Maldito Kuroko, te dije que no comentaras nada al respecto! –ya tenía al pobre jugador prendado del cuello, zarandeándolo sin piedad alguna-.

—Kagami-kun, estamos entre amigos, no tienes por qué sentirte apenado.

—¡Te voy a asesinar, ¿me escuchaste?!¡Ya no necesito una sombra de ahora en adelante!

—Kaga-chin, no debes preocuparte por perder a tu sombra. Mine-chin puede serlo –estaba claro qué era lo que deseaba que el pelirrojo le hiciera al pequeño Kuroko-.

—Kagami, debes ser fuerte. Un rechazo no es el fin del mundo –le alentaba Axelle con ojos de comprensión total-.

—Esto demuestra que los ganadores reciben todo en esta vida y a los perdedores se les niega todo, Taiga.

—¡¿Y qué demonios tiene que ver eso con todo esto, eh?! –bendita la hora en que su camino se vio plagado de todos esos fastidiosos jugadores-.

—Mejor escojamos una canción para que todos nos relajemos –comentaba Kise, quien sentía todo el ambiente cargado de ansias asesinas-.

—Oh miren, esta canción está bien para la ocasión –el dedo índice de Axelle se desplazó hacia el susodicho tema musical-. ¿Quién se anima a cantar conmigo Barbie Girl? –ahora eran todos esos chicos los que deseaban salir de allí corriendo en la brevedad posible. Ningún hombre que se respete cantaría semejante tema y menos en frente de otros hombres-.


	21. Capítulo 21

¡Hola pequeñas criaturillas de la creación! Os vengo con la continuación de este longfic, sí, longfic porque así lo quiso mi imaginación y mis insanas ocurrencias; y cruzaré todos mis deditos para que les guste y no se aburren de él cuando lleguemos a las vacaciones de verano XD. Creo que no necesito decirles mucho sobre el contenido del cap, ya que el título lo dice todo…Admito que esta idea se me vino después de leer un fic por aquí y dije: ¿por qué no poner algo como esto en mi historia?. Así que me disculpo de antemano por tener un humor simplón. Sólo espero que se rían un poco y disfruten con el desenlace dramático. Gracias a esos lectores fantasmas que me leen, a los que le dan Fav y Follow, y por supuesto, a BubbleBlack y Chimeca, las amo preciosas, así que ténganme paciencia y no me odien *3*. ¡Sin más, nos leemos el viernes!

**Capítulo 21**

**Los peligros del internet**

Su domingo no pudo transcurrir con menos calma. Pero en esta ocasión no se quejaría, no cuando su sábado se había convertido en un verdadero festival donde las personalidades más inverisímiles se hicieron presentes en un mismo lugar.

Y ya que era un poco tarde y la cena ya estaba hecha, le restaba distraerse un poco navegando en internet. Después de todo, nunca estaba de más echarle un vistazo a las redes sociales.

—Uh, Axelle ha actualizado su estado –murmuró Kagami. Se encontraba sentado frente a su ordenador portátil curioseando en aquella red social conocida por todos como GossipBook-.

Axelle Daishi.- Por que los caballeros aún existen en esta época (*≧∇≦*).

A 15 personas les gusta esto.

**Kazunari Takao:** ¿Lo dices por Shin-chan, verdad? ( *｀ω´)

**Shintarou Midorima:** Takao, cállate. Deja de relacionarme en todo lo que Daishi publica. ¿Y cómo es que ella me ha agregado en primer lugar?

**Atsushi Murasakibara:** Mido-chin, no seas modesto. No conozco a nadie más que haya hecho lo que tú hiciste anoche.

**Seijuro Akashi:** Shintarou, espero te responsabilices de tus actos. Como el segundo al mando de los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros espero grandes cosas de ti en esta relación.

**Axelle Daishi:** Akashi, deja de insinuar esas cosas. Midorima-kun, Takao me pasó tu correo ayer, así que espero no te moleste. Y muchas gracias por lo de anoche.

**Ryouta Kise:** ¿Qué fue lo que hizo por ti, Daishi-chan? (・。・)

**Shintarou Midorima: **Akashi, nada de lo que dices tiene razón de ser. Daishi, no hay de qué, era peligroso para una chica como tú el regresar sola a casa. Espero no hayas olvidado llevar hoy tu objeto de la suerte.

**Kazunari Takao:** Shin-chan, pareces todo un experto.

**Taiga Kagami:** ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Midorima?

**Tetsuya Kuroko: **Kagami-kun, te invito a que leas dos líneas arriba y obtendrás tu respuesta.

**Taiga Kagami: **Gracias Kuroko. Creo que las cosas van muy bien entre ustedes dos, felicidades.

**Axelle Daishi:** Hazme el favor de apalearlo en el torneo de invierno, Midorima-kun. No les tengas piedad.

**Shintarou Midorima:** Lo haré sin falta.

**Akashi Seijuro: **Permíteme unirme a la masacre.

**Kazunari Takao:** ¿No son lindos? p(^-^q)

**Shintarou Midorima:** No sé qué es más ridículo, tus comentarios o esos absurdos emoticons que pones, Takao.

**Ryouta Kise: **Pero si poner emoticons le da mucha más vida a las conversaciones, Midorimacchi

(-_-). No seas aburrido y disfruta la noche.

**Momoi Satsuki: **¿Qué Midorin y Axelle están saliendo? (=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ

**Shintarou Midorima:** Justo lo que me faltaba…

**Kazunari Takao:** Hoy tuvieron su primera cita.

**Ryouta Kise:** Los hubieras visto Momocchi, lucían como una verdadera pareja de enamorados lol.

**Momoi Satsuki:** Yo pensaba que estabas saliendo con Dai-chan 【o´ﾟ□ﾟ`o】

**Seijuro Akashi: **Por unanimidad decidimos que no era una buena elección y que era mejor que saliera con alguien del temple de Shintarou. Y como todos saben, siempre tengo la razón y nunca me equivoco. Por lo que Axelle tomó la opción correcta.

**Satsuki Momoi: **¡Dai-chan, di algo! Te están robando a Axelle.

**Daiki Aomine:** ¿Ah?¿De qué estás hablando Satsuki?

**Ryouta Kise:** Midorimacchi está jugando a la doble moral contigo, Aominecchi.

**Shintarou Midorima:** ¡Qué doble moral ni que nada! Yo no he hecho nada malo.

**Atsushi Murasakibara: **Todo lo contrario.

**Seijuro Akashi:** Hubiera sido bueno que te nos unieras ayer, Aomine.

**Taiga Kagami:** La verdad es que me alegra que no nos hayamos topado contigo, idiota.

**Daiki Aomine:** ¡¿A quién le dices idiota, Bakagami?!

**Seijuro Akashi:** Creo que es claro a quién se dirige Taigi, Daiki. Nadie más además de ti puede ser clasificado dentro de semejante término.

**Daiki Aomine:** Cállate, maldito sádico de las tijeras.

**Kazunari Takao:** ¿Sólo soy yo el único que se ha dado cuenta de que hemos perdido el hilo principal de la conversación?

Ryouta Kise ha subido una nueva foto.- "Pasando un buen momento en el Karaoke".

A más de 175 personas no les gusta esto.

**Yukio Kasamatsu: **¿Qué significa esto, Kise?¿No habías dicho que te ibas a Tokio por cuestiones de trabajo?

**Ryouta Kise:** No es lo que piensa Kasamatsu-senpai Σ(´д｀;)La sesión fotográfica duró menos de lo que esperaba y pude salir antes de tiempo. Me encontré a mis amigos en el restaurante que suelo frecuentar y uno de ellos sugirió la idea del Karaoke. No podía negarme.

**Atsushi Murasakibara: **Pero Ki-chin, si tú fuiste quien sugirió la idea del Karaoke.

**Shintarou Midorima:** Incluso nos obligaste a que viéramos tu estúpido catálogo de ropa.

**Seijuro Akashi:** Alguien parece que será severamente castigado.

**Ryouta Kise:** Akashicchi, por favor no digas esas cosas…con una imagen de perfil donde sostienes esas tijeras de una forma tan sádica.

**Seijuro Akashi: **Fueron mi regalo de cumpleaños del año pasado, Ryouta. Poseen un filo excepcional.

**Axelle Daishi:** De modo que te gustó tu regalo, Akashi : ).

**Taiga Kagami:** Voy a arrepentirme de preguntar, pero…¿por qué razón le regalaste esas cosas a ese maldito psicópata?

**Axelle Daishi:** A la gente se le regalan cosas que le gustan, ¿no? Akashi ama las tijeras 3.

**Kagami Taiga: **Axelle, la gente no va por la vida regalando tijeras a un loco enfermo como Akashi.

**Yoshitaka Moriyama: **¡Maldito Kise, siempre te quedas con las mejores! Exijo que me pases su número y me ilustres sobre su nombre. Las rubias son mis favoritas.

**Ryouta Kise: **Lo siento mucho, Moriyama-senpai, pero sólo es una amiga y es la novia de Midorimacchi. Debes respetar.

**Yukio Kasamatsu:** No lo sabía, felicidades Midorima.

**Yoshitaka Moriyama:** ¡¿Por qué siempre rompes mis ilusiones, estúpido Kise?!¿No es suficiente con que seas modelo y flirtees con todas las mujeres que quieras?

**Kazunari Takao:** Shin-chan, estás causando furor en las redes sociales.

**Shintarou Midorima:** Takao en serio, ya cállate y deja de estar comentando en los estados de otras personas.

**Ryou Sakurai:** ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!

**Yukio Kasamatsu: **¿Por qué razón te estás disculpando?, ¡idiota!

**Ryou Sakurai:** ¡Lo siento, de verdad lo siento! No volveré a comentar nada.

**Tetsuya Kuroko:** ¿Soy el único que ha notado que esta foto tiene likes negativos?

**Kagami Taiga: **Los likes negativos no existen Kuroko.

**Atsushi Murasakibara: **Dai-chin, escóndete. Las fans enardecidas de Ki-chin seguramente irán a tu casa para hacerte cosas malas.

**Axelle Daishi:** Ahora que miro bien, no tiene likes nuestra foto Kise.

**Ryouta Kise:** Daishi-chan no te preocupes. Mis fans son muy lindas y no te harán nada ❤(◕‿◕✿)

**Taiga Kagami: **En serio, ¿de dónde sacas esos ridículos emoticons?

**Shintarou Midorima:** Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto. Daishi, siempre que lleves contigo tu ítem de la suerte nada malo te ocurrirá; hoy tu signo ha quedado tres en el raking de la fortuna.

**Seijuro Akashi:** Yo me preocuparía más por la integridad física y mental de tus fans, Kise.

**Ryouta Kise:** ¿Por qué lo dices Akashicchi?

**Seijuro Akashi:** Por nada en especial, Kise. Siempre habrán más chicas que te admiren y deseen volverse tus acosadoras en potencia.

Axelle Daishi ha subido una nueva foto.- "Tras salir del Arcade".

A 34 personas les gusta esto.

**Kazunari Takao: **Se ven muy bien los dos juntos. Esa fue la foto que les tomé.

**Axelle Daishi:** Creo que podrías estudiar fotografía, Takao.

**Kazunari Takao: **¿Lo crees? Quizá debería tomarme un cursillo.

**Shintarou Midorima:** Mejor ponte a terminar el susodicho reporte de francés o de nuevo te bajarán décimas.

**Kazunari Takao:** Shin-chan, además de buen novio, buen amigo. Y ya lo terminé, Axelle-chan lo revisó y me felicitó por mi buena redacción.

**Shinsuke Kimura:** Felicidades Midorima. Al fin te has hecho de novia.

**Kiyoshi Miyaji:** Menos mal, Midorima. Creíamos que tenías otros gustos, pero me alegra haberme equivocado.

**Shintarou Midorima:** ¿A qué se refiere…Miyaji-senpai?

**Shinusuke Kimura: **Como siempre te veíamos muy unido con Takao, pues creíamos que tal vez…

**Kiyoshi Miyaji:** Entre ustedes dos había algo más que una "amistad fraternal".

**Kazunari Takao:** ¿Pero qué cosas dicen, senpais? Shin-chan y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación.

**Shintarou Midorima:**…

**Axelle Daishi:** Eso fue un golpe duro. Pero Midorima-kun no es de esa clase de hombres.

**Marko Turletti:** ¿Axelle, qué significa esto?¿Estás saliendo ahora con Midorima Shintarou?

**Austerliz Leo: **Sus razones debe tener por haber cambiado a Aomine-san por Midorima-san.

**Zabeck Hadrien: **Empiezo a contemplar cierto fetiche…por los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros por tu parte, Axelle.

**Shintarou Midorima: **¿Pero quiénes son ustedes?

**Kazunari Takao: **No seas descortés Shin-chan, claro que los conoces. Son los titulares de las Universidades de Tohoku, Osaka y Hokkaido, respectivamente.

**Marko Turletti:** No sabía que Midorima-san y Axelle andaban, felicidades.

**Axelle Daishi:** ¿Ustedes también?¿Por qué están haciendo más grande este malentendido?

**Atsushi Murasakibara:** Ha-chin, deberías irme a comprar unas paletas heladas. Tengo hambre.

**Zabeck Hadrien:** Primero, no puedes comer ningún dulce hasta dentro de dos semanas. Segundo, ¡¿a quién coño le llamas Ha-chin?! ¡Mi nombre es Hadrien! Respétame.

**Atsushi Murasakibara:** Pero Ha-chin, quiero paletas heladas. Dai-chin me ha dicho que puedo comer eso para que mi cara se desinflame y no deje de comer cosas dulces.

**Zabeck Hadrien:** ¿Quién demonios es Dai-chin?

**Axelle Daishi:** Yo Hadrien. Ve y cómprale sus paletas, corre.

**Zabeck Hadrien: **¡Pero…!

**Axelle Daishi: **Sólo hazlo y ya. Imagina que es un favor para mí.

**Zabeck Hadrien:** Me niego a aceptar tu relación con Midorima. Ya vuelvo.

**Shintarou Midorima:** Así que tú también soportas este tipo de cosas, Daishi.

**Daishi Axelle:** (T-T).

Kazunari Takao ha cambiado su foto de perfil.

A 46 personas les gusta esto.

**Axelle Daishi: **Oh, es nuestra foto de cuando ganamos en el juego de baile, Takao. Nos vemos muy bien ψ(｀∇´)ψ Debes ser mi pareja de baile más seguido.

**Kazunari Takao:** Shin-chan, sólo somos amigos, no te vayas a enfadar ni poner celoso.

**Shintarou Midorima:** Mejor cállate Takao, que estoy a nada de irte a aventarte un balón desde mi cuarto.

**Taiga Kagami:** ¿Eso es posible? Sé que tienes un tiro de largo alcance, pero eso suena ridículo hasta para ti, Midorima.

**Shintarou Midorima:** Agradecería que no te metieras en mis asuntos, Kagami.

**Tetsuya Kuroko:** Hasta donde tengo entendido, los edificios en los que ambos viven están frente a frente. Y creo que están en el mismo piso.

**Axelle Daishi:** ¿Cómo sabes algo como eso, Kuroko?

**Tetsuya Kuroko:** Mis contactos son confidenciales, Axelle-kun. Lo siento, pero no puedo hablar de mis fuentes.

**Ryouta Kise:** Seguramente se lo dijo Akashicchi.

**Seijuro Akashi:** En esta ocasión no he sido yo el informante.

**Zabeck Hadrien:** Creía que yo era tu pareja de baile, Axelle (；´Д`A Pensaba que teníamos una conexión especial, pero veo que me has cambiado por ese chico ojos de halcón.

**Atsushi Murasakibara:** Ha-chin, muchas gracias por traerme mis paletas de hielo, están deliciosas.

**Riko Aida: **Olvidaba lo mucho que adorabas bailar, Axelle. Esto deja más que claro lo que sucedió con esa cita. Felicidades.

**Daishi Axelle:** ¿Recién acabas de llegar, verdad?

**Riko Aida:** Exactamente. No esperaba encontrarme con todo esto (o'ω'o). Ésa es mi amiga.

**Hyuga Juumpei: **No tengo por qué meterme Daishi-kun, pero creo que deberías buscar hombres que no sean miembros de la Generación de los Milagros. Son muy problemáticos.

**Izuki Shun:**…Son tan problemáticos como románticos….

**Rinnosuke Mitobe:**...

**Hyuga Juumpei: **Mitobe tiene mucha razón. Izuki, lárgate de aquí.

**Axelle Daishi:** Ha sido un error poner este tipo de cosas aquí -_-.

**Marko Turletti:** ¿Es mi imaginación o Takao está demorando en responder?

**Leo Austerliz:** Seguramente ha sufrido una contusión cerebral después del golpe cortesía del esférico lanzado por Midorima-san.

**Kazunari Takao:** Shin-chan, casi me matas con ese tiro de tres. Menos mal mi ventana estaba abierta o tendría que pagar el cristal.

**Axelle Daishi:** Midorima-kun, eso fue muy cruel de tu parte. Pobre Takao.

**Shintarou Midorima:** No lo defiendas. Él se lo buscó. Que sean del mismo signo no significa que tengan que confabular en mi contra.

**Seijuro Akashi: **Me alegra saber que ni siquiera los domingos por las noches dejas de practicar, Shintarou. No me equivoqué contigo.

**Ryouta Kise: **¿No les parece como si Takao fuera su pequeño hijo? Σ(=ω= ;)

**Atsushi Murasakibara: **Ki-chin, eres alguien muy malvado.

**Tetsuya Kuroko: **Aunque de un modo u otro…

**Taiga Kagami:** Las cosas parecen cuadrar.

**Shintarou Midorima: **No me importaría viajar hasta Nagoya con tal de darte un buen tiro de tres, Kise.

**Kazunari Takao:** Te acompaño Shin-chan.

**Axelle Daishi:** Cuenten conmigo también.

**Seijuro Akashi:** Puedo prestarles mi limosina…y mis tijeras favoritas, si gustan.

Seijuro Akashi ha subido una nueva foto.- "Porque la derrota nunca es admisible".

A 8 personas les gusta esto.

**Ryouta Kise: **Akashicchi, te ves muy bien en la fotografía. Creo que podrías ser modelo (-^〇^-)

**Kazunari Takao: **¿Eso no fue en el restaurante cuando estábamos pidiendo de comer?

**Axelle Daishi:** ¿Quién se supone que tomó esa fotografía?

**Atsushi Murasakibara:** Dai-chin, fui yo. Creí que a Aka-chin le agradaría que inmortalizara el momento.

**Seijuro Akashi: **Gracias Atsushi. Tomaste nuestro mejor ángulo.

**Tetsuya Kuroko:** ¿Quién se supone que ganó?

**Seijuro Akashi:** Hasta la pregunta sale sobrando, Tetsuya.

**Axelle Daishi:** Odio admitirlo, pero fue Akashi. Igualmente no ha demostrado que gane siempre en todo.

**Seijuro Akashi:** Noto que deseas retarme nuevamente, Axelle. Estaré dispuesto a cualquier desafío cuando quieras y en donde sea.

**Satsuki Momoi:** Esas son palabras peligrosas, Akashin.

**Seijuro Akashi:** ¿Por qué habrían de serlo, Momoi? Estamos compitiendo sanamente. Y está claro que la derrotaré en lo que sea que me desafíe, porque siempre gano y siempre tengo la razón en todo.

**Axelle Daishi: **Eso todavía no está comprobado. Que seas bueno en los estudios, el basquetbol y el Shogi no dice que puedas obtener la victoria en todo.

**Seijuro Akashi:** Siempre te ha gustado llevarme la contraria, ¿no es así?

**Daiki Aomine:** Esa mujer siempre es así. Adora tener la razón, incluso cuando está totalmente equivocada. Es un verdadero fastidio.

**Shintarou Midorima:** Es problemática además. La mala suerte la acecha siempre.

**Tetsuya Kuroko: **Y es malvada. Siempre que me ve quiere ponerme un cascabel.

**Kazunari Takao:** Axelle-chan es genial, logró que Shin-chan fallara un tiro de tres, no una, sino cinco veces seguidas.

**Seijuro Akashi:** ¿Es eso es cierto Shintarou?¿Cómo es posible que alguien como tú falle?

**Kazunari Takao: **Usó sus encantos de mujer para ello (/▽/)

**Axelle Daishi: **¡Takao!¡Yo no usé nada! Además, eso que has dicho puede malinterpretarse de las peores formas posibles.

**Shintarou Midorima:** Alguien no desea volver a abrir los ojos nuevamente.

**Seijuro Akashi: **Te pediré más detalles al respecto por interno, Axelle.

**Aida Riko:** Perfecto Axelle, vendrás con nosotros a los partidos de invierno y usarás tus encantos para que Midorima-kun falle todas sus canastas.

**Tetsuya Kuroko:** Entrenadora, no creo que eso sea bien visto.

**Seijuro Akashi:** Es una buena estrategia, Tetsuya. Admito que es astuto de tu parte, Riko.

**Riko Aida:** Sabía que algún día el que fueras tan extrovertida me sería de gran ayuda.

**Zabeck Hadrien:** ¿Pero qué es lo que has hecho Axelle?¿Cómo pudiste corromper a alguien tan puro e inocente como Midorima?

**Kazunari Takao: **La respuesta es simple: es hombre. Algún día tenía que ocurrirle.

**Marko Turletti:** Ese es un buen punto, Takao.

**Ryouta Kise:** Nuestro Midorimacchi está creciendo. Ya es todo un hombre.

**Aomine Daiki:** ¿Qué significa todo esto, Midorima?

**Shintarou Midorima:** Estoy tan indignado como tú, Aomine.

**Satsuki Momoi:** ¿Y tú por qué estás indignado, Dai-chan?

**Aida Riko:** Cierto. Tú no deberías tener problema alguno con todo esto.

**Tetsuya Kuroko:** Está más claro que el agua. Incluso Kagami-kun podría leerlo entre líneas.

**Taiga Kagami:** Kuroko idiota, ¿acaso estás insultándome?

**Axelle Daishi: **Lo único que hice fue echarle porras…No hice nada pervertido ni que se le parezca, dejen de tener malos pensamientos.

**Ryouta Kise:** Midorimacchi es tan puro (*^o^*)

**Atsushi Murasakibara: **Mido-chin es único.

**Kazunari Takao:** Shin-chan, ¿estás llorando?¿Estás sonrojado?

**Shintarou Midorima:** Takao, en serio, muérete.

**Kazunari Takao:** ¿No es encantador que sea todo un Tsundere?

**Daishi Axelle:** Ciertamente. ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ Es bueno conocer a alguien con el que puedes dialogar amenamente sin caer en discusiones innecesarias y que posee un conocimiento panorámica de muchas cosas. Sin duda, fue una salida muy productiva.

**Seijuro Akashi: **Te dije que era tu mejor elección, Axelle. ¿Ves que no me equivoco nunca?

**Daiki Aomine:**….

**Atsushi Murasakibara:** Creo que alguien se ha enfadado~

**Taiga Kagami:** Creo que fue demasiado para Midorima.

**Tetsuya Kuroko: **Empiezo a temer de tu habilidad, Axelle-kun.

**Daishi Axelle:** ¿A qué te refieres Kuroko?

**Seijuro Akashi: **Sin siquiera tocarlo, has dejado fuera del juego a Shintarou. Y Aomine también parece compartir ese mismo destino.

**Tetsuya Kuroko:** De ahora en adelante moderaré mi distancia hacia ti, Axelle-kun. No pensé que fueras tan peligrosa.

**Axelle Daishi: **¬¬ Par de graciositos. Seguramente Midorima-kun tuvo que ir por agua. Y Aomine, él muchas veces no tiene nada bueno que decir.

**Taiga Kagami: **Me huele a pleito.

**Ryouta Kise:** Ya se está demorando mucho para ir por un vaso de agua, ¿no?

**Atsushi Murasakibara:** Mido-chin, aparece.

**Kazunari Takao:** Salió de la habitación con la cara roja como tomate después de leer tu comentario, Axelle-chan. Jajajaja. Debieron de haberlo visto. Por suerte he inmortalizado el momento en una fotografía.

Atsushi Murasakibara.- Ha publicado un comentario en el perfil de Daishi Axelle. "La novia de Mido-chin fue amable y linda conmigo. Sujetó mi mano cuando estaba con el dentista mientras me contaba una historia para que me olvidara del dolor de muelas".

**Taiga Kagami: **¡¿Cuántos años se supone que tienes, Murasakibara, eh?! Mira que tenerle miedo a los dentistas.

**Riko Aida:** ¿Lo dice quien le tiene miedo a un pequeño perrito como Nigou?

**Tetsuya Kuroko:** Es mucho más lamentable tu caso, Kagami-kun.

**Marko Turletti:** Es normal temerle a los médicos, son criaturas aterradoras.

**Zabeck Hadrien: **Por lo que deberías replantearte las cosas, Taiga.

**Leo Austerliz:** Hoy en día las terapias para la mitigación y eliminación de fobias han hecho un gran avance. Estoy seguro de que podrán tratar tu caso, Kagami-kun.

**Taiga Kagami:** ¡Idiotas, no se metan en esto! Es a Murasakibara al que deberían estar ayudando, no a mí…Grrr.

**Daiki Aomine: **¿Cómo que te sujetó la mano?¿Tan asustado estabas, Murasakibara?

**Atsushi Murasakibara: **Tenía miedo, pero ahora ya no, Mine-chin. De ahora en adelante, cada vez que vaya con el dentista, le pediré a la Dai-chin que me acompañe.

**Seijuro Akashi:** Te lo encargo Axelle. Depositaré mi confianza en ti. Serás algo así como mi asistente personal.

**Axelle Daishi:** ¿Tu asistente personal? Siento que me estás viendo más como la niñera de Murasakibara-kun.

**Seijuro Akashi:** Por favor, encárgate de que Daiki no pierda su camino tampoco.

**Daiki Aomine:** Yo no necesito nada de eso, maldito Akashi. ¿Y cómo que le sujetaste la mano?¿Era eso necesario?

**Atsushi Murasakibara:** Mine-chin, no seas envidioso. Cuando vayas con el dentista puedes pedirle a Dai-chin que te acompañe y sujete tu mano por si tienes miedo.

**Momoi Satsuki:** Dai-chan está c-e-l-o-s-o (＾v＾)

**Daiki Aomine: **Por supuesto que no. Es absurdo lo que dices. Más bien se me hace ridículo que alguien como Murasakibara le tenga miedo a los dentistas a ese grado.

**Seijuro Akashi:** Puedo percibir hostilidad en tus comentarios, Daiki.

**Taiga Kagami:** Quién diría que Midorima tendría más agallas que tú, idiota.

**Tetsuya Kuroko:** Por algo dicen que se deben de cuidar de los más callados, son los más peligrosos.

**Riko Aida:** ¿Esa es una indirecta de que debemos cuidarnos de ti, Kuroko-kun?

**Atsushi Murasakibara: **Kuro-chin es pequeño pero malvado.

**Axelle Daishi:** Concuerdo contigo, Murasakibara-kun.

**Daiki Aomine:** Siempre lo he pensado, Tetsu.

**Momoi Satsuki:** Tetsu-kun, no es malvado. Es una maravillosa persona. Me obsequió un helado después de todo (✿◖◡ ◗)

**Taiga Kagami: **Pero eso no le quita que sea perverso.

**Hyuga Juumpei: **Tal vez…use su desorientación para hacer cosas impensables. Con eso de que nadie se da cuenta de que está allí hasta que habla.

**Tetsuya Kuroko: **No me parecen nada graciosos sus comentarios.

**Daiki Aomine:** ¿Por qué no has respondido mi mensaje, Daishi?

**Axelle Daishi:** ¿Qué mensaje? A mí no me ha llegado absolutamente nada.

**Daiki Aomine:** Me marca que lo has visto.

**Axelle Daishi:** Esa cosa miente. Igual ya me voy que debo salir.

**Riko Aida:** ¿A las 8 de la noche?¿A dónde se supone que vas?

**Zabeck Hadrien: **Si no es conmigo, no tienes derecho de salir a estas altas horas de la noche.

**Marko Turletti:** Así que al final sí irás, Axelle.

**Leo Austerliz: **Como siempre, Marko es el primero que se entera de todo.

**Zebeck Hadrien:** Empiezo a creer que tu favorito no soy yo, sino Marko (ﾟДﾟ≡ﾟДﾟ)

**Axelle Daishi: **Ahorita te digo de qué va la cosa, Hadrien. No hagas estos dramas que la gente va pensar mal.

**Seijuro Akashi:** Shintarou, deberías ir a acompañar a Axelle. No es prudente que salga a estas horas de la noche, podría ser peligroso.

**Shintarou Midorima:** Lleva tu ítem de la suerte contigo, Daishi y todo estará bien.

**Axelle Daishi:** ¿Y no hoy el objeto de la suerte era una matrioska?¿Sabes que la que conseguí es de la mitad de mi tamaño?

**Shintarou Midorima:** Entre más grande mejor.

**Kazunari Takao:** Hemos perdido a Axelle-chan…

Cerró sin más su pórtatil. Ya había tenido suficiente cotilleo por una noche, además de que sin importar qué alegara, aquel malentendido permanecía latente. Posiblemente si lo dejaba estar unos días más todo lo olvidarían y lo recordarían como una broma bastante buena.

Suspiró, clavando sus carmesí ojos sobre aquella muñeca rusa. A saber por qué había escuchado el horóscopo de Oha-Asa esa mañana he ido a conseguir algo tan curioso como eso. Prácticamente la había puesto en la orilla más cercana de su recámara.

No había nada sano en comer tanto helado y mucho menos por la noche, pero de momento no se le antojaba nada más.

—No creo que sea sano comer esta cantidad de helado…Me siento como Murasakibara-kun –se lamentó al tiempo que se percataba que ese bote de helado estaba totalmente vacío-…Axelle, fue más de un litro…Creo que esto se está saliendo de mis manos…-suspiró tras dirigirse a la cocina y depositar el traste sucio en el lavabo; ya se ocuparía de esa tarea mañana-. _Creo que resulta absurdo que me deprima por algo tan trivial como su rechazo…No se supone que me afectara tanto…Pero al menos me alegro que ayer me haya topado con todos ellos; hicieron mi sábado más divertido, incluso con todos esos malentendidos de por medio…_Y las vacaciones empiezan en dos días más…

—¡Axelle! –esa voz chillona y destroza tímpanos le esperó en el instante en que atendió al celular-.

—¿Qué sucede Momoi? –podía jurar que quedó un poco sorda tras aquel grito-.

—¿Realmente estás saliendo con Midorin?

—Por supuesto que no. Sólo me lo encontré ayer en Akibahara con Takao…Quería mis audífonos y entonces le dije que se los daría a cambio de una cita –soltó bromista-. Yo solamente quería salir a divertirme un rato y pensé que sería interesante hacerlo con esos dos chicos. Son muy curiosos. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Era mara curiosidad, Axelle. Nada del otro mundo…Es que todos quedamos muy sorprendidos por todo ello.

—…Y aunque fuera cierto, no creo que hubiera problema alguno con ello, ¿no?

—¡Axelle! No digas eso. A Dai-chan le gustas mucho.

—No quiero hablar de Aomine por el momento –incluso la peli rosa podía sentir la hostilidad ante aquel tema-.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo esta vez?

—Nada sin importancia. Si me disculpas, tengo algo que hacer y se me está haciendo un poco tarde –se despidió rápidamente antes de colgar, dejando a la pobre chica incapaz de proseguir con lo que tenía pensando añadir-.

—¿Pero qué fue lo que le hiciste, Dai-chan? –miró acusadoramente a su amigo, uno que permanecía descansando cómodamente sobre su cama. Esos dos habían estado en la misma habitación comentando en tan curiosos estados-.

—No le hice absolutamente nada. Así que no estés de escandalosa.

—Pues parece que Axelle no quiere saber nada de ti hasta nuevo aviso. Y eso es muy raro, ya que hasta hace poco estaban más juntos que Kagamin y Tetsu-kun –y el moreno simplemente permaneció callado, logrando que su amiga suspirara con cansancio-.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento sin más, siendo incapaz de depositar su atención en otro punto que no fuera en su recién llegada visita. No es como si se hubiera mentalizado para su llegada; estaba claro que todo había sido demasiado repentino como para arreglar un poco su departamento.

Llevaba puesto un vestido beige con jareta, un bolerito blanco y zapatillas a juego. Incluso su bolso combinaba a la perfección. Esas ropas simplemente le sentaban de maravilla. Se notaba a leguas que era una mujer muy fijada en su apariencia y le agradaba lucir bien en todo momento.

Su lacio y azabache cabello llegaba sin problema alguno hasta su espalda baja, coronándose en aquel flequillo degrafilado.

Era indudablemente tanto joven como bella.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Axelle.

—Hola madre.


	22. Capítuo 22

¡Holaaaaaaa! Ya es viernes y ya se me está haciendo manía actualizar en la madrugada, pero nada qué hacerle. Lo importante es que tienen su capítulo sin falta. Espero que se hayan reído/divertido con el cap pasado, fue para romper un poco la tensión, aunque al final les metí drama XD. Bueno, ya me darán su opinión sobre los acontecimientos que se avecinan :3 Ya saben que amo complicarlo todo. Gracias por las lecturas pequeñines, me hacen mucho muy feliz :D Agradecimientos a mis dos pequeñas que siempre se pelean por ser la 1era en comentar (?) y a la personita que acaba de agregar la historia a favoritos: Yumiko Kanzaki, gracias pequeña 3. Sin más, disfruten y nos estaremos leyendo el domingo. ¡Besos y excelente fin de semana!

**Capítulo 22**

**El mundo que dio un giro inesperado**

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Por el momento lo único que debía tener toda su atención eran esas duras y apagadas pupilas carmesí. Algo malo debía de estar ocurriendo para que ella se hubiera tomado las molestias de viajar hasta Japón, por lo que se limitó a seguir sus pasos. Sabía que era inevitable el intercambio de palabras. Era siempre de ese modo cada vez que ella venía a visitarle.

Tomó asiento frente a ella, ignorando por completo la delicada esencia del té que emergía de aquellas dos pequeñas tazas blancas recién servidas. Por ese momento su único interés era su madre y nadie más. Quería empezar la charla para que todo terminara pronto.

Como siempre, fue ella la que inició. Frunció el ceño al percatarse del ligero ausentismo de su hija. Al final terminó suspirando antes de empezar.

—No sé qué es lo que está ocurriendo ahora contigo, Axelle, pero lo único que te debe interesar es lo que voy a decirte. Después de que me escuches podrás tomar tu decisión –musitó seriamente. No le extrañaba, ella casi siempre usaba ese tono para dirigirse a su persona-.

—¿Qué sucede en esta ocasión? Hasta donde sé mis notas son impecables, así como mi comportamiento dentro de la universidad. Al menos de por allí no pueden venir tus reclamos.

—En lo absoluto. En esta ocasión no tengo nada que objetar sobre tu desempeño –prosiguió-. Tiene que ver más que nada con tu estancia en Japón.

—¿Mi…estancia en Japón?¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –pensaba lo peor, pero prefería alejar aquella idea de su mente-.

—Sí…Voy a ser clara, sabes que odio los rodeos. La situación económica que tengo actualmente no es muy estable, ni lo suficientemente buena como para seguir costeando tu estadía aquí.

—Tengo beca completa, por lo que no tengo que pagar matrícula, de manera que por esa parte…

—¿Pero qué hay de la renta, la despensa y tus gastos personales? –inquirió clavando su mirada en ella. Axelle simplemente agachó la mirada; durante todos esos años su madre se había hecho cargo de ello-. Ves a lo que me refiero, ¿no?

—…Conseguiré un trabajo para costearme tales gastos…-musitó apenas lo suficientemente audible para que su madre le escuchara. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?-.

—¿Pero qué sandeces estás diciendo, Axelle? Si haces algo como eso tus calificaciones se irán al traste –chasqueó molesta-.

—No lo harán. Mis notas no se verán afectadas por algo como eso –replicó con un semblante lleno de seriedad-.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es tomar tus cosas y regresar conmigo a Francia –comentó sin más-. Podrás continuar con tu carrera allá y no tendrás que preocuparte por cosas como la renta o comprar tus alimentos.

—No lo entiendes madre, yo no quiero regresar a Francia…De visita sí, pero para quedarme a vivir allí, no –comunicó endureciendo tenuemente su mirar-. Así que yo…

—¿Conseguirás un trabajo para poder costearte la vida aquí, no? –Axelle simplemente asintió. Y ella intentó calmarse un poco o terminaría subiendo el tono de su voz-. No puedo permitir algo como eso. Es demasiado para alguien como tú.

—¿Ahora me dices algo como esto? No pensabas lo mismo cuando me mandaste aquí teniendo apenas doce años, dándome unas cuantas indicaciones y dinero. Creo que puedo con algo como eso, ¿no? –preguntó con la mirada herida. Realmente le dolía que su madre no le apoyara con su decisión-.

—Accedí a mandarte a estudiar aquí después de tu insistencia y que aprendiste el idioma. Tu padre casi arma todo un escándalo por ello. Si él se entera que te he dejado desahuciada en Japón enfrentaré problemas legales con él y lo sabes.

—No diré nada…-espetó seriamente-. No necesitas decirle nada a él. Además no suele visitarme y si lo hace simplemente me encargaré de que no sospeche nada. Puedo hacerme cargo de algo tan simple.

—Lo único que puedo darte es esto –de su bolsa sacó aquel sobre amarillo. Y sin dudarlo lo depositó sobre la mesa-. Con esto puedes pagar la renta de un departamento más chico y menos costoso que éste.

—¿Entonces…tú realmente…? –la miraba con pleno anonadamiento. ¿Realmente había accedido?-.

—Te lo permitiré bajo ciertas condiciones, Axelle.

—¿Cuáles son?

—Tus calificaciones deben mantenerse perfectas, como hasta ahora lo han venido haciendo. Así que te daré un mes para que logres adquirir esa preciada estabilidad económica. De modo que aprovecha que las vacaciones de verano inician la semana que viene para poner todo en orden.

—P-por supuesto que lo haré –soltó con firmeza-.

—Si no puedes hacerlo, recurre a Marko, Leo o Hadrien, ¿entendido? –dictaminó con dureza-.

—…De fallar me obligarás a regresar a Francia, ¿verdad?

—Justamente. Y no permitiré que vuelvas a tocar Japón hasta que te gradúes de la universidad.

—Supuse que así serían las cosas –sonrió forzadamente-.

—Entonces sabes lo que tienes que hacer. No pierdas el tiempo en cosas sin sentido…como en chicos.

—Claro que no –respondió apresuradamente. No obstante, sabía que su madre se había percatado de que algo no andaba bien con ella y apostaba a que estaba relacionado con un chico-.

—Todavía recuerdas lo que te dije, ¿no? –ella le miró expectante, aguardando su respuesta-. Que nunca debes dejarte amedrentar por lo que un hombre sea capaz de decirte, ni siquiera cuando sea ese alguien por el que experimentas ciertos sentimientos. No te eduqué todos estos años para poner esa vergonzosa expresión en tu rostro por un chico –expresó cortantemente. Su tono había carecido de cualquier suavidad, de cualquiera amabilidad-.

—…Lo sé…-susurró resignada-.

—Nos estaremos viendo pronto, Axelle –se puso de pie, acomodando su bolso-. Solamente vine de rápido, para hablar personalmente. Tengo que regresar de inmediato a Francia y encargarme del negocio.

—Comprendo –añadió, observándole fijamente-. Gracias por darme una oportunidad.

—No la desaproveches. Además trabajar te ayudará a despejar tu mente, y sólo así podrás entender qué cosas son las que verdaderamente importan.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no sé qué esperar de todo esto –hacía más de un minuto que la puerta de su departamento había vuelto a cerrarse. Ahora se encontraba completamente a solas consigo misma y con aquella advertencia de por medio-. _No puedo quedarme pensando en lo que acaba de pasar por mucho tiempo, ¿o sí? No es como si nunca antes no me hubieran rechazado; después de todo, no fui del gusto de todos los chicos que me gustaron…Entonces si sólo me gusta…¿por qué me siento de esta manera?¿Por qué me siento molesta…frustrada…avergonzada…triste…y enfadada conmigo misma? _¡Es solamente una estúpida atracción, no tendría por qué sentirme de esta absurda manera! –exclamó sin siquiera pensarlo, sin moderar su tono de voz. Solamente había dejado que sus propias emociones le dominaran por completo-. ¡No lo entiendo, no lo comprendo! Que alguien me explique…qué es lo que me hace sentirme de esta manera…Yo no quiero sentirme de este modo, no quiero…

Apretó sus labios con fuerza, intentando callar las penosas palabras que luchaban por abandonar su interior. Por ese breve instante lo único que deseaba es que al día siguiente pudiera ser la misma de siempre y dejar toda aquella penosa faceta atrás.

Sin embargo, aquel silencio circundante se esfumó brevemente tras atender aquel pequeño objeto que no dejaba de sonar.

—¿Axelle?

—¿Nariko?¿Qué es lo que sucede? –su tono sonó lo más normal que podía. Por el momento no deseaba preguntas innecesarias cuando ni siquiera ella tenía las respuestas-.

—Te hablaba para decirte sobre el horario de práctica que tendremos en vacaciones –continuó-. Será de lunes a viernes de 9:00-13:00, en el lugar que te había dicho anteriormente.

—Nariko, ¿puedo tomarme esta semana? Prometo que la siguiente entrenaré sin falta alguna.

—¿Sucede algo?¿Alguna razón en especial?

—Voy a mudarme, por lo que requeriré tiempo para hallar un sitio cerca de la universidad y trasladar mis cosas. Además de que tengo que atender otros asuntos y ponerlos en orden para antes de entrar a clases nuevamente.

—Es cierto que tú vives sola y bastante lejos de la universidad. Eso siempre lleva mucho tiempo. Así que no te preocupes, tómate la semana para solucionar esos improvistos.

—Te lo agradezco Nariko. Ya me pondré al día con ustedes.

—Eso es lo de menos, Axelle. Después de todo, sigues siendo bastante buena, por lo que no te afectará demasiado una semana sin práctica –halagó-.

—Igual trabajaré como todas las demás chicas –apuntó-.

—Sabes, pensaba que te tomarías una semana para ir a ver a Aomine-san y a los chicos jugar –comentó tranquilamente-. Ya ves que el torneo de verano dará inicio la siguiente semana.

—Por supuesto que no –mencionó-. Yo sé que ellos obtendrán el triunfo. Por el momento iré a preparar mi cena antes de que me desmaye de hambre.

—Está bien, provecho. Cuídate y nos vemos el siguiente lunes, Axelle –y al fin la llamada dio por terminada-.

—Posiblemente eso que dicen de que los polos opuestos se atraen…es hasta cierto punto, cierto…-suspiró y simplemente se puso de pie-. No tengo tiempo para estar pensando en Aomine…y esa clase de cosas. Por ahora tengo que enfocarme en lo que es importante o tendré que resignarme a volver a Francia.

Aquella noche bastaría con una cena ligera. Incluso la hora en que habría de entregarse al mundo de los sueños resultaba increíblemente temprana. No obstante, sabía que le esperaría un agotador inicio de semana por lo que tenía que estar preparada. Nadie dijo que la libertad era fácil de conservar.

Y cuando menos se lo esperó el alegre sol le observaba desde su ventana, anunciándole que debía pararse y dar inicio con su faena. Vaya forma de iniciar las vacaciones de verano..

—Primera cosa que hacer, conseguir un nuevo departamento cerca de la universidad y ver lo de la mudanza –recitó al tiempo que preparaba el desayuno lo más rápido que podía-.

Los platos sucios podían esperar, por ahora lo que interesaba es que saliera de casa lo antes posible con el periódico en mano. La larga y agobiante tarea de ver costes de renta, había llegado.

—_¿Querías ser una adulta responsable, no Axelle? Bueno, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo…_

No es que odiara las largas caminatas o el ejercicio, pero lo que si resultaba molesto era que no hallara un simple departamento que le pareciera justo en precio. Todos pedían una exageración, siendo apuradamente la gran cosa.

Visitó tantos lugares como le fue posible, pero la suerte parecía no estarle sonriendo en lo más mínimo. Al menos no hasta que aquel anuncio se estampó directamente contra su rostro. ¿Desde cuándo soplaba tan fuerte el viento en verano?

—¿Pero qué es esto? –observó con cuidado el anuncio. Se trataba de una oferta de trabajo-. La paga no está para nada mal, de hecho es más que aceptable. Aunque…no es que me agrade tener que hacer algo como esto…Y sobre todo, hay una serie de evaluaciones y no estoy segura de pasarlas…-sacudió su cabeza, tenía que retirar toda aquella negatividad si quería resolver su problema actual-. Lo intentaré, no pierdo nada con ello. Las audiciones por suerte, son mañana temprano.

La entrenadora no estaba para nada sorprendida de que todos poseyeran aquel semblante adormilado. Habían tenido que abordar el autobús en la madrugada para llegar a la ceremonia de apertura de la Summer Championship, un campeonato que tenía lugar año con año durante el mes de Julio y que involucraban a las grandes universidades de Tokio. Era simplemente un evento que no podía ser pasado por alto.

Este año dicho enfrentamiento tendría lugar dentro de la Universidad de Meiji, ubicada en el barrio de Chiyoda.

—¡Despiértense de una buena vez! –les gritó Riko con aquel altavoz, asustando a todos por igual-.

—Pero entrenadora…-bostezó Kuroko. A él también le había parecido duro haberse levantado tan tempano-.

—Ya hemos llegado prácticamente –proclamó-.

—¿No están ansiosos? Enfrentarán a las universidades más prestigiosas de Tokio en un encuentro de basquetbol. Y no lo hacen nada mal para ser instituciones privadas –señaló Momoi. Ella también había decidido acompañarles-.

—Lo único que tenemos que hacer, es ganar –mencionaba Aomine, quien prefería mirar hacia la ventana que a aquel par de chicas-.

—Aparentemente es algo relativamente fácil considerando a nuestros jugadores…sin embargo…-mencionaba la castaña observando a los ases del equipo-.

—No podemos confiarnos…porque esa competitividad suya podría llevar al equipo a la ruina.

—Nos encargaremos de vencer, así que no se preocupen.

—Espero que no vayan a cometer ninguna estupidez –sentenciaba Hyuga; todos sabían a quiénes iban dirigidas aquellas palabras-.

—Quiero que se comporten, ¿entendido? La ceremonia de apertura tendrá lugar en la Universidad de Meiji, una de las más prestigiosas y grandes de todo Tokio, por lo que nuestro comportamiento tendrá repercusiones considerables –ella lo decía más que nada por un par de chicos en particular-. Así que nada de peleas hasta después de que todo esto termine.

—Y al ser la Universidad de Tokio quien siempre ha obtenido la victoria en este campeonato, no esperen que sean amigables ni que la gente les apoye –agregaba la peli rosa-.

—Estaremos a la altura, Momoi-san.

—No vayan a meter la pata –indicaba Aomine a sus superiores-.

—Sepan comportarse adecuadamente –añadía el pelirrojo-.

—¡Es a ustedes dos a los que me estoy refiriendo, idiotas! –vociferó Riko intentando no matarlos. No eran ni las ocho de la mañana y ya tenía pensamientos asesinos hacia esos dos-.

En el momento en que descendieron de su autobús pudieron percatarse del ambiente tan colorido y enérgico que envolvía a aquella institución. Si bien no se sentían intimidados por el resto de jugadores que se encontraban cerca de sus aparcados autobuses, les era imposible ocultar sus ansias por enfrentarse contra lo que esas universidades fueran capaces de ofrecerles.

No había manera de extraviar el sendero, no cuando éste se encontraba meticulosamente señalado con esos bien vestidos y formales maestros, indicándoles hacia dónde dirigirse y qué es lo que debían hacer para estar inscritos por completo dentro del torneo de verano.

—Todo luce demasiado fastuoso –mencionaba Taiga mirando a sus alrededores. A su parecer todos los estudiantes de allí luían bastante estirados-.

—Es normal. Es una escuela de paga –Hyuga tampoco se negaba el gusto de apreciar desde los jardines de la universidad hasta su arquitectura. Aunque de momento su destino era el gimnasio de aquel campus-.

—Sólo caminen más rápido y dejen de hablar –regañó Riko-.

—Ey, ¿ese no es Koji Kobori, antiguo centro de Kaijo? –mencionaba Izuki. Todos colocaron sus miradas de inmediato hacia el mencionado-.

—Ese uniforme es el de la Universidad de Waseda –aclaró Riko-.

—Miren, allá está Taisuke Otsubo, ex centro de Shutoku. Y está con Yoshinori Susa, de la Academia Too –decía el capitán-. ¿No es el uniforme de basquetbol de la Universidad de Hosei?

—Exactamente –le dio la razón Momoi-.

—Creo que no son los únicos rostros conocidos. Más adelante están Mayuzumi-kun y Fukui-kun. Y por lo visto están aquí representando a Meiji.

—Kenichi Okamura también está aquí. Se ha inscrito en la Universidad de Todai –expresaba Riko-.

—La Universidad de Tokio, de Hosei, de Keio, de Meiji, Rikkyo, de Todai y de Waseda, reunidas en un solo campeonato. Quien obtenga la victoria podrá tener un pase directo a la National Seven Tournament, donde las universidades más fuertes del país se enfrentan para determinar quién es el mejor.

—Estás tan emocionada como nosotros, Momoi-san.

—Es que es allí donde podrán enfrentarse al resto de los Miembros de la Generación de los Milagros, Tetsu-kun. Y estoy segura de que todos han mejorado desde la última vez que se enfrentaron. Además…

—Las cosas son bastante extrañas ahora para todos nosotros.

—Démonos prisa, que la ceremonia va a comenzar –denotaba Taiga. Todos simplemente sonrieron y prosiguieron con su camino-.

La ceremonia fue larga y tediosa, especialmente por el discurso ofrecido por el director de la universidad, en donde convocaba a los participantes a competir de manera deportiva y amigable, para que todo el torneo pudiera ser disfrutado plenamente.

Tras el término de la misma, abandonaron aquel recinto. Todavía tenían que terminar de inscribirse, así como ver los horarios de los juegos. Después de todo, el día recién estaba dando inicio.

No supieron cómo es que aquellas dos horas se les habían ido de las manos, lo único que tenían claro era que debían regresar a su autobús para que pudieran dirigirse en la brevedad posible a su hotel. Por ahora el plan era el permanecer dentro de aquel barrio hasta que concluyera el torneo.

—No pongan esas caras largas. Sé que no es el hotel más lujoso del mundo, pero no podíamos costearnos más, especialmente porque permaneceremos en Chiyoda una semana entera –les dijo Riko al resto del equipo-.

—Parece ser que alguien nos está dando la bienvenida –indicó Kuroko. Su mirada se encontraba puesta en aquella persona que se mantenía de pie a pocos metros de la entrada de aquel pequeño hotel-.

Todos miraron con curiosidad el cartel que sostenía entre sus manos, después de todo llevaba escrito un nombre sumamente familiar.

La cara de los presentes era de extrañeza, pero la del pelirrojo era de completo pavor; era como si ante sus ojos se postrara una de las amenazas más grandes de su joven existencia.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Kagami-kun?¿Por qué tienes esa expresión da pavor en tu rostro?

—¡¿Pero qué es lo que estás haciendo tú aquí, eh?!

Esos rosáceos ojos que contrastaban enormemente con el albo tono de su piel, le miraban fijamente, como si quisieran examinarle desde adentro hacia afuera; era como si buscara algo más que lo que sus propios ojos le proporcionaban.

Sus cabellos azabache apenas llegaban hasta donde iniciaban sus hombros, resultando tanto práctico como encantador. Tampoco parecía molestarle aquel flequillo en uve que adornaba su rostro.

Seguramente no excedía el metro sesenta. Era una chica menuda, de cuerpo estilizado y cuyas curvas se apreciaban mejor desde su cintura hacia abajo y posiblemente a ese afable rostro se le veía más joven de lo que en verdad era.

Portaba una camiseta de manga con volantes de un azul cielo con un pesquero de mezclilla azul marino. Al tiempo que sus sandalias le ofertaban comodidad ante todo.

En términos generales, era una chica bastante bonita.

—¿Hay algo de malo que haya venido a visitarte, Taiga? –preguntó en un tono calmado y plasmado de cordialidad. Incluso una amplia sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios-.

Era increíble la cantidad de chicas que se encontraban formadas, bordeando sin problema alguno aquel enorme edificio repleto de propaganda y anuncios televisivos. Pero no era para menos, no cuando se estaba llevando a cabo aquella importante campaña de reclutamiento. Todas deseaban participar y tener la oportunidad de volverse tanto famosas como deseadas.

Había jovencitas desde los diecisiete hasta los veintitantos años de edad, cada una de ellas increíblemente bien arregladas, valiéndose tanto de linda ropa como del imprescindible maquillaje. La competencia era dura por donde sea que se mirase.

—_Creo que debí de haber desistido de venir. Podría estar ocupando estas horas para buscar departamento y no haciendo fila para poder hacer un tonto casting…Aunque ya estoy aquí, por lo que debería intentarlo…Supongo… _-suspiró fastidiada. Había llegado hace más de dos horas y no sentía que avanzara-.

—Demasiado maquillada…Por dios, ¿cómo puedes salir a la calle con esas ropas? –aquella voz además de chillona, resultaba molesta. No obstante, pertenecía a alguien que todas allí, a excepción de la rubia, parecían conocer-.

—_¿Pero qué está haciendo?¿Las está descalificando o algo por el estilo? _–simplemente se limitaba a observar al larguirucho hombre de facciones finas y casi, afeminadas. Y aunque portaba una playera morada de vestir y unos vaqueros negros, lucía curiosamente glamuroso-.

—Demasiada alta…Ese color el pelo no te favorece con el tono de tu piel…-él continuaba recitando su suerte a cada chica mientras avanzaba con toda la calma del mundo. De vez en cuando decía algo amable y colocaba un botón blanco numerado sobre la afortunada-.

—_¡No me…!¡De ninguna manera! Si está despachando a las que vienen bien arregladas y maquilladas, a mí seguramente me tirará tierra…Ni siquiera me molesté en ponerme algo…femenino…_-después de todo, llevaba un short de mezclilla desteñido, una blusa blanca de hombros descubiertos, botines cafés y su singular bolso. No, no lucía en lo más mínimo glamurosa y femenina-.

—¿Pero qué es lo que tenemos aquí? –al fin esos ojos avellana se colocaron sobre ella. Le fue imposible no sentir un terrible escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda-. Tengo algunas dudas sobre tu particular estilo de vestimenta, jovencita –mencionaba acariciando su cabellera violácea-.

—¿Qué…hay sobre ella? _Además de que grita a todos que odio ponerme ropa acorde a mi género…_

—Es interesante. Eres como una oveja negra dentro del inmenso rebaño.

—_¿Eso debo tomarlo como algo bueno o quizás me está insultando de una manera sublime? _La comodidad ante todo, ¿no?

—Bien, quiero ver lo que puedes hacer –comentó tranquilamente. Ya le había puesto aquel deseado botón-.

—_De manera…que he pasado la primera prueba…_-sonrió tenuemente, sujetando su botón entre manos-.

Agradecía al fin encontrarse dentro de aquel edificio y disfrutar del aire acondicionado. Después de todo, afuera era un infierno viviente y haber estado por dos horas bajo el sol extenuante no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Además disfrutaban de cómodas sillas y una deliciosa y fría bebida mientras aguardaban a que fueran llamadas para la realización de la entrevista.

—_Me pregunto qué tipo de peguntas harán. Es que simplemente no se me ocurre de qué podrían cuestionarte para ingresar a una agencia de modelaje…_

—¿Es la primera vez que participas en un casting de modelaje, verdad?

—Ah, sí –respondió de inmediato-.

—Mi nombre es Mayuri –se presentó cortésmente la chica. Lucía un vestido de vuelo bastante sencillo pero bonito; mismo que delineaba el bien cuidado cuerpo de aquella castaña de ojos ambarinos. Era bastante bonita-.

—El mío es Axelle –prosiguió. Había un par de cosas que saltaban a la vista de todos. Bendito trauma que ahora le seguía a todas partes-.

—¿Te sientes mal? Te has puesto pálida –preguntó con cierta preocupación-.

—No, para nada. Solamente recordé algo…innecesario –mascullaba desviando la mirada-. _Mínimo es copa C…_

—Tu nombre es bastante curioso. Eres extranjera, ¿cierto?

—Algo por el estilo…-dijo tranquilamente-. Entonces, ¿ya tienes experiencia participando en este tipo de cosas?

—Llevo apenas un año en el mundo del modelaje. Estaba trabajando para la revista Juvenile Trend, pero lamentablemente cayó en la bancarrota, por lo que he estado haciendo castings en varias revistas del país.

—Umm…Entiendo…-ella no se enteraba de qué revista le estaba hablando. Ella solamente sabía de cosas innecesarias como ecuaciones diferenciales o autores aburridos del medievo, pero no de revistas de moda-.

—¿Tú también deseas convertirte en modelo?

—La razón por la que estoy aquí, es porque es un trabajo redituable –enunció. La castaña la miró con extrañeza; era difícil creer que alguien entrara al mundo de la farándula solamente por dinero-.

—¿Sólo estás aquí por el dinero?

—Exactamente. Estoy buscando trabajo y por eso me he inscrito en este casting. No me interesa ser famosa o reconocida, yo sólo quiero contar con un trabajo estable que me permita costearme mis gastos básicos.

—Es la primera vez que escucho algo como eso. Todas las chicas que he conocido lo hacen para ser famosas, aclamadas y deseadas. Además de obtener dinero, claro está. Supongo que debes estar en una situación económica delicada.

—Puede decirse que es de ese modo. Pero igualmente tomo esto como una mera oportunidad, tampoco estoy obsesionada con la idea de conseguir el trabajo, porque sé que al menos yo no nací para este tipo de faramalla. Siempre habrán otras opciones de trabajo a las cuales pueda acceder.

Después de más de una hora habría de ser su turno.

Estaba nerviosa, eso era claro, pero instantes antes de entrar se tranquilizó. Era como cualquier otra entrevista de trabajo, nada fuera del otro mundo. Debía mentalizarse eso.

Tomó asiento en la única silla disponible. El jurado a evaluarla eran tres sujetos; una mujer de cabellos negros y rizados, cuya mirada rosácea se le clavó encima en cuanto entró. Un hombre trajeado, cuyo pelo grisáceo no era más que un triste vestiigio. Y aquel sujeto que le ofreció el botón numerado.

—Mi nombre es Sugita Joshira –se presentó el peli morado-. Él es el señor Tadashi Abukara, dueño de todo este edificio y la revista para la que estás haciendo el casting en este momento. La hermosa dama a su lado, es la señorita Chise Omori, encargada del marketing de la revista, así como sus relaciones públicas.

—Es un gusto conocerles –dijo respetuosamente-. Mi nombre es Daishi Axelle.

—Proseguiremos a una serie de cuestionamientos. Quienes aprueben esta fase, pasarán a la última etapa –mencionaba la mujer-.

—Por lo que te pido que respondas con toda la sinceridad que te sea posible, Daishi-san –profirió Tadashi-.

—Primero, cuéntanos tus motivos para dedicarte al mundo del modelaje –pedía Joshira-.

—_Supuse que algo como eso me cuestionarían…Si soy sincera, entonces podría perder puntaje, pero si doy una respuesta demasiado irreal, entonces me irá peor…_La verdad es que estoy en busca de trabajo y la propaganda del casting para su revista literalmente golpeó a mi rostro, por lo que decidí intentar y ver qué es lo que pasaba. No tengo experiencia en el modelaje y tampoco sé si tengo madera o no para posar para alguna marca de ropa, pero…de ser aceptada pondré todo mi esfuerzo por hacer las cosas bien y no decepcionarles. Sé que mis razones son absurdas, pero es así como son las cosas –confesó seriamente, sin dejar de observar a sus jueces-.

—Siguiente pregunta. ¿Cuál es tu edad?¿Tienes pareja en este momento?

—Tengo 19 años de edad. Y por ahora me encuentro soltera…_¿Qué clase de cuestionamientos son ésos? La primera pregunta es aceptable y necesaria, ¿pero las que acaba de hacer?_

—¿Te encuentras estudiando? De ser así, ¿qué?¿Prácticas alguna actividad deportiva, artística o científica?

—Estoy estudiando Ciencias Farmacéuticas en la Universidad de Tokio. Y actualmente estoy dentro del Club de Kendo Femenil…_En serio, ¿de qué va todo esto? No lo comprendo…¿Así son todos los castings?_

—¿Tu cuerpo se encuentra tatuado o cuenta con alguna perforación?

—No tengo tatuajes, pero sí una perforación. Un piercing en mi ombligo –confesó-. _Debí de habérmelo quitado antes de venir aquí. Pero qué iba a saber yo que me preguntarían algo tan intrascendental como eso._

—Es todo señorita Daishi-san –comentó seriamente el hombre-. Los resultados serán anunciados en media hora.

—Entendido. Muchas gracias por su tiempo.

El tiempo estipulado se había ido mucho más rápido de lo esperado, dándole apenas oportunidad de salir y comprar un pequeño refrigerio.

Y para su suerte no le costó en lo más mínimo saber en dónde se hallaban dando los resultados. Aquel tumulto de chicas hablaba por sí solo.

—_Supongo que hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Ni siquiera yo quedé convencida con esa respuesta de por qué participé hoy…_

—No puede ser, no quedé –se lamentaba una chica, abriéndose paso entre todas las que continuaban admirando el pizarrón con el anuncio de las chicas que habían pasado a la última etapa-.

—Con permiso…-decía Axelle, moviéndose con cierta dificultad. Para la comodidad de todas, la lista estaba en letras grandes y se hallaba ordenaba alfabéticamente. Solamente seis chicas de las veinticuatro participantes habían pasado a la última ronda-.

—Felicidades, has pasado –halagaba la castaña. Aquello tomó por sorpresa a la aludida, quien le miró de soslayo con asombro-.

—Pues tú también pasaste, lo que no me extraña –mencionaba sonrientemente-.

—Demos lo mejor de nosotras en la última etapa.

La última etapa no iba a ser sencilla, al menos era así como se los hacía ver aquel hombre. Y justamente después de que los resultados fueron dados, las competidoras finales ascendieron hacia la segunda planta. En breve se trasladaron hacia lo que claramente era un costoso y magnifico estudio de fotografía.

Las seis chicas se encontraban formadas en hilera mirando de aquí a allá el recorrido que aquel hombre hacía. Lucía extrañamente pensativo, como si estuviera intentando resolver un gran predicamento interno.

—Bien señoritas. Ustedes han sido las finalistas. Ahora mismo está a punto de dar inicio la etapa final, que consistirá claramente en una sesión de fotografías. La revista que saldrá mañana mismo contendrá sus lindos rostros, luciendo los trajes de baño de temporada.

—¿En serio? –cuestionaba una peli azul-.

—Efectivamente. La selección de la ganadora quedará en las manos de nuestros lectores. Ellos se encargarán de elegir a la mejor, a la chica que quieren ver semana con semana modelando la ropa de temporada –sonrió lleno de ilusión y anhelo-. Por lo que no se corten y den su cien por ciento en esta sesión de fotos.

—_Bien…eso no me lo estaba esperando…¿Ahora cómo se supone que deba posar? _-maldijo desde sus adentros Axelle-.

—Hemos seleccionado qué trajes de baño modelarán cada una de ustedes, así como la situación que representarán. Ustedes solamente deben de sonreír glamurosamente y trasmitir lo necesario a sus futuros observadores –aconsejaba el hombre mirando a cada una de las chicas por igual-. ¡Qué comience la diversión!

—_Podría escapar, todavía puedo hacerlo…y evitarme el momento bochornoso de posar frente a desconocidos…_

Para su suerte o desgracia era la última en pasar, por lo que tenía la oportunidad de observar cómo lo hacían el resto de las chicas. Quedaba claro que habían estudiado para eso, por lo que se les daba natural toda aquella actuación. Eran simplemente profesionales.

—_Bien, creo que entiendo un poco lo que tengo que hacer…Solamente debo lucir natural, como si no existiera nadie que me estuviera viendo…Hadrien me dijo alguna vez que no hay nada que le guste más en un chico que una sonrisa que despierte tanto inocencia como picardía…Momento, Hadrien es un pervertido mucho peor que Aomine…y por esa simple y llana razón debo acatar cada uno de sus consejos…_

—Daishi-san, es su turno –llamaba el fotógrafo designado. El ambiente ya había sido preparado. En su caso se trataba de una escena en plena playa, con un par de palmeras a su lado y aquella gran pelota playera a su lado-.

—_Lo único que me da consuelo es que…ninguno de ellos compra revistas de moda…_Entendido.

Sentarse sobre sus propias piernas en aquella suave cama de arena no era demasiado complicado. De hecho ni siquiera lo era el abrazar a aquella enorme pelota inflable tricolor como si se tratara de un oso de felpa gigante. Lo verdadero fastidioso daba inicio ahora.

Se hallaban retocando sus labios y arreglando su largo cabello para que cayera sobre determinadas área de su cuerpo. Le indicaban la postura adecuada que debía mantener mientras abrazaba el esférico. Incluso le ofrecieron opciones sobre el tipo de sonrisa y mirada que debía ofrecerle a la cámara.

—Perfecto. Ahora imagina que estás viendo al hombre que te gusta y que te hace sentir inexplicablemente bien, logrando aflorar una sonrisa cautivadora y una mirada tierna –clamaba apasionadamente el fotógrafo. Ese hombre sabía cómo inspirar a las modelos-.

—_El hombre que me gusta me rechazó y por el momento se encuentra... jugando basquetbol en este preciso momento…muy quitado de la pena…_

—No seas tímida, Daishi-san. Sólo deja que esos sentimientos afloren en ti y te permitan sonreír adorablemente.

—H-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo…_Todo sea por obtener este trabajo muy bien remunerado…Piensa en la renta Axelle, piensa en las cosas que debes comprar para sobrevivir y las deudas a futuro a pagar…Y piensa en el cabezota de Aomine…_

Ya sea por la persuasión del fotógrafo o la autosugestión que ella misma se había creado para lograr complacer las exigencias de aquel hombre, la fotografía fue tomada sin contratiempo alguno.

—_Al final logré conseguirlo de un modo u otro…_-al fin podía respirar tranquilamente-.

—Daishi-san –le llamaba Joshira-.

—¿Sucede algo, Sugita-san? –se aproximó hacia el hombre, ya cambiada totalmente-.

—Déjame felicitarte por tu logro. Lo has hecho bastante bien para no haberlo hecho nunca antes.

—Ah, gracias. Es que me ayudaron con ello…

—Si bien Okura ayudó –hacía referencia al fotógrafo-. Al final el logro fue todo tuyo.

—_Quizás tenga algo que ver el hecho…de que si estaba pensando en cierto idiota cuando miraba hacia la cámara…_-era un asco sentirse tan avergonzada por haber hecho algo tan ridículamente penoso. Estúpidas hormonas, estúpido Aomine Daiki-.

—El viernes tendremos los resultados, así que está al pendiente de tu celular para saber si obtuviste o no el trabajo.

—Por supuesto –expresó sonriendo tenuemente-.


	23. Capítulo 23

¡Holaaa! Hoy decidí actualizar sábado por la noche-madrugada porque mañana saldré desde temprano y a saber a qué hora vuelvo, así que mejor adelantar a no subir nada por falta de tiempo (futbol malvado que hace que me saquen a fuerza de casa T-T). Bueno, para quienes se preguntaban quién era Kiyoe, este capítulo se los aclarara y si son un poco perspicaces sabrán hacia dónde va la movida. Disfruten el capítulo, sé que no es tan movido como los pasados pero es lo que hay de momento. Gracias por sus bellas lecturas, disfruten su domingo y tengan un gran inicio de semana. ¡Au revoir mis pequeñ s!

**Capítulo 23**

**Contracorriente: Las decisiones que nos permiten continuar**

Todos se encontraban esperando cualquier tipo de reacción por parte del pelirrojo. La que fuera, menos la que estaban presenciando frente a sus ojos. ¿Cómo alguien podía comportarse de semejante manera cuando se le ofrecía semejante muestra de afecto?¿Es que había algo de malo en que aquella chica se acercara y estrechara la mano del pelirrojo? Para todos eso era demasiado normal, pero para Kagami Taiga parecía no ser bien recibido.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Taiga? –cuestionó confusa al tiempo que retiraba su mano de aquel saludo de mano que fue interrumpido por el alto chico-.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Kiyoe?

—Estoy viendo las universidades de Tokio. Como sabes, estoy en mi último año de preparatoria y tengo que ver cuál es mi mejor opción. Aunque sinceramente no estaba esperando encontrarme contigo, Taiga –informó-.

—¿Quién será ella? –le murmuraba Hyuga a Izuki-.

—Ni la menor idea.

—Perdonen mis malos modales. Mi nombre es Himuro Kiyoe, encantada de conocerlos.

—¿Ese no es el apellido del amigo de Taiga? –preguntó Momoi-.

—Es la hermana menor de Himuro –respondió Taiga-. Pero se supone que ella está estudiando en Tohoku.

—Efectivamente. Sin embargo, quiero estudiar aquí en Tokio –dijo campantemente-.

—Mejor admite que no quieres ir a la misma escuela que Himuro porque lo consideras vergonzoso –señalaba Taiga-.

—Por supuesto que no. Yo aprecio mucho a mi hermano mayor. Sabes que lo admiro enormemente, pero deseo extender las alas y probar nuevos horizontes.

—¿Por qué no dejas de fingir y lo aceptas?

—¿Fingir?¿A qué te refieres? Sabes de antemano que quiero mucho a Tatsuya –parecía ofendida ante tales palabras-.

—Kagami-kun, no debería ser tan duro con la hermana de Himuro-kun.

—Kagami no tiene tacto con las chicas –suspiró Hyuga-.

—Por eso está solo hasta ahora –finalizó Izuki. Tales comentarios hicieron enfadar al pelirrojo, quien deseaba golpear a sus queridos senpais-.

—No seas agresivo, Taiga. Debes respetar a tus mayores, ¿entendido? –sermoneó la chica. Era gracioso porque lucía terriblemente chaparra al lado del regañado-.

—Mira quién lo dice –bufó-.

—¿Por qué no me presentas a todos tus amigos? –cuestionó entusiasmada. Incluso su mirada parecía vibrar de las ansias-.

—De ninguna manera. Tú te vas ahorita mismo.

—Kagami-kun, realmente eres un sujeto despreciable. Ya no quiero ser más tu sombra.

—Podrías ser más caballeroso.

—¡Aomine idiota, tú no tienes derecho a decir algo como eso! –le reclamó. El moreno era la persona quue menos derecho tenía de sermonearlo-.

—Ignora a Bakagami, él es así siempre. Mi nombre es Aida Riko, encantada.

—Soy Satsuki Momoi –le sonrió amistosamente-.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlos. Espero que Taiga no les esté dando problemas…Es un buen chico, sólo que a veces no sabe cómo comportarse.

—¿No te estás mordiendo la lengua, Kiyoe? –todos pasaron de sus quejas mientras las presentaciones restantes continuaban-.

—Es una coincidencia que estemos hospedados en el mismo hotel –mencionó tranquilamente la peli negra al tiempo que ingresaban al hotel, dirigiéndose sin chasqueo alguno hacia la recepción; había que recoger las llaves de los cuartos-.

—_No puedo tener peor suerte que ésta…¿Por qué tiene que estarme ocurriendo esto a mí?¿Por qué de todas las personas que conozco tenía que ser ella? Y lo peor de todo…¡es que estamos hospedados en el mismo hotel que! No sé si logre sobrevivir a esto._

—¿Qué sucede Taiga? Te veo muy pensativo.

—Nada –contestó secamente. Alguien estaba siendo más cortante de lo necesario y todos lo notaron-.

—Compórtate adecuadamente, Bakagami –le golpeó dulcemente Riko-. Ella solamente está siendo amable contigo.

—Kagamin no sigas los malos pasos que Dai-chan. Mira lo que le pasó por ser como es.

—¡Satsuki, cállate!

—¡Yo no soy como el idiota de Aomine!

—Pero si los dos responden de la misma manera –se burlaba Riko. El resto parecía quererse carcajear ante aquel hecho-.

—Todo esto es tu culpa. Vete a otro hotel –le recriminaba a la pelinegra-.

—Yo no he hecho nada malo, Taiga. No sé por qué me tratas de esta manera cuando nos conocemos prácticamente de toda la vida –señaló, con una mueca de disgusto en sus labios. Incluso se había cruzado de brazos-.

—Si sigues así Kagami-kun, serás tú el que se vaya a otro hotel –amenazó la entrenadora. El pelirrojo sabía que hablaba en serio y no tuvo más remedio que quedarse totalmente callado-.

—Ignora lo que te diga, él es un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Quién diría que Kagamin y Dai-chan tendrían tantas cosas en común.

—No me compares con Bakagami, Satsuki –gruñó molesto-.

—Ciertamente. Él de verdad es un completo imbécil que perdió a la chica que le gusta por una estupidez –remarcó Taiga con una sonrisa socarrona-.

—¿Qué has dicho? –esas palabras no hicieron más que mosquear al moreno. Ahora estaban frente a frente, desatando una pelea de miradas-.

—Lo que escuchaste, Aomine.

—¡Ustedes dos, cálmense! –esa era Momoi parada entre ambos, intentando evitar que se pelearan-.

—Estoy empezando a ver muy negra nuestra estancia aquí…-Hyuga no era el único que tenía ese pensamiento en mente-.

—Y lo peor es que ni siquiera han empezado los partidos –a Riko definitivamente le iba a dar algo con esos dos chicos-.

Al fin había logrado hallar un departamento relativamente cerca de la universidad, a un precio justo pero un tanto pequeño para el mundo de cosas que poseía. Por lo que las labores de ese día se limitaban exclusivamente en llevar todas sus pertenencias hasta el tercer piso y empezar a amontonar las cajas sobre lo que sería su modesta sala.

La mudanza había dado inicio desde muy temprano, por lo que se sorprendía que siendo ya medio día apuradamente hubiera llevado todo a su nuevo departamento. ´

El lugar se encontraba conformado por un baño pequeño, una cocina individual donde apuradamente una persona podía apañárselas para preparar sus alimentos, una sala de unos cuantos metros de diámetro y por supuesto, su recámara, que tampoco era demasiada espaciosa. Cada sección con puertas corredizas de papel que limitaban las áreas.

—No es tan grande como el anterior, pero la renta está a la mitad de lo que estaba allá –suspiró cansadamente. Se encontraba botada sobre lo que sería su sala, rodeada de muchas cajas de mudanza-. ¿Hola? –su teléfono había sonado, por lo que no dudó en responder-. ¿No se supone que estarías jugando en este preciso momento?

—Nuestro encuentro acaba de terminar, Axelle. Así que estoy descansando un poco y decidí marcarte. Sé que tu madre vino a verte el domingo.

—Estás muy bien enterado de lo que pasa, Marko –suspiró intranquila-.

—Pensé que estarías en tu práctica de kendo.

—Estoy mudándome, es todo. Necesitaba tiempo para ello y pues pedí permiso.

—¿Todo está bien? –preguntó un tanto serio-.

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—No lo sé, pensé que estarías con Taiga y los demás en Chiyoda. Después de todo a ti te…-no prosiguió, estaba claro que con esa premisa ella entendería de inmediato a qué se refería-. Eso significa que…Comprendo. Debí deducirlo con todo ese embrollo con Midorima…Vaya situación tan tediosa –expresó-. Pero tú estás bien, ¿cierto? Sé que debió afectarte, pero…

—He estado tan ocupada que no he pensado sobre Aomine y mi rechazo, de manera que todo está bien. Así que no te angusties, no me deprimiré demasiado por algo como esto. Además es mejor no verlo por un tiempo hasta que se me pase un poco la conmoción.

—En eso tienes mucha razón. Por lo menos lo que resta de la semana no sabrás nada de su persona.

—Exactamente.

—Quizás vayamos a visitarte estas vacaciones. Leo y Hadrien tendrán una semana libre para descansar y disfrutar las vacaciones de verano –comentó animadamente-. Así también nos reuniremos también con Taiga.

—Ustedes sí que se volvieron muy buenos amigos de Kagami –sonrió animadamente-.

—Además así podré jugar basquetbol con él todos los días –agregaba alegremente. ¿Tan feliz le hacía esa idea que podía sentirse contagiada de todo ese entusiasmo?-.

—No tienes remedio, Marko –sentenció burlonamente-. Te marco después, tengo que limpiar y acomodar todo.

—Cuídate Axelle, nos vemos pronto –colgó-.

—Acabo de recordar…lo mucho que odio hacer quehacer…-sollozaba con enorme lamento-.

Tras largas horas dedicándose a barrer, sacudir y trapear cada minúsculo espacio de todo el departamento, al fin había logrado dejarlo todo impecable de limpio. Aunque ella se encontraba hecha literalmente un fiasco.

Lo siguiente a realizar sería la distribución de sus pertenencias a lo largo del departamento. Algo que igualmente le tomó bastante tiempo. Haciendo que apenas se percatara de que las manecillas del reloj marcaban las 4:00 pm.

Una buena merecida ducha no se hizo esperar.

—Ahora iré a comprar para preparar la cena y esas cosas…_Si así se siente estar casada y demás, paso rotundamente del matrimonio y esas cosas…_-llevaba puesto un short negro de tela a la cadera, una blusa gris de estampado simple sobre el cual permanecía un chaleco oscuro. Y aquellas bucaneras negras hasta la rodilla que combinaban con sus zapatos de piso del mismo tono-.

Agradecía que el calor se hubiera calmado tenuemente, al mismo tiempo que el supermercado se encontrara relativamente próximo a su nueva residencia. Al menos así no se cansaría demasiado llevando las bolsas de las compras de vuelta a casa.

—_Ahora que sé preparar algunos platillos, compraré ingredientes para ello. No puedo darme el lujo de hacer comida occidental porque sale mucho más cara…Hay que ajustarnos a nuestra limitada economía _–pensaba mientras yacía a unos cuantos metros de entrar y realizar sus preciadas compras-.

—Disculpe señorita, ¿sabe dónde queda el siguiente establecimiento? –un chico de secundaria se había acercado a ella, pidiéndole indicaciones-.

—¿Un Café Maid? –examinó con detalle la tarjeta que anunciaba al establecimiento como tal. Se hallaba unas cuadras más arriba-. Está a unos veinte minutos de aquí –y tras unas breves explicaciones sobre qué calles tomar, el chico terminó aún más confundido-. ¿Has entendido…?

—Lo siento, me confundí todavía más –sonrió nerviosamente-. Es que yo no soy de por aquí, sólo vine a visitar a mi novia que está trabajando en ese Café Maid –se excusó-.

—Eso explica todo. Supongo que podría llevarte sin problema para que no te pierdas.

—¡Muchas gracias! –exclamó efusivamente. Hasta había tenido el atrevimiento de tomar las manos de la rubia entre las suyas-. La gente de ciudad es muy amable, tal como me dijeron mis padres.

—Más o menos.

Aquellos tipos de establecimientos en su gran mayoría lucían bastante arreglados desde su fachada hasta el interior y aquel café no era la excepción. De hecho, contaba con una pequeña área externa donde permanecían unas cuantas mesas, decoradas hermosamente mientras las sombrillas impedían que los clientes pasarán calor.

Las chicas lucían hermosos trajes de sirvienta, perfectamente confeccionados para sus cuerpos juveniles. Se les veía adorables y gracias a que todas eran bastante bonitas, la clientela masculina estaba al por mayor.

—Café Maid "Angelic Heaven"…Vaya título para un sitio como éste…

—Me pregunto dónde estará mi linda Naomi –expresaba el chico mirando en todas direcciones, en busca de su aclamada novia-.

—¿Tienes alguna foto? –el chico sacó de inmediato su móvil. Tenía una foto juntos compartiendo una caja de pockys de chocolate como fondo de pantalla. Era indudablemente encantadora-. Es muy bonita.

—Lo sé…Es la más popular de toda la secundaria, por lo que muchos chicos quieren estar con ella. Pero fui muy afortunado cuando ella me dijo que sí cuando le pedí que saliera conmigo. Ya llevamos casi medio año saliendo juntos –sonrió dulcemente. Se notaba que realmente amaba y apreciada mucho a aquella chica-.

—En verdad que fuiste muy afortunado de que compartiera tus mismos sentimientos –le sonrió tenuemente-.

—Haces que me sonroje –soltó con enorme pena-.

—Creo que debemos entrar y buscarla, ¿qué te parece?

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Hiyama Kamei, encantado.

—El mío es Daishi Axelle.

El interior lucía bastante encantador. Es decir, cualquier mujer se volvería loca apreciando todos los detalles que iban desde los manteles de la mesa y cobertores de las sillas, hasta las paredes y cada una de las cosas que allí había. Todo era demasiado rosa y brilloso…para ambos.

Tomaron asiento en la única mesa disponible que había y al instante una linda y sonriente chica vino a recibirles, ofreciendo además de aquel título que todos los hombres allí deseaban recibir, la carta. Por el momento pidieron tiempo en decidirse; la carta era una cosa de cuidado-.

—Iré al tocador un momento.

—Claro que sí, Daishi-san.

El baño tampoco podía ser menos glamuroso que el resto. ¿Es que todo tenía que lucir tan maravilloso?

—_Todo es demasiado femenino para mi gusto. Creo que voy a vomitar…_-ya estaba lavándose tranquilamente las manos. Y en poco tiempo se vio acompañada de dos chicas que por aquel traje que llevaban puesto, trabajaban indudablemente en ese pintoresco café. Aunque había algo en una de ellas que le resultaba familiar-. _Es ella…La novia de Hiyama-kun. Al menos aun la alcanzamos en su turno de trabajo._

—Oye, ¿no es ese el chico del que me platicabas?

—¿A qué te refieres? –preguntaba Naomi-.

—No te hagas la tonta, Naomi-chan. El chico que acaba de entrar y ser atendido por Suki.

—Ah, sí, es él Kamei –comentó con plena tranquilidad-. ¿Y qué hay con eso?

—¿Como que qué hay con eso, Naomi-chan? Es tu novio, ¿no se supone?

—No seas tonta, Tomoyo. Sólo le dije que sí para que me ayudara con mis deberes. Estaba demasiado ocupada saliendo que no tenía tiempo para hacer esas tonterías.

—Eres tan cruel, Naomi-chan –ironizaba la otra-.

—Pero no pensé que fuera a venir hasta acá. Realmente está tontito por mí –mencionó con enorme orgullo-.

—Cuando se entere de que estás saliendo con uno de nuestros clientes –rió tenuemente-.

—Ustedes no son muy inteligentes que digamos, ¿verdad? –aquellas chicas enmudecieron en el momento en que notaron que no estaban solas. Aquella mirada escarlata las observaba atentamente. Estaba claro que había escuchado todo su parloteo-. Al menos tienen una cara bonita –comentó como último antes de dirigirse hacia la salida-.

—Maldita sea…ella escuchó todo…

—¿Pero qué hay de malo? –mencionaba cínicamente Naomi-.

—Ella venía acompañando a tu novio –informó-.

—Pero si ella es de universidad, ¿no? –no se creía que su novio fuera capaz de ser acompañado por una mujer mucho mayor que él-.

Después de aquel incomodo momento, volvió a tomar asiento. No sabía exactamente si decirle o dejar que esa muchacha le terminara para que nunca se enterara que sólo estuvo con él por conveniencia. ¿Cómo es que todo había acabado de esa manera tan complicada?

—No la he hallado aún. Pregunté y me dicen que seguramente esté tomando su descanso.

—Ya veo. Bueno, deberías probar a llamarla y ponerse de acuerdo para verse –recomendó-. _¿Por qué debía enterarme de ese tipo de cosas en ese preciso momento?_

—Tienes mucha razón –soltó animosamente. Aquel entusiasmo ahora resultaba extrañamente doloroso para la rubia que lo miraba con cierta preocupación-.

—_Maldición, realmente la quiere…Aunque pensándolo bien, las cosas ya no podrían ponerse peor, ¿no? Parece muy descarada, pero no creo que vaya a cometer una completa locura…¿verdad?_

A veces es mejor no pensar en la pequeña posibilidad de que las cosas se pueden poner aún peor, porque casi siempre se hará realidad.

—_¡¿De ninguna manera! Yo y mi gran bocota…_-tragó saliva y palideció por completo. El chico le miraba con extrañeza. Gracias a dios estaba dándole la espalda a la escena que estaba ocurriendo justamente a unos metros de la entrada. Ahora no sólo conocía a la susodicha novia sino también al cliente favorito de ésta-. _¿Se puede ser tan cínica y desvergonzada como ella teniendo a metros de distancia al novio?_

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Daishi-san? –no sabía por qué la chica se veía tan nerviosa tan repentinamente-.

—Nada en particular. Es que no he comido nada desde el mediodía y creo que estoy algo mal por ello –mintió-.

—Eso no es bueno, Daishi-san. Debes comer apropiadamente o tu cuerpo lo resentirá –comentó con preocupación. ¿Por qué demonios era tan buena gente con ella? Su amabilidad sólo le dolía más en esos momentos que cualquier otra cosa-.

—Pediré algo cargado de muchos carbohidratos y asunto arreglado –dijo presurosa-. ¿Ya respondió?

—Su celular está apagado al parecer. Posiblemente se le haya olvidado cargarlo. Creo que volveré en otra ocasión, después de todo, no quiero interrumpir su trabajo. Ella es una chica muy dedicada en lo que hace.

—_¿P-Por qué…es tan inocente y considerado? Ahora después de que ella le rompa el corazón se volverá un patán sin escrúpulos. _

—Iré a traerte algo, realmente te ves mal Daishi-san –se levantó, dispuesto a traerle algo de comer a la ofuscada chica-.

—No es necesario, en serio.

—Pero Daishi-san…

—Así que lograste dar con mi trabajo, Kamei-kun –sí, aquella descarada chica se había dirigido hacia el muchacho. Hasta le había abrazo desde atrás, plantándole un dulce beso. El pobre chico estaba tanto rojo como feliz-.

—Así es, Naomi-chan –le sonrió amablemente-. Lamento haber venido en un mal momento.

—Nunca es un mal momento para que vengas a visitarme, Kamei-kun –soltó en tono acaramelado. Axelle no sabía qué era lo que más le molestaba, si su incomparable descaro o que fingiera ser una novia ejemplar aun cuando aquel otro chico observaba todo desde cerca, sonriendo burlonamente. Ambos le enfermaban-.

—Por cierto, ella es Daishi-san. Me ayudó a llegar aquí –le presentó-.

—Hola –soltó secamente, con esa mirada filosa que provocó una mueca de disgusto en la francesa-.

—¿Qué te parece si comemos algo, Kamei-kun? –preguntó la chica, ignorando por completo la mala mirada de la rubia-.

—Bueno, es que yo…-Kamei miró a Axelle. No deseaba correrla ni ser grosero con ella, pero también estaba su novia que deseaba pasar tiempo de calidad con él-.

—Tú no te preocupes, Kamei-kun. Yo preguntaré si puedo sentarme con alguien que tenga un espacio. Así que disfruta tu cita con tu querida novia –le sonrió y simplemente se dirigió hacia una de las mesas que gozaba con espacio disponible. Había una pequeña maña tras la dirección que tomó-. Disculpa, ¿puedo sentarme contigo?

—Oh, por supuesto. Puedes sentarte conmigo –indicó galantemente el chico. Se trataba justamente del amigable cliente de Naomi. Aceptaba que era bien parecido, así como que vestía bastante bien. Y si bien al compararle con Kamei, salía perdiendo de inmediato, estaba segura que en aspecto de la personalidad barría con aquel chico de ego inflado-.

—Muchas gracias –tomó asiento y simplemente tomó la carta tranquilamente-.

—¿Eres extranjera verdad? Lo digo por tu color de pelo, luce bastante natural. Muchas chicas por acá se lo pintan pero no es lo mismo.

—Soy mitad japonesa y francesa –respondió con normalidad-. Y es mi tono natural de pelo. Lo heredé de mi padre.

—¿Francesa? He escuchado que no hay nada más sensual que una chica hablando francés –indicó con picardía-.

—Pues no sabría decirte, todas mis ex parejas han sido japoneses y a ninguno le he hablado en francés –remarcó-. Y tú, ¿acaso eres modelo o algo así? Eres bastante alto y atractivo –expresó frescamente, con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios-.

—Es lo que todas las chicas me dicen. Estaba pensando en dedicarme al modelaje. Seguramente me iría bien, ¿no lo crees? –se le oía tan vanidoso-.

—Serías la envidia de muchos hombres y seguramente más de la mitad de adolescentes de todo Japón desearían tener la oportunidad de si quiera verte en persona…._Los hombres como él son tan fáciles de entender y maniobrar._

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? El mío es Kei.

—Axelle, encantada.

Sin embargo, la estancia en aquel sitio no fue ni por asomo reconfortante. Al parecer aquella chica apreciaba de más al cabeza de huevo que tenía por pretendiente que a su misma pareja. Quedaba más que claro por esas miradas furtivas cargadas de celos y menosprecio que de vez en cuando le dirigía hacia su persona.

—¿Ya te vas? –preguntaba curioso el chico-.

—Sí, tengo cosas que hacer. Además, de momento no puedo hacer más por aquí –comentó con resignación. Ya se había encargado de poner el dinero sobre la mesa para pagar todo lo que había consumido-.

—No tienes por qué pagar, yo invito –mencionó él, colocando el dinero sobre la palma de la chica-. Me la pasé muy bien charlando contigo. ¿Crees que podemos salir a pasear a algún sitio un día de éstos?

—Claro –le sonrió ladinamente-. ¿Tienes dónde apuntar mi teléfono?

Salió de allí en total silencio, despidiéndose de un ademán de aquel chico que todavía permanecía esperando a que su preciada novia acabara su turno. Sabía que aquel tema no le competía, además de no tener el derecho de hacer algo al respecto.

—¡Daishi-san! –gritó el chico a todo pulmón. Al parecer había seguido a la joven unos metros más allá de donde se encontraba el establecimiento-.

—¿Qué sucede? –se detuvo, girándose hacia éste de inmediato-.

—Gracias –expresó sinceramente-.

—Sólo te traje hasta este café, no es la gran cosa –dijo ella-.

—No por eso, sino por ser tan amable conmigo…Realmente intentaste ayudarme, ¿no es así? Aun cuando soy un completo desconocido para ti –indicó seriamente-.

—¿Acaso tú ya sabías que…? –la seria mirada del chico le decía todo-. ¿Entonces por qué viniste hasta acá sabiendo algo como eso?

—Porque quise asegurarme de ello. No podía simplemente confiar ciegamente en lo que me decían de ella, ¿o sí? Por lo que le di el veredicto de la duda. Viniendo de improvisto a verla. Aunque lamentablemente todo fue verdad…-intentó forzar una sonrisa, pero fue inútil. Realmente estaba triste y decepcionado por la realidad que había tenido que confrontar-.

—Yo…lo siento mucho.

—No debes disculparte. Al final me hiciste un gran favor…Incluso ese chico estuvo intentando ligar contigo todo ese tiempo…Que sujeto tan más miserable. Espero no hayas creído en sus palabras, Daishi-san –pedía-.

—Si estás angustiado porque me viste darle mi número de teléfono, descuida. Es el número de un amigo mío…Así que pasará un buen momento –soltó con burla. El chico se rió un poco-.

—Por cierto…-empezó a remover algo de entre sus bolsillos, sacando una pequeña tarjeta-. Toma.

—¿Y eso? –simplemente la miró, hallando únicamente un número de casa-.

—La encargada del establecimiento me pidió que te la diera. Me dijo que le gustaría que trabajaras en su café…Creo que le agradó que hicieras que ese chico consumiera bastantes cosas en su local.

—Vaya, y yo que ando buscando trabajo.

—¿En serio? –ella simplemente asintió. Algo bueno había surgido de toda aquella tediosa tarde-. Me alegra. Aunque debes tener cuidado. Luego los chicos se quieren sobrepasar con las empleadas –recordó haber visto a uno que otro chico intentando tomarle fotografías por debajo de la falda a las muchachas-.

—Suenas como un hermano mayor preocupado –se burló-.

—Pues es normal ser así cuando mi madre me ha inculcado respetar a las chicas…y cuidarlas…-era tan fácil de apenarse-.

—Eres bastante encantador. Ya quisiera yo tener un hermano como tú.

Nadie de la audiencia decía ni una sola palabra; todos se encontraban completamente pasmados ante lo que estaban viendo sin siquiera parpadear. Es que el marcador simplemente era una verdadera locura. ¿Cómo es que habían logrado anotar tantos puntos siendo apenas el segundo tiempo?¿Cuál era el verdadero potencial de aquel par de jugadores estrella?¿Y es que acaso existía una manera de frenarlos?

Lo único que quedaba claro era que si el equipo de Keio no hacía algo, serían vergonzosamente derrotados.

Las porras de apoyo no se hicieron esperar para Keio, intentando reanimar el espíritu competitivo de los jugadores y que pudieran así remontar y ofrecer mucha más resistencia.

—¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que esté en la banca ahora, eh Riko? –se quejaba con malhumor Taiga-.

—Es una locura mandar a los dos. Además, tengo el presentimiento de que terminarán competiendo por quién encesta más canastas o algo peor…

—Podrías tener razón. Aunque con la diferencia de puntos, no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por obtener la victoria –indicaba Momoi-.

—Exijo salir para el tercer tiempo –demandaba el pelirrojo-.

—Aquí la entrenadora soy yo, Bakagami –no dudó en golpear al pobre chico en la cabeza-. ¿Entendido?

—Debes respetar la decisión de tu entrenadora, Taiga. Ella sabe lo que es mejor para el equipo, después de todo.

—Me lo estaba preguntando…¿pero qué demonios estás haciendo aquí sentada con todos nosotros? –chasqueó más molesto aún, al tiempo que depositaba su mirada en aquella chica, quien para su mala fortuna permanecía sentada a su lado-.

—Como terminé mi ronda de visitas a las dos universidades que tenía previstas para este día, decidí venir a ver su partido. Le pedí permiso a Riko-san y Momoi-san, y me lo permitieron. Sabes que me gustan mucho los deportes. Además, hace mucho tiempo que no te veo jugar en vivo.

—Creo que tendré que hablar con Himuro y decirle que su hermana solamente está perdiendo el tiempo.

—No sé cómo puedes soportar que Bakagami te trate de ese modo, Kiyoe-chan.

—Kagamin, por favor no seas duro con ella. Simplemente quiere echarte porras, ¿qué hay de malo con ello?

—¿Es que te apena que una chica como yo te dé ánimos, Taiga? –le preguntó con una mirada tanto de sorpresa como de desilusión. Las otras dos mujeres solamente clavaron sus fríos ojos en él, produciéndole un horrible escalofrío en la médula espinal-.

—Claro que no me da pena, pero es fastidioso cuando tú lo haces. Es más una molestia que un alivio…Preferiría que te quedaras callada o que te fueras de aquí.

—Yo sólo quería darte apoyo moral, Taiga. Nunca pensé que te desagradara tanto esto –profesó con la mirada cabizbaja y aquella pequeña sonrisa forzada-. Creía que estarías más feliz de que nos reencontráramos, pero creo que me he equivocado.

—Eres de lo peor, Bakagami –enunciaron esas dos chicas a la par-.

—¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada malo! –se defendió. Pero sus palabras sólo helaban más las miradas de esas dos mujeres-. Ella no es tan buena como pretende ser. ¡Es una manipuladora de lo peor, una salvaje, una egoísta, una embustera…!

—Eso es algo muy cruel, Taiga. ¿Cómo puedes decir cosas como ésas después de que…fuiste el chico que me rompió el corazón…?


End file.
